Encuentro con la Décima generación
by nyanko1827
Summary: Giotto pide un deseo. Él quiere conocer a la futura generación de los Vongola. Y consigue su deseo. Desafortunadamente, la futura generación le da una sensación de inquietud, especialmente su jefe. Traducción Autorizada.
1. Estúpido deseo

**Por: **Mangaanime15.

**Traductora: **Nyanko.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y el fic a mangaanime15-san~

Y dar las gracias a xanyxhi por corregir toda la traducción y mejorarla.

* * *

><p><em>Dsiclaimer: No soy dueño de Hitman Reborn.<em>

_N/A: Leed y comentad. Siempre me ayuda y me anima a escribir el fic._

* * *

><p><strong>Encuentro con la Decima Generación<strong>

**Capítulo I**

**Estúpido deseo.**

* * *

><p>Giotto era el jefe de la familia mafiosa más poderosa e influyente del mundo. Lo tenía todo. Tenía fama y poder. Bajo su liderazgo, la familia Vongola se había convertido en una fuerza que era reconocida. Todo el mundo sabía que debían de meterse con ellos. Tenía confiables y sorprendentes guardianes que no cambiaría por nada, a pesar de que casi todo el tiempo podían ser unos dementes y tenían sus propias peculiaridades. Cómo cuando casi destruyen la mansión Vongola debido a una pequeña broma de su malcriado Guardián del Rayo, Lampo. Pero, no es necesario que lleguemos a esa parte. El punto es que Giotto prácticamente no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, excepto de una cosa.<p>

Le preocupaba el futuro de Vongola en cuanto se fuera.

Bueno, esto puede sonar ridículo ya que Vongola es una de las familias más ricas del mundo. Tienen éxito en muchas áreas de negocios, legales o ilegales. Con el crecimiento constante del poder y el tamaño de Vongola, uno podría decir que Vongola tendría un futuro brillante por delante. Pero Giotto no se lo creía. En realidad, no le preocupaba si Vongola tendría poder o no después de que se fuera, a Giotto lo que más le preocupaba era si la próxima generación de los Vongola se desviaría de su propósito original.

Originalmente, Giotto creó Vongola como un grupo de vigilantes para proteger y ayudar a la gente, y eso es exactamente lo que hacen a pesar de que poco a poco se convirtieron en una mafia. Sin embargo, Giotto sabía mejor que nadie que la mafia está llena de corrupción y oscuridad; él no podía dejar de preguntarse que podría suceder en el futuro. ¿Seguiría Vongola protegiendo a la gente como ellos lo hacían ahora? ¿Se convertiría igual que cualquier otra familia mafiosa que no les importaba matar para alcanzar la fama y el poder? Giotto se imaginó muchos de los posibles escenarios de "¿y si…?", por desgracia, eran más malos que buenos.

Giotto tenía tantas preguntas, y sin embargo, él no tenía ninguna respuesta para sus propias preguntas. Después de todo, sus preguntas sólo pueden responderse mirando hacia el futuro. O, si por algún milagro, alguien del futuro apareciera delante de de él. Giotto casi bufó en la absurda solución que pensó. Por supuesto, sus guardianes sabían que algo le estaba molestando. Por lo tanto, decidieron hacer frente a este tema con su amado Jefe una noche acorralándolo en contra la pared.

—Está bien, acaba ya con esto y suéltalo Giotto. Sabemos que algo te está molestando —le preguntó G sin rodeos, sin molestarse de ocultar sus intenciones.

—Maa, maa, cálmate G. Estoy seguro de que Giotto nos lo dirá —rió Asari con su sonrisa siempre presente antes de dirigirse seriamente a Giotto—. ¿Verdad, Giotto?—la última parte la dijo de manera que indicaba que Asari iba en serio.

A Giotto le cayó una gotita de sudor.

«¿Realmente soy tan obvio? Pensé que escondí bien mi preocupación. Maldita sea, mis guardianes son buenos. ¿Qué debería hacer? No quiero preocuparles innecesariamente»

Antes de que a Giotto se le ocurriese una mentira, Daemon le cortó.

—Kufufufu, te sugiero que no trates de mentirnos. Si lo haces…

—Voy a arrestarte por haber mentido y engañado a otras personas —Alaude sacó sus brillantes esposas, emanando un aura mortal.

—Vale, vale —Giotto levantó sus manos. Caray, sus amigos pueden ser realmente aterradores—. No es nada —Giotto dejó escapar un suspiro—. Me estaba preguntando qué pasará con la familia Vongola en el futuro.

—YO NO LO ENTIENDO AL EXTREMO —dijo, o mejor dicho, gritó Knuckle

Giotto hizo una mueca de dolor por el volumen.

—Como he dicho antes no es nada —suspiró otra vez cuando sus guardianes le dieron una mirada de "No creo lo que estás diciendo"—. De acuerdo, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que sucederá con Vongola en el futuro. Sé que creamos Vongola para proteger a la gente, pero, ¿qué pasaría si se desvían del propósito original? No quiero que Vongola sea como cualquier otra familia mafiosa —terminó quedándose en silencio.

—Tch, te preocupas de cosas innecesarias —dijo G.

—Así es Giotto, deberías ser más optimista —agregó Knuckle.

—Kufufufu, pero tengo que admitir que estoy interesado con lo que dijiste —le dio Daemon una risa enigmática—. Pero, por desgracia sólo podemos saberlo si vamos al futuro o alguien del futuro viene a nuestra época.

—Entonces, hagamos un deseo a una estrella fugaz.

Todos miraron a Asari quien sonreía como si no hubiera sugerido algo estúpido.

—¿Eres idiota? Todo el mundo sabe que las estrellas fugaces no conceden deseos. Es un conocimiento común —gritó G.

—Sin embargo, no perdemos nada con probar, ¿no?—continuó el guardián de la lluvia, imperturbable por el comentario del Guardián de la Tormenta.

—Supongo —razonó Giotto.

De repente, Lampo gritó y señaló con el dedo fuera de la ventana.

—Mira, ¡una estrella fugaz! Rápido, pide un deseo Giotto.

Un colectivo quejido se escuchó de los adultos ante la actitud infantil de Lampo. Pero, Giotto no quería decepcionar a Lampo por lo que pidió un deseo por todos ellos.

Cerró los ojos y dijo en voz alta.

—Ojalá podamos conocer a las futuras generaciones de la familia Vongola.

Giotto abrió lentamente los ojos. Nada había sucedido.

—Supongo que no funciona para nada —dijo en un tono decaído.

—Por supuesto que no pasará nada —replicó G—. Sólo un idiota…

¡POOOMMMM!

De repente, delante de ellos, se produjo una gran explosión de humo.

—…se lo creería…—G terminó su frase sin convicción mientras que toda la sala se había cubierto por el humo.

Todos se quedaron atónitos, pero rápidamente se pusieron en guardia tan pronto vieron figuras dentro del humo. No es bueno el estar enajenado como idiota cuando un enemigo (esperemos que no) está delante de ti.

—Tú, estúpida vaca, ¡mira lo que has hecho!

—Cállate, Estúpidera. Tú lo iniciaste.

—Maa, maa, calmaos Gokudera, Lambo. Estoy seguro que Lambo no tenía intención de dejar caer la bazuca.

—¡Cállate, Friki del Béisbol!

—Oi, Cabeza de Pulpo ¿qué ha pasado aquí al extremo? ¿Dónde estamos?

—¿Quién es un Cabeza de Pulpo, Cabeza de Césped?

—Mukuro-sama, ¿qué haremos ahora?

—Kufufufu, parece que hemos sido enviados al futuro de nuevo. Supongo que tendremos que esperar por 5 minutos.

—Por agruparos, voy a morderos hasta la muerte.

—Kufufufu, me gustaría ver el cómo lo haces.

A la primera generación les cayó una gota de sudor ante los intrusos en el momento que escucharon gritos, metal colisionando y más disputas. En serio, ¿acaso no se daban cuenta de su presencia? El humo comenzó a disiparse. Vieron que había al menos ocho intrusos, y los intrusos llevaban traje. La primera palabra que vino a la mente dela primera generación fue la de mafia. Poco a poco fueron sacando sus armas. Tomando ventaja de la indiferencia de los intrusos con respecto a sus alrededores, Giotto les dio instrucciones a sus guardianes que esperaran a que el humo se disipara antes de poder atacar a los intrusos. Esto iba a servirles de lección para no darle la espalda al enemigo.

Bueno, ese iba a ser el plan.

Hasta que vieron la escena desarrollándose delante de ellos.

Un niño que se parecía a Lampo estaba jalando el pelo a un chico perturbadoramente parecido a G, con excepción del color del cabello. Con un demonio, incluso tenía la misma mueca en la cara que G ponía cuando se enfadaba. El que parecía Asari estaba riendo idiotamente a ellos. Entonces, el choque de metal les llamó la atención y miraron hacía dos jóvenes, uno que se parecía a Alaude y el otro a Daemon. No muy lejos de ellos, había una niña y un niño. Giotto podría jurar que la niña tenía el mismo peinado de piña que el niño con el tridente. En cuanto alque se parecía a Knuckle, él estaba animando (más bien gritando) la lucha delante de él. Alaude frunció el ceño ante esa escena. No le gustaba ser ignorado, especialmente por un grupo de niños inquietantemente parecidos a ellos, y al parecer no era el único que se sentía así.

—¿Quién diablos sois? ¿Y como demonios habéis llegado hasta aquí?—gritó G, llamando la atención de los niños.

Eso realmente tuvo un efecto inmediato; el grupo detuvo sus disputas. Y se hizo el silencio antes de que una gran explosión se desatara.

—¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo habéis cobrado vida?—gritó el que se parecía a G.

—Maa, maa, calmaos, estoy seguro de que es un malentendido.

—¿Por qué estás aquí al extremo? ¿Habéis venido a ponernos una prueba extrema?

—¡Tsuna, hay un fantasma!—gimió el niño vaca.

—Kufufufu, parece que fuimos enviados al pasado y no al futuro.

—¿Qué debemos hacer, Jefe, Mukuro-sama?

—Sois molestos, preparaos para ser mordidos hasta la muerte —el muchacho llevando unas tonfas miró ferozmente a la primera generación por interrumpir su pelea con el chico piña. Sin previo aviso, lanzó su ataque a su objetico más cercano, Alaude.

Alaude rápidamente se puso en posición de ataque. El chico dirigió un golpe hacia la cabeza, golpe que Alaude logró esquivar por los pelos. Ese ataque parecía ser la señal para los otros guardianes de atacar a los intrusos. Y antes de que Giotto lo supiera, sus guardianes estaban luchando contra los niños delante de ellos. Al principio, Giotto pensó que sería una pelea fácil, sin embargo, estos niños no eran para nada fáciles. Para un grupo de niños, ellos eran sorprendentemente buenos en combate, pero Giotto no podía dejar de preocuparse por la pelea. Estaba empezando a salirse de control.

—Parad ahora mismo —una voz calmada y con plena autoridad se hizo eco en toda la habitación.

Inmediatamente, todos los ocupantes de la habitación se congelaron, sí, incluso la primera generación. Todas las cabezas se voltearon hacia la voz. La primera generación tuvo la sorpresa de su vida al ver a un mini Giotto en frente de ellos, con casi el mismo traje y manto que tenía Giotto. El chico tenía el aura de Jefe, poder y lleno de autoridad al igual que Giotto cuando está en modo Jefe. Sin embargo, el niño parecía más serio de lo que es Giotto, su aura casi gritaba, "Tal vez parezco lindo, adorable y pequeño, pero soy más que suficientemente fuerte como para patearos en el culo, así que no me fastidiéis".

Lo único que se diferenciaba de Giotto era el color de ojos y cabello. Si los guardianes no conocieran tan bien a Giotto, podrían jurar que el niño en frente de ellos es el hijo de su Jefe. Pero lo que les llamó más la atención fue el anillo en el dedo del niño.

El anillo Vongola del Cielo.

A todos se les abrió la boca, bueno, no todos, a Alaude no. Él es demasiado impasible como para que se le abriese la boca como a un idiota. Sin embargo, se podía observar lo sorprendido que estaba al ver la forma en la que sus cejas estaban arqueadas. Giotto volvió su mirada a los niños; fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que todos los niños llevaban un anillo que extrañamente se parecían a los anillos Vongola. Sin embargo, no podía ser. Ellos tienen el anillo real. Pero, el anillo de los niños no parecía ser ninguna imitación barata.

—Coff.

Giotto rápidamente salió de su trance al escuchar a su mini tosiendo. De repente se acordó de la actual situación en la que se encontraban y que estaba actuando como un idiota al estar de pie y con la boca abierta de esa manera. Rápidamente recuperó la compostura. Giotto miró al mini Giotto, el muchacho parecía ser el jefe, ya que todos en su grupo estaban esperando algún tipo de orden de él.

—Soy Giotto, Vongola Primo y ellos son mis guardianes —Giotto señaló con sus manos a sus guardianes—. G, mi Guardián de la Tormenta; Asari, mi Guardián de la Lluvia; Knuckle, mi Guardián del Sol; Alaude, mi Guardián de la Nube; Lampo, mi Guardián del Rayo y Daemon, mi Guardián de la Niebla —luego en tono firme, preguntó—: ¿Quiénes sois? ¿De que familia sois? Y, ¿cómo habéis llegado hasta aquí?—Giotto tenía la sensación de que ya sabía de donde venían, pero necesitaba confirmarlo antes que nada.

El grupo se tensó, y miraron a su jefe como si estuvieran solicitandoel que debían hacer. El chico asintió lentamente con la cabeza, manteniendo su rostro sereno y calculador.

—Tsk, Gokudera Hayato, Guardián de la Tormenta —dijo el que se parecía a G.

—Jajaja, me llamo Yamamoto Takeshi. Y soy el Guardián de la Lluvia —contestó el chico sonrisas.

—Soy Lambo-san, el Guardián del Rayo. Postraos ante mí.

A todos les cayó el sudor ante la introducción del niño vaca. «Que malcriado». Lambo parecía que quería continuar con su gran discurso, pero una mirada de su Jefe hizo que el niño se callara.

—Soy Sasagawa Ryohei, el extremo Guardián del Sol —todos se sobresaltaron ante el fuerte volumen.

—Kufufufu, soy Rokudo Mukuro y ella es Dokuro Chrome. Somos los Guardianes de la Niebla— dijo el chico de pelo piña.

—Hn, HibariKyouya, Guardián de la Nube —la Alondra los fulminó con la mirada.

La primera generación se quedó mirando al último niño. Por alguna razón esperar por su respuesta les ponía nerviosos. No es como si fueran a mostrarlo, el niño todavía se veía tranquilo a pesar de ser observado por tanta gente.

—Me llamo Sawada Tsunayoshi —el chico hizo una pausa para dar efecto—. Y soy el Décimo Vongola.

Silencio. Entonces…

—¿¡QUÉÉÉ!


	2. Sensación de inquietud

**Por: **Mangaanime15.

**Traductora: **Nyanko.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a AkiraAmano-sensei y el fic a mangaanime-san~

Y dar las gracias a xanyxhi por corregir toda la traducción y mejorarla.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: No soy dueño deHitman Reborn.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

**Sensación de Inquietud.**

* * *

><p>Durante un momento nadie se movió del lugar. Quiero decir, ¿cuántas veces la gente realmente sale de la nada y empieza a decir que es del futuro? Eso es una locura. Sin embargo, tenían la prueba delante de ellos. Por lo tanto, la primera generación hizo la única cosa lógica que normalmente hace la gente cuando se encuentran con este tipo de situación.<p>

—¡¿QUÉEEE?

Ellos entraron en pánico. Bueno, no todos. Alaude sólo entrecerró los ojos, mirando a los niños con recelo.

—Kufufufu, parece que obtuviste tu deseo, Giotto —se rió Daemon.

Giotto se quedó sin habla. No sabía si debía sentirse feliz u horrorizado.

—¿Qué diablos quieres decir, Décimo Vongola? No eres más que un niño —gritó G.

Gokudera estaba furibundo. No dejaría que nadie insultara a Juudaime y se saliera con la suya, incluso si esa persona fuera la familia de Primo.

—Juudaime es el Jefe Vongola. ¿Tienes algún problema con ello, Rosita?—Gokudera mostró su dinamita.

Ahora el nivel de enojo de G se disparó dramáticamente. Hay dos cosas que no deberías insultar delante de G. Primera, su amigo, especialmente Giotto. Segundo, su pelo. Eso era todo. G tomó una decisión. Ese chico Gokudera bajará.

—Mi cabello no es rosa. Es rojo —gruñó peligrosamente G, apuntando su arma a Gokudera—. Así que es mejor que lo captes bien o vas a comerte la bala.

Al ver que la situación se estaba por convertir en una batalla, Asari y Yamamoto decidieron jugar como mediadores.

—Cálmate, G. Estoy seguro de que no lo decía en serio —se rió energéticamente Asari.

—Sí, cálmate Gokudera. No todos los días nos reunimos con nuestros antecesores —dijo Yamamoto como si fuera un hecho cotidiano.

—¡CÁLLATE FRIKI DEL BÉISBOL/DE LA FLATUA! ÉL EMPEZÓ —gritaron G y Gokudera, al mismo tiempo, mirándose y apuntándose el uno al otro.

A Giotto le cayó una gota de sudor ante tal respuesta infantil. Por desgracia, Knuckle pensó que era una señal para comenzar una competencia.

—¡Entonces, vamos extremadamente a resolver esto con boxeo!

Por supuesto, Ryohei quien era un maniático del boxeo, decidió unirse también.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo al extremo. Resolvamos este asunto con nuestros puños.

Las cejas de Hibari y Alaude temblaron. Por lo general, ellos odiaban las multitudes. Multitudes haciendo fuerte y mucho ruido, definitivamente no mejoraba el estado de ánimo que ya estaba agrio. Por lo tanto, hicieron la una acción lógica en esta situación (según ellos).

Golpear a la multitud hasta que quedara hecha añicos.

Por supuesto, Daemon y Mukuro no perdieron la oportunidad para poder fastidiar a los Guardianes de la Nube. Ambos comenzaron a invocar ilusiones y no unas ilusiones muy agradables. Eran ilusiones sangrientas y sádicas. Esto hizo que Alaude y Hibari se molestaran aún más. Ellos, odiaban las ilusiones. Está de más decir, que eso les hizo ser más violentos.

—Kufufufu, parece que tienes algo de talento en las ilusiones —dijo Daemon.

—Kufufufu, por supuesto. Después de todo, soy mucho más talentoso y mejor de lo que eres tú —dijo Mukuro con su típica sonrisa.

Ahora, Daemon siempre se había enorgullecido como el mejor ilusionista, y el ser insultado por un chico más joven que él, definitivamente no le cayó nada bien.

—¿Es eso un desafío?—las cejas de Daemon temblaron.

—Veo que no eres lo suficientemente estúpido como para no darte cuenta de eso, Cabeza de Melón —sonrió Mukuro.

Bien, este chico definitivamente iba a estar en la lista negra de Daemon. Nadie le puede insultar de esa manera. Sin demora alguna, ambos comenzaron a lanzarse ilusiones mucho más pavorosas el uno al otro. Cierto, estaban dirigidas hacia el otro ilusionista, pero eso no significaba que los espectadores estuvieran a salvo. Lampo y Lambo tenían el miedo de su vida cuando vieron las ilusiones. ¿Quién no lo estaría si de repente toda la zona se convertía en total oscuridad con zombis podridos intentando matarte?

En cuanto a Chrome, ella sólo se sentó, admirando las obras de arte de Mukuro y Daemon. Después de todo, no era de todos los días que llegabas a ver esas maravillosas obras de arte (en opinión de Chrome, Mukuro y Daemon).

Giotto estaba perdido. No sabía que hacer. La situación estaba empezando a salirse fuera de control. A este ritmo, la sala sería destruida, lo que significaba que debía de ser reparada y por ende, un montón de papeleo.

Giotto se estremeció ante la montaña de papeles que tendría que leer. Tenía que detenerlos ahora. Sin embargo, antes de hubiera echo algo, una voz grave resonó por toda la habitación.

—Parad en este mismo instante —la voz envió a todos escalofríos por la columna vertebral, deteniendo efectivamente la pelea. Fue Tsuna—. Gokudera, guarda la dinamita. Necesitamos que esta habitación quede intacta.

—Pero, Juudaime…

—No hagas que me repita —dijo Tsuna con severidad, haciendo que Gokudera se sobresaltara y ocultara su dinamita.

Satisfecho con la acción de Gokudera, Tsuna dirigió su atención a Hibari y Mukuro.

—Hibari, deja de pelear. Mukuro, es mejor que deshagas tus ilusiones ahora mismo. Estás asustando a Lampo y Lambo.

Hibari gruñó, pero obedeció de todas formas y bajó sus tonfas. Mukuro también deshizo sus ilusiones. Toda la primera generación dirigió su atención a Tsuna. Giotto no quería admitirlo, pero este chico era bueno. Él sabía como controlar a sus Guardianes.

—Primo, siento el comportamiento de mis amigos —Tsuna se inclinó un poco—. Debería vigilarlos. No volverá a suceder en un futuro.

—Está bien, Decimo —respondió Giotto con torpeza. Este chico era demasiado serio para su propio bien.

—¿Estás seguro que vienen del futuro y es el Décimo Vongola? Quiero decir, parece débil. Tal vez es algún espía —murmuró G en voz alta.

—¡G!—le reprendió Giotto.

—¿Pero qué…?—Gokudera sacó su dinamita, pero se detuvo cuando Tsuna levantó la mano.

—Gokudera, para —Tsuna miró a Gokudera y luego volteo su atención a G—. G-san, le puedo asegurar que mi familia y yo no somos espías. Somos del futuro y la décima generación de la Familia Vongola. Si desea una prueba…— Tsuna mostró su anillo Vongola para que todos lo vieran con claridad—, éste anillo es más que suficiente.

—Kufufufu, probablemente tengas razón. Si el anillo es real, es decir, ¿cómo sabemos que el anillo no es una imitación barata y nos estáis engañando?—señaló Daemon.

—Probablemente tienes razón. Sin embargo, ¿puede una imitación barata —Tsuna se concentró en su anillo. De repente, el anillo estalló en una pura llama del cielo— … hacer este tipo de truco?

La primera generación quedó atónita. Nunca antes vieron una llama del cielo tan pura que podía rivalizar con la llama de Giotto. Por mucho que quisieran negarlo, la prueba estaba delante de ellos.

Miraron a los otros chicos. Ellos también encendieron las llamas de sus propios anillos.

—Ya veo, creo en lo que has dicho antes —dijo lentamente Giotto—. Me disculpo por las duras acusaciones de mi amigo. De todos modos, ¿cómo llegasteis aquí?

Tsuna frunció el ceño.

—Uno de nuestros técnicos estaba experimentando y modificando una de las armas de mis amigos. No se suponía que él debía utilizarla —Tsuna miró a Lambo, haciéndolo encogerse—. Desafortunadamente, él realmente no aprendió la lección y de alguna manera nos disparó con esa arma. Le pedimos disculpas por si causamos molestias, pero ¿existiría la posibilidad de que nos quedemos por aquí hasta que nuestros técnicos encuentren la manera de llevarnos de vuelta?

—Está bien. Podéis quedaros aquí todo el tiempo que deseéis. Si no os importa dejad que os enseñe vuestras habitaciones —ofreció Giotto.

—Gracias, Primo.

Mientras Giotto les guiaba, no pudoevitar dejar de analizar a la décima Familia. Su Guardián de la Lluvia, Yamamoto Takeshi, era del tipo feliz y suertudo como Asari. En realidad, demasiado feliz, incluso para Asari. Esto hizo que Giotto se preguntara si él alguna vez se ponía en serio con algo.

Luego estaba Gokudera, el Guardián de la Tormenta. Giotto tenía que admitir que su temperamento podría rivalizar con el de G. Pero al menos, G puede controlar su temperamento y no trataba de explotar toda la sala con dinamita.

Oh, no nos olvidemos del sanguinario Guardián de la Nube, Hibari, y el escalofriante Guardián de la Niebla, Mukuro. Por suerte, el otro Guardián de la Niebla, Chrome, no era tan espeluznante como Rokudo. Sin embargo, era demasiado tímida para su propio bien. Por no hablar que es una chica. Algo malo le podía pasar, especialmente en el mundo de la mafia.

Luego, su Guardián del Rayo no era más que un mocoso. Por dios, ¿cómo se suponía que Lambo iba a protegerse a sí mismo? Él apenas y tiene 7 años. ¿Cómo podía Tsuna dejar que Lambo se involucrara en el mundo de la mafia? Giotto cuidadosamente dirigió sus ojos a Tsuna.

El niño era bajo para su edad. Aunque, Giotto sabía que no debía subestimarle. A juzgar por la forma en que manejó todo ese calvario y a sus excéntricos guardianes, se notaba que era un gran jefe. Era obvio que sus amigos le respetaban. No obstante, Giotto pensó que el niño era demasiado serio y estricto. Por alguna razón, parecía un error ver un aspecto tan serio en el rostro del chico. Era demasiado joven. Debería reír, sonreír y ser más despreocupado como los demás niños. En lugar de actuar como un adulto. Giotto no pudo evitar dejar de sentirse incómodo con la décima generación. Su intuición le decía que ellos no eran lo que parecían ser.

Él los seguiría observando. Tal vez y podría pedir ayuda a sus guardianes.

—Si necesitáis algo, no dudéis en preguntar —dijo Giotto, una vez que llegaron a su destino.

Tsuna asintió con la cabeza. Y tan pronto como Giotto salió y se fue, Tsuna cerró la puerta.

Volviéndose a sus Guardianes de la Niebla les ordenó.

—Chrome, Mukuro, cread una barrera alrededor de esta sala. No quiero que nadie oiga nada desde el exterior.

Ellos asintieron y sus tridentes golpearon el suelo. Poco a poco, niebla salió del piso y cubrió toda la habitación. Luego, la niebla desapareció.

—Ya está hecho, Jefe. Nadie va a escuchar lo que digamos aquí —informó Chrome.

Tan pronto oyó eso, Tsuna se puso visiblemente relajado. Pues bien, la expresión de relax no duró tanto cuando de pronto se cayó de rodillas y lanzó su típico grito.

—¡HIIIII, estamos atascados en el pasado! ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Todos los guardianes gimieron y se palmearon la cara. Su jefe había vuelto a su viejo, bueno-para-nada "yo". Ellos no pudieron evitar preguntarse el cómo iban a salir de este desastre

En el pasillo, Giotto podría jurar que había oído un grito femenino que sonaba perturbadoramente como Tsuna. Pero eso era imposible. El niño era calmado y recatado. Definitivamente no gritaría como una niña. Giotto se encogió de hombros. Tal vez fue cosa de su imaginación. Con toda esa conmoción y estrés, cualquiera podría tener una imaginación salvaje.


	3. Cómo empieza

**Por: **Mangaanime15.

**Traductora: **Nyanko.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a AkiraAmano-sensei y el fic a mangaanime15-san~

Y dar las gracias xanyxhi por corregir toda la traducción y mejorarla.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Hitman Reborn.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III<strong>

**Cómo empieza.**

* * *

><p>Sawada Tsunayoshi odiaba la violencia. Él era un pacifista después de todo. Él prefería arreglar las cosas a través de medios pacíficos en lugar de pelear. Por lo tanto, mucha gente podía preguntarse cómo diablos este tímido y pequeño muchacho se convierte en el jefe de la más poderosa Familia mafiosa. Porque, en serio, el mundo de la mafia está llena de violencia y peligro. Era endemoniadamente obvio, que este chico y la mafia era una buena mezcla. De hecho, la mayoría de la gente no se quedaría en shock si lo intentasen matar el primer día en que se convirtiese Vongola Decimo. Entonces, ¿cómo Tsuna se ha metido en este lío mafioso?<p>

Simple. Una palabra.

Reborn.

Su estúpido y espartano tutor en realidad era un demonio con disfraz de humano (mejor dicho, de bebé). Por supuesto, Tsuna no lo dice delante de él. Él todavía quería vivir, muchas gracias. Pero, a veces, Tsuna deseaba tener las agallas para golpear la cabeza de Reborn, en especial por haber dado la idea de celebrar esta estúpida y loca fiesta. Por desgracia, no lo hizo. Y así es como se encontró terminando en esta estúpida fiesta con todos sus guardianes.

Ahora, ¿qué clase de fiesta había montado Reborn?

Una fiesta de casamenteros.

Eso es correcto. Ya me habéis oído bien. Una fiesta de casamenteros.

Por el amor de dios, tiene dieciséis. Es demasiado joven para casarse. Pero, no. Reborn no le escuchó. Reborn dijo que si tenía edad suficiente para ser un Jefe de la mafia, tenía la edad suficiente para casarse. ¿Qué tipo de razonamiento es ese? Nunca quiso ser un Jefe de la mafia en primer lugar, a pesar de que él sí tiene a una chica en su mente. Tsuna se sonrojó ante ese pensamiento.

—No, no, no, no, no —Tsuna sacudió la cabeza—. Este no es el momento para soñar despierto. Necesito salir de aquí.

Ahora, después de haber sido entrenado por Reborn, Tsuna podía manejar muchas cosas por su cuenta. Golpear a un hombre dos veces su tamaño, podía hacerlo. Asistir a una reunión llena de Jefes de la mafia que dan miedo y hacer una alianza con ellos, podía manejarlo. Calmar a sus guardianes cuando creaban destrucción masiva, ya se sabía el truco. Sin embargo, hay una cosa que Tsuna no podía manejar correctamente y era su peor pesadilla, seguida después del entrenamiento de Reborn y el papeleo.

Fangirls.

Ahora, cuando tú tienes una cara linda, adorable y demasiado buena para ti, te conviertes en el objetivo de las fans. Y créanme, no es muy agradable. Por desgracia, el ser un Jefe de la mafia le exige a Tsuna el convertirse en un caballero. Él no podía simplemente rechazarlas directamente o algo por el estilo. Además, Tsuna no pensaba que pudiese soportarlas. Por lo tanto, decidió huir y abandonar la fiesta.

Por desgracia, Reborn no le dejaba.

Así es como se encontró a si mismo huyendo de una horda de fangirls junto con sus guardianes.

Ahora, ¿por qué sus guardianes le acompañaban en esta loca persecución?

Simple.

Hibari odia las multitudes. Pero, tanto como odia las multitudes, no se rebaja a golpear a las chicas sin importar lo molestas que sean. Y aunque no quería unirse a Tsuna, todas las salidas habían sido bloqueadas por las fangirls. Por lo tanto, se podría casi decir que Hibari no tenía ninguna otra opción.

Yamamoto, por otro lado, pensó que era un juego y se fue uniéndose con esa excusa.

Gokudera sólo seguía a Tsuna para asegurarse de que estuviese bien; después de todo, él era la mano derecha de Tsuna.

Ryohei pensó que era algún tipo de ejercicio para adquirir velocidad.

Mukuro lo vio como una oportunidad de molestar y burlarse de Hibari. Chrome iba donde Mukuro fuera. Lambo les siguió porque quería un caramelo de Tsuna.

Tras una hora de persecución, lograron esconderse en un almacén. Por desgracia, la bodega era pequeña y no tenían otra opción más que la de apiñarse en el interior que, por supuesto, era incomodo.

Esto inició una cadena de acontecimientos.

Ryohei, quien no podía quedarse quieto, decidió hacer un pequeño ejercicio de reveses y terminó accidentalmente golpeando a Gokudera, quien pisó accidentalmente el pie de Lambo. Siendo un llorón, Lambo hizo lo mismo que siempre, lloriqueó en voz alta.

—Cállate, vaca estúpida, te escucharán —gritó Gokudera.

Por desgracia, eso solo hizo el llanto de Lambo aún peor. Eso, definitivamente no mejoró el estado de ánimo de Hibari. En primer lugar, estaba atorado con estúpida gente y cierta piña ilusionista en un pequeño almacén. Luego, tuvo que soportar el lloriqueo. Suficiente, ellos necesitaban ser mordidos hasta la muerte. Hibari levantó su tonfa y comenzó a atacar. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer eso, Lambo sacó sus bazuca de los diez años de su cabello. Tsuna se quedó sin aliento. Si recordaba bien, Giannini había modificado y experimentado con la bazuca un día antes, diciendo que quería comprenderla mejor. Le había dicho a Lambo que no la usara ya que Giannini no aún no había terminado su experimento. Tenía que parar a Lambo antes de que…

¡POOOMMMMM!

…usara la bazuca.

Demasiado tarde.

Él realmente necesitaba confiscarle la bazuca de Lambo. Ahora, todos fueron enviados al futuro otra vez.

Eso es lo que él pensó.

Hasta que vio a la primera generación, de pie en frente de ellos.

Tsuna estaba anonadado. Sus amigos no parecían notarlos al estar absorbidos con sus peleas. Sin embargo, el grito de G pareció sacarlos de su jaleo, paralizándolos al mismo tiempo. Por un momento, hubo silencio antes de que…

—¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo podéis estar vivos?—Gokudera gritó incrédulamente.

—Maa, maa, cálmate, estoy seguro de que esto es algún malentendido —sonrió Yamamoto, pero detrás de esa sonrisa, Tsuna podía ver confusión en sus ojos.

—¿Por qué estáis aquí al extremo? ¿Habéis venido a ponernos una prueba extrema?

—¡Tsuna, hay un fantasma!—Lambo, obviamente, asumió que la Familia de Primo eran fantasmas.

—Kufufufufu, parece que fuimos enviados al pasado en vez de al futuro —se rió entre dientes Mukuro.

—¿Qué debemos hacer, Jefe, Mukuro-sama?—Chrome miró a Tsuna y Mukuro.

Eso sacó a Tsuna de su estupor. Rápidamente recuperó la compostura. Dios sabía lo que Reborn le sería capaz de hacer si supiera que había quedado boquiabierto como un imbécil. Tenía que convencer a Primo y a su Familia que no eran sus enemigos, así como también tenían que explicarle todo. Estuvo a punto de abrir su boca cuando Hibari comenzó a atacar a Alaude. Y antes de darse cuenta, la situación empezó a ponerse peor y peor.

Todos estaban peleando.

Tenía que detener esto. Él no podía dar una mala impresión a la Familia de Primo.

«¿Qué haría Reborn si supiera que no puedo cuidar de mi Familia y ponerme en vergüenza delante de Primo?» Tsuna se lamentó en su mente. Tsuna cerró los ojos. «Bueno, Tsuna, cálmate, cálmate. Puedes hacer esto. Has podido manejar a muchos Jefes mafioso antes, definitivamente puedes manejar a Primo…» hizo una pausa por un momento. «Ojalá».Tsuna sacudió la cabeza. «No, no, no, no, no, no, no seas negativo. Tú puedes hacer esto. Puedes hacerlo. Piensa en lo que Reborn hará si no lo haces». Se estremeció.

Tsuna respiró hondo.

Tsuna todavía se acordaba de la lección de Reborn acerca de cómo reaccionar cuando se trata a otro Jefe de la mafia por primera vez. Bueno, Primo aún no los había conocido. Así que, técnicamente, eso calificaba como primera reunión. Es decir, la lección de Reborn debería ayudarle en cómo tratar a Primo.

La primera regla; no muestres miedo y luzcas patético frente a ellos. De lo contrario, pueden pensar que eres una presa fácil y comenzarán a acosarte. Mantén la calma sin importar qué.

Segunda regla, asegúrate de que los miembros de tu Familia (si los llevas contigo) están bajo control. No será una buena señal si dejas pensar que no puedes manejar a los propios miembros de tu Familia.

Recordando las lecciones de Reborn (y la tortura que tuvo que afrontar si no lograba pasarlas) le dio valentía a Tsuna. Poco a poco abrió los ojos. Desapareciendo las dudas, el pánico y la preocupación en los ojos de Tsuna. Por el contrario, todo eso fue reemplazado con ojos llenos de confianza y tranquilidad como un verdadero Jefe de la mafia.

Con voz tranquila yllena de autoridad, Tsuna habló.

—Parad ahora mismo.

Eso tuvo un efecto inmediato. Todo el mundo dejó de luchar. En su interior, Tsuna se aplaudió felizmente mientras continuaba manteniendo su impasible expresión. Él habíadetenido la lucha y la destrucción de la sala al mismo tiempo. Aunque, no duró mucho cuando percibió a la familia de Primo mirándole con la boca abierta.

«¿Qué pasa con ellos? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?»Tsuna entonces recordó algo: «Oh, no, yo comí pastel de chocolate antes. ¿Acaso tengo turrón en mi cara? Espera, ¿está bien mí traje? Me escondí en un sucio almacén, después de todo. Todo está terminado. Deben pensar que soy raro…»Antes de que Tsuna entrara en pánico, su yointerior le tranquilizó.«Para Tsuna. No pienses en negativo. Este no es el mejor momento para entrar en pánico. Tus amigos te necesitan para que manejes esta situación. Probablemente sólo estén sorprendidos, como el resto de las personas, por ver a gente como tú convertida en Jefe. Por lo tanto, mantente firme. Tú puedes hacer esto».

Tsuna tosió para llamar la atención de la Familia de Primo. Él sintió que su corazón se pararía cuando escuchó las preguntas de Primo. Sus amigos le estaban mirando, preguntándole silenciosamente si debían responder la pregunta de Primo. Tsuna asintió lentamente. No serviría de nada ocultar el secreto. Ellos vieron el anillo después de todo. Quien sabía, y podían salir libres de todo esto. No es como si ellos fueran a sobreactuar.

—¡QUÉEEEE!

Bueno, tal vez él no esperaba que reaccionaran así luego de presentarse. ¿Era realmente inverosímil que él fuera el Décimo Vongola? La acusación de G no le hizo sentirse para nada mejor y desde luego no le agradó a Gokudera. Antes de que Tsuna lo supiera, ya había otra pelea. Casi tuvo un ataque de pánico por los daños causados por Hibari. Trató lo mejor que pudo para mantener la calma y retener su grito cuando Daemon y Mukuro comenzaron su batalla de pavorosas ilusiones. Necesitaba controlar la situación antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Tsuna cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez.

Luego con severa y fría voz, les dijo.

—Parad ahora mismo —Tsuna se volvió a Gokudera—. Gokudera, guarda tu dinamita. Necesitamos que este espacio quede intacto.

Gokudera quería protestar, pero Tsuna le cortó eficazmente con el mismo tono frío, sin dejar lugar a discusión.

Tsuna hizo lo mismo con Hibari y Mukuro. Por mucho que ambos lo odiaran, sabían que no debían perder el tiempo con Tsuna cuando estaba en modo Jefe. Tsuna podía ser realmente atemorizante cuando está en ese modo. Por lo tanto, a regañadientes siguieron la orden. Después de calmar a sus guardianes, Tsuna trató de explicar la situación lo más tranquilo posible, desconociendo lo serio que lucía susemblante.

Con suerte, se las arregló para convencer a la Familia de Primo que ellos eran la décima generación de la Familia Vongola. Estaba agradecidode que Primo les permitió permanecer allí. Primo realmente era un buen tipo. Sin embargo, élpodía sentir como Primo estaba estudiándole, a él y a su Familia, mientras les dirigía el camino hacia su habitación. Tsuna no pudoevitar el sentir mucha ansiedad y preocupación. ¿Acaso hizo algo mal? La ansiedad y la presión acumulada dentro de Tsuna aumentaban a medida que se acercaban a su destino. Trató de mantenerse lo más tranquilamente posible.

Tan pronto como Primo les dejó en la habitación, Tsuna rápidamente la cerró con llave. Y ordenó a Mukuro y Chrome que pusieran una barrera a su alrededor. Sintió que por fin podíarelajarse cuando Chrome dijo que habían puesto la barrera. Todas las presiones finalmente se fueron de él. Sin embargo, eso no duró mucho tiempo cuando la situación actual se desplomó sobre él.

Estaban en el pasado. ¿Cómo iban a volver a su tiempo ahora?

Tan pronto como la gravedad de la situación se ingresó en la cabeza de Tsuna, él no pudo controlar su pánico.

Cayó de rodillas y gritó.

—¡HIIIII, estamos atrapados en el pasado! ¿¡Qué debemos hacer ahora?

Por suerte para él, la Familia de Primo no oyó su vergonzoso grito. Bueno, uno de ellos sí lo escuchó, pero sólo lo dejo de lado.

Que suerte para ti, Tsuna.


	4. Atascados en el pasado

**Por: **Mangaanime15.

**Traductora: **Nyanko.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y el fic a mangaanime15-san~

Y dar las gracias a xanyxhi por corregir toda la traducción y mejorarla.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Hitman Reborn.<em>

_N/A: bueno, en primer lugar, gracias por los comentarios y por poner la historia en favoritos y alertas. Respondiendo a la pregunta de Rekishichizu, Lambo tiene 7 años, Mukuro, Hibari y Ryohei tiene 17 años y el resto 16 años. La 10ª generación tiene los anillos actualizados. Es sólo que pueden cambiar de su VG a su versión original. Por lo tanto, han pasado por el calvario de Shimon. Bueno, leed y comentad este capítulo._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV<strong>

**Atrapados en el Pasado.**

* * *

><p>Reborn estaba paseando por el pasillo. En esos momentos, él estaba en búsqueda de su estudiante inútil. Sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente en el momento en que León se convirtió en una pistola en su mano. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que él y su estudiante inútil habían jugado a la caza. Por supuesto, el cazador es Reborn y la presa es Tsuna.<p>

«Ese Dame-Tsuna, cree que puede fugarse de la fiesta así como así. Le mostraré lo que pasa por hacer eso». Un clic puede escucharse de parte del arma de Reborn. Varios tipos de entrenamientos (torturas) de régimen pasaban por su mente. «Ahora, ¿A dónde fueron?»

—¡WAAAAAAHHH!—Un grito se escuchó desde la distancia. Obviamente, el grito de Lambo.

—Cállate vaca estúpida, te escucharan —gritó Gokudera.

Reborn determinó que el ruido venía de un almacén. Él sonrió.

«Dame-Tsuna necesita encontrar mejores lugares para esconderse. ¿Es en serio, un almacén…?»

Antes de que fuera capaz de girar la perilla de la puerta, oyó el sonido de una explosión. Un humo rosado pasó por debajo de la puerta. Reborn abrió rápidamente la puerta. Ondeó su mano para retirar el humo. Una vez disipado el humo, Reborn no encontró a nadie. En lugar de eso, encontró la bazuca yaciendo inocentemente en el piso. No pasó mucho tiempo para poner las piezas juntas. Esperó cinco minutos, pero no pasó nada.

Reborn gruñó y levantó la bazuca.

«Dame-Tsuna, es mejor que estés bien».

Con eso, Reborn se dirigió a la habitación de Giannini. Él seriamente necesitaba darle una lección por andar traveseando con la bazuca de los diez años.

Cierto técnico sintió un escalofrío recorrerle por toda su espalda.

* * *

><p>—¡HHIIII, estamos atrapados en el pasado! ¿¡Qué haremos ahora?—gritó Tsuna.<p>

—Maa, maa, cálmate Tsuna. Estoy seguro de que todo estará bien —dijo Yamamoto.

—Sí, Juudaime, Reborn definitivamente se dará cuenta de que algo nos sucedió —agregó Gokudera—. Usted no está solo. Estamos aquí.

Tsuna asintió y sonrió.

Sabía que podía contar con sus guardianes, incluso cuando cada uno de ellos tiene su propia singularidad. Él se enderezó cuando de repente se acordó de algo.

—Estamos en el pasado. Así que es mejor no decir nada a la Familia de Primo sobre nuestro futuro y dejar que otra gente sepa que somos del futuro. Podríamos cambiarlo accidentalmente —dijo Tsuna, ganando una aprobación de sus guardianes—. Por lo tanto, sugiero que el anillo quede oculto bajo la forma del _Equipo Vongola_. Asegúrense de que escondan el símbolo Vongola en nuestro _Equipo Vongola. _Sería un problema si la gente nos ve con el anillo Vongola o saben que somos de la Familia Vongola. Por otro lado, Lambo, creo que es mejor que sólo ocultes el anillo, ya que sería un inconveniente llevar el casco.

Todo el mundo asintió con la cabeza. Sonaba como una buena idea para ellos.

—Eso también significa que no habrá asesinatos, mutilaciones o apuñalamientos a nadie mientras estemos aquí, incluso si tienen algún tipo de resentimiento con esa persona. ¿Entendido?—Tsuna les dio una mirada a sus guardianes, pero la última parte fue dirigida específicamente a su Guardián de la Nube y Niebla.

—Hn —gruñó Hibari, viendo a Tsuna con su mortal mirada.

—Oya, oya, Tsunayoshi, ¿Qué te hace creer que voy a hacer eso?—Los ojos de Mukuro brillaron peligrosamente, obviamente, no le gustaba la idea de no poder hacer nada ni siquiera a cierto ilusionista Cabeza de Melón.

Tsuna tragó saliva.

—Sé que puedes tener algún tipo de resentimiento con Daemon. Pero, no puedes culparle totalmente del accidente de Shimon. Sólo tenía la lealtad equivocada hacia Vongola. Así que por favor, perdónale.

—Kufufufu, eres demasiado suave para tu propio bien, Tsunayoshi. Pero, está bien. Voy a escucharte, ya que te debo por sacarme de Vendice —dijo antes de desaparecer a dios sabe donde.

Tsuna miró a Hibari.

—No voy a prometerlo. Pero si me molestan o hay gente a mí alrededor…

—¡Bastardo, respeta a Juudaime!—gritó Gokudera.

—Está bien, Gokudera —trató de calmar Tsuna a Gokudera. Luego se dirigió a Hibari—. Lo entiendo, Hibari.

Con eso, Hibari se alejó de su habitación, dejándoles detrás.

Tsuna suspiró. Su Guardián de la Niebla y Nube pueden ser muy difíciles de manejar.

—Vamos a descansar un poco. Tengo la sensación de que mañana será un largo día —dijo Tsuna.

* * *

><p>Cuando la Décima generación fue al comedor para el desayuno, la Primera generación se sorprendió con los accesorios que llevaban puestos.<p>

Ryohei llevaba un brazalete. Yamamoto tenía un collar. Hibari tenía una pulsera. Mukuro y Chrome usaban aretes. Gokudera tenía un cinturón, mientras que Tsuna llevaba un anillo diferente en su dedo. Ninguno de ellos llevaba su anillo Vongola.

La familia de Primo pensaba lo mismo:

«¿De dónde diablos sacaron eso? ¿Ydónde están sus anillos Vongola?»

Fue Lampo el que expresó sus preguntas.

—¿De dónde sacasteis esas cosas?—señaló los _Equipo Vongola_—. ¿Y qué pasó con los anillos Vongola?

—Estos accesorios son los anillos Vongola —Tsuna, en modo jefe, respondió con calma.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó tontamente G.

—Es muy sencillo. Cambiamos nuestros anillos en estos accesorios para evitar las sospechas de extraños. La gente podría preguntar si se enteran de que hay dos juegos de anillos Vongola existiendo al mismo tiempo, cuando sólo debería haber uno —explicó Tsuna, cambiando su _Equipo Vongola_ en el anillo Vongola y devolviéndolo de nuevo a su otra forma.

Hubo silencio mientras la Familia de Primo trató de absorber la información. Todavía les parecía increíble como podían cambiar sus anillos así como así.

—Bueno, sentaos y desayunemos —dijo alegremente Giotto, rompiendo el silencio.

—Gracias, Primo —se inclinó Tsuna antes de sentarse.

Giotto frunció el ceño ante la formalidad.

—No tienes que ser formal conmigo, Décimo. Puedes llamarme Giotto, sabes.

—No, eres nuestro anfitrión. Es inapropiado para mí el hacer eso Primo —dijo cortésmente Tsuna.

—Es Giotto.

—Pero…

—Es Giotto. Puedes llamarme Giotto-san si te hace sentir más cómodo.

—Está bien, Pri… quiero decir, Giotto-san. También puedes llamarme Tsuna, sí gustas.

Giotto suspiró.

Este chico era muy educado y serio. Era difícil el ponerse amigable con él. Por no mencionar que los amigos del chico parecían que iban a matarse unos a otros en cualquier momento. El chico Hibari estaba sentado lejos de cualquiera de ellos. Él y el chico Mukuro estaban en un concurso de miradas. Giotto estaba medio esperando que ellos saltaran y se mataran unos a otros. Gokudera y Lambo estaban peleando mientras Yamamoto reía como sí nada. En cuanto a Ryohei, él estaba ocupado cavando en su desayuno. Chrome estaba comiendo su comida en silencio.

Giotto frunció el ceño.

No había ningún vínculo entre ellos. Sus personalidades chocaban en gran medida. Uno podría preguntarse si realmente eran una familia. Giotto intercambió miradas con sus Guardianes. Ellos también pensaban lo mismo. Giotto no pudo evitar preguntarse si Vongola estaba en manos seguras en el futuro. Sin embargo, no era agradable juzgar antes de tiempo. Se acababan de conocer hace un día. Tal vez debería conocerles más en primer lugar. Menos mal que tenía una buena idea de cómo acercárseles.

—Tsuna-kun, ¿podéis tú y tu familia ayudarnos con la fiesta que viene esta semana?—preguntó Giotto.

Tsuna le contempló por un momento.

—Claro, será un placer el poder ayudarles a usted y su familia.

Luego, continuaron desayunando en silencio. Bueno, eso si ignorabas las disputas de Lambo y Gokudera; el evidente concurso de miradas de Mukuro y Hibari así como los gritos de Ryohei. Sin embargo, era muy incómodo. Tsuna quería iniciar una conversación decente con Primo, pero no sabía como. Sentía que Primo estaba observándole cada centímetro de él como si tratara de encontrarle algo malo. Eso le ponía nervioso. No le hizo sentirse mejor cuando su intuición le decía que Primo estaba sobre su espalda.

«Sólo espero que el día no se convierta peor». Deseó Tsuna de corazón.

* * *

><p>—Entonces, ¿qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?—Apuntó Reborn con su arma a la cabeza de Giannini.<p>

—Re-Reborn-san, por favor, cálmese. Puedo explicarlo todo —Giannini se calló.

—Bueno, explícalo ahora. ¿Dónde envió la bazuca a Tsuna y su Familia?—Un clic puede ser escuchado.

—Nosotros, bueno, según mis cálculos, es probable que fueran enviados a la época de Primo —Reborn bajó el arma—. Sin embargo, todavía no he encontrado una manera de traerlos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas?

—Tal vez dos semanas.

Reborn presionó la pistola en la cabeza de Giannini.

—Te doy una semana para encontrar una manera de traerles de vuelta.

—Eso es imposible. Hay muchas cosas por hacer —protestó Giannini.

—Entonces, ve y pídele ayuda a Shoichi y Spanner —le cortó Reborn.

—¡Reborn-san!—Hablando del diablo. Shoichi irrumpió en la habitación seguido de Spanner—. Reborn-san, tenemos un problema. No puedo encontrar a Sawada-san por ningún lado.

Reborn suspiró.

No tenía otra opción más que explicárselo todo a Shoichi y Spanner. Al final de la explicación de Reborn, Shoichi estaba horrorizado mientras que Spanner estaba preocupado.

—Bueno, entonces creo que debemos de arreglar la bazuca —dijo Spanner.

—Pero ¿qué haremos ahora? Necesitamos a Sawada-san en este momento. Necesitamos que termine su papeleo —murmuró Shoichi—. Y tampoco puede posponerse.

—Está bien. Asumiré el control mientras Tsuna no esté —respondió Reborn.

—Eso es bueno. Vamos a la oficina de Sawada-san. Hay un montón de cosas que necesito que revise —exclamó Shoichi.

—Me quedaré para ayudar a Giannini —dijo Sapnner en un tono aburrido.

Shoichi asintió y fue a la oficina de Tsuna con Reborn en su hombro.

Tan pronto como llegaron a la oficina, Shoichi abrió la puerta. Acción que terminó por ser un gran error cuando una enorme pila de papeles se derrumbó hacía fuera de la habitación, enterrándolos. Reborn, quien se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, no tuvo tiempo de esquivar la catástrofe. Con gran dificultad, Reborn escavó en la montaña de papel para poder liberarse. Shoichi ya estaba fuera de ella. Reborn gruñó. ¿Por qué diablos había tanto papeleo?

Entonces se acordó de la razón por la cual le había llevado a esa fiesta de casamentero, era para torturar a Tsuna. Debido a que Tsuna se había escabullido del papeleo durante una semana. Dado que Tsuna se mantenía ocupado escondiéndose de él para así no tener que ir a la fiesta, el papeleo había estado acumulándose desde entonces. Cuando Shoichi dijo que había una gran cantidad de papeleo que revisar, no se imaginó que sería toda una habitación de papeles. Antes de que Reborn pudiera salir de los papeles, ocurrió otro deslizamiento lleno de papeleo. Shoichi tragó saliva nerviosamente.

—Shoichi, no me importa lo que hagas, trae de vuelta a Tsuna y su familia _tan pronto como sea posible _—gruñó una voz peligrosamente de debajo del montón de papeles.

—D-De A-Acuerdo —dijo Shoichi antes de salir corriendo lo más rápido que podía para evitar la furia del asesino a sueldo.

—Dame-Tsuna, cuando vuelvas aquí, juro que haré que te arrepientas por hacerme pasar por esto —murmuró sombríamente Reborn.

En el pasado, Tsuna se estremeció involuntariamente. Por alguna razón, sentía que tenía algo que ver con Reborn.


	5. Problemas en la ciudad

**Por: **Mangaanime15.

**Traductora: **Nyanko.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a AkiraAmano-sensei y el fic a mangaanime15-san~

Y dar las gracias a xanyxhi por corregir toda la traducción y mejorarla.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Hitman Reborn.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V <strong>

**Problemas en la ciudad.**

* * *

><p>—¿Estás bien? Estás temblando. ¿Tienes frío?—preguntó Giotto, observando como Tsuna se estremecía, como si una muerte inminente fuera a pasar.<p>

—Nada, Pri… quiero decir, Giotto-san. Estoy bien —respondió Tsuna casualmente.

Tsuna maldijo interiormente por su casi desliz. Primo le dijo que le llamara por su nombre. Ahora, definitivamente Primo va a pensar que no es un buen jefe, incapaz de seguir una simple petición. Y él no le podía decir a Giotto que estaba temblando porque estaba aterrorizado de cierto tutor diabólico, que probablemente en este momento estaba pensando en un método eficaz para torturarle cuando volviese. Si él y su familia regresaban algún día, claro está.

«No, detente. No seas pesimista», negó ligeramente con la cabeza Tsuna.

—¿Qué piensas al respecto, Tsuna?

Tsuna parpadeó.

Miró a su alrededor para encontrarse a todo el mundo mirándole. Tsuna utilizó todo su autocontrol para luchar contra el rubor que se esparcía por su rostro. Estaba pensando tan profundamente que no se dio cuanta de lo que dijo Primo. Oh dios, esto es tan vergonzoso.

—Lo siento. ¿Podría repetirlo otra vez? No entendí muy bien lo que querías decir —dijo Tsuna, manteniendo su rostro lo más tranquilo posible. «Espero que mi fachada de jefe me saque de este lío. En el ranking de Fuuta ocupo el número uno como el jefe que tiene la mejor fachada en el mundo de la mafia».Tsuna se consoló interiormente.

Pero lo que Tsuna no sabía era que su fachada de jefe también era clasificada como la número uno en las fachadas de jefes más temibles y serias en el mundo de la mafia. Bueno, nadie iba a decirle nada al respecto, ya que no querían herir sus sentimientos. Algunas personas, como Hibari y Mukuro, eran demasiado orgullosas como para decirle. Sería como si estuviesen admitiendo que tenían miedo de Tsuna y ellos preferían morir que decirlo. Otros, como Reborn, sólo lo hacían por diversión.

Giotto estaba pasmado por la cara seria de Tsuna. Vio un brillo rojo en la cara de Tsuna. Sin embargo, desapareció tan pronto como apareció, por lo que Giotto se preguntaba si en realidad lo había visto. ¿Podría ser que Tsuna se sintiera ofendido por la sugerencia? Honestamente, Giotto no tenía la intención de hacer que Tsuna se ofendiera. Él no tenía la intención de burlarse de Tsuna. Sin embargo, sólo era una sugerencia. No había necesidad de ofenderse. ¿Qué estaba mal con este chico?

«Será mejor aclarar el malentendido». Giotto tosió para ocultar su expresión de shock.

—Me preguntaba, si tú y tu familia queréis ir a la ciudad con nosotros. No tenéis otra ropa salvo la que estáis usando en este momento… nuestras ropas son demasiado grandes para vosotros, así que pensé que tal vez querían comprar algo de ropa. Además, hay una fiesta esta semana —Tsuna asintió y Giotto explicó rápidamente—: No estoy diciendo que la vuestra esté mal, pero puede que queráis cambiarla para poder mezclaros con la gente de esta época.

—Ya veo. Eso es una buena sugerencia. Pero no tenemos dinero de esta época —respondió Tsuna.

—Está bien. No tenéis que preocuparos por el dinero. Tenemos demasiado dinero como para poder comprar para vosotros —dijo Asari.

—Ya veo, muchas gracias. Vamos a ir a la ciudad con vosotros —Tsuna les dio una pequeña y sincera sonrisa. Aliviado de que sólo se tratara de ropa.

La familia de Primo estabasorprendidapor aquella sonrisa. Tsuna tenía una sonrisa hermosa. ¿Por qué demonios no sonreía a menudo? Y se preguntaron cómo sería el niño si estuviera riendo.

—¿Está bien para vosotros?—Tsuna le preguntó a su familia.

—Estoy de acuerdo si Juudaime está de acuerdo —respondió Gokudera.

—Ja, ja, ja, también quiero ir, pero me gustaría ir a una tienda de armas —dijo Yamamoto.

—¡Tsuna, Lambo-san quiere ir a la tienda de dulces!

—Y-Yo quiero ir a una pastelería jefe, si no le importa —dijo tímidamente Chrome.

—Entonces, yo acompañaré a mi querida Chrome. No queremos que algún pedófilo se le acerque —Mukuro miró a Daemon, haciendo que a una de sus cejas le diera un tic.

—¡Quiero encontrar el extremo ring de boxeo!—Gritó Ryohei.

—Idiotas, no vamos a ir a ninguna parte. Vamos a la tienda de ropa y ya está —gritó Gokudera.

—Maa, maa, Gokudera no seas estricto. No es agradable.

—Oya, oya, ¿Quién te dio la oportunidad para decidir por nosotros? —Mukuro sacó su tridente.

—¿Qué dijiste?—Gokudera exhibió su dinamita.

—¿Es esto algún tipo de extremo encuentro?—Ryohei se puso en posición de combate.

Parecía que una pelea empezaría en cualquier momento. La familia de Primo miró a Tsuna. El niño todavía se mantenía calmado eimpasible, como si su familia no estuviese en guerra. Pero en realidad, interiormente, Tsuna estaba dando vueltas en círculos mientras recitaba:

«Estoy condenado, estoy condenado. ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? La familia de Primo está mirando ahora mismo. Deben pensar que soy un jefe malísimo. ¡Tengo que hacer algo en este momento!»

G estaba iracundo. Por alguna razón la tranquilidad del niño le molestabademasiado. ¿Acaso no le importaba su familia? Por el amor al cielo, su familia estaba tratando de matarse los unos a los otros. Haz algo al respecto. Antes de que G pudiera dar vociferarsu opinión, Tsuna levantó la mano y golpeósobre la mesa. Todos se congelaron.

«Ow, ow, ow, eso realmente duele. No debería haber golpeado mi mano así», exclamó interiormente Tsuna, rodando por el sueloen el fondo de su mente. Sin embargo, Tsuna ocultó su dolor dando un sorbo a su té. Luego, con una voz calmada y fría, dijo—: Dejad de pelear. Podéis ir a donde queráis después de comprar la ropa, siempre y cuando os mantengáis en grupo.

Todos asintieron tontamente.

—En vista de que somos nuevos aquí, tal vez sería mejor que si cada grupo tiene al menos a uno de los guardianes de Giotto-san para que nos muestre los alrededores —Tsuna miró a Giotto—. ¿Está bien con eso, Giotto-san?

—Oh, está bien —Giotto asintió tontamente, todavía aturdido por como Tsuna controló a sus guardianes, entonces se acordó de algo y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor—: ¿Dónde está tu Guardián de la Nube, Tsuna?

Todos miraron hacia el asiento de Hibari.

Efectivamente, el asiento estaba vacío. Tsuna gruñó internamente. Hibari debió haberse escapado durante la conmoción. Debe de haber decidido que el ruido y la multitud eran demasiado para su salud.

—Giotto-san, no te preocupes por Hibari. Él puede cuidar de sí mismo —respondió Tsuna.

Giotto frunció el ceño ante la respuesta pero no inquirió más sobre el tema. Después de todo, Tsuna conocía a su familia mejor que él—. Si tú lo dices…

Alaude enarcó las cejas. Él no sintió a su sucesor irse. Sonrió burlonamente. Tal vez, su sucesor no era una pérdida total. Sin embargo, todavía era grosero. Debes disculparte correctamente antes de salir del comedor. La sonrisa de Alaude se amplió más. Bueno, sólo necesitaba disciplinarlo entonces. Tal vez, podría ver si su aptitud para la lucha estaba a un nivel aceptable. Además, tenía una cuenta pendiente con él. Con eso, Alaude se levantó bruscamente.

—Alaude, ¿a dónde vas?—Le preguntó Giotto.

—Me voy, además, odio las multitudes —dijo Alaude antes de irse.

Giotto parpadeó y lo descartó.

—Supongo que sólo seremos nosotros.

El viaje a la ciudad estuvo lleno de acontecimientos. Por lo menos, se las arreglaron para llegar en una sola pieza. Tan pronto como compraron la ropa, cada uno siguió su camino por separado. Yamamoto, Gokudera, Asari y G quienes estaban en un grupo, decidieron ir a la tienda de armas. Gokudera, muy a su pesar, fue agrupado con Yamamoto, sin embargo él necesitaba reponer su dinamita. G les acompañó porque quería observar a su sucesor. Asari fue porque compartía el mismo interés en la espada que Yamamoto.

Ryohei, Lambo, Knuckle y Lampo decidieron formar otro grupo. Ellos fueron a la tienda de golosinas, aunque Lampo protestó debido a que tenía que cuidar a un mocoso. Mukuro y Chrome decidieron visitar la pastelería. Y Para molestar a Mukuro, Daemon decidió seguirles. Por más que lo odiara, Mukuro sabía que necesitaban a un guía. Por lo tanto, a regañadientes aceptó la oferta de Daemon. Eso deja a Tsuna y Giotto a solas el uno con el otro. Por un momento, hubo un gran silencio entre ellos. Era muyincómodo.

«¿Por qué diablos no dice nada?»Ambos pensaron lo mismo.

—Así que… sólo nosotros —comenzó Giotto con torpeza. Internamente maldijo: «¿Por qué diablos dije eso? Debo decir algo mejor».

—Sí —respondió brevemente Tsuna. «Vamos Tsuna, esa es una fofa respuesta. Puedes pensar en una respuesta mejor que esa», se reprendió internamente.

—¿Te importa si tomamos una paso por la ciudad?—Pidió Giotto.

—Seguro —asintió lentamente Tsuna.

Entonces caminaron en silencio, manteniendo la distancia el uno con el otro. Giotto caminaba delante de Tsuna, mientras Tsuna le seguía por detrás. Era muy raro. Giotto lanzaba una mirada a Tsuna de vez en cuando. Ese niño aún mantenía una expresión calmada e impasible.

«¿Por qué no se ve feliz o sonríe? ¿Es que odia caminar conmigo?» Se preguntó Giotto.

Giotto salió de sus pensamientos cuando la gente del pueblo le recibió. Él les daba la bienvenida mientras continuaba caminando. Poco sabía, que como él, Tsuna también le estaba observando.

«A la gente realmente le gusta Giotto-san. A diferencia de mí…» Tsuna puso mala cara. «No, Tsuna piensa en positivo. Puedes hacerlo todo… uf, tengo que dejar de hablar conmigo mismo».

Bueno, no era fácil llegar a ser Jefe a una edad tan joven, especialmente el jefe de la familia más poderosa de la mafia. A menudo la gente dudaba de su capacidad, en parte porque era joven y en parte porque no era italiano. Eso realmente apesta. Todo el mundo prácticamente ponía en duda sudictamen. Por suerte, tenía una gran familia. Reborn, sus guardianes y Nonosiempre le apoyaban. Le hacía sentir bien el saber que alguien le cuidaba la espalda. Tsuna sonrió a ese pensamiento. Estaba tan absorto en ellos que no se dio cuenta de la roca y tropezó.

—¡EEEPPPPP!—Tsuna trató contener su chillido mientras caía.

Giotto quien estaba delante de Tsuna, escuchó el grito. Miró a su alrededor pero no encontró la fuente del chillido. Sonó terriblemente como Tsuna. Él se negó a creer que el serio muchacho produciría tales sonidos como ese grito femenino de tono alto. Sin embargo, no podía dejarlo así como así. ¿Y si alguien estaba en problemas?

—Tsuna, ¿escuchaste el grito?—Le preguntó Giotto, dirigiéndose a Tsuna, sólo para encontrar a Tsuna…

…de pie, calmado e impasible.

—No, no he oído nada —mintió Tsuna, manteniendo su cara de póquer. Dentro de su mente Tsuna estaba llorado como un bebé. «Oh, no. Me tropecé. Me tropecé. Por favor, no dejes que Giotto-san lo sepa. Se reirá de mí si lo sabe».

—¿Estás seguro?—Le preguntó indeciso Giotto, incapaz de decidir si el niño estaba diciendo la verdad o mentía.

Su intuición le decía que Tsuna estaba mintiendo, pero el chico no parecía estar mintiendo. El niño estaba lleno de misterios. Giotto quería hacerle un montón de preguntas, como por qué era tan serio, si se siente feliz con su vida y así sucesivamente. Pero, antes de que pudiera preguntar, oyeron un grito.

—¡DEJADME IR!


	6. Día de excursión

**Por: **Mangaanime15.

**Traductora: **Nyanko.

**Discaimer: **KHR pertenece a AkiraAmano-sensei y el fic a mangaanime15~

Y dar las gracias a xanyxhi por corregir toda la traducción y mejorarla.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Hitman Reborn.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI<strong>

**Día de excursión.**

* * *

><p>~Con Gokudera, Yamamoto, G y Asari~<p>

—¿Quieres dejar de seguirme?—le gritó Gokudera a Yamamoto.

—Maa, maa, cálmate Gokudera. Vamos hacia la misma tienda. ¿Por qué no ir juntos? —rió Yamamoto como si Gokudera no le hubiese gritado.

—Entonces, ¿por qué están aquí?—Gokudera señaló a G y Asari.

—Créeme, mocoso. Yo ni siquiera quiero ir contigo. Si no fuera por Giotto, preferiría morir antes de estar con vosotros —gruñó G.

—Vamos, vamos, no seas malo G—dijo suavemente Asari—. Estamos aquí para asegurarnos de que no se pierdan.

—Él tiene razón, Gokudera —sonrió Yamamoto—. Además, Tsuna quiere que nos llevemos bien con la familia de Primo.

—Tsk, si lo dijo Juudaime… —murmuró Gokudera.

—Parece que respetáis mucho a Tsuna —dijo Asari.

—Por supuesto, Juudaime es el mejor. Y como su mano derecha, no voy a permitir que nadie le insulte —dijo Gokuderacon admiración.

—La mano derecha de Tsuna. Por favor. No te creo —se mofó G.

—Tú… —Gokudera sacó su dinamitaen un instante.

Yamamoto echó su brazo sobre el hombro de Gokudera antes de que encendiera la dinamita.

—Vamos, vamos, Gokudera alegrate un poco. No hay necesidad de ponerse serio este juego.

—¿Juego?—G y Asari preguntaron incrédulos.

—Sí, el juego de la mafia —sonrió estúpidamente Yamamoto.

Eso realmente paró a G y Asari de su andanza.¿Acaso este chico realmente creía que todo lo de la mafia es un juego? ¿Es idiota? La mafia no es un juego. Está llena de peligros. Hoy, tal vez rías con tus amigos y familia. Mañana, tú cuerpo puede estar en algún callejón maloliente. Esto no es una broma.

—Mis amigos y yo hemos estado jugando a este juego durante mucho tiempo. Incluso tenemos nuestras propias armas de juguete. Gokudera tiene sus fuegos artificiales mientras que yo tengo a ShigureKintoki—explicó Yamamoto, sacando su espada de bambú.

—Oi, fanático del béisbol, mi dinamita no son fuegos artificiales—grito Gokudera enojadamente.

—Ja, ja, ja, no loes. Lo siento —Yamamoto se rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza.

—¡No descartes el tema de esa manera!—gritó con frustración Gokudera.

Y así, la peleaunilateral entre Gokudera y Yamamoto comenzó. Ellos estaban ajenos decómo les miraban G y Asari. G no podía creer que el niño de la dinamita era su sucesor y mano derecha de Tsuna. Eljoven tenía mal genio, demasiado. ¿Cómo era posible que fuese una buena mano derecha? La mano derecha prácticamente representaba su jefe en muchos asuntos delicados, como la organización de reuniones con otras familias o haciendo negocios en nombre de su familia cuando el jefe no podía asistir. No era un trabajo que deba tomarse a la ligera.

Por no hablar, la imagen del jefe era reflejada por las acciones de su mano derecha. Un solo acto podía construir o aplastar la imagen del jefe. Si Gokudera se enojaba con tanta facilidad por la forma de ser de Yamamoto, ¿cómo se suponía que manejaría otros asuntos delicados? Algunas situaciones requerían que seas paciente y simpático a pesar de que te estés muriendo por darle un buen golpe al que tengas en frente. Muy en el fondo de su corazón, G desaprobó a Gokudera como su sucesor. No pudo evitar preocuparse por el futuro de Vongola como Giotto.

Lo mismo sucedía con Asari. Frunció el ceño al oír la explicación de Yamamoto. Es cierto que Yamamoto era demasiado despreocupado y un poco ignorante. Sin mencionar,que no parecía serio ante cualquier cosa, siempre riendo y sonriendo. Sin embargo, Asari nunca esperó que la ignorancia de Yamamoto alcanzase este alto nivel. Con un demonio, incluso Asari no era tan ignorante y que tenía sus momentos serios. Él empezó a preguntarse si estaba bien que Yamamoto fuera el Guardián de la Lluvia.

—Sabes, la mafia no es un juego—dijo Asari, parando la disputa de Gokudera y Yamamoto.

—¿No lo es?—Los ojos de Yamamoto se abrieron antes de reírse un poco—. No sé acerca de ello.

Por alguna razón, esta respuesta enojó a Asari. Antes de que pudiera objetar, se oyó el grito de alguien que conocían.

—¡DEJADME IR!

* * *

><p>~Con Chrome, Mukuro y Daemon~<p>

Daemon estaba colérico. Deseaba tener su guadaña en sus manos para poder matar a ese niño piña en el acto. Sin embargo, Giotto tuvo que interponerse con su entretenimiento, prohibiéndole matar al niño y tomando su guadaña. Maldiciendo en voz baja a Giotto, miró a sus sucesores. ¿Quién diría que la posición del Guardián de la Niebla sería heredada por dos personas al mismo tiempo en el futuro? Bueno, a Daemon no parecía importarle, siempre y cuando no fuera por ese estúpido chico piña y tímida chica. Ellos no estaban en condiciones para convertirse en Guardianes de la Niebla.

Daemon apretó los dientes.

«¿En qué demonios pensaba el Decimo cuando les eligió como sus Guardianes de la Niebla?»

Ahora, ¿por qué Daemon estaba tan enojado en este momento?

Simple.

Era debido a Mukuro.

Ahora, ¿qué hizo Mukuro para enojar tanto a Daemon?

Oh, no mucho. Mukuro simplemente hizo algunas ilusiones en Daemon. Él sólo le cambió la ropa por un vestido rosa, esponjoso y con volantes. Una corona adornaba la cima de la cabeza de Daemon. Luego, para añadir más efecto, hizo que una estrella y corazónresplandeciente flotaran alrededor de Daemon. Como toque final, animales lindos, suaves, adorables y pequeños, como canarios y conejos, rodeaban a Daemon cantando una canción para él, igual que en el cuento de hadas de Blancanieves. Por supuesto, el crédito por pensar en esta ilusión era de Chrome, quien en silencio gritaba agudamente la tan adorable escena que tenía enfrente.

Pero, eso no le impedía el preocuparse.

—Mukuro-sama, ¿está realmente bien para nosotros hacer algo como esto? ¿El jefe no se enojará?

—Kufufufufu, mi querida Chrome, no te preocupes. Tsunayoshi dijo que no podemos matar, mutilar o cortar a nadie de aquí. Pero él nunca dijo que no podíamos molestar a la gente, proyectar ilusiones sobre ellos y jugar un poco con sus mentes —Mukuro se echó a reír.

Chrome suspiró. Confía en su Mukuro-sama para encontrar algún pretexto en cualquier cosa.

—Si usted lo dice, Mukuro-sama—dijo Chrome.

Ni hacía falta decir que Daemon estaba furioso. Su estado de ánimo no mejoró cuando escuchó susurros por parte de la gente de la ciudad.

—Mami, mira, hay una linda princesa —la niña señaló inocentemente—. Incluso tiene animales lindos.

—Silencio, no te fijes en él —la madre lo miró preocupada—. Vámonos a casa.

—¿No es ese Daemon? ¿Por qué está usando ropa de niña?

Algunas personas no se molestaban en ocultar su sorpresa.

—¡Daemon y animales lindos juntos! El mundo debe estar acabándose.

Otros fueron lo suficientemente valientes o estúpidos, como para burlarse abiertamente de él.

—Hey, pequeña princesa, ¿quieres unirte a nosotros? Podemos comprarte una bebida —un puñado de hombres se burlaron de él, pero una mirada mortal de Daemon hizo que se callaran.

—Oya, oya, parece que eres muy popular entre la gente del pueblo —se rió Mukuro burlonamente y pensó: «Ah, la venganza es tan dulce».

Ese comentario enojó tanto a Daemon, que gritó—: Tu estúpida cabeza de piña, si no fuera porque Giotto confiscó mi guadaña, no estarías aquí ahora mismo. Estarías muerto.

—¿Entonces por qué no creas tu propia guadaña? Eres un usuario de la niebla, ¿no? Sin duda, puedes crearla de la nada —señaló Chrome en voz baja.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, como si Chrome hubiera dejado caer una bomba. Nadie se movió de su lugar. Sólo el sonido de los grillos podía ser escuchado.

—Kufufufu, nunca pensase en ello, ¿cierto? Veo que no eres tan brillante como te dices ser—sonrió Mukuro ante la victoria.

Daemon estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. Nunca antes se había sentido tan humillado como ahora. Y pensar que fue desprestigiado por ellos. Imperdonable. No los perdonará. Él no los reconocerá como los futuros Guardianes de la Niebla.

—No me importa lo que dijo Giotto. Voy a mataros —Daemonse enfrentó a Mukuro con su recién creada guadaña.

Mukuro quería pelear, pero oyó un grito de alguien que conocía.

—¡DEJADME IR!

Mukuro suspiró, pero alegró un poco cuando supo que había conseguido su venganza.

—Chrome, vámonos. Parece ser que uno de nosotros se ha metido en problemas.

Chrome asintió. Con eso, desaparecieron en el aire, dejando atrás a un Daemon temible.

—Vuelve aquí mocoso, no he acabado contigo todavía.

* * *

><p>~Con Hibari y Alaude~<p>

Hibari estaba cabreado. ¿Por qué estuvo de acuerdo en asistir a esa estúpida fiesta? Oh, es cierto. Ese bebé le prometió una buena pelea entre él y Tsuna. Sin embargo, nunca se esperó quedar atrapado en el pasado con el resto. Eranruidosos y siempre van en multitud. Pensó que después de escabullirse fuera del comedor podría visitar el pueblo, y así finalmente tener tranquilidad para él y Hibird. Por desgracia, el plan no sucedió así.

Algunos matones decidieron mostrarle su lugar, como tan amablemente le dijeron. Como todo el mundo sabía, Hibari no recibía órdenes de nadie. Pensar que alguien se atrevió a ordenarle era impensable. Por lo tanto, los golpeó hasta dejarlos hecho papilla. Por el lado positivo, él consiguió dar rienda suelta a su ira sobre alguien. Era mucho mejor así. Él pensó que finalmente tendríapaz, hasta que Alaude decidió hacer su aparición.

Alaude levantó las cejas cuando vio a los matones apaleados. Estaban hechos un lío. Algunos con los huesos rotos. Algunos tenían sangre en sus cabezas. No era una bonita vista. Él observó cuidadosamente como Hibari sacaba la sangre de su tonfa. Pudo determinar de la forma en que Hibari le miraba, que él no le daba la bienvenida para nada. Pero que niño más sediento de sangre. De ninguna maneraAlaudedejaría que ese niño se convirtiera en su sucesor. Alaude entrecerró los ojos, haciendo contacto visual con Hibari, como si lo desafiara. Si Hibari estaba sorprendido no lo demostró.

El ambiente de repente se volvió tenso. Hibird, quien sintió la tensión, rápidamente se fue volando desde el hombro de su amo. Él sabía muy bien que no debía de estar allí cuando su amo estaba peleando con otras personas. Alaude estaba demasiado concentrado en Hibari que no se dio cuenta de Hibird. La gente de la ciudad también podía sentir que una lucha iba a empezar. Por lo tanto, hicieron un círculo alrededor de Hibari y Alaude para ver la pelea. Por desgracia, Hibari y Alaude estaban demasiado ocupados mirándose mutuamente como para darse cuenta de esto.

Hibari le dio una mirada de "_No me importa quién eres_".

Alaude le respondió dándole una mirada de "_No me importa absolutamente nada acerca de ti. No eres más que un niño_".

Hibari convirtió su mirada intensa en una fulminante _"No soy un niño, viejo estúpido_".

Alaude le devolvió su mirada fulminante con la suya "_No soy viejo, idiota. Sólo tengo veinticinco_".

Hibari luego le dio una mirada engreída "_Bueno, lo pareces, viejo_".

Alaude estaba hirviendo. Ese chico se atrevió a burlarse de él. Definitivamente no va a ser derrotado por ese chico. No hay manera de que fuera a perder en este concurso de miradas.

Losespectadores, por otra parte, estabanconfundidos. Estaban esperando a que los dos individuos frente a ellos riñeran o pelearan. Sin embargo, parecía que estaban equivocados. El gentío se fue, dejando a Hibari y Alaude solos con su concurso de miradas.

Alaude se recuperó dándole una mirada de "_Por lo menos, yo tengo la edad suficiente para casarme a diferencia de alguien_".

Hibari le contestó lanzándole una sonrisa de burla "_Y sin embargo nunca tuviste una novia. A de ser una broma_".

Eso realmente hizo que Alaude perdiera el control. Nunca antes le habían dado una paliza en un concurso de miradas, y mucho menos que se burlaran de él de esa manera. Alaude rápidamente sacó sus esposas. Hibari no perdió el tiempo y sacó sus fiel tonfa. Pero antes de poder empezar su lucha (una pelea de verdad esta vez, no un concurso de miradas), se oyó un grito.

—¡DEJADME IR!

* * *

><p>~Con Ryohei, Lambo, Knuckle y Lampo~<p>

Ryohei y Kunckle llevaban las bolsas de dulces, mientras que Lampo y Lambo caminaban delante de ellos. Kunckle observó a su sucesor. Ryohei le recordaba a cuando él era joven, cuando aún tenía esa gran pasión por el boxeo. Era bueno tener a alguien así para hablar. Sin embargo, él también no pudo dejar de sentirse preocupado. Ryohei era un poco demasiado extremo para hacer las cosas, como cuando compararon los dulces.

Originalmente, Knuckle sólo tenía la intención de comprar una bolsa de dulces. Sin embargo, Ryohei pensó que era extremadamente mejor para ellos si en lugar de eso comparaban diez bolsas. Así que ahora tenían que llevar las bolsas. Para empeorar las cosas, Lambo y Lampo no querían ayudar. Ellos se habían escapado adelantándose. Típico mocoso mimado. Deberían pensar más en las otras personas. Él deseó que aprendieran la lección de alguna manera.

Lampo miró a Lambo, no pudo dejar de sentirse preocupado. Era demasiado joven para ser un Guardián, mucho menos en involucrarse en la mafia. Cierto, él era el más joven en la familia de Primo, pero al menos Giotto le reclutó cuando tenía catorce años, cuando fue capaz de hacer él mismo la decisión. Él se preguntó si Lambo fue forzado a unirse a la familia. Él esperaba que no. El tal Tsuna era un tipo realmenteperturbador. Había una oportunidad de que Tsuna pudiese estar obligando a Lambo. Él fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando oyó a Lambo gritar.

—¡DEJADME IR!


	7. Situación de rehén

**Por: **Mangaanime15.

**Traductora: **Nyanko.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a AkiraAmano-sensei y el fic a Mangaanime15~

Y dar las gracias a xanyxhi por corregir toda la traducción y mejorarla.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Hitman Reborn.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII<strong>

**Situación de rehén**

* * *

><p>Lambo estaba teniendo un gran día. Hoy, Tsuna le había traído a la ciudad para comprar ropa nueva. Luego, Ryohei le había llevado a la tienda de golosinas para comprarle caramelos. Se puso muy feliz cuando Ryohei le compró diez bolsas de dulces. Pero él no quería llevarlos. Por lo tanto, decidió zafarse de las bolsas al adelantarse frente a ellos. Esto resultó ser una mala decisión cuando se chocó con este gran hombre. El tipo tenía un montón de subordinados y estaba vistiendo un traje. Él era probablemente de la mafia. Lambo tragó saliva nerviosamente. El hombre parecía muy feliz.<p>

—Hey, mirad aquí. Es un mocoso —se burló el hombre—, vistiendo un traje y haciéndose pasar por alguien de la mafia.

—¡DEJADME IR! —gritó Lambo tan fuerte como pudo mientras el gran hombre le agarró del cuello, levantándole del suelo.

—Oh, está tan asustado. ¿Quieres que encuentre a tu mamá? —Se burló el hombre mientras sus subordinados reían.

Lambo quiso llorar pero se aguantó su llanto. Es un guardián ahora. Un guardián no debería llorar. Pero no importaba lo mucho que lo intentara, él no pudo aguantarse sus lágrimas. Era realmente patético. Él deseaba que alguien estuviera allí para ayudarlo.

—¡LAMBO!

Lambo dirigió su atención al grito. Fue el grito de Lampo. Estaba respirando con dificultad. Nadie sabía si era porque había corridolo más rápido que pudo para llegar a Lambo o porque tenía miedo de tratar con un montón de gente que parecía venir de una familia mafiosa. Cierto, Giotto le obligaba a luchar al frente de vez en cuando, pero nunca le dejaba hacerlo solo. Giotto siempre hacía que alguien le acompañase. Así que, sabiendo que allí no había nadie para apoyarlo era muy perturbador.

—Dé-déjale ir ahora mismo —trató de sonar valiente Lampo, a pesar de su tartamudez.

Era muy raro ver a Lampo hacer algo como esto. Lampo quien era un llorón, cobarde y mocoso malcriado, realmente se encaró a un grupo de hombres aun cuando estaba temblando de miedo. El mismo Lampo no sabía el porque lo hizo. Quizá vio a Lambo como su hermano pequeño.

—Bueno, mira quien está aquí. Es la familia Vongola —dijo un hombre, con el cabello castaño, con disgusto—. ¿Intentando hacer un acto valiente con nosotros?

El hombre de cabello castaño golpeó el abdomen de Lampo, causando que Lampo cayera de rodillas al suelo, tocándose el estómago. Lampo jadeó en dolor. Al parecer no era suficiente para el hombre, ya que decidió darle una patada en la cabeza de Lampo. Sin embargo, alguien le dio un puñetazo antes de que pudiera darle la patada. El hombre voló unos metros yaciendo inconsciente.

—¡Allen!—gritó con ira el hombre que sostenía a Lambo.

—¿Estás bien Lampo?—preguntó una voz preocupada.

—Simplemente déjanos esta tarea a nosotros. Descansa ahora —dijo otra voz—. Vamos a resolver esto al extremo.

Lampo miró hacia las voces. Eran Knuckle y Ryohei.

Knuckle ayudó a Lampo a sentarse y comenzó a sanar la herida con su llama del sol. Poco después, la herida ya estaba sanada. Lampo se sentía mejor, pero inmediatamente recordó a Lambo.

—¡Rápido, tenemos que salvar a Lambo! —Lampo intentó ponerse de pie, sólo para tambalearse y caer en sus posaderas.

—Cálmate, Lampo. Déjaselo a Ryohei—Kunckle le dio una sonrisa—. Pero, hiciste un gran trabajo al encararles por Lambo tú solo.

La cara de Lampo estaba roja de vergüenza. Se sintió orgulloso y feliz al oír el cumplido de Kunckle. Pero, al mismo tiempo, se sintió avergonzado, no pudo hacerlo del todo bien y tuvo que recurrir a un chico más joven que él. Al hombre claramente no le gustó como terminó la situación. Uno de sus secuaces fuertes, Allen, había sido eliminado. No le hizo sentir mejor cuando algunos de ellos comenzaron a acobardarse.

—¿Qué debemos hacer, Alex-sama?—le preguntó uno de sus subordinados temblando.

—Bueno, ¿a qué estás esperando? Ve por ellos —bramó Alex, el hombre que sostenía a Lambo—. Nosotros les superamos en número. Podemos ganarles enseguida."

—¿Estás seguro de ello? Podemos barrerte por el suelo, aquí y ahora.

Todos voltearon sus cabezas a la nueva voz. Era G, con una pistola en la mano. Gokudera mostró su dinamita. Asari sacó su katana.

Yamamoto sonrió, blandiendo su espada de bambú como un palo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda en el juego, sempai?

Asari frunció el ceño ante la actitud despreocupada de Yamamoto. Le dijo con severidad—: Esto no es un juego, Yamamoto-kun.

—Ja, ja, ja, vamos, no estés tan serio —se rió Yamamoto, ignorando por completo la irritación que se formaba en Asari.

—Tsk, no te molestes en decirle nada. Para él, la mafia siempre será un juego —se quejó Gokudera.

Su conversación fue interrumpida por los gritos de Ryohei.

—Cabeza de pulpo, monstruo del béisbol, ¿qué os llevó tanto tiempo?

—Semejante… No soy una cabeza de pulpo, cabeza de césped. Será mejor que te entre en tú estúpida cabeza —gritó Gokudera haciéndole frente a Ryohei.

—¿Qué fue eso? ¿Quieres pelear? —Ryohei dirigió su atención a Gokudera.

—¡Con gusto! —gritó gokudera.

Antes de que se convirtiera en una lucha, Yamamoto puso sus brazos sobreel hombro de Ryohei y Gokudera.

—Maa, maa, calmaos. No hay necesidad de luchar, hay que llevarnos bien.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó Gokudera.

La Primera generación no podía creer lo que veían. Lo mismo pasaba con Alex y sus hombres. Por el amor de dios, esos chicos estaban peleándose delante de su enemigo que podía matarles en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Por no mencionar, que uno de ellos había sido tomado de rehén. ¿Acaso no entienden la gravedad de la situación? Los matones pueden matar a Lambo en cualquier momento antes de que siquiera se dieran cuenta. La Primera generación realmente necesitaba reconsiderarles como sus sucesores.

—Hey, chicos, estoy en peligros sabéis —dijo Lambo lo más tranquilo posible antes de espetar—: ¡ENTONCES, SALVADME!

El grito de Lambo paró las disputas. Rápidamente se voltearon, dando su atención a Lambo.

—Ja, ja, ja, lo siento Lambo. No me di cuenta —sonrió modestamente Yamamoto.

—Tú, estúpida vaca, ¿qué hiciste para meterte en ese problema?—le gritó Gokudera.

—¿Cómo voy a saber que chocar con las personas me metería en este problema?—le gritó Lambo.

—No te preocupes Lambo. ¡Te salvaremos al extremo! —Ryohei alzo el puño.

Ese grito sacó a Alex de su estupor. Les gritó una orden a sus hombres.

—Bueno, ¿qué estáis esperando? A por ellos.

—Esperad, no podéis hacer esto—dijo G, exponiendo su punto—: Vuestra familia y la nuestra tiene una tregua.

—Bueno, mala suerte, este chico comenzó. Tropezó conmigo —gruñó Alex, sacudiendo a Lambo violentamente.

—¿No puedes perdonarle? Es un niño —señaló Asari—. Además, sólo tropezó contigo. No es como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

—Bueno, no me importa. Todos, a por ellos —ordenó Alex.

G maldijo entre dientes. Tanto para la negociación. Echó un vistazo a la Décima generación. Con suerte y podrían protegerse sí mismos. Si las cosas se ponían peor, los sacaría de esto de alguna manera. Entonces, después de que se resolviera esto tendría que hablar con ellos acerca de su comportamiento. G sepreparó para la pelea. Asari, Knuckle y Lampo hicieron lo mismo. Alex sonrió cínicamenteal ver a los guardianes de Primo. Levantó la mano y la dejó caer, indicándoles a sus hombres que atacaran.

Sin embargo, sus hombres no siguieron la orden. En cambio, se oyó un quejido colectivo de dolor detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta para verse con un espectáculo aterrador. Vio a Alaude y a un chico de cabello negro golpeando a sus hombres. Les golpeaban a un ritmo acelerado. Era como si estuviesen en un concurso de cuantas personas pueden vencer. G dejó escapar un silbido de apreciación. Nunca vio a Alaude tan motivado para luchar de esa manera. Nadie sabía que las razones por las cuales Hibari y Alaude estaban tan motivados para luchar eran debido a su _pequeña charla_ en el medio de su _pequeño concurso_.

Alaude le lanzo una mirada que decía:"Le di una paliza a cinco personas. ¿Y tú?"

Hibari le respondió dándole una sonrisa burlona: "Ya he vencido a diez".

Alaude contestó con una mirada penetrante: "No seas tan arrogante, eres sólo un niño". Luego le lanzó una mirada presumida a Hibari: "Ya llevo quince ahora. Yo gano".

Hibari discutió la pretensión de Alaude con una mirada desafiante "No, no ganaste. llevo veinte. Es mi victoria, viejo".

Alaude le dio una mirada irritada "No soy viejo. Todavía soy joven".

Hibari sólo puso una mirada en blanco "Todavía eres un viejo para mí".

Alaude la ignoró con una sonrisa de satisfacción "No dirás eso después de que te haya vencido".

La respuesta de Hibari fue una mirada retadora "Inténtalo viejo. Al infierno si crees que voy a dejar que ganes".

Sin saberlo ellos dos, ambos habían establecido la lucha más rápida y más violenta que se había visto en la historia de la mafia (en la época de Giotto). Por supuesto, nadie supo de su _charla_. Después de todo, eranmuy buenos en ocultar sus emociones. Alex miró aterrado la escena delante de él. Todos sus hombres estaban tirados en el suelo golpeados gravemente. Dudaba de que alguien pudiese luchar debidamente. Pero él no podíarendirse de esa manera. Le hacía quedar mal.

—Bueno, ¿qué estáis haciendo? ¡Levantaos! ¡Levantaos! ¡E id a por ellos! —gritó desesperadamente Alex.

Por desgracia nadie se movió de su lugar. Alex se puso furioso y asustado al mismo tiempo. Furioso por lo fácil que Vongola derrotó a sus hombres. Y también tenía miedo cuando pensó en lo que le harían a él ahora que no tenía a sus hombres para protegerle. No le hizo sentir mejor cuando oyó una risasiniestra.

—Kufufufufu, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿Una pelea?

Todos miraron a su alrededor para encontrar al dueño de la voz justo cuando Mukuro y Chrome hacían su entrada.

—¿Dónde has estado, estúpido cabeza de piña? —se quejó Gokudera.

—Me estaba divirtiendo como nunca antes —Mukuro sonrió al recordar la miseria de Daemon.

Basta con decir que todos, incluyendo a Alex, se estremecieron de miedo cuando vieron la sonrisa de Mukuro. Sólo pudieron orar por la pobre alma (Daemon) que se había convertido en la victima de Mukuro para que sobreviviera. Nadie se atrevió a profundizar más en el tema. Además, tenían una crisis mayor en sus manos ahora. Alex,quien había decidido utilizar a Lambo como rehén, apretó una pistola en la cabeza de Lambo.

—No os mováis. Si lo hacéis, dispararé a la cabeza del niño —gritó y disparó en el aire para probar su punto, antes de apuntar de nuevo sobre la cabeza de Lambo.

—Oya, oya, parece que tenemos una situación de rehén —dijo Mukuro divertido.

—¿Qué debemos hacer, Mukuro-sama? —Preguntó Chrome preocupadamente.

—Simple. Vamos a verlo —respondió Mukuro sin un rastro de preocupación.

—Está bien —Chrome asintió.

G, Asari, Lampo y Knuckle se sorprendieron con la respuesta de Mukuro y la facilidad con la que aceptó Chrome. ¿Acaso no se preocupaban por su amigo?

—Ja, ja, ja, parece que va cada vez a mejor y mejor —dijo sonriendo Yamamoto.

—Cállate, aficionado del béisbol. Las cosas no están mejorando. Están empeorando —gritó Gokudera.

—Ja, ja, ja, no te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que todo estará bien —sonrió de nuevo Yamamoto.

—Yamamoto esta extremadamente correcto. ¡Tienes que ser más optimista, cabeza de pulpo!—coincidió Ryohei.

La Primera generación estaba estupefacta ante la escena que tenían enfrente. La Décima generación estaba peleando de nuevo. Ignoraban por completo la situación de rehén y esto hizo que se frustraran con la Décima generación.

_¡BANG!_

Todos miraron hacia el sonido.

Alex había disparado al aire otra vez, era evidente que estaba enojado por haber sido ignorado de ese modo. Apuntó el arma hacia todos.

—No bromeaba cuando dije que voy a volarle la cabeza al niño. Así que, es mejor que hagáis lo que diga—gritó Alex, tratando de intimidarles.

La Familia de Primo miró la pistola con cautela. Ellos sabían perfectamente que el hombre delante de ellos no dudaría en cumplir con sus palabras. Sin embargo, la Décima generación miraba a Alex incrédulos.

—Tsk, como si fuera a escucharte. Yo sólo escucho a Juudaime —dijo Gokudera como si fuera un hecho.

Los ojos de Alex se abrieron como platos.

—¿No os preocupa este niño?

—Ja, ja, ja, por supuesto que nos preocupamos por él. ¿Pero para qué molestarnos en escucharte si lo podemos salvar?—dijo sonriente Yamamoto.

—Eh, ¿qué quieres decir?—preguntó tontamente Alex.

—Exactamente lo que ha dicho —dijo una voz helada y mortal, agarrando la mano de Alex con tanta fuerza que Alex pensó que su mano iba a fracturarse en cualquier momento.

El dolor era insoportable, Alex tuvo que dejar ir el arma. No sabía cómo, pero de alguna manera Lambo logró escapar de sus garras. Alex miró al atacante que se atrevió a atacarlo.

¿Vongola Primo?

Pero, espera.

¿Desde cuando Primo tiene el pelo y ojos castaños?

Antes de que el cerebro de Alex pudiera procesar la información, su rostro conoció un puñetazo.


	8. Una solución no tan diplomática

**Por: **Mangaanime15.

**Traductora: **Nyanko.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a AkiraAmano-sensei y el fic a Mangaanime15~

Y dar las gracias a xanyxhi por corregir toda la traducción y mejorarla.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Hitman Reborn.<em>

_Beteado por Rekishichizu._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VIII<strong>

**Una solución no tan diplomática.**

* * *

><p>—¡DEJADME IR!<p>

Cuando Giotto y Tsuna escucharon el grito de Lambo, campanas de alarma sonaron en sus cabezas. Su intuición les dijo que algo había sucedido con Lambo. Giotto esperaba que nada malo le hubiera pasado a Lambo, después de todo, Lambo no estaba solo. Estaban Ryohei, Lampo y Knuckle que velaban por él. Sin embargo, eso no le impidió que dejara de preocuparse.

Rápidamente, corrió en dirección de donde vino el grito.

Para sorpresa de Giotto, Tsuna era capaz de mantenerse a su ritmo; es más, tenía el sentimiento de que Tsuna se estaba frenando para que él pudiera ir a la misma velocidad.

Giotto tenía que admitir que era sorprendente que un niño como Tsuna tuviera tanta resistencia. Le hizo preguntarse si se estaba haciendo viejo, por ser fácilmente superado por un niño que apenas puede ser considerado un adulto. Tal vez debería retirarse. Giotto negó con la cabeza. Ese no era el momento para tener autocompasión. Había una situación que debía manejar, uno de los miembros de la Familia estaba en problemas, bueno, para ser más precisos, un miembro de la Familia de Tsuna. Pero, Giotto consideraba la Familia de Tsuna como la suya.

Giotto miró a Tsuna, pensando en una forma de reconfortarlo y calmarlo, esperando que estuviera preocupado.

Para sorpresa de Giotto, Tsuna aún mantenía esa tranquila y fresca expresión, como si nada hubiese pasado. No había ni un solo rastro de preocupación marcada en su rostro. Giotto no sabía nada del muchacho, pero si fuera él y un miembro de su familia estuviera en peligro, definitivamente no sería capaz de permanecer completamente tranquilo y fresco.

Giotto quería golpear a Tsuna, es cierto que Tsuna tenía el ideal de un buen jefe, sin embargo, este chico era tan frío como el hielo.

¡Muestra cierta preocupación, maldita sea! ¿Acaso no se preocupa por su familia?

Giotto no sabía si sentirse feliz de que en el futuro, Vongola era liderado por un gran jefe o sentirse preocupado de que tienen a un pequeño y frío niño como jefe.

_¡BANG!_

Giotto salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó el disparo.

«Oh, dios. Un disparo. Por favor, que nadie esté herido». Giotto oró en su corazón mientras que Tsuna mantuvo su blanca expresión.

Giotto y Tsuna agilizaron su paso. Podían ver a los guardianes en la distancia. Para horror de Giotto, Lambo estaba siendo mantenido como rehén. Un tipo estaba apuntando su arma a sus guardianes. Pero lo que más desconcertó a Giotto era por qué demonios los guardianes de Tsuna estaban peleando en el medio de la situación de rehén. ¿Acaso no estaban en sus casillas? ¡Podían hacer enojar al tipo y tentarlo para que disparara hacia la cabeza de Lambo! Y fiel a la predicción de Giotto, el tipo se estaba empezando a hartarse.

_¡BANG!_

Un segundo disparo retumbó en el aire.

Por suerte, ese hombre optó por no disparar a Lambo. En su lugar, disparó al aire como señal de advertencia. Entonces, gritó alguna amenaza. Giotto no tenía ninguna duda de que ese hombre cumpliría con la amenaza. Se maldijo por haber accedido a dividirse y no revisar sus alrededores en señal de alguna familia rival.

De todos los días para ser atacados, ¿por qué tenían que ser atacados ahora? G, definitivamente, le iba a regañar por su estúpido descuido después de que todo esto pasara. Giotto sacudió la cabeza para despejar su mente, tenía que hacer un plan. ¿Qué suele hacer la gente en una situación de rehenes? Se preguntó Giotto.

«Vamos, Giotto. Piensa, piensa…»

* * *

><p>~Primera situación~<p>

—Giotto-san, por favor ayúdeme. Tengo miedo —lloró Lambo mientras el hombre apretaba la pistola su cabeza.

—Libéralo en este momento —exigió Giotto.

Sus guardianes estaban a sus espaldas, preparándose para actuar si era necesario. Sus armas ya estaban listas. La Décima generación estaba viéndolo desde la orilla, orando por el éxito de la Familia de Primo. Con esperanza visible en sus ojos. Giotto rápidamente le hizo señas a sus guardianes para rodear al tipo. El tipo parecía tener miedo de ser arrinconado de esa manera. No le hizo sentir mejor cuando Giotto le apuntó con su arma.

—¡Dejad ir a ese chico o si no…! —dijo Giotto en tono amenazante, insinuando que una gran miseria caería sobre el hombre si no obedecía la demanda de Giotto.

El tipo estaba temblando, de pies a cabeza, de miedo.

—M-Mantente alejado de mí.

Pero Giotto le ignoró, siguió caminando hasta el hombre, poco a poco, con el arma lista en la mano.

—¡Aléjate! —dijo más fuerte el hombre—. ¿No me escuchaste?

Giotto ignoró al hombre de nuevo. Haciendo una señal a sus guardianes para que arrinconaran al hombre.

—No te acerques… ¡Aléjate de mí!

Los ojos de Giotto se abrieron como platos cuando vio lo que el tipo iba a hacer. Tenía que detenerlo antes de que el hombre…

_¡BANG!_

… jalara del gatillo.

El cuerpo sin vida de un niño se cayó al suelo.

—¡LAMBO!—gritos de desesperación vinieron de la Décima generación.

_¡BANG!_

Se escuchó otro disparo.

Giotto giró rápidamente su cabeza hacia el hombre. En lugar de un hombre asustadizo y vivo, se encontró con un cadáver. El hombre debió de haber cometido suicidio después de pensar que no podría salir de allí. Sin embargo, eso no era lo importante en esos momentos. Lo importante ahora era la Familia de Tsuna.

—Lambo, Lambo, por favor, despierta. ¡No mueras! —sollozó Tsuna.

—Estúpida vaca, ¡despierta! No es hora de dormir —le gritó Gokudera, tratando de ocultar su tristeza.

—Gokudera… —dijo Yamamoto, poniéndole su mano sobre el hombro de Gkudera.

La Décima generación lloró por la perdida de su miembro. Incluso Hibari. Podías ver lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos mientras mantenía su rostro estoico. Fue una gran pérdida para la Décima generación.

* * *

><p>—No, no, no —Giotto sacudió la cabeza—. Forzar que ese tipo que se rinda no es una buena idea. Tal vez debería…<p>

* * *

><p>~Segunda situación~<p>

—Giotto-san, por favor ayúdeme. Tengo miedo —lloró Lambo mientras el hombre apretó la pistola en su cabeza.

—Libéralo en este momento —exigió Giotto—. Haremos lo que sea que quieras.

Sus guardianes estaban a sus espaldas, preparándose para actuar si era necesario. Sus armas ya listas. La Décima generación estaba viéndolo desde la orilla, orando por el éxito de la Familia de Primo. Con la esperanza visible en sus ojos.

—Entonces, despejad el camino —demandó el hombre.

Giotto hizo un gesto para que sus guardianes se movieran. A G y Alaude claramente no les gustó, sin embargo, no era que tuvieran otra opción. Ese tipo tenía un rehén.

El tipo arrastró a Lambo con él, pasando a la Familia de Primo. La Familia de Primo le miró con recelo, listos para entrar en acción si fuese necesario. Cuando la distancia se hizo mayor, Giotto hizo un ademán para que le siguieran.

Sin embargo, el hombre masculló

—Seguidme y este mocoso muere.

Y así, Giotto no pudo hacer nada salvo ver a Lambo desaparecer con ese tipo. No le hizo sentirse mejor cuando escuchó el grito de Tsuna.

—Lambo, Lambo, ¡devuélveme a Lambo!

—Cálmate, Tsuna. Lo vamos a salvar de alguna manera. Él estará a salvo. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?—Yamamoto trató de consolar a Tsuna a pesar de que incluso él no creía sus propias palabras.

—Bueno, no lo sé. Podrían torturarle, violarle, experimentar con él una y otra vez, o en el peor de los casos, matarle —murmuró Mukuro.

Las palabras de Mukuro realmente no calmaron para nada a Tsuna. Por el contrario, hizo que su llanto fuera más fuerte.

—¡LAMBO!

La décima generación lloró por la pérdida de su miembro. Incluso Hibari. Podías ver lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos mientras mantenía su rostro estoico. Fue una gran pérdida para la Décima generación.

* * *

><p>—Mierda, eso definitivamente no es una buena idea, dejarle que pida lo que quiera — murmuró Giotto—. Tal vez debería intentar…<p>

* * *

><p>~Tercera situación~<p>

—Giotto-san, por favor ayúdeme. Tengo miedo —lloró Lambo mientras el hombre le apretabala pistola en su cabeza.

El tipo amenazó

—Si deseáis que este mocoso se mantenga con vida, ¡es mejor escuchadme!

—Haz lo que quieras, no me importa —dijo Giotto indiferentemente Giotto.

—HIIIII, ¿qué quieres decir con eso, Giotto-san? —gritó Tsuna.

—Es como lo he dicho. No es como si fuera a disparar a Lambo —respondió con confianza Giotto.

—Hey, no estoy bromeando —gritó el tipo enojadamente.

—Sí. Lo estás —respondió Giotto.

—No, no lo estoy.

—Sí.

—No.

—Sí.

—No.

—Sí.

_¡BANG!_

—Ya esta. ¿Me crees ahora? —el tipo gritó con frustración.

—¡NOOOO! ¡LAMBOOO! —Tsuna gritó desesperadamente al ver el cadáver de Lambo.

La Décima generación lloró por la pérdida de su miembro. Incluso Hibari. Podías ver lágrimas en sus ojos mientras mantenía su rostro estoico. Fue una gran pérdida para la Décima generación.

* * *

><p>—Bien, pretender que ese tipo no es una amenaza e ignorarlo, definitivamente no es una opción. ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?—Giotto se revolvió los cabellos.<p>

Luego parpadeó.

«¿Por qué demonios en mis situaciones "Y si", Tsuna parecía estar tan fuera de lo normal? Se veía como un cobarde, un perdedor. Como un demonio y él va a gritar y llorar como una niña pequeña». Luego Giotto suspiró. «Soy tan estúpido… ¿Tsuna? ¿Gritando como una chica? Si sigo imaginando cosas así, juro que iré a que Knuckle me haga un chequeo».

Giotto entonces se enfocó de nuevo en el problema actual. Se supone que va a actuar de acuerdo a la situación… tal vez podría pedirle a Tsuna que realizaran un plan.

Giotto volvió a parpadear.

¿A dónde demonios se fue Tsuna?

Cuando Giotto llegó donde sus guardianes no podía creer lo que veía. Tsuna estaba agarrando con fuerza la mano del tipo. Giotto se estremeció de miedo cuando escuchó la voz helada y mortal de Tsuna. Antes de darse cuenta, Tsuna había golpeado al hombre en la cara y Lambo ya estaba a salvo con su Familia.

El hombre voló unos metros antes de estrellarse contra el suelo. La intención de asesinar estaba saliendo del cuerpo de Tsuna. Por un momento, se sintió como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado. Nadie se atrevió a moverse, sobre todo la Familia de Primo. Estaban sorprendidos por el hecho de que Tsuna pudiera embestir con tan poderoso puñetazo y había derribado a un tipo el doble de su tamaño. Por no mencionar, que Tsuna lo había hecho sin ningún esfuerzo. Alaude supo al instante que Tsuna no era alguien con quien no deberías meterte.

Con la misma helada voz, Tsuna se dirigió hacia los matones que aun estaban conscientes.

—No me gusta que tengan a mi Familia como rehenes. Por lo tanto, os sugiero que toméis a vuestro jefe e iros tan lejos como os sea posible antes de que las cosas se pongan mal.

Los hombres de Alex asintieron tontamente.

Rápidamente recogieron a Alex y a sus amigos antes de irse del lugar tan rápido como les fuera posible. Tan pronto como desaparecieron de su vista, Tsuna detuvo su intento asesino. Entonces, se dirigió lentamente hacia Lambo. Su flequillo cubriendo su expresión.

—¿Estás bien, Lambo? —preguntó Tsuna calmadamente.

Sin embargo, Giotto pudo sentir una pequeña preocupación, escasamente disimulada en la voz de Tsuna, a pesar de su tranquilidad. Estaba tan oculta que Giotto tuvo que preguntarse si lo había detectado en primer lugar. Tal vez, Tsuna no era tan frío como había pensado.

Lambo aún estaba temblando por la situación de rehén, pero contestó de todos modos.

—Estoy bien. En realidad no me ha hecho daño, sólo me apuntó con el arma.

Por un momento el rostro de Tsuna se suavizó y sus ojos mostraron alivio. Entonces, fue rápidamente reemplazadapor su habitual serena e impasible expresión.

Tsuna dirigió toda su atención a Giotto.

—Giotto-san, creo que ya hemos tenido suficiente por hoy. ¿Por qué no nos vamos a casa? —preguntó tranquilamente Tsuna como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Antes de que Giotto pudiese responder, un Daemon enfurecido, llevando un mullido vestido con volantes de color rosa, con una corona adornando su cabeza, salió de la nada.

La familia de Primo tuvo el impacto de su vida, no podían creer lo que veían.

¿Desde cuándo a Daemon le gustaba disfrazarse? ¿Y desde cuando le gustaba vestirse como una princesa? Algo similar pasó con la Décima generación a pesar de que ya tenían una idea general de lo que realmente había ocurrido.

Daemon gritó con enojo, oscilando a su alrededor su guadaña.

—Tú, estúpido cabeza de piña, ¡sal si eres un hombre!

—Oya, oya, yo ya sé que soy un hombre. Eres tú quien tiene que comprobar si eres uno, porque apuesto que ningún hombre se pondría un vestido mullido con volantes de color rosa con una corona sobre su cabeza —sonrió Mukuro, sacando su tridente.

Risas se pudieron escuchar por parte de Lambo, Lampo, Gokudera y G. Alaude y Hibari sólo sonrieron burlonamente. Knuckle y Ryohei no se molestaron en ocultar su risa. Asari y Yamamoto se reían entre dientes. Una risilla se podía escuchar por parte de Chrome, mientras que Tsuna y Giotto trataron lo mejor que pudieron para cubrir su risa con una tos.

—Tú semejante pequeño… —Daemon apretó los dientes.

Antes de que las cosas se pusieran a peor, Tsuna intervino.

—Daemon-san, ¿podemos saber por qué estás tan enojado con Mukuro?

—El Guardián de la Niebla me lanzó una ilusión. Ahora, estoy atrapado con esta estúpida ropa —gritó Daemon.

—Pero, Daemon-san, es sólo una ilusión —señaló Chrome.

—¿Y qué? No me importa. ¡Me humilló delante de toda la gente del pueblo! —gritó Daemon.

—Pero, ¿por qué no la disipas? Es sólo una ilusión de clase baja. Estoy segura de que disipar ilusiones se encuentra dentro de las funciones del guardián de la niebla —respondió Chrome tranquilamente.

Silencio.

Un silencio de muerte.

—Kufufufufu, parece que mi Chrome es más inteligente que tú, cabeza de melón. ¿Seguro que eres el Guardián de la Niebla de Primo? —Mukuro se rió entre dientes.

—¡Te voy a matar! —gritó Daemon, incapaz de contener su ira.

Giotto, al detectar que Daemon estaba a punto de perder los estribos, rápidamente entró en su modo última voluntad. Sin demora alguna, congeló a Daemon desde el cuello hasta la punta de los pies. Por supuesto, esto sólo hizo que Daemon se enfureciera más.

—¡Giotto, exijo que me liberes!

Giotto negó con la cabeza y dijo con severidad.

—Sólo después de que te calmes. O, permanecerás congelado de esa forma para el resto de tu vida.

Daemon le contempló por un momento. Giotto no parecía estar bromeando. Suspiró.

—Desearía que no hubieras hecho ese estúpido deseo de reunirte con la futura generación Vongola.

—Lo sé, yo también —respondió Giotto quietamente mientras salía de su modo última voluntad.


	9. Ser diplomático es díficil

**Por: **Mangaanime15.

**Traductora: **Nyanko.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a AkiraAmano-sensei y el fic a mangaanime15~

Y dar las gracias a xanyxhi por corregir toda la traducción y mejorarla.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Hitman Reborn.<em>

_Beteado por Rekishichizu._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IX<strong>

**Ser diplomático es difícil.**

* * *

><p>Era un día maravilloso.<p>

El sol estaba afuera y brillante. Los pájaros cantaban y volaban felizmente. Era un día perfecto para hacer un picnic. Un día perfecto para que una familia se reuniera y forjara algunos lazos familiares. La Primera y Décima generación podía hacer un picnic cerca del hermoso lago situado no tan lejos de la mansión Vongola. Podían llegar ahí en carro. Un paseo de quince minutos y estarían allí antes de que lo supieran. Podrían hacer un montón de actividades juntos.

Asari podría tocar su flauta para todos. Yamamoto podría enseñar a Lampo y a Lambo como jugar béisbol. Knuckle y Ryohei podrían tener una amistosa competición. Alaude y Hibari podrían disfrutar viendo el hermoso paisaje del lago mientras continuabancon su concurso de miradas. Chrome podría preparar la comida para todos. Mukuro y Daemon podrían tener su batalla de ilusiones. G y Gokudera podrían fumar tanto como quisieran. En cuanto a Tsuna y Giotto, ellos podrían relajarse de su papeleo y del deber como jefe.

Era una manera perfecta para pasar dicho maravilloso día.

Por desgracia, no pasaron el día de esa manera.

Ahora, ¿cómo pasaron dicho día tan maravilloso?

Teniendo una reunión seria en una sala de reuniones.

Ahora, cuando me refiero a seria, es **realmente-realmente** seria. La tensión era tan densa que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. La Familia de Primo estaba sentada a un lado de la mesa de conferencias, mientras que la Décima generación estaba sentada en la opuesta. La cara de Primo era seria. Igual que la de Tsuna.

Ahora, ¿por qué era ésta reunión tan importante que Giotto tenía que adoptar su modo de jefe al igual que Tsuna?

Basta decir que esa reunión determinará el futuro de las relaciones diplomáticas entre la Familia de Primo y la del Décimo; así como el porvenir de cualquier derramamiento de sangre entre las dos generaciones.

Así de importante y seria era esa reunión.

Ahora, todos deben estar preguntándose qué había provocado para que sucediera este encuentro.

Para entenderlo mejor, debemos retroceder de nuevo a ayer. Para ser más exactos, justo después de que regresaran de la ciudad.

* * *

><p>~Flashback sobre ayer~<p>

La Familia de Primo no dijo nada en su viaje a casa. Estaban en silencio, como si estuvieran perdidos en sus pensamientos. Por otro lado, la Décimo Familia estaba llena de vida. Era como si nunca se hubiesen enfrentado a esa situación de rehén. De alguna manera, eso irritó a la familia de Primo enormemente. Tan pronto como llegaron a la mansión, Tsuna y su Familia se disculparon para regresar a su habitación. La Familia de Primo, por otra parte, se reunió en la sala de juntas para discutir un tema muy importante.

La Familia del Décimo.

—Daemon, haz una barrera alrededor de la sala —ordenó Giotto.

—Ya lo he hecho. Nadie nos escuchará—dijo Daemon.

Giotto miró a sus guardianes antes de aclararse la garganta.

—Me ha llamado la atención de que parece que tenéis algo que decir con respecto a la familia de Decimo. ¿Tengo razón?

—Por supuesto que tienes razón. ¿Cuándo te has equivocado? —respondió sarcásticamente Daemon mientras que Giotto se puso a reír.

—Entonces, ¿qué pensáis de la familia de Decimo? —preguntó Giotto seriamente en esta ocasión.

G frunció el ceño un poco antes de contestar.

—Creo que son un montón de mocosos que pretenden ser mafiosos. Sigo sin creer que son la décima generación de los Vongola.

—Ahora, ahora, G, no pierdas la calma —dijo Asari antes de fruncir el ceño—. Aunque tengo que admitir que son demasiados despreocupados para su propio bien.

—Ore-sama no piensa que Lambo deba ser el guardián del rayo —expresó Lampo su opinión.

—Ellos extremadamente no se llevan bien los unos a los otros. Es un milagro extremo que no se hayan matado todavía —agregó Knuckle.

—Entonces, sugiero que los matemos aquí y ahora mismo, en especial a ese estúpido chico-piña —murmuró enojado Daemon.

—No creo que eso sea una buena idea, Daemon—dijo Giotto antes de pasar a Alaude—. ¿Qué piensas acerca de ellos, Alaude?

Alaude estuvo en silencio antes de contestar.

—Vamos a observarlos más.

Giotto enarcó las cejas. ¿Acaso Alaude acababa de mostrar interés por la Familia del Décimo? Para que Alaude mostrara tal interés, algo debióde haber ocurrido. Alaude simplemente desvió su mirada de la mirada curiosa de Giotto. Giotto suspiró. Sabía que no le diría nada acerca de eso.

—Estoy seguro de que no son tan malos —murmuró Giotto.

—Giotto, ese chico, Yamamoto, cree que esto de la mafia es un juego. ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Sin mencionar que ese chico Gokudera tiene un fuerte temperamento que puede llegar a matarlos en cualquier momento! —gritó con frustración G. luego se calmó y sugirió—: Creo que deberíamos ser un poco duros con ellos. Mostrarles que el mundo de la mafia no es para tomárselo a la ligera.

—Sigo pensando que matarlos es una mejor idea —murmuró Daemon.

—Daemon, no vamos a matarlos —Giotto gritó en frustración. «En serio, ¿acaso no puedes pensar en unamejor sugerencia que no sea tan sádica?»

—Pero, estoy de acuerdo con G. Tal vez esto hará que sean más serios y no lo tomen como un juego —comentó Asari al recordar las palabras de Yamamoto.

—Esto es extremadamente correcto. Al ritmo que van, no me sorprendería que si ellos terminan siendo asesinados —añadió Knuckle.

—Vale, vale —Giotto levantó sus manos—. ¿Qué queréis que haga?

—Queremos que le digas a Tsuna que entrene mejor a sus guardianes —dijo G.

—¿Por qué soy yo el que tiene que decírselo a Tsuna? Y, ¿cómo diablos se supone debo decírselo? —preguntó Giotto.

—Porque tú eres el jefe. Averigualo tú mismo —dijeron sus guardianes al unísono, a excepción de Alaude.

Giotto suspiró. Revolviéndose el pelo. ¿Cómo se _suponía _que debía a decírselo a Tsuna? Tsuna podía no mostralo, pero él podía ver que Tsuna se preocupaba por sus guardianes. Giotto suspiró de nuevo. Esperaba que Tsuna pudiera tomar sus palabras con calma, porque está muy seguro que a Tsuna no iba a gustarle.

Mientras que la Familia de Primo estaba teniendo su reunión secreta, la Familia de Décimo también tenía una reunión por su cuenta. Tan pronto como llegaron a su habitación, Tsuna cerró la puerta con llave y ordenó a Chrome y a Mukuro que crearan una barrera alrededor de la habitación.

—Mukuro, ¿qué le hiciste a Daemon? —preguntó Tsuna, ganando solamente una risa de Mukuro. Suspiró—. Y Chrome, ¿por qué no le detuviste?

—L-Lo hice, jefe. Pero Mukuro-sama no me escuchó —respondió tímidamente Chrome.

Tsuna levantó las cejas y miró fijamente a Mukuro antes de sacudir la cabeza.

—Realmente espero que Shoichi y el resto hayan encontrado una manera para llevarnos de vuelta.

—Lo hemos hecho… —dijo una voz.

—Ah, eso es bueno… —murmuró Tsuna antes de darse cuenta de algo importante—. Shoichi, ¿eres tú? —gritó Tsuna, buscándole a su alrededor con su mirada.

—Correcto. Estoy aquí —la voz de Shoichi se escuchó de nuevo.

De repente, el VG de Tsuna brilló intensamente. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, un holograma de Shoichi estaba de pie delante de ellos. Estaba sonriéndoles. Tsuna y sus amigos se sorprendieron mucho. Nunca esperaron ver a Shoichi de esa manera.

—¡SHOICHI!

Shoichi se rió entre dientes mientras se ajustaba sus lentes.

—Dado que tenéis tanta energía, puedo asumir que estáis bien, ¿verdad?

—No sabes lo feliz que soy al verte —dijo Tsuna antes de parpadear—. Espera, ¿acabas de decir que encontraste una manera de llevarnos de vuelta?

—Bueno, después de investigar la bazuca de los diez años y hacer varios cálculos, nos dimos cuenta de la razón por la que fuisteis enviados ha hace 400 años. Decidme, ¿alguno de los miembros de la Familia de Primo hizo algún deseo a una estrella fugaz? —preguntó Shoichi con una mirada calculadora.

Tsuna pensó por un momento antes de responder.

—Daemon dijo que Giotto-san pidió un deseo a una estrella fugaz para conocernos… ¿por qué? ¿Hay algo que esté mal?

Shoichi suspiró.

—¿Es así? Eso lo explica todo.

—Hey fenómeno de las gafas, explícate—gritó Gokudera.

—Vale, vale, lo explicaré—Shoichi levantó sus manos—. Como sabéis, la bazuca de los diez años te cambia que con tu yo de diez años en el futuro. Por lo tanto, el ser enviado al pasado, sobre todo 400 años atrás, es definitivamente imposible para que la bazuca lo haya hecho en circunstancias normales.

—¿En circunstancias normales? —Tsuna enarcó las cejas.

—Correcto. Sin embargo, con la ayuda de los anillos Vongola y de una estrella fugaz, es posible viajar al pasado —respondió Shoichi.

—Yo no lo entiendo al extremo —gritó Ryohei—. ¿Qué tienen que ver los anillos Vongola y las estrellas fugaces con todo esto?

—Voy a explicarlo. Como sabéis, los anillos Vongola representan el eje vertical de las dimensiones en el Tri-ni-set que les permite heredar el tiempo Vongola. Por lo tanto, es posible que ustedes puedan viajar a cualquier línea del tiempo con la ayuda de los anillos Vongola y con el tiempo heredado de los Vongola. Sin embargo, todavía se tienen que cumplir dos condiciones determinadas antes de poder viajar al pasado.

—¿Cuáles son estas condiciones? —preguntó Yamamoto.

—Primero, todos los guardianes delos anillos deben desearlo desde lo más profundo de sus corazones. No funcionará si uno de ellos se hecha hacia atrás. Los anillos concederán su deseo si sus razones son justificadas —dijo Shoichi.

—Entonces, todos los miembros de la Familia de Primo deben haber deseado en lo más profundo de sus corazones el vernos. Si no, no estaríamos aquí —murmuró Mukuro.

—Segundo, los anillos deben ser alimentados por una gran cantidad de energía cósmica —continuó Shoichi.

Los ojos de Gokudera se abrieron al entenderlo.

—Ya veo. Con que, así es como eso sucede.

—Err, Gokudera, ¿puedes explicar lo que ha querido decir Shoichi? —preguntó Tsuna.

—Por supuesto, Juudaime—exclamó con alegría Gokudera.

Inmediatamente, Tsuna se arrepintió de habérselo pedido en el momento que Gokudera se puso sus gafas y empezó a atarse su cabello, con un marcador en la mano. Una pizarra llena de complejas ecuaciones matemáticas apareció de la nada. Sin demora alguna, Gokudera comenzó su perorata sobre la energía cósmica.

—Como todos sabéis, nuestro universo tiene energía cósmica, incluyendo nuestros cuerpos. Sin embargo, nuestros cuerpos sólo tienen una pequeña cantidad de energía cósmica. Por lo tanto, es difícil para nosotros manifestarla de nuestros cuerpos. Sin embargo, las estrellas, los planetas y las estrellas fugaces son diferentes. Ellos…

La mano de Gokudera ya había comenzado a escribir y dibujar complicadas ecuaciones y diagramas mientras explicaba. Tsuna sólo podía boquear ante la explicación de Gokudera. No entendía nada de nada. Demonios, todos, con excepción de Shoichi, tuvieron dificultades para comprender el concepto. Sólo podían asentir con la cabeza tontamente.

—…Y es así como el anillo Vongola puede ser utilizado para viajar en el tiempo con la ayuda de una estrella fugaz —terminó Gokudera su charla de dos horas, para gran alivio de todos. Sonrió muy brillantemente a Tsuna—. ¿Lo ha entendido, Juudaime?

—Err, no lo he hecho, Gokudera —respondió Tsuna tímidamente.

Antes de que Gokudera pudiera iniciar otro sermón sobre la energía cósmica, Yamamoto tapó la boca de Gokudera con su mano y le preguntó a Shoichi.

—Ja, ja, ja, ¿Puedes explicarlo de una manera más simple, Shoichi?

Shoichi se arregló sus lentes.

—Básicamente, las estrellas fugaces tienen una gran cantidad de energía cósmica, lo suficiente como para llevarlos al pasado. Con la energía cósmica de la estrella fugaz y la resolución del deseo de la Familia de Primo, fue posible que el anillo Vongola os enviara al pasado.

—¡AAAAAH!—todos dijeron todos al unísono.

—Entiendo el cómo terminamos aquí. Pero, ¿cómo vamos a volver? —preguntó Chrome.

—De la misma manera que llegasteis ahí—respondió casualmente Shoichi—. Utilizando los anillos Vongola.

—Bien, vamos a pedir el deseo de volver a nuestro tiempo a los anillos Vongola —dijo Tsuna con entusiasmo. Tsuna realmente quería volver a casa. Tenía un montón de papeleo que hacer. De repente, se estremeció ante la cantidad de papeleo que ocupaba toda la oficina. Con suerte, Reborn no lo mataría cuando el volviera para eso.

Todos cerraron los ojos y desearon volver a su tiempo. Lamentablemente, no pasó nada. La confusión era visible en sus ojos.

—¿Por qué no hace efecto extremo? —preguntó Ryohei.

—Fenómeno de las gafas, es mejor que lo expliques —Gokudera frunció el ceño.

Shoichi estremeció nerviosamente.

—Bueno, cuando me referí a los anillos Vongola, no significaba que eran vuestros anillos Vongola. Quise decir los anillos Vongola de la Familia de Primo. Como veis, fueron sus anillos los que os llevaron al pasado. Así que, naturalmente, es necesario que sean sus anillos los que os devuelvan a casa.

—Bueno, le pediremos ayuda a la Familia de Primo —suspiró Tsuna.

—No es tan fácil como eso, Tsuna. —Shoichi suspiró antes de explicar—. Hay una razón por la cual los anillos concedieron el deseo a la Familia de Primo. Incluso si vosotros lográisconvencerlos para que les ayuden, siempre y cuando no encontréis la razón del deseo y la arregléis, estaréis atrapados en el pasado.

—Pero, no creo que la Familia de Primo tenga problemas para hacer frente a sus enemigos. Así que, ¿cuál es la razón para que quieran reunirse con nosotros?—preguntó Tsuna tocándose la barbilla.

Shoichi se encogió de hombros.

—Tenéis que averiguarlo vosotros mismos. Voy a contactar con vosotros si me entero de algo nuevo.

Dicho eso, el holograma desapareció y el VG de Tsuna dejó de brillar. Tsuna suspiró aliviadamente. Por lo menos sabían como volver a su tiempo. Ahora bien, si tan sólo supieran la razón por la que fueron enviados aquí. La Familia de Primo no parecía estar en algún problema o en alguna situación de vida o muerte. Así que, ¿por qué querían conocerles?

—Kufufufu, creo que la mejor manera de averiguarlo es preguntándoselo directamente a la Familia de Primo —dijo Mukuro.

Tan pronto como Mukuro dijo eso, todos miraron a Tsuna, haciéndole sudar la gota gorda.

—Err, ¿por qué me estáis mirando?

—Herbívoro, ve a preguntarle a Primo sobre eso —le ordenó Hibari.

—¿Por qué soy yo el que deba preguntárselo? Y, ¿cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso? —les preguntó Tsuna.

—Porque tú eres el jefe. Averigualo tú mismo —todos contestaron al unísono.

Tsuna suspiró. Pensar que tenía que ser él. Bueno, supongo que podría pedírselo a Giotto en la cena. Por desgracia para Tsuna, su plan se fue volando por la ventana cuando su Familia comenzó una pelea, haciendo enojar mucho a G.

—¿Podríais dejar esta lucha infantil?—G dio un puñetazo en la mesa del comedor—. ¿De verdad sois la Décima generación de los Vongola?

—¿Tienes algún problema con eso? —gritó Gokudera.

—Sí, tengo muchos problemas con vuestra Familia. Os estáis quedando aquí por lo que _seguiréis_ las reglas —G le devolvió el grito.

—Yo no acepto ordenes tuyas, _Rosita_—gruñó Gokudera.

Giotto pudo ver que iba cada vez a peor. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a hablar con Tsuna si sus familias estaban luchando de esta manera? Las cosas no se pusieron nada mejor cuando Daemon se unió a la lucha. Pronto, una pelea sin cuartel se inició entre las dos generaciones.

Tsuna y Giotto habían tenido suficiente de todo como para poder tolerarlo. Ambos golpearon sus manos y gritaron al unísono.

—¡Basta de todo esto!

Todos se congelaron y quedaron en silencio.

Sabían que no era bueno hacer que sus jefes se enfadaran. Todos volvieron rápidamente a sus asientos.

—Giotto-san, parece como si su familia tuviera muchos problemas con la mía. ¿Podemos hablar sobre esto mañana por la mañana más detenidamente? Tal vez podamos encontrar una solución para estos problemas de manera diplomática —dijo Tsuna con calma y añadiendo en su mente: «así como la razón por la que queríais reuniros con nosotros».

Giotto se detuvo un momento.

La manera en la que lo dijo Tsuna fue como estuviesen negociando una alianza. No le gustó. Eran de la misma familia, incluso si eran de distintas generaciones. No unos desconocidos al azar. Pero, si lo planeaba adecuadamente y lo utilizaba para su ventaja, tal vez podría ser capaz de saber más acerca de Tsuna y su Familia. Porque en realidad, ellos no sabían mucho sobre la Familia del Décimo, a parte de sus nombres y que eran del futuro. Tal vez él descubriría el por qué Tsuna era tan serio y estaba tan tenso todo el tiempo.

—Está bien, acepto —dijo Giotto.

~Fin Flashback~

* * *

><p>Y eso nos lleva a la situación actual.<p>

Giotto y Tsuna tenían el mismo pensamiento en mente.

«Me aseguraré de conseguir algo de esta reunión. No hay manera de que regrese a casa con las manos vacías».

Y así, la batalla diplomática entre Tsuna y Giotto comenzó.


	10. Una batalla diplomática

**Por: **Mangaanime15.

**Traductora: **Nyanko.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a AkiraAmano-sensei y el fic a mangaanime15~

Y dar las gracias a xanyxhi por corregir toda la traducción y mejorarla.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Hitman Reborn.<em>

_Beteado por Rekishichizu._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo X<strong>

**Una batalla diplomática.**

* * *

><p>Cuando a las personas les preguntan por la habilidad más importante que un jefe de la mafia debía tener, probablemente escogerían algo relacionado con la lucha. Desafortunadamente, ese no era el caso. Por supuesto, grandes capacidades de combate puede infundir miedo, temor y respeto. Siempre podías abrirte paso a la fuerza. Sin embargo, a medida que se envejece y te haces mayor, dichas habilidades comienzan a disminuir. Por no hablar de que con ello no se garantizaba que ayudaría a mantener la destrucción al mínimo y, en consecuencia, reducir el papeleo.<p>

Por lo tanto, si no es la habilidad para luchar, ¿Cuál esla habilidad más importante que un jefe de la mafia debería tener?

La diplomacia y la negociación.

Algunas personas podían ver esta forma de "arte" adecuada sólo para un cobarde. En el mundo de la mafia, si querías algo lo tomabas. No negociabas tus ideales con otras personas. Sin embargo, esas personas se equivocaban totalmente. Las habilidades diplomáticas están lejos de ser inútiles. Con esa habilidad, podías doblegar las voluntades de otros acorde a la tuya. Podías evitar combates innecesarios. Incluso podías hacer tratados de alianzas con otras familias. Con un demonio, si lo hacías bien, no tendrías que gastar energía consiguiendo lo que querías, ya sea información, dinero o lo que sea. Con unas pocas palabras bien situadas lo podías obtener todo.

Por desgracia, no todo el mundo podía usar esta habilidad con eficacia.

Necesitabas saber cómo leer la mente de las personas, dominar el arte de establecer una conversación decente, adaptarte a los cambios de entorno y tener conocimientos de muchas áreas, incluso aquellas consideradas como poco importante por la sociedad.

Por lo tanto, Reborn se lo había tomado a pecho en implantar _todo_ en la densa cabeza de su alumno. Sin embargo, Tsuna todavía no estaba seguro de si sus habilidades eran suficientes para acabar con Giotto.

Giotto miró a su sucesor con ojos calculadores. Preguntándose qué tan buenas eran las habilidades diplomáticas de Tsuna. A juzgar por la apariencia y la corta edad de Tsuna, no creía que el muchacho tuviera mucha experiencia en el manejo de situaciones diplomáticas. Sin embargo, Giotto sabía que el mundo de la mafia estaba lleno de sorpresas. Para que Tsuna fuera elegido como Vongola Decimo a una edad tan joven, debía tener al menos _algunas_ habilidades. Si no, ¿entonces de que otra forma lograría que su Familia le obedeciera y respetase?

«La forma de iniciar una reunión diplomática puede decidir el resultado. Tsuna no parece estar nervioso sobre esta reunión. Tal vez pueda usar _esa_ estrategia para poner a prueba su reacción» reflexionó Giotto.

—Así que, Decimo, supongo que sabe la razón por la que estamos en esta reunión. ¿Gusta empezarla ya? —le preguntó Giotto en un serio y severo tono, optando por llamar a Tsuna como Decimo en lugar de su nombre para añadir más efecto.

La temperatura en el ambiente cayó repentinamente.

Todos podían sentir la fuerte aura de jefe prácticamente ardiendo con confianza y autoridad viniendo de Giotto. En favor de dar información, Giotto acababa de utilizar la estrategia de "intimidar a tu oponente hasta que se orine en los pantalones usando el aura de jefe" contra Tsuna; una táctica común, utilizada por todos los jefes de la mafia. Por lo general, era útil para presionar a la gente para que este de acuerdo con lo que tu deseas. Por supuesto, la eficacia de esta estrategia depende en gran medida de la fuerza de tu aura de jefe.

También era necesario tener en cuenta la experiencia y competencia de tu oponente. Con los oponentes más experimentados y competentes, es menos probable de que esta estrategia funcione. Por lo tanto, esta estrategia se utiliza a menudo en los jóvenes jefes mafiosos, ya que ellos en realidad no tienen mucha experiencia en como contrarrestarla de manera efectiva. Así que, en cierto modo, esta táctica también se utiliza para medir las habilidades de tu oponente. Tsuna casi se rió entre dientes ante la estrategia de Giotto. Había tratado con muchas personas cuyas auras eran diez veces más aterradoras que las de Giotto. Eso para él era pan comido para simplemente encogerse de hombros.

—Claro, Primo —dijo Tsuna, decidiendo llamar a Giotto formalmente como Primo en dicha reunión.

Giotto enarcó las cejas. ¿Su estrategia no funcionó? Por lo general, la gente se intimidaba con su aura de jefe. Sin embargo, este chico sólo se encogió de hombros como si no fuera nada. Tal vez debería utilizar una estrategia de nivel superior.

—Me llamó la atención que tus Guardianes de la Niebla, Mukuro y Chrome, hayan creado muchos problemas a mi Guardián de la Niebla, Daemon. ¿Os importaría explicar la razón tras las intenciones de tus Guardianes de la Niebla? —preguntó Giotto.

Un bufido se escuchó de parte de Daemon. Giotto le dio un vistazo, reprendiéndole antes de devolver su atención a Tsuna.

—Me disculpo por las acciones de mis guardianes de la niebla. Realmente no creo que ellos quisieron hacerle algún daño… —Tsuna trató de encontrar una adecuada excusa para cubrir a sus guardianes—, con sus travesuras.

—¿Travesuras? ¡Travesuras!—Daemon gritaba incoherentemente—. Ese chico-piña me ha humillado delante de todo el mundo. Ahora no puedo ir por la ciudad sin ser el hazme reír.

—Oya, oya, no puede ser tan malo. Ve el lado positivo. Hemos aumentado tu popularidad entre la gente del pueblo, después de todo. Por lo tanto, debes estarnos agradecido —dijo Mukuro descaradamente.

—Además, no es culpa nuestra que seas lo suficientemente olvidadizo como para no utilizar tus habilidades —agregó Chrome tranquilamente.

—Exactamente lo que ha dicho mi querida Chrome —Mukuro se rió entre dientes.

Antes de que el argumento pudiese empeorar, Tsuna tomó el control de la situación.

—Mukuro, Chrome, basta—Tsuna se volvió a Giotto y Daemon—. Pido disculpas por sus acciones. Me aseguraré de que no vuelva a suceder en un futuro.

Giotto decidió que era el momento perfecto para hacer su movimiento. Era ahora o nunca. Eso determinará el éxito de su plan.

«Será mejor que estés listo Tsuna, porque no voy a contenerme» pensó Giotto.

A Tsuna no le gustó el brillo en los ojos de Giotto. Tenía la sensación de que Primo iba a utilizar una estrategia devastadora con él. Sin embargo, Tsuna permaneció con el rostro impasible y calmado. No era bueno dejar que tu oponente supiera que entraste en pánico.

—No estoy seguro si sólo son tus Guardianes de la Niebla a los que tengas que vigilar, Decimo —dijo Giotto casualmente, antes de añadir—: Creo que sería prudente que vigilases al resto de tus guardianes también.

La intuición de Tsuna rápidamente levantó bandera roja. No le gustaba la forma en que esta reunión estaba tomando. Manteniendo la calma, Tsuna decidió preguntar.

—¿Qué quiere decir, Primo?

—Nos llamó la atención que tus amigos no son lo suficientemente buenos para manejar sus responsabilidades como Guardianes Vongola —dijo Giotto como si fuera algo normal—. Tu Guardián de la Nube es demasiado violento. Tu Guardián de la Niebla, Mukuro, es demasiado espeluznante y sádico, mientras que la otra, Chrome, es demasiado tímida para su propio bien. Por no hablar de tus Guardianes del Sol y de la Lluvia no parecen tomar en serio sus responsabilidades. No nos olvidemos de tu Guardián del Rayo, es demasiado joven para ese cargo. Por ultimo, tu Guardián de la Tormenta tiene un temperamento muy volátil.

La temperatura de la sala inmediatamente descendió bajo cero. Mukuro y Hibari les fulminaban con la mirada, deseando sacar sus armas. Gokudera fruncía el ceño. Lambo y Chrome parecían decepcionados. Ryohei estaba a punto de estallar, pero fue calmado por Yamamoto, quien tenía una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro. Era evidente que no les gustó nada el comentario que había dicho Giotto.

La irritación y la ira comenzaron a introducirse en el corazón de Tsuna.

«¿Cómo puede decir algo así Giotto-san? Él no tiene derecho de decirles eso a ellos».

La maldad crujía en la mente de Giotto. Había manera de que Tsuna pudiese esquivar su ataque mental. Dudaba de que Tsuna pudiese mantener la calma después de ese golpe. Por lo tanto, decidió añadir más leña al fuego para ver la reacción de Tsuna. Tal vez, Tsuna se tambalearía y podría aprovechar la oportunidad para llevar a cabo su plan de llegar a conocer mejor a la Familia de Decimo.

—No beneficiaria al futuro de Vongola el tenerles como guardianes. Sería bueno si pudieras entrenarles mejor. Después de todo, no queremos perder nuestros esfuerzos en la creación de Vongola, ¿verdad? —Giotto sonrió.

Tsuna apretó los dientes sin dejar de parecer lo más tranquilo posible.

No podía creer lo que sus ojos y oídos veían y escuchaban. Giotto había utilizado un ataque combinado en él. Y no una combinación al azar, sino que tenía que ser _esa_ combinación. Un ataque combinado que podría aplastar a tu oponente casi al instante. Tsuna sabía que tenía que tomar represalias si quería sobrevivir a esto.

Ahora, ¿qué ataque combinado había utilizado Giotto en Tsuna?

Giotto había utilizado la táctica "haz enojar a tu oponente insultándolo" seguido de "haz sentir a tu oponente culpable sin ningún escrúpulo" como estrategia.

Ahora, ¿por qué estas dos estrategias eran un combo de ataque mortal?

La estrategia "haz enojar a tu oponente insultándolo" es una de las estrategias más comunes utilizadas por jefes mafiosos en batallas diplomáticas. La ira puede nublar el juicio. Por lo tanto, el hacer que se enojen puede hacer que cometan errores. Con un demonio, si eres lo suficiente inteligente (y valiente), podías acusarles e insinuarles de interrumpir la reunión cuando se hayan puesto violentos, ya que, en una reunión de la mafia, nadie está autorizado para iniciar una pelea. Por lo tanto, la eficacia de esta estrategia estaba basada en gran medida en que tan bien eres en el abuso verbal.

Sin embargo, la desventaja de esta estrategia es que era muy fácil de desatar una pelea cuando dicha táctica se utilizaba. Por lo tanto, es recomendado el tener habilidades de combate lo suficientemente decentes para respaldar los insultos, de lo contrario, podrías encontrarte decorado en negro y azul.

Para que esta estrategia surta un efecto mayor, también era recomendado usarla junto a la estrategia de "haz sentir a tu oponente culpable sin ningún escrúpulo", ya que trabajaban muy bien juntas. Los hacía pensar dos veces antes de darte puñetazos.

Como el nombre de la estrategia implica, trata del sentimiento de culpa de tu oponente, por lo que les haces dudar de sus decisiones. Es de conocimiento común que en el mundo de la mafia la duda podía conducir a tu caída. En medio de dudas, podías hacer que estuviesen de acuerdo contigo mediante la implantación de la semilla de la duda. Por supuesto, para utilizar esta estrategia de manera eficaz, también debías de conocer los secretos sucios y los puntos débilesde tu oponente. Por lo tanto, era recomendable el hacer una verificación de antecedentes sobre ellos antes de ir a la reunión.

Esta realidad puso a Tsuna en una situación difícil.

Si permanecía en silencio, sería como admitir que lo que había dicho Giotto era verdad. Y Tsuna preferiría morir antes que hacer eso. Sus Guardianes no eran inútiles. Ellos eran los mejores guardianes del mundo, incluso si tenían sus propios defectos. Pero, si Tsuna hacía un comentario rudo, Giotto podía usar esto para vencer a Tsuna. Tsuna estaba debatiendo en su mente sobre qué debía hacer. Después de un tiempo, llegó a una conclusión. Iba a usarlo. Al diablo con las consecuencias de esta táctica. Giotto de repente sintió un cambio en el aura de Tsuna.

—¿Estas realmente seguro de que mi Familia es la única que necesita ser entrenada?—Tsuna se rió entre dientes antes de sonreír—. Porque estoy bastante seguro de que mis no buenos Guardianes pueden limpiar el piso con tus Guardianes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. En mi opinión, tus Guardianes son los que necesitan más entrenamiento. De hecho, creo que mis Guardianes estarían la mar de felices de mostrároslo.

Giotto se sorprendió.

Y pensar que Tsuna tiró la estrategia "menospreciar a tu oponente y presumir de ti mismo" contra él. Eso fue un paso muy audaz. Esa estrategia no sólo se jactaba de tu imagen frente a tus oponentes, pero también hacía que ellos se enojasen y cometiesen errores. Por supuesto, se necesitaba asegurar de que podías respaldar el reclamo cuando estés presumiendo de ti mismo. Por lo tanto, era recomendable el mostrar algunas de tus habilidades con anterioridad antes de jactarte para asegurarte de que no crean que estas mintiendo.

Ahora era Giotto el que se enojó.

Pero, como Tsuna, trató lo mejor que pudo de no dejar que su ira tomara lo mejor de él. Los Guardianes de Giotto batallaron en abstenerse y saltar hacia Tsuna para estrangularlo en el acto. Las cosas no fueron mejor cuando escucharon las risas burlonas de los Guardianes de Tsuna.

Giotto decidió que era el momento adecuado para poner su plan en marcha.

—Entonces, no te importará probárnoslo, ¿cierto? —preguntó Giotto.

La intuición de Tsuna le dijo que había más que eso en la petición de Giotto. Presentía que lo que Giotto fuese a pedir tenía que ver con la razón por la cual fueron enviados al pasado.

—Claro. Será un placer para nosotros —asintió Tsuna.

—Genial —Giotto se frotó las manos—. Como sabéis, va a haber una fiesta esta semana. Pero, por desgracia, no tenemos suficiente gente para ayudarnos en nuestros preparativos. Por lo tanto, no os importa ayudar, ¿verdad?

Tsuna se lo pensó por un momento.

Esta era una gran oportunidad. Podían acercarse a la Familia de Primo y averiguar la razón por la que quieren conocer a su generación. Era como matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Con un poco de suerte, esto mejoraría la relación entre sus familias. Además, él no veía ningún daño en la solicitud de Giotto. No es como si él les hubiera pedido que hicieran algo peligroso… esperaba.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Así que, ¿cuándo podemos empezar a ayudarles con los preparativos? —preguntó Tsuna.

—A partir de mañana. Mis Guardianes os dirán que hacer —respondió Giotto.

Con eso, se terminó la reunión. La Familia de Decimo se retiró a su habitación mientras que la Familia de Primo permaneció en la sala de reuniones. Si iban a pedir ayuda a la Familia de Decimo, tenían que discutir como dividir las tareas entre ellos y con quienes debían ser emparejados. Más tarde, se concertó que cada Guardián sería emparejado con su sucesor(es) para disgusto de Daemon. En cuanto a la Familia de Decimo, tan pronto como llegaron a la habitación, Mukuro y Chrome rápidamente pusieron una barrera. Tsuna se sentó en la cama con gesto cansado. Esa reunión realmente le agotó. Hubo silencio antes que fuese roto por Gokudera.

—Juudaime, gracias por defendernos allí —dijo Gokudera.

—Sí, Tsuna. No tenías porqué hacerlo, ya sabes —añadió Yamamoto.

—Está bien. No sólo sois mis guardianes, sino también mi familia y amigos. No voy a sentarme y ver como alguien insulta a mis amigos —dijo Tsuna con determinación.

Todos se quedaron sin habla. Conmovidos por el discurso de Tsuna. Por supuesto, Mukuro y Hibari no lo demostraron. Sería vergonzoso si todo el mundo lo supiera. Antes de que alguien pudiera decirle algo a Tsuna, el VG de Tsuna comenzó a brillar de nuevo. El holograma de Shoichi apareció repentinamente ante ellos.

—Hola a todos. ¿Está todo bien? —les preguntó Shoichi. Ante esta pregunta, casi todos gruñeron. A Shoichi le cayó el sudor—. Supongo que no estáis tan bien. Así que, ¿tenéis la razón ya?

—No, no la tenemos —respondió Tsuna, antes de añadir—. Pero, estamos avanzando hacia ella.

—Eso es bueno porque hay que resolverlo antes de que la siguiente estrella fugaz aparezca —dijo Shoichi—. Necesitamos la energía cósmica de ella para traeros de vuelta. Si no podéis hacerlo para entonces, estaréis atascados en el pasado hasta que la otra estrella fugaz aparezca, lo cual será dentro de cien años.

—¿Cuándo aparecerá la siguiente estrella fugaz? —le preguntó Tsuna.

—Bueno, según nuestros cálculos, se supone que debe aparecer dentro de siete días. Lo que significa que necesitan encontrar la razón y solucionarla en un plazo de siete días —explicó Shoichi ajustándose sus lentes.

—Oh —dijo en voz baja antes de que gritar cuando la información finalmente entró en su cabeza—. ¡HIIIIII, tenemos que hacerlo dentro de siete días!

En la sala de reuniones, Giotto se congeló por un momento antes de mirar a Knuckle.

—Knuckle, después de que terminemos esta reunión, ¿me puedes hacer una revisión?

Knuckle levantó las cejas y preguntó en tono preocupado.

—¿Por qué? ¿Estás enfermo?

Giotto negó con la cabeza.

—No, solamente que sigo teniendo alucinaciones. Sigo oyendo gritar a Tsuna como si fuera una niña durante estos últimos dos días. Justo ahora, pensé que le oí gritar otra vez.

Todos quedaron en silencio antes de que Asari hablara.

—Ja, ja, ja, yo también lo oigo. Pensé que era el único en oírlo.

—Estúpido fenómeno de la flauta, yo no creo que sea Tsuna el que grite. Tal vez es sólo el aire —G frunció el ceño.

—Sin embargo, el tono es demasiado agudo como para que sea solo el aire —agregó Lampo siendo secundado por Alaude, Knuckle y Daemon asintiendo.

—Espera, espera —Giotto levantó sus manos—. Así que, ¿vosotros también lo oís? ¿Realmente pensáis que es Tsuna gritando?

Hubo un gran silencio antes de que todos dijeran al unísono.

—¡Naaaaah!

—Es imposible. No me lo voy a creer si no lo veo por mi mismo—dijo G.

—Ja, ja, ja, creo que nuestra imaginación se ha vuelto loca hoy —dijo Asari.

—Kufufufu, aunque tengo que admitir que sería interesante ver a Décimo gritando como una niña. No creo que pueda hacerlo.

Alaude sólo se quedó en silencio, pero se pude ver en su rostro la expresión de incredulidad.

—Querido señor, debemos tener exceso de trabajo —se unió Knuckle a la discusión.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no simplemente descansamos ahora? —sugirió Lampo.

—Supongo que tendré que estar de acuerdo con Lampo y Knuckle sobre esto. Vamos a descansar un poco —Giotto se levantó de su silla y puso fin a la reunión.


	11. Para bien o para mal

**Por: **Mangaanime15.

**Traductora: **Nyanko.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y el fic a mangaanime15.

Y dar las gracias a xanyxhi por corregir toda la traducción y mejorarla.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Hitman Reborn.<em>

_Beteado por Rekishichizu._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XI<strong>

**Para bien o para mal.**

* * *

><p>En el mundo de la mafia se necesitaba saber cómo socializar con la gente. Llegar a conocerlos. Hacerte amigos de ellos. Porque uno nunca sabía cuándo se necesitará a un aliado para ayudar a combatir a los enemigos. Debías de encontrar tantas oportunidades como fuesen posibles para socializar con tantas personas como pudieras, incluso si las odiabas. Después de todo, si iba a ser tu amigo, debías conocer su confiabilidad. Pero si iba a ser tu enemigo, podías hacer los preparativos con antelación.<p>

Hacer una fiesta es una de las muchas maneras para poder socializar e interactuar con la gente en un ambiente menos violento. Si alguien era lo suficientemente inteligente, se podía utilizar como una plataforma para iniciar tratados de alianza con otras Familias. Por lo tanto, un buen jefe de la mafia debía de saber celebrar grandes fiestas y ser un gran anfitrión. Sin embargo, no era fácil el hacer una fiesta, especialmente cuando se trataba de otras Familias mafiosas. Una gran cantidad de egos podían golpearse si no se era cuidadoso. Y, no hace falta mencionar, podía provocar una guerra entre ellos y la Famiglia anfitriona.

Para empeorar las cosas, el mundo de la mafia a menudo veía las fiestas como una forma de medir la potencia y el estatus de la familia. No se podía celebrar una gran fiesta si no se tiene mucho dinero, por lo que, indirectamente se decía a todos lo poderosa que era la Famiglia, por lo tanto, los rivales se lo pensarían dos veces antes de meterse con dicha Famiglia. Con eso en mente, se había convertido en algo común para las familias mafiosas el celebrar fiestas por lo menos una vez al año con el único propósito de presumirse.

Y Vongola no era ninguna excepción.

Ahora, cuando se hace una fiesta, hay una serie de cosas importantes que deberían de ser consideradas al momento de hacer los preparativos. Una de ellas eran los arreglos de mesa; la fuente de muchos dolores de cabeza para muchos anfitriones de fiestas. A pesar de su apariencia y directa descripción, la organización de las mesas estaba lejos de ser un asunto simple, era extremadamente delicado para una fiesta mafiosa. Los puestos en la mesa reflejaban los estatus y las relaciones, por lo que había reglas que debían tenerse en cuanta al tiempo de hacer dichos arreglos:

Primero, un anfitrión debía tener en cuenta el nivel de importancia de cada huésped.

La mesa más cercana a la del anfitrión debía estar conformada por aquellos que sean más cercanos al anfitrión, como mejores amigos y parientes sanguíneos. Luego iban los invitados de mayor importancia, como los invitados especiales de alto estatus, etc.

Se podía decir que era un honor el ser capaz de sentarse cerca de la mesa del anfitrión, ya que mostraba el valor del huésped en la relación. Por desgracia, todos querían ser considerados importantes; y eso era un problema ya que no todos podían sentarse al frente. Por lo tanto, el anfitrión debía hacer arreglar cuidadosamente el limitado número de asientos de manera que no ofendiese o golpease el orgullo de los demás. En el peor de los casos, un aliado podía optar por convertirse en un enemigo durante la noche, todo debido a un pequeño problema de ubicación; y sinceramente, no valía la pena el molestarse.

Después, el carácter de los invitados debía ser tomado en cuenta.

Por ejemplo, los invitados que gustaban de comer debían estar sentados en las mesas con la mayor cantidad de acceso a los camareros y camareras. De esa forma, el ir y venir del camarero/a no molestaría a otros huéspedes. Asimismo, era aconsejable el no colocar a un invitado con conocidos problemas de vejiga en la mesa de centro. En cambio, él (o ella) debía ser colocado en una zona donde el baño sea de fácil acceso; sin embargo, dichas acciones debían realizarse con discreción o se arriesgaría a insultar al invitado.

La tercera y la más importante, era que un anfitrión debía tener en cuenta en la organización de las mesas, implicaba la historia entre Famiglias.

Lo que significa que no todo el mundo estaría feliz de ver a sus rivales en la misma fiesta, así como tampoco todos ellos tendrían un control perfecto sobre su ira y ser capaces de resistirse a estrangular al otro en el mismo lugar. Por lo tanto, es muy recomendable que se haga cierta investigación de antemano y separar las Familias problemáticas, por lo menos por otra mesa, de preferencia una ocupada por una Familia por la que ninguno se atrevería a pasar.

G sabía la importancia y la delicadeza del problema del arreglo de las mesas. Y como mano derecha de Primo, era su trabajo el hacerlo. Además, pensó que esa sería una buena oportunidad para enseñarle a su sucesor el arte de manejar asuntos sensibles y ser paciente; cosa que Gokudera parecía carecer. Sin mencionar, dos personas ayudándose entre sí deberían de acelerar la tarea. Pero por desgracia, se olvidó de tomar en cuenta dos factores importantes cuando se ofreció a llevar el trabajo.

La terquedad de Gokudera y su propio temperamento.

Cualquiera y todos los que fuesen remotamente cercanos a G, sabían que tenía mal genio cuando era joven. Y de vez en cuando eso le llevó a él y a sus amigos a muchos problemas, haciendo que casi perdiesen la vida en el proceso.

Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo aprendió a controlar su temperamento. Aprendió a no dejar que su ira sacara lo mejor de él. Claro, la gente todavía le veía gritando, vociferando y maldiciendo de vez en cuando, pero nunca lo veían explotar verdaderamente.

Por desgracia para G, Gokudera parecía tener el talento para hacer precisamente eso.

Ya habían gastado varias horas tratando de llegar con el mejor arreglo de mesa y, por alguna razón, no se ponían de acuerdo sobre nada. Sus opiniones siempre entraban en conflicto, y su obstinación (doble) sin duda no ayudaba a la situación.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? ¡El arreglo es mejor de esta manera! —gritó con impaciencia G.

—¿Estás loco? ¿Dejar que Tomaso y Estraneo se sienten juntos? ¡Eso es un desastre esperando que suceda!—Gokudera le gritaba igual de alto.

—¡No, no habrá ningún desastre!

—¡Sí lo habrá!

—¡No!

—¡Sí!

—¡No!

—¡Sí!

—¡AAAARRGGGH! ¿Por qué demonios dejé que Giotto hiciera ese deseo estúpido? —gritó G con frustración, levantando sus manos.

Eso dejó a Gokudera con el camino libre. Había estado pensando en formas de presionar a G para que le dijese la razón para hacer el deseo que les envió ahí. Pensó que iba a encontrar una oportunidad su ayudaba al Guardián de la Tormenta de Primo con los preparativos. Por desgracia, las cosas nunca salían como lo planeado. Pero la oportunidad por fin había. No podía meter la pata ahora.

—Entonces, ¿por qué le dejaste? —preguntó con calma Gokudera, haciendo que G se sintiera extraño.

G siempre había tenido la impresión de que Gokudera es un chico impetuoso, incapaz de mantenerse tranquilo cuando se debía de estarlo, a juzgar por su primera reunión. El ver al niño preguntando algo de manera tranquila fue un poco chocante, por decirlo así.

G fue devuelto a la realidad cuando Gokudera preguntó.

—Bueno, ¿vas a responder o no?

G miró hacia otro lado y murmuró.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué no nos incumbe? Estamos atrapados en el pasado por vuestro estúpido deseo —gritó Gokudera.

—¡Debido a que es estúpido hablar de ello! No quieres escuchar la razón. Confía en mí —gritó de nuevo G en frustración.

—Sí, claro —se burló Gokudera—. No lo creeré hasta que me lo pruebes.

Por un momento, hubo un silencio incómodo. Ambos se estaban mirando con inflexible terquedad. Pero, finalmente, G cedió. Ellos, en cierto modo, tenían la culpa de que la Familia de Decimo estuviera atrapada en el pasado. Fueron ellos los que lo desearon después de todo.

G suspiró y miró hacia otro lado.

—Sabes, Vongola originalmente fue un grupo de vigilancia antes de convertirse en una familia de mafiosos.

—Por supuesto que sé eso —contestó mal Gokudera antes de agregar—. Fue el mejor amigo de Primo, Shimon Cozart, quien lo sugirió. Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

—El problema es que Giotto nunca quiso crear un grupo de vigilantes, y mucho menos dirigir una familia mafiosa —dijo G vacilante—. Nunca le gustó el pelear o la violencia. Y, si fuese posible, quería resolver todo a través de medios pacíficos. Él nos lo dice en muchas ocasiones. Pero… —su voz se apagó—, seguí empujándole, convenciéndole de que creara Vongola.

Gokudera levantó las cejas ante las palabras de G. Quería preguntarle más, pero ya sabía; si lo hacía, no iba a conseguir nada de G.

G se sintió muy incomodo cuando vio la reacción de Gokudera. Era como si le estuviera haciendo una confesión. Pero, por alguna razón, G sintió que su secreto estaría a salvo con el niño.

—Seguí presionando a pesar de que él realmente quería retirarse, sobre todo cuando Vongola comenzó a convertirse en una Famiglia mafiosa —G dejó escapar un profundo suspiro—. Cuando Giotto nos dijo que le preocupaba de que en el futuro, Vongola pudiese olvidar el propósito original y que quería conoceros, no pude desear lo mismo —G se detuvo un momento y miró directamente a Gokudera—. Creo que una parte de mí quería deshacerse de las preocupaciones de Giotto. Y si hacer un estúpido deseo iba a ayudarle, lo haría sin dudarlo.

Gokudera se quedó en silencio mientras trataba de asimilar la información. G tomó el silencio como una señal para continuar.

—Otra parte de mi quería saber si había tomado la decisión correcta —G miró hacia otro lado cuando Gokudera le dio una mirada incrédula—. A causa de mí, Giotto ha estado en muchas situaciones peligrosas. Siempre me dije que había tomado la decisión correcta… que obligarlo a hacer Vongola fue la cosa correcta. Pero, ahora…—la voz de G fue apagándose—, simplemente no lo sé.

Antes de que Gokudera pudiera decir algo, se oyó un grito desesperado en el pasillo.

—¡QUÉ ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!

Era Giotto.

G y Gokudera corrieron rápidamente hacia la dirección de los gritos de Giotto. Cuando llegaron allí, vieron una escena terrible. Giotto, empapado en sangre, llevaba a un Tsuna gravemente herido sobre su espalda.


	12. Inseguridad infantil

**Por: **Mangaanime15.

**Traductora: **Nyanko.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a AkiraAmano-sensei y el fic a mangaanime15~

Y dar las gracias a xanyxhi por corregir toda la traducción y mejorarla.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Hitman Reborn.<em>

_Beteado por Rekishichizu._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XII<strong>

**Inseguridad infantil.**

* * *

><p>Lambo estaba muy feliz.<p>

Tsuna le acababa de dar una misión, y no sólo una, ¡sino dos misiones al mismo tiempo! Primero, necesitaba ayudar a Lampo en la decoración de la sala. Segundo, necesitaba acercarse a Lampo y averiguar la razón por la que pidió el deseo. Lambo se sintió muy emocionado cuando Tsuna le dijo cuales eran su misiones. Tsuna siempre había sido renuente en darle misiones, a diferencia de los otros guardianes. Él siempre decía que Lambo era demasiado joven como para que hiciese alguna de las misiones cada vez que le pedía una. Así que el darle una misión, incluso si se trataba de algo simple, significaba mucho para Lambo.

Lambo se prometió a si mismo que haría que Tsuna se sintiese orgulloso. Él _llevaría_ a cabo las misiones. No se convertiría en el perdedor debilucho fácil de intimidar o ser tomado como rehén. Su humor se oscureció al recordar la situación de rehén, especialmente cuando Tsuna llegó a salvarle del matón. Debía haber sido capaz de defenderse a sí mismo. ¿Cómo diablos Tsuna iba a depender de él, si le daban una paliza tan fácilmente? Lambo negó con la cabeza. Este no era el momento de pensar en negativo. Tenía que concentrarse en sus misiones. Pero primero, necesitaba recuperar a su "socio".

Honestamente, Lambo no sabía que había poseído a Tsuna para emparejarlo con el Guardián del Rayo de Primo.

Era _perezoso. _

¡Por el amor de dios, ya eran las diez de la mañana y todavía estaba durmiendo en su dormitorio! Con eso en mente, Lambo se encaminó a la habitación de Lampo e irrumpió en ella, olvidándose a propósito de llamar a la puerta. Sin embargo, Lampo parecía no haber sido afectado por la repentina aparición de Lambo. En todo caso, sus ronquidos sonaron más fuertes que antes.

Lambo pensó en algún modo de encontrar una manera de despertar a Lampo. Entonces se acordó de cómo Nana solía despertar a Tsuna. Tal vez debería tratar la táctica de Nana. Lambo abrió las cortinas y ventanas. Esperando que la luz del sol, al menos, agitara el sueño de Lampo. Pero no pasó nada. Luego, se acercó a Lampo y lo zarandeo bruscamente. Desafortunadamente, eso tampoco funcionó. La única respuesta que obtuvo de Lampo fue un ronquido y un murmullo de cinco minutos más. Lambo decidió utilizar una manera más drástica para despertar a Lampo.

Saltó en la cama y gritó tan alto como sus pulmones le permitieron.

—¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡Tenemos que ayudar con la decoración de la fiesta!

A pesar de los fuertes gritos de Lambo, Lampo aún dormía en paz. Lambo estaba comenzando a ponerse realmente frustrado. ¿Quién sabía que Lampo tuviese un sueño tan pesado? Con un demonio, era casi tan malo como el de Tsu…

Espera… ¿Tan malo como el de Tsuna?

A Lambo de repente le vino una gran idea.

Si Lampo tenía el sueño tan pesado como Tsuna; entonces tal vez, sólo tal vez, el método de Reborn funcionaría con él. Después de todo, Reborn nunca fallaba en despertar a Tsuna con su método. Lambo sonrió como un maníaco. Vivir con Reborn tenía sus ventajas. Claro, Reborn siempre le intimidaba y le utilizaba como su chico de los recados, pero también le había mostrado muchas cosas interesantes. Siendo una de ellas cómo despertar a alguien con eficacia. El sicario incluso se había tomado la molestia en demostrarlo con Tsuna como muñeco de práctica.

La sonrisa de Lambo se hizo más amplia.

¿Qué otra mejor manera para dominar lo aprendido que practicándolo en otras personas? Especialmente, cuando había un muñeco de prácticas perfecto en frente de él. Lambo comenzó a hurgar en su cabello, buscando algo. No podía esperar el ver la cara de Lampo cuando lo usara en él. Lambo sonrió triunfante una vez que encontró lo que estaba buscando y se acercó más a Lampo…

—¡AAAAAAAAH!—Lampo gritó y saltó en agonía.

Se giró para mirar al culpable, su pelo erizado; un perfectamente natural efecto secundario, dado que Lambo acababa de usar una pistola paralizante a máxima potencia en Lampo mientras dormía. Basta con decir que fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para reducir a dos elefantes de gran tamaño. Cualquier persona normal habría muerto por ello. Por suerte, Lampo no era una persona normal, pero eso no quería decir que estaba contento con lo que Lambo hizo. Por el amor de dios, ¡su peinado estaba arruinado! ¿Y por qué demonios fue emparejado con un niño? Los niños eran molestos y problemáticos.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —gritó Lampo con enojo.

—Nada —contestó inocentemente Lambo, ocultando el arma aturdidora en su pelo—. Sólo quería despertarte. Tsuna y Primo quieren que decoremos el salón del comedor para la fiesta.

—Bueno, pues yo no quiero hacerlo. Necesito de mi sueño de belleza —respondió malhumorado Lampo, alejando al niño.

—¿Por faaavoor? —rogó Lambo, cambiando su táctica a la cara de cachorro.

Lampo trató de apartar la mirada de la cara de cachorro. La palabra clave era _trató_. Otra razón por lo que en general no le gustaban los niños: siempre parecían tener una manera de hacerte sentir culpable, incluso si no habías hecho nada. Lampo pensó por un momento y se le ocurrió un plan. Si pudiese distraer a Lambo, éste no le molestaría de nuevo.

—Voy a ayudar si puedes encontrar algo para mí. Aún mejor, voy a dejar que me preguntes lo que quieras. Pero si no puedes traérmelo, entonces no puedes obligarme a trabajar —le dijo Lampo con confianza.

—Está bien, es una apuesta —sonrió Lambo después de pensarlo un poco, pensando que la apuesta sería fácil de hacer.

—Entonces, quiero que encuentres una pistola y que me la traigas —dijo Lampo con señal de triunfo.

Estaba bastante seguro que nadie le daría a Lambo una pistola. Demonios, sería pura suerte si Lambo pudiese incluso encontrar una. En su mente, Lampo hizo un baile de victoria. Era muy fácil engañar a un niño. Por desgracia, su felicidad se vio interrumpida cuando Lambo sacó una pistola de su cabello. Lampo se quedó mirando la pistola con incredulidad. Su mente no podía registrar como Lambo logró esconder el arma en su cabello.

—Bueno, ¿a qué estás esperando? Vamos. El comedor no se decorará solo —canturreó Lambo.

—Espera, espera, espera —Lampo levanto sus manos y se apresuró a añadir—: Ya no quiero una pistola. Quiero otra cosa —pensó por un momento y dijo en voz alta—: Quiero una granada. Así es, una granada.

Lambo felizmente sacó una granada de su cabello.

Lampo todavía no quiso darse por vencido.

—Quiero un rifle.

Un rifle salió del cabello de Lambo.

Lampo de repente comenzó a pedir otras cosas. Ya no se limitaba a las armas. Le preguntó a Lambo que le trajera dulces, una fregona, un cubo, un collar y una serie de otras cosas. En cada ocasión Lambo no fallaba en sacar lo solicitado por Lampo de su cabello. Lampo estaba sudando por eso. ¿Cómo diablos era posible que el niño guardara esas cosas en el pelo? ¿Acaso su pelo era una especia de bolsillo dimensional?

—¿Podemos irnos ahora? —se quejó Lambo.

—¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en querer hacerlo? Es sólo decoración —dijo Lampo con irritación.

—Debido a que nos lo ha dicho Tsuna—respondió Lambo.

Lampo se quedó en silencio cuando oyó la respuesta. Luego le preguntó.

—Lambo, ¿por qué sigues a Tsuna?

Esa pregunta había estado siempre en su mente desde que se conocieron. Lampo no podía entender por que Lambo era el Guardián de Tsuna. Ese niño era estricto, tenso y, francamente, aterrador. No sería una sorpresa para Lampo si Tsuna hubiese obligado a Lambo en convertirse en su Guardián.

—Porque Tsuna es el mejor hermano mayor del mundo —respondió Lambo sin perder el ritmo. Esa respuesta, realmente, desconcertó a Lampo. Él no esperaba que una respuesta como esa viniera de Lambo. Lampo fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando el niño exclamó—: Como perdiste la apuesta, quiero hacer una pregunta.

Lampo levantó las cejas.

—¿Qué es?

—¿Por qué deseaste reunirte con nosotros? —le preguntó directamente.

Lampo se rascó la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado. El chico con estampados de vaca había vuelto a sorprenderle. De las muchas preguntas que hubiese esperado que Lambo le hiciese, definitivamente esa no se la esperaba. No quería responderla… pero una promesa es una promesa.

Lampo respiró hondo.

—Sólo quería ver si en el futuro la Familia Vongola seguía siendo igual que la nuestra.

—¿Por qué?—le preguntó con curiosidad.

Lampo no sabía muy bien como explicarlo, pero de todos modos continuó.

—Antes de unirme a Vongola, era el hijo de un patrón. Mi padre siempre estaba ocupado y nunca realmente me prestaba atención. De alguna forma sentía que lo compensaba dándome mimos y dándome todo lo que yo quisiese, pero no me sentía realmente feliz. Me sentía solo. Nadie quería ser mi amigo porque tenían miedo a mi estatus. Eso era, hasta que conocí a Giotto y a los demás.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Lampo.

—Se convirtieron en mi familia y amigos. A pesar de que no soy tan bueno como G con las armas de fuego, aún cuando no sé cómo usar las espadas o las ilusiones como Asari y Daemon, e incluso cuando no puedo luchar tan bien como Alaude o Knuckle; ellos igualmente me aceptaron. Se podría decir que encontré un lugar que podía llamar hogar.

Entonces, su sonrisa desapareció y fue reemplazada por un triste ceño fruncido.

—Cuando Giotto nos dijo que estaba preocupado por el futuro de Vongola, yo no pude dejar de preocuparme por lo mismo. Vongola ha sido mi verdadera familia durante mucho tiempo. Todo el mundo en Vongola es agradable y amable. No puedo evitar el preguntarme: ¿Seguirá siendo la misma en el futuro? ¿Seguirá siendo como mi hogar? Porque sería una vergüenza si Vongola se redujera a una familia mafiosa sedienta de poder…

Hubo un gran silencio antes de que Lambo lo rompiera.

—Eso no va a suceder—dijo con gran convicción.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —Lampo enarcó las cejas.

—Porque Tsuna no permitirá que eso suceda —le dijo Lambo con un tono como si fuese un hecho.

Antes de que Lampo pudiera preguntarle que había querido decir, se oyó un grito desesperado en el pasillo.

—¡QUÉ ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!

Era Giotto.

Lampo y Lambo corrieron rápidamente hacia la dirección de los gritos de Giotto. Mientras se acercaban a su destino, escucharon a G hacer un alboroto sobre algo. No les gustó su tono de voz. Ambos, Lampo y Lambo, se sorprendieron cuando vieron a Giotto empapado en sangre, pero se sorprendieron aún más cuando vieron a Tsuna gravemente herido…


	13. La distante nube

**Por: **Mangaanime15.

**Traductora: **Nyanko.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a AkiraAmano-sensei y el fic a mangaanime15~

Y dar las gracias a xanyxhi por corregir toda la traducción y mejorarla.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: No soy dueño de HitmanReborn.<em>

_Beteado por Rekishichizu._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XIII<strong>

**La distante nube.**

* * *

><p>La seguridad era un aspecto muy importante al cual se le debía prestar mucha atención cuando se estaba teniendo una fiesta. Cierto, éstas daba la oportunidad de conocer a muchas personas, pero por otra parte también le daban al enemigo muchas aperturas para intentos de asesinato o secuestro. La gente tendía a bajar la guardia con el fin de disfrutar de la fiesta. Como tal, Alaude consideraba su responsabilidad el evitar que tales cosas sucediesen y le había pedido (exigido) a Giotto que le permitiera manejar la seguridad.<p>

Alaude conocía muy bien acerca delas motivaciones detrás de esas escandalosas acciones. Además, ¿qué mejor manera de humillar al anfitrión de la fiesta que destrozándola? Algunos incluso tenían el descaro de intentar hacer contrabando de armas a través de una serie de ridículos, sin embargo creativos,métodos. Aunque, no debería ser una sorpresa. Ellos eran la mafia, después de todo.

Alaude ya había hecho planes para ordenar algunos de sus subordinados de CEDEF para que reunieran información sobre las Familias que asistirían a la fiesta. No era bueno para un anfitrión el no conocer a sus invitados, incluso si eso significaba acosarles y espiarles durante horas y horas. Sin embargo, adquirir conocimiento acerca de sus invitados no era suficiente para Alaude. El Guardián de la Nube consideraba que también era necesario revisar y reforzar sus propias medidas de seguridad, lo cual era exactamente lo que Alaude hacía patrullando la mansión. Desafortunadamente, tuvo que ser emparejado con ese molesto chico.

Hibari Kyouya.

Alaude no sabía que lo había poseído para que aceptara la sugerencia de Giotto. A él le gustaba trabajar solo y odiaba las multitudes. De hecho, esa fue una de las principales razones por las que había creado la CEDEF. Por desgracia, Giotto no pareció entender esos pequeños aspectos cuando persuadió a Alaude para dejar que Hibari le acompañase.

_Aunque…_

Aún cuando no quería admitirlo, Alaude tenía una pequeña cantidad de respeto por el niño. Al fin y al cabo no todos los días te encontrabas con alguien (y mucho menos un simple niño) que podía hacer frente al primer Guardián de la Nube mientras estaba sobrio. Incluso Giotto, su "jefe", tenía que pensárselo dos veces antes de hacer algo similar.

Hibari estaba pensando en lo mismo. Alaude había logrado ganar un poco de su respeto en su concurso de miradas, pero, por supuesto, él nunca lo admitiría abiertamente. Al mismo tiempo, él no quería estar vinculado a nadie. A él le gustaba hacer las cosas solo. Si no fuera por la promesa de Tsuna sobre el tener una gran pelea después de que todo esto hubiera terminado, él no habría aceptado la misión. Hibari miró a Alaude con cuidado, sabiendo muy bien que el hombre mayor le observaba sutilmente.

Por mucho que no le gustase la idea a Alaude, el Guardián de la Nube de Decimo le recordaba a él cuando era más joven; cuando era un adolescente solitario y loco por una batalla. Se preguntó si Hibari tenía el mismo dilema que él. Sutilmente observó a Hibari de nuevo. Decir que Hibari estaba molesto por los actos de Alaude era unchiste. Sin embargo, trató de hacer caso omiso y continuó con su patrulla. Los dos guardaron silencio y no pronunciaron ni una sola palabra.

Cinco minutos.

Diez minutos.

Quince minutos.

Las cejas de Hibari estaban temblando. Podía sentir que el hombre de más edad quería preguntarle algo, pero por alguna razón, Alaude estaba dudando el preguntar. No sabía si era porque Alaude no tenía cojones, o si el asunto era demasiado personal. En silencio esperaba que no fuese la primera. Las miradas continuas de Alaude rápidamente gastaron su paciencia. Finalmente, después de haber tenido suficiente de ello, Hibari decidió enfrentar al Guardián de la Nube de Primo. Se detuvo en seco. Alaude imitó sus acciones.

—¿Por qué estabas mirándome? —le preguntó Hibari, su tono de voz indicando claramente su disgusto.

—No lo estaba —le respondió estoicamente Alaude.

—No serás un pedófilo como el cabeza de melón, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Hibari con suspicacia.

—No me pongas al mismo nivel que el cabeza de melón —siseó Alaude, sintiéndose enojado al ser acusado por algo como eso.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me estabas mirando? —Hibari le preguntó de nuevo.

—Te dije que no estaba haciéndolo —Alaude le dio la misma respuesta.

—…No te creo —Hibari sacó su tonfa, preparándose para morder a Alaude hasta la muerte por su grosero comportamiento.

—Haz lo que quieras —le dijo Alaude sacando sus esposas.

—¿Crees que puedes ganarme? —Hibari le preguntó divertido.

—¿Quieres apostarlo? —Alaude le respondió con indiferencia.

—El primero en asestar un golpe gana. Si yo gano, tú respondes a mi pregunta con sinceridad. Si no, voy a ignorar el tema —dijo Hibari.

—Trato —murmuró Alaude.

Se prepararon en sus posturas de lucha.

Hibari cargó hacia delante, precipitando su tonfa con mortal precisión a la cabeza de Alaude. Alaude esquivó, golpeando las piernas de Hibari para derribarlo. Pero Hibari lo vio venir y saltó. Ninguno perdía el tiempo en sus ataques, ya que comenzaron a intercambiar golpes y patadas a una velocidad casi inhumana. La intensa lucha estuvo empatada entre los dos guardianes de la nube por un momento, pero rápidamente estaba por acabarse en lo que Alaude esquivó un golpe de una patada venidera… O lo que se suponía que fuese una patada. El Guardián de la Nube de Primo se dio cuenta de su error demasiado tarde y Hibari aprovechó la oportunidad para embestir su tonfa en el torso de Alaude, haciendo que el hombre tropezara hacia atrás.

El silencio reinaba entre los dos.

Estaba claro que Hibari era el ganador. Se las había arreglado para dar el primer golpe. Por mucho que Alaude quisiese evitarlo, él era un hombre de palabra. El orgullo del Guardián de la Nube negaba a que lo hiciera de otra manera, así que a regañadientes aceptó la derrota a manos de un niño.

—Bien, ¿qué quieres saber? —le preguntó Alaude guardando sus esposas.

—La misma pregunta que te hice antes —le dijo Hibari monótonamente.

Alaude se quedó en silencio, estudiando un poco al niño.

—¿Cómo es la CEDEF en el futuro?—preguntó

Hibari levantó las cejas.

—Nunca pensé que fueses alguien a quien le importase la Vongola.

—_No _me importa Vongola —le respondió Alaude.

—CEDEF es parte de Vongola, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Hibari.

Alaude frunció el ceño.

—CEDEF fue creada para ayudarme a recolectar información y actúa solamente como un asesor externo, en vista de muy seguido solemos cruzar los mismo caminos que la Vongola. Como el creador de la organización, es mi deber cuidar de ella. No porque me importe o esté preocupado por ello.

—¿Esa es la razón por la que querías reunirte con nosotros? —le interrogó Hibari y luego frunció el ceño—. ¿Solamente por la CEDEF?

Alaude suspiró.

—Como he dicho antes, CEDEF nunca ha sido verdaderamente parte de Vongola. Nunca responde directamente a las órdenes de Giotto. Todo el mundo piensa que la CEDEF no es más que una unidad separada de Vongola. Algunos incluso sugirieron la disolución de la CEDEF porque la organización realmente no contribuye con Vongola —Alaude resopló a esto—. La única razón por la que ellos no han insistido la propuesta a Giotto es porque están muy asustados de mí.

»Pero no soy inmortal. Un día u otro, moriré o seré demasiado viejo para dirigir la CEDEF. Pensando de esa manera, no pude evitar desear reunirme con la futura generación de Vongola, especialmente con su jefe —él miró a Hibari—. Quiero saber si en el futuro Vongola aún trata a la CEDEF como un aliado. Quiero saber si todo está bien en las manos de su jefe.

Hibari estuvo callado mientras procesaba las palabras de Alaude. Se podría decir que el hombre frente a él compartía los mismos sentimientos que el tenía hacia su Comité de Disciplina. Aun así, era raro el escuchar la confesión del hombre. Hibari pensó por un momento si debía o no responderle. Una simple respuesta podía cambiar su futuro, y Hibari era plenamente consciente de ello.

Hibari desvió la mirada.

—Lo que suceda en el futuro no es asunto tuyo —Alaude quería estrangular a Hibari por la grosera respuesta, pero se detuvo cuando Hibari le miró fijamente a los ojos—. Pero, puedo decirte que Sawada Tsunayoshi no es un jefe que abandone a sus amigos sin importar lo solitarios que sean.

Eso aturdió a Alaude. ¿Acaso el chico delante de él trataba de decirle que todo estaba bien en su propia manera? Alaude sonrió. Estaba empezando a gustarle su pequeño sucesor. Sin embargo, frunció el ceño ante la idea de Tsuna. En opinión de Alaude, Tsuna era estricto y demasiado severo para su propio bien. ¿La CEDEF realmente estará bien con Tsuna como Decimo Vongola?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando oyó un grito desesperado en el pasillo.

—¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!

Era Giotto.

Por alguna razón, tuvieron un mal presentimiento sobre eso. Alaude y Hibari corrieron rápidamente en la dirección del grito de Giotto.

Lampo, Lambo, G y Gokudera ya habían llegado antes que ellos. Sin embargo, su habitual estoicismo dio paso al shock cuando vieron a Giotto bañado en sangre y a un Tsuna gravemente herido…


	14. La chica puede dar miedo

**Por: **Mangaanime15.

**Traductora: **Nyanko.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a AkiraAmano-sensei y el fic a mangaanime15.

Y dar las gracias a xanyxhi por corregir toda la traducción y mejorarla.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Hitman Reborn.<em>

_Beteado por Rekishichizu._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XIV<strong>

**La chica puede dar miedo.**

* * *

><p>Chrome era una persona tímida. Ella era tan tímida que se sentía incomoda con sólo iniciar una conversación con otra persona, especialmente si ella acababa de conocerla. Al crecer, ella siempre pensó que nadie la quería. Sus padres la odiaban, después de todo. Así que, cuando Tsuna le pidió a Chrome unirse a su familia y convertirse oficialmente en Guardiana de la Niebla junto con Mukuro, ella estuvo muy feliz. Ella lo aceptó sin pensárselo dos veces. Por desgracia, convertirse en Guardián en realidad no le ayudó a ganar confianza en si misma. Pero en ese momento, a Chrome le hubiese gustado tener el coraje y la confianza necesaria para detenerles.<p>

—¡Deja de seguirme! —gritó Daemon con frustración.

—Kufufufu, no te estamos siguiendo —dijo Mukuro—. Sucede que vamos en la misma dirección que tu. Además, Primo nos dijo que te ayudemos con los preparativos.

—No necesito tu ayuda —bramó Daemon, con su guadaña apareciendo en su mano.

—Oya, oya, pero Primo no pareció pensar del mismo modo sobre todo después de… —Mukuro se apagó dando efecto— el truco que hiciste en la ciudad, del cual estoy seguro que todavía recuerdas.

Sin demora, Daemon embistió y atacó con su guadaña a Mukuro. Por supuesto, Mukuro no se quedó ahí parado sin hacer nada. Rápidamente sacó su tridente y le estrelló contra el suelo. Lianas y flores de loto aparecieron de la nada para capturar y estrangular el cuerpo de Daemon. Daemon rápidamente utilizó su poder para invocar ratas ilusorias de distintos tamaños y colores. Royeron las lianas y las flores de loto, liberando a Daemon de la ilusión y, al mismo tiempo, asaltando al Guardián de la Niebla de Decimo. Mukuro respondió tocando con su tridente el suelo de nuevo, creando gatos ilusorios de la nada.

Mientras los gatos estaban ocupados con sus presas, Mukuro invocó varios pilares de fuego desde el suelo, paredes y techo, quemando unos cuantos animales en el proceso. Con un poco de esfuerzo, Daemon logró saltar lejos y evitar el inminente ataque.

—Nufufufu… —a pesar de que eran ilusiones, Daemon podía sentir el inmenso calor que emitían los pilares. No había duda de que estas ilusiones eran verdaderamente de clase alta. Daemon extendió la mano para congelar las columnas de fuego a su alrededor antes de aplastarlas con su guadaña. Ya que sus ilusiones estaban a la par con la del contrario, Mukuro decidió cambiar de táctica y participar en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra el Guardián de la Niebla de Primo.

Chrome suspiró silenciosamente desde el margen. En efecto, ese iba a ser un día muy largo para ella. Primo les había asignado para preparar el entretenimiento para los invitados a la fiesta. Era una elección natural, ya que Daemon venía de una familia aristócrata y sabía la mejor forma de entretener.

Ella se preguntó si fue una sabia decisiónque los dos Guardianes de la Niebla fuesen emparejados, ya que era obvio de que se odiaban el uno al otro. A ese ritmo, no iban a conseguir nada de Daemon si Mukuro seguía provocándole… incluso cuando era muy divertido de ver para ella.

Chrome tomó una respiración profunda y mentalmente contó hasta diez.

Había… una cosa que podía hacer en una situación como esta. Un plan comenzó a formarse en su cabeza. Si tenía éxito, podría detener su lucha. Si no, la lucha podría empeorar… y, potencialmente, convocar la ira de Primo por la destrucción de una buena parte de la mansión. Era arriesgado, pero Chrome sabía que tenía que hacerlo; Tsuna dependía de ellos.

Aminorando su timidez, Chrome caminó lo más calmada que pudo hacia Mukuro y Daemon, quienes estaban demasiado absortos en su lucha como para darse cuenta de ella. Se detuvo justo en frente de ellos… e hizo lo impensable.

Jaló las orejas de ambos. _Fuertemente_.

—¡E-Estúpida mujer, deja ir mi oreja! —gruñó Daemon.

—Kufufufu, mi querida Chrome, esto no es muy agradable —dijo Mukuro, tratando de ocultar su irritación.

Chrome simplemente jaló sus oídos más fuerte y les miró ferozmente.

—¿Queréis dejar de luchar?

Mukuro y Daemon asintieron con la cabeza, notando el aura oscura alrededor de Chrome. Ambos hombres sabían que era mejor el no enojar a una chica. Mukuro lo sabía porque él ha estado ante la ira de Chrome. Daemon lo sabía por Elena. Después de que el ambiente se calmó, Chrome dejó ir sus oídos. Daemon y Mukuro se distanciaron de ella (el primero más que el segundo) mientras se frotaban inconscientemente las orejas. Sin embargo, eso no significó que dejaron de mirarse el uno al otro.

Chrome suspiró de nuevo.

—Mukuro-sama, por favor deje de luchar. Todavía tenemos que encontrar la manera de preguntar a Daemon sobre su deseo —susurró al oído de color rojo de Mukuro.

—Kufufufu… no te preocupes, mi querida Chrome. Se como hacerlo —Mukuro se rió entre dientes. Dio un paso a su alrededor y se dirigió hacia Daemon, deteniéndose justo fuera del rango del arma del hombre.

—Queremos saber por qué deseaste reunirte con nosotros —afirmó.

A Chrome le cayó una gota de sudor ante eso.

—Um, M-Mukuro-sama… —

«_F-Fuiste demasiado directo…» _pensó nerviosamente, la cara tornándose en un claro tono rosa.

Mukuro ignoró a Chrome y continuó mirando a Daemon.

—¿Y bien?

Daemon frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué este repentino interés? —le preguntó con desconfianza.

—Porque no podemos volver a casa sin resolver el motivo que sea que tengáis para reuniros con nosotros —se quejó Mukuro con irritación.

—Nufufufu… ¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a ayudarte si eso te hace miserable? —Daemon sonrió cuando Mukuro apretó los dientes.

Chrome, por otro lado, se acercó a Daemon. La sonrisa de Daemon se hizo más amplia, pensando que la tímida chica se pondría a llorar y rogar por su ayuda. En su lugar, y sin previo aviso, Chrome jaló de la oreja de Daemon por segunda vez, casi arrancándosela de la cabeza, en el punto de vista de Daemon. Ella no se detuvo hasta que lo tuvo al nivel del ojo.

El aura oscura que tenía antes no era nada en comparación con la que Chrome tenía ahora.

—Daemon-san, ¿podrías colaborar con nosotros? Prometo que no te haré daño nuevamente. Así que, ¿podría decirnos por qué quería reunirse con nosotros?—preguntó con una dulce y enferma sonrisa.

Daemon tragó saliva.

De completamente tímida a simplemente aterradora; ¿quién hubiese dicho que la chica tímida pudiera ser tan intimidante? Aunque por otra parte, para alguien que pasaba mucho tiempo junto a Mukuro, era probable que esas personas se viesen afectadas de una manera extraña.

—Yo… quería saber si Vongola se convierte en la Famiglia más poderosa en el futuro —dijo Daemon vacilante.

Mukuro rodó los ojos.

—Por supuesto que Vongola se convierte en una Familia poderosa. ¿De qué otra forma pudiese haber sobrevivido hasta la décima generación? —murmuró.

Daemon miró ferozmente a Mukuro.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir. Quería saber si Vongola se vuelvelo suficientemente poderosa como para conquistar el mundo…

«…_Y sin la ayuda de cierto aliado pelirrojo» _agregó mentalmente.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Chrome.

—Para que Elena pueda darse cuenta de lo estúpida que fue por irse con otro tipo —espetó Daemon, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que dijo. Y mentalmente se golpeó la frente por ello.

—Daemon-san… —Chrome dudó, pero ella sólo tenía que hacer la pregunta—. ¿Acaso Elena-san le dejó por otro hombre?

—¡No! Elena no me dejó para ir detrás de Shimon Cozart —gritó Daemon—. S-Sólo tuvimos una pelea. Eso es todo. No rompimos. Volverá a mí después de que pruebe que Vongola es superior a Shimon.

Si Daemon estaba tratando de ocultar su desesperación, no estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo.

—Kufufufu —Mukuro sonrió burlonamente—, parece como si alguien estuviera en negación.

—Yo _no_ estoy negando nada —bramó Daemon.

—Así que, sólo querías saber si la Familia Vongola se convierte en una poderosa familia en el futuro. ¿Eso es cierto? —Chrome les interrumpió evitando que empezase otra pelea.

—Así es —Daemon se cruzó de brazos, esperando la respuesta de Chrome.

Sin estar acostumbrada a la atención, Chrome comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

—Erm… no creo que debas preocuparte por eso Daemon-san. El Jefe realmente es una persona muy fuerte —respondió tímidamente.

—¿Es así? —les preguntó con escepticismo.

—…Kufufufu, Sawada Tsunayoshi puede parecer débil, pero eso no significa que lo _sea_. Por mucho que me cueste admitirlo, es más fuerte de lo que la mayoría de gente piensa —dijo Mukuro a regañadientes.

—Eso es cierto. El Jefe es el mejor jefe del mundo —dijo Chrome con entusiasmo.

—Nufufufu… ¿el mejor jefe del mundo? Sí, claro. Es demasiado pequeño y joven. Es un milagro que Vongola todavía exista con él como jefe —Daemon se burló.

—kufufufu, creo que deberías escuchar lo que dijo Chrome —comentó Mukuro con cautela.

Antes de que Daemon pudiese comprender lo que dijo Mukuro, se encontró súbitamente atado en una silla. No podía creer lo que veía. ¿Cómo era posible que la tímida chica creara semejante ilusión de clase alta? Daemon trató de romper la ilusión, pero nada parecía funcionar. Trató lo mejor que pudo en ocultar su miedo cuando Chrome caminó lentamente hacia él.

—Daemon-san, por favor, retira lo que acabas de decir —le pidió dulcemente Chrome.

—¿P-Por qué debería hacer eso? —tartamudeó Daemon, tratando de hacerse el valiente, pero por dentro se maldijo por tartamudear.

—Porque si no lo haces, algo malo va a pasarte —Chrome le dedicó una sonrisa tétrica que extrañamente se parecía a la de cierto monstruo come malvaviscos.

Daemon tragó saliva otra vez.

En lo que Chrome estaba a punto de estampar su tridente contra el suelo, se oyó un grito desesperado de Giotto.

—¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!

Una sensación muy mala les recorrió. Mukuro miró expectante a Chrome, quien asintió con la cabeza, conociendo que era lo que él quería que ella hiciese. Ambos desaparecieron en la niebla, dejando tras de sí a Daemon quien todavía estaba atado a una silla.

—¡HEY! ¡NO ME DEJÉIS ASÍ!

Si Mukuro y Chrome oyeron los gritos de Daemon, realmente no se preocuparon por él. Tenían problemas más importantes con que tratar. Por ejemplo, averiguar por qué demonios Primo estaba empapado en sangre y por qué demonios su jefe estaba gravemente herido…


	15. El momento serio de Yamamoto

**Por: **Mangaanime15.

**Traductora: **Nyanko.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a AkiraAmano-sensei y el fic a mangaanime15.

Y dar las gracias a xanyxhi por corregir toda la traducción y mejorarla.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Hitman Reborn.<em>

_Beteado por Rekishichizu._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XV<strong>

**El momento serio de Yamamoto.**

* * *

><p>Tan pronto como Asari escuchó que serían emparejados con sus sucesores, le pidió a Giotto que le permitiera, a él y a Yamamoto, el saltarse los preparativos por un día. Quería tener una conversación sincera con Yamamoto y pensó que ese sería el momento prefecto para hacerlo. Giotto había enarcado una ceja ante la petición de Asari. Era raro el ver a su Guardián de la Lluvia el estar tan serio fuera de una batalla.<p>

«_Sea lo que sea, debe ser muy importante para él_» dedujo Giotto consintiendo la solicitud de Asari.

Y así es como Yamamoto se encontró a sí mismo en un dojo estilo japonés con el Guardián de la Lluvia en lugar de ayudar con los preparativos de la fiesta.

—Err… ¿Por qué estamos en un dojo, Asari-san? ¿No deberíamos estar ayudando a los demás? —le preguntó Yamamoto rascándose la cabeza.

Se sentía raro para Yamamoto el estar sentado en el dojo con solo Asari. Por no hablar que Asari le pidió que trajera su arma. Yamamoto le echó una rápida mirada a su Shigure Kintoki que descansaba a su lado. Asari también parecía haber traído sus espadas con él. Eso hizo que Yamamoto se preguntara qué iban a hacer que requiriese el uso de sus espadas. Con suerte, no sería algo peligroso.

—Sí, deberíamos estar ayudando. Pero, vamos a tomarnos un descanso sólo por hoy —Asari respondió con calma.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó de nuevo Yamamoto.

—Porque quería hablar contigo acerca de algo. Dependiendo de tu respuesta, puede que sea una conversación larga o breve —Asari sonrió suavemente.

Por alguna razón, la sonrisa de Asari hizo que Yamamoto se sintiera incómodo. Era como si Asari se estuviese forzando en sonreírle. Eso le recordó a Yamamoto su yo más joven antes de conocer a Tsuna y los demás. Un niño a quien le encantaba esconder todo detrás de una sonrisa. Sin embargo, ignoró el sentimiento.

—Claro adelante, ¿de qué querías hablar? —le preguntó alegremente Yamamoto.

—…Yamamoto-kun, ¿qué piensas sobre la mafia? —Asari le preguntó mirándole con cautela.

—Ja, ja, ja, creo que es un gran juego —le respondió alegremente Yamamoto—. Pero debo admitir que a veces la gente se lo toma demasiado en serio.

Asari se quedó en silencio.

—Ya… veo.

Había esperado algo semejante desde su breve conversación en la ciudad. Los ojos de Asari se cerraron enmeditación.

La sonrisa se había ido, poniéndose de pie con firmeza.

—Lucha contra mí. Ahora.

Yamamoto no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Asari acaba de retarlo a una pelea? Él Parpadeó.

—Err… ¿podrías repetirlo de nuevo? No creo haber entendido muy bien lo que has querido decir.

—Creo que he hablado con claridad, Yamamoto-kun —Asari lentamente desenvainó su espada y se puso en postura—. Lucha contra mí. Ahora.

_«E-Espera, esto es…»_

Yamamoto rápidamente se llevó sus manos en un gesto tranquilizador.

—Asari-san, ¿por qué debemos luchar entre nosotros?

Dicho Guardián de la Lluvia ignoró la pregunta de Yamamoto y le atacó. Él descendió su espada intentando apuntar a la cabeza del Guardián de la Lluvia más joven. Yamamoto pudo ver que Asari realmente iba en serio y que realmente pretendía hacer lo que dijo. Rápidamente rodó fuera del camino y agarró su Shigure Kintoki.

Aún así, trató de razonar con el hombre mientras esquivaba sus ataques.

—Asari-san, ¿podrías al menos decirme el por qué me atacas?

—Te estoy enseñando que la mafia no es un juego —le dijo Asari en un tono extrañamente tranquilo.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir? —Yamamoto bloqueó la espada de Asari con la suya propia, esquivando justo a tiempo para evadir la pequeña espada que se dirigía a su pecho.

Ellos estaban en un punto muerto. Asari intentó tan duro como pudo en empujar a Yamamoto, pero se sorprendió al ver que el niño era capaz de mantenerse firme. Para alguien que era demasiado despreocupado, Yamamoto tenía buena resistencia y era genial esquivando sus ataques. Pero, eso no era suficiente para el Guardián de la Lluvia de Primo. Una gran resistencia y agilidad no eran suficientes para soportar el mundo de la mafia. También se necesitaba auto percepción para sobrevivir.

—Yamamoto-kun, está bueno el ver que te estés divirtiendo con tus amigos. Sin embargo lamento decirlo, pero el mundo de la mafia no es un juego. Tienes que aprender esto antes de que te maten —Asari dio un gran empuje, obligando a Yamamoto retroceder unos pocos metros.

Para el observador, el aura de Asari prácticamente latía en ondas. Hablaba de una fuerza capaz de limpiarlo todo. Si tuviese que hacer una comparación, el enorme mar venía a la mente de Yamamoto. Automáticamente su agarre en Shigure Kintoki se hizo más fuerte cuando Yamamoto se preguntó cómo iba a detener a un hombre del calibre de Asari sin hacerle daño. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Asari habló.

—Sabes, me recuerdas a mi cuando era más joven, cuando estaba obsesionado con tocar la flauta. Despreocupado y siempre haciendo el tonto… no había nada que no hiciese para hacer lo que amaba —una sonrisa suave agració el rostro de Asari—. Cuando Giotto me preguntó para unirme a su grupo de vigilantes, en realidad no pensé mucho acerca de la oferta o de los peligros que vendrían con ella. Él era mi amigo, así que sólo acepté, pensando que sería divertido. Mientras tuviera mi flauta, pensaba que todo iría bien.

»Pero un día, nos metimos en algo peligroso. Mi descuido casi les mató a todos —Asari rió amargamente—. Es curioso como una situación que amenaza tu vida puede cambiar drásticamente el punto de vista de alguien. La próxima vez que Giotto estuvo en problemas, no dude en cambiar mi flauta por la espada.

Yamamoto lo sabía dentro de su alma. Reborn les había contado sobre la historia de la Primera Familia. De alguna manera, podía relacionarse con Asari. Los dos tenían una gran pasión por su afición y ambos lo sacrificaron por la seguridad de su amigo. Sentía que entendía a Asari. Sin embargo, no podía entender el por qué Asari le decía estas cosas. ¿Tal vez tenía algo que ver con su deseo? ¿Podría ser que…?

—Asari-san, ¿estas lamentando el dejar la flauta por escoger el camino de un espadachín? ¿Es esa la razón por la que querías reunirte con nosotros? ¿Para saber si hiciste la decisión correcta? —Yamamoto le preguntó sin rodeos.

Rápidamente se cubrió la boca con la mano al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Sorprendentemente, Asari no parecía estar molesto. En lugar de estar enojado, respondió a la pregunta de Yamamoto con serenidad.

—No, nunca me arrepentí el vender mí flauta —Asari le miró directamente a los ojos—. Y te puedo asegurar que yo no quería encontrarme con vosotros porque hubiera dudado de mi decisión.

—Entonces, ¿por qué deseaste reunirte con nosotros? —le preguntó de nuevo.

Ante eso, Asari sonrió un poco.

—Sólo por mera curiosidad. Quería ver a la futura generación de Vongola, especialmente al Guardián de la Lluvia —entonces, su sonrisa desapareció—. Por desgracia, no eres lo que me había imaginado.

—Ja, ja, ja, ¿qué quieres decir con eso? —Yamamoto se echó a reír. Si Asari le hubiera mirado de cerca, se habría dado cuenta de la tensión en la risa de Yamamoto. Por desgracia, no lo hizo.

—No podré entender el por qué Tsuna te eligió como su guardián de la lluvia. En mi opinión, eres sólo un niño cuando se trata del mundo de la mafia. Es bueno tener una actitud alegre y despreocupada, pero eres demasiado ajeno y despreocupado para tu propio bien. No puedo imaginar que podría sucederle a Tsuna teniéndote como su Guardián de la Lluvia —dijo Asari con plena convicción antes de suspirar—. Pero, supongo que no se puede evitar. Después de todo, Tsuna es demasiado joven e inexperto para ser el Décimo Vongola.

Yamamoto se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de darle una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Así que si puedo demostrar que estoy lo suficientemente cualificado para ser el Guardián de la Lluvia, ¿me aprobarás como tu sucesor?

—Sólo _si_ puedes probarlo —Asari asintió con la cabeza, volviendo a su postura de combate.

Asari se arrepintió inmediatamente de sus palabras cuando un loco intento de asesinato brotó de Yamamoto, congelándole en el acto. Una ola de agua apareció de la nada, envolviéndoles a los dos. Asari no esperó que Yamamoto pudiese ocultar semejante intento de matar tan fuerte. Por no mencionar de que los ojos de Yamamoto se habían convertido en fríos y calculadores. El Guardián de la Lluvia de más edad supo al instante que éste no era el mismo Yamamoto alegre que pensaba que la mafia era un juego. Este Yamamoto era uno que tenía potencial para convertirse en un gran asesino, una persona que no dudaría en atacar con toda su fuerza.

Yamamoto dejó caer su sonrisa y la reemplazó por una expresión muy seria.

—Entonces, con mucho gusto lo haré.

Si Asari estaba sorprendido por el cambio repentino en la actitud de Yamamoto, claramente no lo demostró. En su interior, sabía que tenía que tener cuidado alrededor de este Yamamoto. El Guardián de la Lluvia del Décimo parecía tener grandes habilidades con la espada. Por desgracia, en una lucha con espadas reales, uno no podía confiar en una espada de bambú para vencer a un oponente hábil con hojas forjadas de metal. Si Yamamoto pensó que podría ganarle de esta manera, obviamente estaba equivocado y era demasiado ingenuo. Sin embargo, las especulaciones de Asari demostraron ser erróneas cuando Yamamoto le atacó.

—Estilo Shigure Shouen quinta forma ofensiva: Lluvia temprana de verano.

La espada de bambú en la mano de Yamamoto se convirtió en una katana. Los ojos de Asari se abrieron ante esto. Nunca pensó que la espada de bambú realmente pudiese _cambiar_ en una espada real. Asari sacó su espada para bloquear la hoja de Yamamoto cuando de repente se dio cuenta de que la espada del muchacho no estaba en su mano. El Guardián de la Lluvia se confundió al principio, pero en el último segundo, vio donde _realmente _estaba la espada. Yamamoto tuvo que haberla cambiado entre sus manos mientras estaba atacando a Asari.

Fue gracias a su habilidad y experiencia que Asari logró bloquear la hoja con su espada corta. En su interior, tuvo que admitir que el ataque fue ingenioso: engañar a tu oponente haciendo unaartimaña y luego cambiar la espada entre las manos y usandoese lapso de tiempo para atacar. No muchos podían hacer ese truco ya que requería de precisión y tiempo justo para cambiar el arma en medio del ataque. Ambos Guardianes de la Lluvia se separaron y se miraron calculadoramente antes de que Yamamoto se abalanzara con la intención de atacar de nuevo.

Por alguna razón, Asari sentía que cada vez era más difícil mantenerse al ritmo con Yamamoto. Los movimientos del niño estaban aumentando en velocidad después de cada ataque. La ropa empapada de Asari no facilitaba las cosas ya que le dificultaban los movimientos en gran medida. Por último, Yamamoto decidió poner fin a la pelea con un golpe final. Concentró la llama de la lluvia en la espada y arremetió contra Asari. Por desgracia, Asari había predicho eso y se dispuso bloquearlo. Pateó a Yamamoto, mandándole a volar por la sala. Yamamoto aterrizó seguro y sin problemas en el tapete.

—Puedo ver que eres un espadachín experto. Por desgracia, no es suficiente para derrotarme —le dijo Asari con calma.

—Ja, ja, ja —Yamamoto se rió alegremente antes de ponerse serio—. ¿Estás realmente seguro de eso?

Tan pronto como terminó de hablar, Asari cayó de rodillas. Sus ojos se abrieron. No podía mover su cuerpo.

«¿Cómo ha sucedido esto?»

Mientras el mayor Guardián de la Lluvia intentaba levantarse, Yamamoto se le acercó y puso su espada en el cuello de Asari. Asari supo al instante que había perdido la lucha contra Yamamoto.

—He perdido —dijo con dificultad. El ataque le había afectado a su capacidad de hablar—. ¿Cómo paralizaste mi cuerpo? Estoy seguro de que no fui golpeado por ninguno de tus ataques.

Yamamoto sonrió naturalmente.

—Attaco di Squalo —respondió—. Un ataque que puede paralizar al oponente. Cuando nuestras espadas chocaban una con otra, creé una fuerte onda de choque que entumeció los nervios. Pasó a través de la hoja paralizando al cuerpo —cambió su espada a la forma de bambú e hizo que el agua a su alrededor desapareciese—. No te preocupes. No durará mucho tiempo. Serás capaz de hablar y moverte libremente dentro de poco.

Fiel a sus palabras, Asari fue capaz de moverse y hablar correctamente después de diez minutos; muchos más que de costumbre gracias a las características de la llama de Yamamoto en el ataque.

Asari volteó hacia el muchacho con renovada curiosidad y preguntó lo que había estado rondándole por su mente mientras estaba paralizado.

—Por nuestra pelea, supongo que sabes que la mafia no es un juego. Entonces, ¿por qué sigues fingiendo?

Yamamoto se rió entre dientes.

—Bueno, eso es porque…

—¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!

Asari y Yamamoto salieron rápidamente del dojo y corrieron hacia la dirección del grito de Giotto. Cuando llegaron allí se sorprendieron hasta la médula. Frente a ellos, vieron a Giotto bañado en sangre y a un Tsuna gravemente herido.


	16. El lamento de un boxeador

**Por: **Mangaanime15.

**Traductora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-senei y el fic a mangaanime15.

Y dar las gracias a xanyxhi por corregir toda la traducción y mejorarla.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Hitman Reborn.<em>

_Beteado por Rekishichizu._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XVI<strong>

**El lamento de un boxeador**

* * *

><p>Era un día soleado. Un día perfecto para disfrutar de un descanso tranquilo.<p>

Eso era lo que quería hacer Knuckle.

Pero, por desgracia, tenía que ayudar a Giotto con los preparativos de la fiesta. Su jefe había asignado que él y Ryohei manejaran y enviaran las invitaciones a sus invitados. Era una tarea sencilla. Sólo tenían que sentarse en la oficina de Knuckle, escribir y enviar las invitaciones a sus invitados… bueno, se _suponía_ que debía de ser fácil si no se tenía en cuenta la incapacidad de Ryohei de poder sentarse y estarse quieto para poder escribir las invitaciones usando una pluma durante horas.

_¡SNAP!_

Otra pluma rota en manos de Ryohei.

La quinta.

Todas ellas en un lapso de dos horas.

—Arrgh… ¿Por qué se rompe esta pluma extremadamente fácil? —le dijo Ryohei a nadie con voz alta antes de quejarse—. ¿Por qué no podemos usar un bolígrafo?

Knuckle resistió la tentación de suspirar. Parecía ser que Ryohei no sabía muy bien como utilizar una pluma. Y, en consecuencia, todas las invitaciones escritas por Ryohei estaban sucias.

Muy, muy sucias.

Las manchas de tinta y goterones estaban prácticamente por todo el papel, haciéndolas inadecuadas para ser enviadas a sus invitados. Al parecer, según Ryohei, ya no usaban plumas para escribir en el futuro. Utilizaban un palo largo con tinta en su interior para escribir. Ryohei lo había calificado como bolígrafo.

Knuckle acabó escribiendo todas las invitaciones él solo.

Una tarea hecha, quedaba otra tarea más: Tenían que enviar las invitaciones a sus invitados.

Knuckle tenía la intención de utilizar las aves mensajeras para que entregasen las cartas. Era más fácil de esta manera, además de que las aves eran rápidas. Podía ser garantizado el que las cartas llegasen a sus destinos para el final del día. Desgraciadamente, Ryohei tenía una idea diferente… una idea que implicaba hacer un extremo ejercicio físico.

—Entreguemos extremadamente estas cartas nosotros mismos —sugirió Ryohei.

—No creo que sea una buena extrema sugerencia —dijo Knuckle—. Algunos de los invitados viven algo lejos de aquí. Nos llevará un par de días entregar las cartas.

—Eh, ¿por qué no? Va a ser un ejercicio extremo para nosotros —respondió Ryohei, golpeando con sus manos el aire.

Knuckle se detuvo.

—…Ryohei, ¿por qué te gusta hacer las cosas de una manera extrema?

—Huh, ¿Qué quieres decir? No lo entiendo al extremo —Ryohei estaba desconcertado por la pregunta.

Knuckle suspiró.

—¿No crees que eres _demasiado_ extremo algunas veces? Como ahora mismo. Sugeriste entregar las invitaciones _en persona_ a gente que están a kilómetros de distancia —entonces miró a Ryohei—. Debes tener más cuidado. Podrías lastimarte o lastimar a personas con tu extremismo.

—Sin embargo, eso puede extremadamente mejorar nuestra resistencia y velocidad —argumentó Ryohei—. ¿Acaso no eres un boxeador? ¿No quieres una gran resistencia y velocidad, también?

Los ojos de Knuckle se oscurecieron cuando escuchó eso. Trayéndole recuerdos no deseados.

—Pero, yo ya no soy un boxeador —murmuró en voz baja.

—Huh, ¿por qué no? Tienes que ser un boxeador para practicar el boxeo —indicó Ryohei.

—Porque no quiero… —la voz de Knuckle se fue apagando— juré no practicar el boxeo.

—Pero, si ni practicas el boxeo, ¿cómo vas ayudar a Primo y a los demás cuando estén en peligro? —preguntó Ryohei.

Knuckle se quedó en silencio durante un momento. En vez de responder a la pregunta de Ryohei, le hizo una pregunta.

—¿Por qué practicas boxeo?

Ahora fue el turno de Ryohei para quedarse en silencio. No hacía falta decir que fue incómodo. Ryohei siempre había sido una persona estridente. Viéndolo tan tranquilo y en profunda reflexión como en ese momento no era muy propio en él. Ryohei le contestó con una voz sorprendentemente normal.

—Cuando éramos pequeños, mi hermana y yo siempre éramos acosados por nuestro sempai. Supongo podrías decir que me convertí en boxeador para poder proteger a mi hermana de los matones. Entrené muy duro para mejorar mis habilidades en el boxeo, y de alguna manera se convirtió en una pasión. Fue muy divertido.

En esto, Ryohei sonrió.

—Gracias al boxeo, he podido conocer a mucha gente interesante. Como el maestro Pao Pao, Cabeza de Pulpo, Hibari y Sawada —luego se volvió hacia el sacerdote—. ¿Y tú?

El Guardián del Sol de Primo apartó la mirada de su sucesor.

—Bueno, mi razón no es la misma que la tuya. Mi padre era boxeador. Siempre le admiré. Creo que podrías decir que aprendí a boxear porque quería seguir sus pasos. Igual que tú, entrené mucho para mejorar mis habilidades en el boxeo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo dejaste? —preguntó Ryohei.

Knuckle se sintió inseguro por un momento. Realmente no quería hablar de eso con otras personas, especialmente con extraños. Sin embargo, Ryohei no era un extraño. Él estaba en Vongola, y eraun boxeador como él. Tal vez lo entendería mejor que los demás.

—Sabes, antes de unirme a Vongola fui un luchador callejero que ganaba dinero por hacer peleas ilegales. Fue una época divertida para mí, siempre ganaba cada pelea, pero todo cambió cuando maté accidentalmente a mi oponente —Knuckle miró hacia otro lado, negándose a mirar a los ojos de Ryohei—. Realmente fue un accidente, pero como nunca he podido perdonarme por lo que hice. Juré que nunca volvería a practicar el boxeo.

»Cuando Giotto me pidió que me uniera a su familia, tuve dudas. No quería pelear más. Pero, Giotto me aseguró que no tendría que luchar. Sólo necesitaba que le ayudara tratando sus heridas cuando lo necesitasen. Nunca me ha pedido que luche cada vez que hay una batalla. Pero, a veces… —su voz se apagó.

—Te preguntas si es suficiente el quedarte a un lado y sólo tratar sus heridas, ¿verdad? —acabó Ryohei. Knuckle se limitó a asentir.

—Cuando Giotto pidió su deseo a la estrella fugaz, yo también pedí el mismo deseo. Quería conocerles para saber si mis esfuerzos como sanador realmente aportan algo a Vongola —agregó Knuckle.

El silencio volvió a establecerse en la sala. Knuckle estaba esperando una respuesta de Ryohei, mientras que Ryohei estaba pensando en que debía decir. Ryohei lentamente, pero seguro, entendió el por qué Knuckle le aconsejó que no fuera demasiado extremo en todo lo que hacía. Knuckle no quería que cometiese el mismo error que él había hecho y que se viera obligado a llevar el mismo peso. También entendió que Knuckle tenía dudas si sus habilidades de curación eran suficientes para ayudar a la familia. Al final, Ryohei rompió el silencio.

—No creo que tus habilidades de curación no contribuyan nada a Vongola —dijo Ryohei, haciendo caso omiso del ceño fruncido de Knuckle y la expresión de incredulidad. Y continuó—: Cuando Sawada se convirtió en el Décimo Vongola, lo primero que hizo fue invertir en la atención médica. ¿Sabes por qué? —Knuckle negó con la cabeza. El Guardián del Sol sonrió ante la respuesta de Knuckle antes de continuar—. Cuando le pregunté a Sawada al respecto, me dijo: "No importa cuánto entrene o cuan fuerte me haga, nunca podré asegurarme de que todos podáis librar una batalla y salir ilesos de ella. Ya que no tengo habilidades curativas como tú, Onii-san, lo menos que puedo hacer es disponer de gran atención médica para ellos".

Los ojos de Knuckle se abrieron ante eso. Nunca pensó que alguien como Tsuna tuviera un corazón tan grande y amable. Normalmente, los jefes de la mafia nunca se preocupaban por la atención médica. Para ellos, era un desperdicio de dinero. ¿Por qué molestarse en comprar hierbas, medicina y vendas cuando puedes comprar mejores armas para fortalecer a tu Famiglia?

Ryohei pareció ser capaz de leer los pensamientos de Knuckle.

—Sé que Sawada no lo parece, pero es el un jefe extremadamente noble. Una vez tuve dudas similares a las tuyas, pero Sawada las pisoteó con rapidez y las desechó todas, y me dijo que sin mis habilidades de curación todos hubieran estado en problemas mucho más grandes. Todavía recuerdo como duele su golpe —dijo Ryohei.

Knuckle quería preguntarle más acerca de Tsuna cuando escuchó un grito.

—¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!

Se miraron mutuamente y de repente tuvieron un mal presentimiento. Knuckle y Ryohei corrieron con rapidez hacia la puerta con la intención de averiguar la causa de los gritos. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiesen llegar al pomo de la puerta, alguien irrumpió en su habitación. Era Yamamoto.

—Sempai, Knuckle-san, necesitamos vuestra ayuda en este momento —dijo Yamamoto entre jadeos.

Antes de que los Guardianes del sol pudiesen decir nada, Yamamoto ya les estaba arrastrando. Ryohei estaba preocupado ya que era raro ver a Yamamoto entrar en pánico. Pronto entendió el por qué al llegar a la entrada. Vio a un Primo bañado en sangre y a Tsuna herido. Pero, lo que más le sorprendió hasta la médula fue la profundidad de la herida de Tsuna…


	17. Llegando a conocer a Tsuna

**Por: **Mangaanime15.

**Traductora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a AkiraAmano-sensei y el fic a mangaanime15.

Y dar las gracias a xanyxhi por corregir toda la traducción y mejorarla.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Hitman Reborn.<em>

_Beteado por Rekishichizu._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XVII<strong>

**Llegando a conocer a Tsuna.**

* * *

><p>Giotto y Tsuna salieron del carruaje. Sutilmente miró de reojo a Tsuna, realmente esperando que su plan funcionara.<p>

Desde que los dos se conocieron, Giotto siempre sintió que había algo en Tsuna que parecía estar reprimido. Como si el niño tuviera algo más que él no había visto. Y lo que sea que estaba pasando por alto era algo importante; una parte vital del niño como jefe y ser humano. Giotto, confiando en su intuición, estaba decidido a desentrañar ese misterio.

Una vez que el resto de sus guardianes habían abandonado la sala de reuniones, Giotto se volvió hacia G con la solicitud de que le permitiera comprar algo de vino para la fiesta. Sí, podían enviar a una sirvienta para que lo hiciese. Pero el Jefe Vongola insistió en que el niño podía no saber como seleccionar los vinos de alta calidad y eso podría frenar el estado de ánimo de la fiesta. Le tomó algo de tiempo, pero después de negarle una y mil veces de que no lo hacía para evitar el papeleo, G lo aprobó a regañadientes.

Ahora el plan original era aprovechar el viaje para comprar vino como un pretexto para llevarse bien con su sucesor.

…El cual sería genial si pudiera descifrar exactamente el _cómo hacerlo_…

Para empeorar las cosas, se habían convertido en el foco de atención de la gente de la ciudad nada más salieron del carruaje. Realmente no era como si Giotto pudiese culparles; no todos los días ves al Jefe Vongola junto a una copia suya casi perfecta. Pero era muy incomodo el oírlos susurrar a sus espaldas.

—¿Cuándo tuvo un hijo Giotto? Pensé que estaba soltero —susurró el chismoso número uno.

—¿Quieres decir que tiene un hijo ilegitimo? —el chismoso número dos se quedó sin aliento.

—Sin embargo, ese chico es demasiado mayor como para ser su hijo. Parece tener alrededor de dieciséis y Giotto tiene unos veinticuatro. No hay manera de que tuviera un niño cuando él tenía ocho años —señaló el chismoso número tres ante la falta de lógica en la especulación del chismoso número dos.

—Entonces, ¿quién es el chico? —el chismoso número dos resopló un poco enojado porque el chismoso número tres estaba en lo cierto.

El chismoso número tres se encogió de hombros.

—Ni idea —respondió—. Nunca le había visto hasta ahora.

Giotto decidió hacer caso omiso de ellos en todo el camino hasta llegar al viñero. Esperaba que Tsuna no se sintiera ofendido por todos esos susurros, sin embargo, era difícil de determinar por la expresión del niño.

Entraron al viñedo y fueron recibidos por el enólogo quien gentilmente les guió a través del viñedo, ya sabiendo a donde ir. Vongola era uno de sus clientes más habituales en su tienda, por lo que el enólogo ya sabía desde hace mucho los gustos de su jefe.

Después de hacer los arreglos y luego de dar las gracias al enólogo por su ayuda, los dos jefes Vongola se fueron por su camino. Desafortunadamente, para ese entonces las miradas y susurros parecían haber empeorado.

—¿Crees que es el hermano pequeño de Primo? —preguntó la fangirl número uno.

—No sé, pero lo que si sé, es que es lindo. Me pregunto si nos dejará vestirlo —se rió la fangirl número dos.

—¡Oh, oh! ¿Crees que deberíamos emboscarles y capturar al castaño? De esta manera podremos pasar un buen rato con él —sugirió la fangirl número tres.

El resto de las fangirls asintieron con la cabeza.

—Esa es una muy buena idea.

Giotto se estremeció al oír los susurros y miró a Tsuna que parecía estar manteniendo su mirada tranquila. Sin embargo, al mirarle de más cerca, Giotto se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba tenso y vio un poco de rojo en las mejillas del chico. No podía decir si Tsuna estaba enojado o avergonzado. Probablemente era la primera en lugar a la segunda, pensó.

Pero poco sabía Giotto lo equivocado que estaba.

Cuando Tsuna escuchó susurrar a las fangirls, tuvo dos reacciones diferentes:

Al principio, se estaba maldiciendo. Si las fangirls de esa época eran como las del futuro, lo que habían planeado sólo podía significar una tortura para él. Esos pensamientos llevaron rápidamente a la fiesta de casamentero de Reborn y…

Tsuna sacudió la cabeza mentalmente.

_«No, no. No es el momento de maldecir por eso». _El joven jefe ya tenía suficiente con que lidiar, muchas gracias.

La segunda reacción, y la más prominente, fue la vergüenza. Sobre todo el ser llamado lindo.

_«Por el amor de dios, ¡soy un jefe de la mafia! Un jefe de la mafia no puede ser lindo»._

Interiormente Tsuna puso mala cara mientras hacia un castillo de arena en la esquina de su mente.

No fue hasta unos momentos después de que se dio cuenta que algo le había golpeado la pierna. Bajó la mirada, con su calmada expresión sin cambiar, y vio a una niña llorando.

Giotto se puso nervioso. Casi esperaba que Tsuna regañara a la niña cuando se arrodilló frente a ella. Pero para su sorpresa, Tsuna sacó un pañuelo y secó las lágrimas con mucho cuidado.

—Venga, venga, no llores —le dijo Tsuna con suavidad.

Su tono pareció tener un efecto inmediato. La niña sorbió un poco y tímidamente le miró a través de sus ojos llorosos.

Queriendo levantarle el ánimo, Tsuna sacó un dulce de uva; algo que siempre tenía a mano para Lambo. Miró el dulce y luego a Tsuna, y volvió al dulce una vez más antes de estirar la mano para tomarlo. Finalmente la niña sonrió.

—Gracias, señor~

Tsuna le devolvió la sonrisa.

—No hay de qué —ella corrió a buscar a su madre mientras él movía su mano en despedida.

Si Giotto sé sorprendió con el súbito cambio en la personalidad de Tsuna, hizo un trabajo realmente bueno en ocultarlo. Nunca pensó que el chico pudiese ser tan cálido y gentil. En silencio, se preguntó qué otras sorpresas tenía el joven jefe reservadas para él…

—¿Sucede algo malo, Giotto-san? —Tsuna le miró inquisitivamente cuando se levantó. El niño había cambiado de nuevo.

Giotto frunció el ceño.

—Tsuna —comenzó—, no tienes que ser tan serio todo el tiempo, sobre todo a mí alrededor.

Eso cogió a Tsuna con la guardia baja. La única respuesta inteligente que pudo pensar fue un "¿Eh?" antes de que mentalmente se reprendiera por dejar que saliera.

Sin darse cuenta de la disputa interna del niño, Giotto continuó.

—No quiero sonar grosero, pero me gustas más cuando no estás severo. Como cuando estabas con esa niña.

Ahora, era el turno de Tsuna para estar sorprendido. Nunca imaginó que Giotto pensara que era demasiado severo y serio. En su interior, puso mala cara de nuevo. Él no tenía la intención de defraudar a Giotto.

—…Está bien —dijo en voz baja—. Voy a intentarlo…

Giotto le sonrió por ello.

Sin embargo, aún era demasiado incómodo para Tsuna. No sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo. Técnicamente hablando, ese hombre era su tátara-tátara-tátara-abuelo. No es como si pudiera pasar el rato y hablar libremente con su tátara-tátara-tátara-abuelo. Pero, tomando todo en cuenta, no estaría de más que al menos lo intentara.

Pero primero…

—No quiero ser grosero, pero ¿podemos irnos a otro lugar? Preferiblemente, ¿a un lugar sin mucha gente? —Tsuna le preguntó vacilante.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —Giotto todavía estaba pensando en su victoria, por lo que su tono de voz salió un poco despistada. Tsuna miró a su alrededor con ojos nerviosos.

—Uhh… realmente no quiero ser atrapado por las fangirls. Si no lo has notado, están tratando de rodearnos —señaló Tsuna.

Fiel a las palabras de Tsuna, una horda de mujeres sospechosas, que podían ser identificadas por fangirls, se movían alrededor de los edificios tratando de bloquear todas las rutas de salida. Acechándoles como si fuesen deliciosas piezas de carne. No hacía falta decir que eso asustó a ambos jefes mafiosos.

Las cosas empeoraron cuando sus intuiciones les alertaron, diciéndoles que algo malo iba a suceder.

Giotto miró a Tsuna y le dijo nerviosamente.

—Estoy de acuerdo con tu sugerencia. Vámonos.

Ambos jefes corrieron por la calle, como si su vida dependiese de ello. Literalmente. Las fangirls probaron ser muy difíciles de esquivar. Eran persistentes y tenían una alta resistencia, por no hablar de ser un número abrumador. Pero, tras haberse perseguido como el gato y el ratón durante un buen rato, Giotto y Tsuna lograron perderlas.

—Parece… que las hemos… perdido —jadeó Giotto, tratando de recobrar el aliento. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor. En ese momento, Giotto se dio cuenta de que estaban cerca de un bosque a las afueras de la ciudad—. Ninguno de los carruajes hacen el camino hasta aquí, y no podemos volver a la ciudad en este momento… creo que la opción que nos queda es caminar hasta regresar a la mansión —suspiró.

Tsuna, por otro lado, no prestaba atención a Giotto. Su intuición estaba fuera de control. Le decía que estaban en peligro. Al principio, pensó que era debido a las fangirls. Pero las fangirls ya habían desaparecido y su intuición seguía actuando, le decía que estuviese en guardia. Sin importar que tanto Tsuna quisiese hacer caso omiso a su intuición, no podía negar que le había salvado la vida en muchas ocasiones anteriormente. Por no hablar, que tenía la sensación de que alguien les estaba observando.

—Giotto-san, creo que debemos estar en guardia. Hay alguien más por aquí —Tsuna se tensó un poco.

Giotto levantó una ceja.

—Tsuna, ya no hay fangirls por aquí. No tienes que estar preocupado o paranoico.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir —antes de que Tsuna pudiera decírselo a Giotto, un grupo de hombres vestidos con trajes les rodearon.

Cada uno de ellos estaba armado con armas. Algunos sostenían cuchillos. Algunos llevaban espadas, mientras que otros sostenían pistolas. Tsuna y Giotto se pusieron rápidamente los guantes y entraron en modo última voluntad. Uno de ellos, presumiblemente su líder, dio un paso hacia delante.

—Bueno, bueno, mira lo que tenemos aquí. A Vongola Primo y a su amado hermano pequeño —el hombre sonrió.

—Te sugiero que nos dejes en paz. No queremos problemas —declaró Giotto con calma, pero en silencio maldijo por no sentir su presencia primero.

—Lo siento, Primo. Eso no sucederá. No vamos a dejarte ir así como así —el hombre se burló. Y sin previo aviso, atacaron a Tsuna y a Giotto quienes ya estaban en sus posiciones de batalla.

Dos personas fueron a por Tsuna, pensando que era una presa fácil. Por desgracia, su error de cálculo hizo que perdieran el conocimiento por el golpe de Tsuna. Sin permitir que su pequeña victoria le subiese a la cabeza. Continuó su asalto, desarmando a sus oponentes mientras evadía balas disparadas por ellos. Uno por uno, el enemigo caía inconsciente en el suelo.

A pesar de que estaba luchando contra ellos, no se le veía cansado. El líder estaba sorprendido y asustado. Sus hombres habían sido golpeados con tanta facilidad. Él sería el próximo. Ese pensamiento le llevó a tomar ciertas medidas. Si él caía, pensó, se llevaría a su enemigo con él. La intuición de Tsuna de repente le advirtió que prestara atención a Giotto. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio lo que ese hombre estaba tratando de hacer.

—¡Giotto-san, detrás de ti! —gritó Tsuna corriendo sin pensar hacia Giotto mientras que el hombre apretaba el gatillo con manos temblorosas.

Giotto en realidad no sabía por qué Tsuna le gritó así. Estaba demasiado ocupado defendiéndose de sus agresores como para prestar atención. En el momento en que se dio la vuelta para ver lo que quería decir Tsuna, el hombre ya había disparado. Giotto cerró los ojos.

_¡BANG!_

Giotto se arrepintió de haber muerto así. No debió de haberle mentido a G y abandonarleel papeleo a su mano derecha sólo para estar lejos de ellos.

_¡BANG!_

Y no debería de haber conspirado con Elena y Cozart para poner a Daemon celoso.

_¡BANG!_

Asimismo, no debería de haber privado Alaude a propósito de su café.

_¡BANG!_

Y luego echarle la culpa a Lampo sólo para ver lo rápido que podía huir de un Alaude privado de café sediento de venganza.

_¡BANG!_

No debería de haber hecho explotar a Asari y asustar a Knuckle después de encerrarles _accidentalmente_ para ver cuánto tiempo podía aguantar Asari la extremadamente fuerte voz de Knuckle y cuánto tiempo podía estar Knuckle en una habitación extremadamente oscura, espeluznante y silenciosa.

_¡BANG!_

Y ahora, se estaba muriendo sin tener la oportunidad de disculparse con ellos.

_«Chicos, por favor perdonadme por todas las travesuras que os he hecho a todos. G, eres el mejor amigo que he tenido. Siento el dejarte con toda una habitación llena de papeleo. No fue mi intención el que tú los hicieras todos. Pero, a decir verdad no puedes culparme realmente por ello. El ochenta por ciento del papeleo es debido a los daños que hiciste en las misiones. Y el comer mi pastel de queso con arándanos delante de mi mientras yo estaba trabajando no ayudó a tu causa»._

—Giotto-san… —una voz le llamó.

_«Daemon, no tenía la intención de conspirar junto a Elena. Sin embargo, ella me amenazó con arrojarme a las fangirls. Ellas son la reencarnación del Diablo, y no se detendrán hasta que consigan lo que quieran. Sin mencionar que cogió mi brazo gitano como rehén. Tienes que entenderlo. Además, también es tu culpa por no prestar atención a Elena. Ojalá supiera como se las arregló para arrastrar a Cozart en todo esto»._

—Giotto-san, ¿estás bien? —la voz habló más fuerte que antes.

_«Para Alaude, mi Guardián de la Nube, espero que entiendas lo que se siente cuando algo que te gusta se te es privado. Te lo mereces. No debiste haberte comido mi súper torta ultra deliciosa de chocolate por la que pase muchos problemas para tenerla y justo en frente mío vas y te la comes sin el menor asomo de culpabilidad. Sin embargo, espero que puedas perdonarme por esto._

_»Y Lampo, no quise ser infantil. Sé que debería ser un adulto responsable. Y vengarme de algo no es lo que un adulto responsable haría. Sin embargo, tú mismo te buscaste esto. Nadie se come mi pastel bosque negro y se sale con la suya. Tú mejor que nadie debiste de haberlo sabido»._

—Giotto-san, por favor abre los ojos —dijo la voz en un tono desesperado y débil.

_«Asari, desearía no haberte hecho explotar cuando te encerré con Knuckle. Todavía me acuerdo de lo enojado que estabas. Pero, honestamente, siempre sonríes. Te lo juro. Sólo era mera curiosidad. Sólo quería saber qué era lo que te hacía enojar. Eso es todo. Nada más. No tiene nada que ver el que te comieras mi pastel de fresas a mis espaldas._

_»Y Knuckle, no tenía la intención de dejarte un trauma por el resto de tú vida. Espero que no vuelvas a tener pesadillas acerca de Asari convirtiéndose en un demonio tratando de despellejarte en vida. Sólo pensé que podrías aprender a estar tranquilo como Asari sólo por pasar algún tiempo con él, especialmente después de que destruiste mi espumoso pastel de vainilla con tu puño. Sin embargo, no temas, no te guardo ningún rencor por hacer eso»._

—¡Maldita sea, Giotto! ¡Abre los ojos o di si estás bien! ¡No te salvé el culo sólo para verte morir! —la voz le gritó tan fuerte como sus pulmones le dejaron.

_«Espero que no os enojéis conmigo. Pero, en serio, ¿qué sucede con esa voz? Está arruinando totalmente el ambiente» _pensó Giotto mientras abría poco a poco los ojos.

Se sorprendió al ver a Tsuna de pie delante de él, tomando las seis balas en su lugar. Su mente quedó completamente en blanco. La parte superior del torso y las piernas de Tsuna habían recibido disparos; sus brazos también, ya que estaban en posición de bloqueo. El hombre fallado la mayor parte de sus órganos vitales, probablemente porque estaba temblando horriblemente. Pero, si esto continuaba así Tsuna moriría por pérdida de sangre. Giotto volvió a la realidad cuando Tsuna cayó hacia delante, incapaz de mantenerse en pie por las heridas en las piernas. Lo agarró justo antes de que su rostro diera contra el suelo.

—Me alegro de que estés bien —Tsuna miró a Giotto sonriéndole con suavidad antes de que cayera en la inconsciencia.

La mente de Giotto se adormeció en ese mismo momento. Había tanta sangre en la ropa de Tsuna. Lo único que indicaba que Tsuna estaba vivo era el movimiento de su pecho. Muchas cosas pasaron por la mente de Giotto. ¿Tsuna tomó el golpe por él? Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué hizo eso? Giotto todavía podía escuchar las últimas palabras de Tsuna en su mente. No podía permitir que Tsuna muriera así. Necesitaba llevar a Tsuna a la mansión y encontrara a Knuckle tan pronto como fuera posible.

Al ver como no pudo matar a Vongola Primo, el hombre entró en completo pánico. Rápidamente apretó el gatillo, sólo para darse cuenta de que se había quedado sin balas. En ese mismo instante, Giotto colocó con suavidad a Tsuna en el suelo y luego se desvaneció en el aire. Antes de que el hombre pudiese recargar su arma, Primo volvió a aparecer ante él y le dio un fuerte golpe en el abdomen del hombre. El hombre quedó inmediatamente inconsciente.

Sin perder tiempo, Giotto se dio la vuelta y levantó a Tsuna sobre su espalda. Utilizó sus llamas para volar durante todo el camino.

No le importó que tan pesado fuera Tsuna.

No le importó lo agotador que sería el volar todo el camino hasta la mansión.

No le importó que su _costoso_traje fuera manchado con la sangre de Tsuna.

Lo único que importaba era conseguir atención médica para Tsuna lo más rápido posible.

Cuando llegó a la mansión, Giotto irrumpió en ella con rapidez pasando por las puertas doble, y sin ningún cuidado, ignorando lo impropio que era para un jefe mafioso entrar en tal estado de pánico, gritó desesperadamente.

—¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!


	18. Tensión en la familia Vongola

**Por: **Mangaanime15.

**Traductora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a AkiraAmano-sensei y el fic a mangaanime15.

Y dar las gracias a xanyxhi por corregir toda la traducción y mejorarla.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Hitman Reborn.<em>

_Beteado por Reckishichizu._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XVIII<strong>

**Tensión en la Familia Vongola.**

* * *

><p>—¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!<p>

El grito de Giotto sonó por toda la mansión. Esperaba que alguien oyese su grito. Tsuna necesitaba atención medica lo más rápido posible, pues de lo contrario no conseguiría sobrevivir. Este pensamiento aterrorizó demasiado a Giotto. Ellos apenas habían empezado a conocerse mutuamente. Podía ver que Tsuna era un buen chico. Sería horrible si Tsuna muriese de esta forma, sobre todo porque él era el culpable. Giotto respiraba con dificultad, sobre todo al haberse excedido al llevar a Tsuna durante todo el camino, tanto que no oyó los pasos apresurados que iban hacia ellos.

G y Gokudera fueron los primeros en llegar. Se quedaron sin habla durante un momento, tratando de averiguar qué demonios le había pasado a sus jefes. G logró recuperarse el primero.

—¿Qué diablos pasó con vosotros? —gritó el pelirrojo con una pizca de enojo, confusión y preocupación en su voz.

—Nos… nos encontramos con algo de problemas —dijo Giotto con voz cansada.

—¿Cómo diablos el comprar vino hace que acabéis gravemente heridos y bañados en sangre? —exclamó de nuevo. Pensamientos similares pasabanpor las mentes de Lampo y Lambo cuando llegaron a la escena. Ellos estaban tan sorprendidos que se congelaron en el acto.

Giotto se sobresaltó por el tono de voz, su cansancio parecía haberse intensificado en su cabeza. Afortunadamente, Gokudera tuvo una mejor comprensión de la situación y comenzó a tomar las medidas necesarias. Era lo que una mano derecha debía hacer cuando su jefe estaba en problemas, y sin duda era lo que hizo que todos los jefes le quisieran como su mano derecha.

Pero su lealtad le pertenecía sólo a uno.

Y le pertenecía a Tsuna.

En lugar de gritar con estridencia, como siempre lo hacía, Gokudera expresó sus instrucciones de manera tranquila.

—Primo, ponga a Juudaime en el suelo. Tenemos que tratarle ahora.

Si la situación no hubiese sido tan seria, Giotto, G y Lampo definitivamente habrían expresado su sorpresa acerca de la personalidad madura de Gokudera y se habrían burlado de dicho chico al respecto. Pero, por desgracia, no tenían ese lujo en estos momentos. Giotto asintió con la cabeza a la orden del Guardián, ya que Gokudera parecía saber que estaba haciendo, y se dispuso a retirar a su sucesor de su espalda. Sin embargo, para entonces el cansancio se había convertido en mucho para que su cuerpo pudiese manejarlo y Giotto se tambaleó hacia delante llevándose a Tsuna con él. Antes de que pudiese chocar contra el suelo, una mancha oscura llegó desde su izquierda y lo agarró con firmeza.

—Estúpido herbívoro, mira por dónde vas —murmuró Hibari, ayudando a Giotto para ponerse de pie mientras echaba un vistazo a la condición de su propio jefe.

—Te has vuelto débil. Necesitas entrenar más —le dijo Alaude tranquilamente mientras agarraba el otro costado del rubio. Desde ese ángulo, Giotto pudo ver con facilidad la preocupación oculta en los ojos de los Guardianes de la Nube. Sin tener fuerza para hacer mucho más, Giotto se limitó a asentir y sonreír débilmente.

Tan pronto como pusieron a Tsuna en el suelo, Gokudera corrió de inmediato al lado de su jefe. Activó su Llama del Sol y comenzó a curar a Tsuna, ganando otra mirada de asombro de sus antecesores. En momentos como este, Gokudera estaba muy agradecido por el hecho de que tenía y podía controlar las múltiples Llamas en su cuerpo. Por desgracia, el Sol no era su Llama principal y, como tal, lo máximo que podía hacer era evitar que su Juudaime se desangrara demasiado rápido. Las cosas empeoraron cuando Mukuro decidió elegir ese momento para hacer su entrada con Chrome.

—Oya, oya, ¿qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Alguien se metió en una batalla? —preguntó el Guardián de la Niebla, con un tono reflejando diversión.

La aparente indiferente postura que mostró Mukuro enojó al Guardián de la Tormenta mayor.

—¿No ves que tu jefe está gravemente herido?

Ahora G había pisado una zona peligrosa. Los ojos de Mukuro se estrecharon. Aunque no lo parezca, él se preocupaba por Tsuna tanto como los demás. Sólo que no le gustaba mostrarlo–igual que cierta Alondra–y prefería ocultar tales emociones a través de su espeluznante y manipuladora personalidad. Por suerte, cierto fanático del béisbol llegó justo a tiempo para calmar la tensión.

—Ma, ma, calmaos. No es necesario que nos peleemos —dijo Yamamoto alegremente, pero frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada de preocupación de todos—. ¿Qué está pasando?

—¿Podrías, todos, centraros en este momento? Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto con Juudaime y Primo —espetó Gokudera.

Eso realmente captó la atención de todos.

Yamamoto quería preguntar que le había sucedido a Tsuna y a Giotto, pero Gokudera le cortó:

—Ahora no es el momento, fanático del béisbol. Ve a buscar a Knuckle-san o a al estúpido cabeza de césped, no me importa como lo hagas; arrástralos hacia aquí si es necesario. Juudaime necesita atención médica en este momento y mis Llamas del Sol sólo pueden mantener a raya la pérdida de sangre durante un tiempo.

Yamamoto asintió tontamente antes de salir corriendo hacia la oficina de Knuckle. Entonces Gokudera cambió su atención a un Lambo agitado y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Lambo, no te quedes ahí como un idiota. Ve a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios y algunas vendas donde quiera que se encuentren o en ese estúpido pelo tuyo.

Frotándose los ojos para ocultar sus lágrimas, Lambo gritó:

—¡Mi pelo no es estúpido, Estupidera! —antes de salir corriendo para encontrar las cosas solicitadas. Lampo se ofreció para ayudar a Lambo ya que él no sabía dónde guardaban esas cosas en la mansión.

—Chrome, ve a buscar un poco de agua caliente. Tenemos que limpiar las heridas de Juudaime y de Primo —le ordenó Gokudera a Chrome, ganando un asentimiento de cabeza de la tímida chica. Entonces mir Alaude—. Vosotros, dejad de estar ahí de pie como idiotas y mirad las heridas de Primo. Actuando como estatuas no ayudáis a nadie —les reprendió Gokudera.

Normalmente, Alaude le rompería la cara a Gokudera y G dejaría escapar una horda de maldiciones que dejarían orgullosos a los marineros. Pero Gokudera tenía razón; un hecho que admitieron a regañadientes. Rápidamente caminaron hacia Giotto, ayudándolo a sentarse correctamente mientras le quitaban la ropa para curar sus heridas. Un minuto después, Yamamoto volvió arrastrando, literalmente, a los dos guardianes del sol. Knuckle se fue de inmediato con Giotto y comenzó a curarle con su Llama, mientras que Ryohei se volvió a Gokudera.

—Hey, Cabeza de Pulpo, ¿qué le pasó a Sawada? —preguntó Ryohei.

—Cierra la boca Cabeza de Césped, y primero ve a curar a Juudaime. Podrás hacer las preguntas luego —murmuró Gokudera. Dándole un ojo sospechosos a Giotto—. Tú no eres el único que quiere saber qué demonios ha pasado.

Ryohei asintió y procedió a examinar a Tsuna. Incluso a través de su EXTREMADAMENTE poca memoria, Ryohei reconocía las propiedades de su Llama y trabajó muy duro en mejorar sus conocimientos médicos. No era lo suficiente como para clasificarle como médico, por supuesto, pero sabía lo suficiente como para tratar las heridas comunes que habían experimentado en el pasado.

—Tengo que sacarle las balas. Lo mejor es que movamos a Sawada a la enfermería y hacerlo allí —dijo Ryohei.

—Puedo mostraros el camino —dijo Knuckle al terminar de curar a Giotto. Fue algo bueno que las heridas de Giotto no fuesen graves. Sólo algunos cortes y contusiones. Knuckle continuó—: Pero primero tenemos que conseguir vendas y medicina.

—Aquí tienes —Lambo apareció de la nada con Lampo, dándole al Guardián del Sol todas las vendas y los botiquines de primeros auxilios que pudieron encontrar.

—Bien… —dijo Knuckle con una expresión estupefacta—. También necesitamos un poco de agua caliente. ¿Podría alguien…?

—Ya la he traído —dijo Chrome, también apareciendo de la nada y sosteniendo una palangana con agua caliente—. ¿Dónde lo pongo?

—Bien, seguidme. Necesitamos tratar a Tsuna —dijo Knuckle, un poco perplejo por su eficiencia—. ¿Podría alguien…?

—Sólo muestra el camino, herbívoro —gruñó Hibari, recogiendo con cuidado a Tsuna al estilo de novia.

Knuckle parpadeó y asintió tontamente. Quién diría que la familia de Decimo podría ser tan eficiente. Todos siguieron obedientemente a Knuckle. Dado que Knuckle le había curado sus heridas, Giotto fue capaz de caminar sin ayuda. G todavía estaba preocupado, por supuesto, pero él insistió en que estaba bien.

Una vez que llegaron a cierto conjunto de puertas, Knuckle se volvió hacia el grupo, sus ojos y tono emitían una impresión de autoridad.

—Bien, todos os tenéis que quedar fuera. Ryohei y yo necesitamos todo el espacio que podamos para tratar adecuadamente a Tsuna.

Casi todos los presentes, especialmente Giotto, se levantaron en señal de protesta. Ellos querían estar ahí para Tsuna. No podían sentarse y no hacer nada mientras que el castaño estaba sufriendo y luchando por mantenerse con vida. Casi empezaron a pelear si no fuese porque Yamamoto vino al rescate.

—Ma, ma, calmaos. Estoy seguro de que todo estará bien. Tsuna no es débil. Si hay alguien que pueda sobrevivir a seis balas, ese sería Tsuna. Además, está en buenas manos. Knuckle-san y sempai tienen grandes habilidades médicas. Estoy seguro de que no permitirán que Tsuna muera así. Por lo tanto, vamos a confiar en ellos —Yamamoto sonrió estúpidamente.

Si Asari no supiera nada del lado serio de Yamamoto, sin duda se hubiese dejado engañar por la estúpida sonrisa de Yamamoto. Habría pensado que Yamamoto era alguien tranquilo y despreocupado que no entendía la gravedad de la situación. Sin embargo, Asari le conocía mejor después de su batalla. Sabía que el Guardián de la Lluvia estaba extremadamente preocupado por Tsuna. Y la sonrisa tensa de Yamamoto junto a la fuerza que usó para sostener su Shigure Kintoki era un claro indicativo.

Al parecer, Asari no fue el único en percatarse de esto. Todos, en especial la décima generación, notaron su sonrisa falsa. De inmediato supieron por qué Yamamoto lo hizo. Estaba tratando de calmarles y animarles a pesar de lo preocupado y ansioso que realmente estaba cuando se trataba de su amigo. Cuando pensaron en ello cuidadosamente, las palabras de Yamamoto estaban en lo cierto. Tsuna no era débil y Ryohei tenía grandes habilidades médicas. Eso les hizo sentir mal por no confiar en Tsuna y Ryohei.

—Tsk, por supuesto que sé eso, fanático del béisbol. No hace falta que me lo recuerdes —murmuró Gokudera con irritación.

—Kufufufu, te sugiero que comiences a trabajar, Sasagawa Ryohei. No quieres visitar el Infierno, ¿verdad? —dijo Mukuro misteriosamente, obteniendo un asentimiento del boxeador.

Y así, sin nada más que pudiesen hacer, los Guardianes Vongola se estacionaron en el pasillo, alejándose el uno del otro.

Una hora.

Gokudera ya se había fumado un paquete entero de cigarrillos. Cuando se dio cuenta de que se le habían agotado, un aura oscura se manifestó a su alrededor en su reemplazo.

Dos horas.

Hibari yMukuro habían desaparecido a quién sabe donde para tener una "buena charla" con el que se atrevió a atacar a Tsuna. Por supuesto, lo hacían para liberar tensión, no porque estuviesen preocupados o porque se preocupasen por él. Además, era aburrido estar atrapados en una multitud emocional (según ellos, de todas formas).

Tres horas.

Yamamoto estaba haciendo entrenamiento imaginario mientras oscilaba a Shigure Kintoki, intercambiándola entre su forma de espada de bambú y normal con cada golpe, como si estuviese probando la hoja en un cuerpo humano con una sonrisa en su rostro. Por desgracia, no era su habitual sonrisa feliz. Era una sonrisa espeluznante que contenía la promesa de mucho dolor.

Cuatro horas.

Chrome estaba ocupada concibiendo nuevas formas de atormentar a la gente clavando agujas a un muñeco vudú que tenía una etiqueta con "los atacantes del jefe" en la frente, cantando maldiciones y hechizos para traer la miseria a todos aquellos que se atrevieron a dañar a su jefe.

Cinco horas.

Lambo estaba sentado en un rincón, haciendo un dibujo con crayones sobre cómo iba a torturar a los que se atrevieron a hacerle daño a su nii-san, cuando ponga sus manos sobre ellos.

Seis horas.

Hibari y Mukuro regresaron con las armas ensangrentadas en sus manos. Mukuro tenía una sonrisa espeluznante mientras que Hibari sólo se apoyó en la pared y cerró los ojos como si nada hubiera pasado.

Siete horas.

Era obvio para Alaude el grado de preocupación y ansiedad de la Decima familia. Su aura deprimente y sombría prácticamente envolvía todo el corredor, y todos los intentos de esconderse detrás de sus ocurrencias habían fracasado miserablemente. Alaude también sabía que con un ligero empuje, la Decima familia podría estallar en cualquier momento–como una bomba de relojería lista para estallar. Todo lo que se necesitaba era a alguien sin el suficiente tacto para que apretara el gatillo, y, sinceramente, el guardián de la nube esperaba que nadie fuera tan estúpido como para hacer tal cosa.

—¡TÚ ESTÚPIDA, CHICA-PIÑA! ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A DEJARME ASÍ! —gritó Daemon a pleno pulmón, ajeno de toda situación.

Obviamente, la oración de Alaude no fue respondida. Al guardián de la nube le dieron ganas de golpear su cabeza contra la pared. Por suerte, Giotto tenía el suficiente sentido para detener que su Guardián de la Niebla cometiera el error de su vida.

—Daemon, cállate. No tengo tiempo de lidiar con tus travesuras —espetó Giotto.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Daemon un poco preocupado, ya que era raro que su jefe estallara de esa manera.

—Tsuna se hirió cuando se fue con Giotto —dijo Asari.

—Hn, de todos modos, ¿eso es un gran problema? Si se hirió o si muere, entonces es su culpa por ser descuidado —se mofó Daemon.

Instantáneamente, el corredor se inundó de silencio.

La décima generación dejó de hacer lo que sea que estaban haciendo y le dio una mirada desagradable a Daemon.

—Estúpido Cabeza de Melón, ¿tienes algún problema con Juudaime? —gruñó Gokudera sacando su dinamita.

—Kufufufu, mi querida Chrome, parece que alguien no ha aprendido su lección. En ese caso, ¿deberíamos de traumatizarle? —el ojo rojo de Mukuro brilló y mostró el kanji número uno.

—Estoy de acuerdo, Mukuro-sama —dijo Chrome llamando a su tridente.

—Herbívoro Cabeza de Melón, por hacer mucho ruido voy a morderte hasta la muerte —dijo Hibari sacando sus tonfas.

—¡Lambo-san no te permite decir algo así de Tsuna-nii! —gritó Lambo poniéndose los cuernos de trueno en su cabeza.

—Ma, ma, tranquilos todos. Estoy seguro de que cada uno tendremos nuestro turno. No necesitamos estar tan agitados —Yamamoto sonrió inquietantemente con Shigure Kintoki en forma de hoja.

Todos se acercaron poco a poco a Daemon, con las armas desenfundadas y un aura amenazante para acompañar.

—Daemon, creo que estás en un gran problema —Lampo tragó saliva audiblemente.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —dijo Daemon tratando de ocultar su miedo.

—Estúpido Cabeza de Melón, tenías que provocarles ahora —Alaude sacó sus esposas, dispuesto a usarlas si la décima generación decidía montar un alboroto.

—Ma, ma, calmaos. Estoy seguro de que Daemon no quiso decir eso —Asari trató de razonar con ellos a pesar de que en el interior estaba nervioso por la situación.

La décima generación continuaba su avance, sin inmutarse de nada para enseñarle una lección a Daemon cuando…

…la puerta de la enfermería se abrió, dejando ver a Ryohei y a Knuckle.


	19. Una peligrosa infiltración

**Por: **Mangaanime15.

**Traductora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y el fic a mangaanime15.

Y dar las gracias a xanyxhi por corregir toda la traducción y mejorarla.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: No soy dueño de HitmanReborn.<em>

_Beteado por Rekishichizu._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XIX<strong>

**Una peligrosa infiltración.**

* * *

><p>—Entonces, ¿estamos de acuerdo con esto? ¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta? —Giotto miraba con ojos críticos a sus guardianes, por si se atrevían a decir algo acerca de su plan.<p>

—¿Realmente debemos de hacerlo? No veo el por qué deberíamos hacerlo —se quejó Lampo, pero se retractó al instante cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada furibunda que le mandaba Giotto.

—¿Tienes algún problema con ello? —le preguntó Giotto con severidad, claramente molesto de que alguien le cuestionara.

—Ma, ma, tranquilízate un poco Giotto. No es que no queramos ayudarte —dijo Asari antes de fruncir el ceño—. Pero, ¿no crees que sea un poco extremo?

—Hn —Alaude gruñó en acuerdo.

—¿Por qué no? ¿No os importa lo que le pasó a Tsuna? —Giotto se levantó rápidamente y con brusquedad, golpeando sus manos sobre la mesa—. ¿No escuchaste lo que dijo Alaude? El niño podría estar en peligro.

—Pero Giotto, sólo es un rumor —G frunció el ceño—. Estoy seguro de que nadie es tan estúpido como para **atacar**, **secuestrar** o **matar **a Tsuna porque el rumor diga que es tu hermano pequeño.

—No te olvides del que dice que es el hijo ilegítimo de Giotto —Daemon murmuró lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchado por todos.

—Bueno, gracias por recordármelo —respondió Giotto con sarcasmo antes de optar por un tono más serio—. No hay nada malo en ser cautelosos, G. ¿No es eso lo que siempre me dices?

—Sí, lo hago. Pero nunca he dicho que debas ser paranoico —se quejó el pelirrojo.

—¡G,_ no_ soy paranoico! —un pequeño tic se mostro en la mandíbula de Giotto antes de que se alejara de la mesa y comenzara a caminar—. ¿No queréis saber que están haciendo? ¿No os preocupa nada? Por lo que sabemos, algo le ha podido suceder a Tsuna y sus Guardianes podría estar ocultándolo. ¿Qué sucedería si Tsuna estuviese herido de gravedad? ¿Qué si está muriendo? —al oír esa palabra el rostro del rubio se puso pálido del miedo. Giotto empezó a sentir pánico—. Oh, dios mío, ¿qué sucedería si él realmente está muriendo? ¿Qué vamos hacer? Esto es malo. Esto es muy, muy malo. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

G decidió que era hora de meterle algo de sentido a su amigo de la infancia.

—Estoy seguro de que saben que están haciendo. Son los Guardianes de Tsuna, después de todo. No hay necesidad de recurrir a este método loco.

—¿Método loco? ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? ¿Cómo puedes considerarlo un _método loco_? —Giotto estalló, jalándose el cabello por la frustración.

—¡Por el amor de dios, Giotto, no puedes declararle la guerra a los Guardianes de Tsuna sólo por quieres verle! —le gritó G con impaciencia.

—No les estoy declarando la guerra. Sólo dije que debemos colarnos en la sala de enfermería —argumentó Giotto.

—Lo que equivale a declararles la guerra —G devolvió el argumento.

—No lo es.

—Lo es.

—_No _lo es.

—Lo _es._

G imitó las acciones anteriores de Giotto y se pasó una mano por el pelo, claramente tan frustrado como Giotto.

«_¿Por qué tenemos que llegar a eso?_» El pelirrojo frunció el ceño mentalmente mientras recordaba que había ocurrido dos días antes. O para ser más exactos, justo después de que los Guardianes del Sol salieran de la enfermería (y por lo tanto, Daemon, accidentalmente, fue salvado de la ira de la Decima familia)…

* * *

><p>~Flashback de hace dos días~<p>

La puerta se abrió revelando a Knuckle y Ryohei. Algún pensamiento acerca de cierta Cabeza de Melón salió por la ventana tan pronto como la décima generación se apresuró hacia los otros dos para conocer el estado de su jefe.

—¿Cómo está Juudaime? —Gokudera fue el primero en preguntar.

—No os preocupéis. Tsuna está bien. Hemos sido capaces de extraer todas las balas con seguridad, pero perdió mucha sangre. Por suerte, nos las arreglamos para detenerlo a tiempo, aunque ahora mismo aún está inconsciente —explicó sombrío Knuckle.

—Entonces, ¿Cuándo va a despertar Tsuna? —preguntó Yamamoto.

—No estoy seguro. ¿Tal vez dos días o más? No está en estado crítico. Va a depender de Tsuna. Sin embargo, yo sugiero dejarle descansar lo máximo posible —respondió Knuckle.

Todos dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio. Tsuna estaba a salvo. Él todavía está vivo y respirando. Eso es lo que realmente importaba en ese momento… o eso pensaron ellos.

—¿Podemos verle? —preguntó Giotto, atrayendo la atención de la décima generación.

—Claro, pero no hagáis mucho ruido. Todavía tiene que descansar —les recordó Knuckle.

Giotto marchó feliz hacia la sala y estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta de la enfermería cuando un destello plateado le bloqueo la entrada de repente, empujándole hacia atrás con dureza. Parpadeó en confusión. Antes de que el rubio pudiese decir nada, una tonfa voló hacia su cabeza, esquivándola a duras penas por una pulgada gracias a sus reflejos. Giotto miró a la décima generación, quienes habían formado una especie de muralla de defensa frente a la enfermería.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo? —les preguntó Giotto.

—Nosotros somos los que debemos de preguntar. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Gokudera frunció el ceño.

—Visitar a Tsuna, por supuesto —Giotto respondió confuso.

—Ja, ja, no podemos dejar que hagas eso. Después de todo, aún tienes mucho que explicar —dijo Yamamoto.

—Sí, como el por qué Sawada se ha lesionado —dijo Ryohei.

—Yo… eso es… es una larga historia —Giotto alejó su mirada sin saber que decirle a la décima generación.

—Pues acórtala —Hibari le fulminó con la mirada.

—Mirad, ¿puedo ver a Tsuna primero? Luego os diré todo lo que queráis —declaró Giotto.

—Kufufufu, me temo que no. O nos lo dices o estarás en muchos problemas —comentó Mukuro sacando su tridente.

Con gran vacilación, Giotto relató lo que había sucedido en la ciudad. Todo, desde cómo fueron perseguidos por las _fangirls_ hasta cuando fueron emboscados por el enemigo. Giotto fue abrumado por la culpa cuando llegó a la parte donde Tsuna tomó las balas por él.

—Bueno, vamos a ver si lo entiendo. ¿**DEJASTE **qué Juudaime tomara las balas por ti? —gritó Gokudera con enojo.

—Ma, ma, cálmate Gokudera. Tsuna esta durmiendo. Lo vas a despertar con tus gritos fuertes —Yamamoto razonó mientras luchaba para detener a que el Guardián de la Tormenta se lanzase al rubio. Frunciendo el ceño después de pensar un poco—. Aunque me gustaría saber por qué pensaron que Tsuna era el hermano pequeño de Primo.

—Eso sería a causa de la propagación de rumores que hay —murmuró Alaude.

Gokudera entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué rumores?

—Algunos dicen que sois nuestros hermanos perdidos de hace mucho tiempo. Otros que sois nuestros ilegítimos —bufó Alaude ante eso. Luego murmuró—: pero no imaginé que hicieran un movimiento tan rápido.

—¿Qué quieres decir con hacer un movimiento? —le preguntó Giotto, claramente nada feliz de que Alaude le había mantenido en secreto todo esto.

—Con la situación tal y como está, algunas familias de la mafia pueden decidir que es una buena idea secuestrar a nuestros sucesores, especialmente a Tsuna ya que se supone que es tu hermano pequeño —declaró Alaude con indiferencia.

Giotto se pasó su mano por el pelo.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste todo esto antes?

—Pensé que como Tsuna estaba contigo, podrías manejar la situación. Además, parecía que podía luchar —razonó Alaude.

—Eso no significa que tuvieras que mantenerlo como un secreto —replicó Giotto.

—Pues bien, creo que tenemos una buena razón para mantener a Juudaime lejos de ti —dijo Gokudera, llamando la atención de la primera generación.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Giotto con cautela.

—Es obvio que fuiste demasiado descuidado y Juudaime está herido por tu culpa. Hasta que Juudaime no despierte, no vamos a dejar que te acerques a él —dijo Gokudera.

—Kufufufu, también vamos a tomar el ala oeste de la mansión —agregó Mukuro.

—No podéis hacer eso. No tenéis ningún derecho —exclamó G.

—Por supuesto que tenemos derecho. Tsunayoshi ha resultado herido a causa de Primo, por lo que es natural que él nos pague algún tipo de retribución. Por no hablar de que nos es más más fácil velar por Tsunayoshi ya que la enfermería se encuentra en el ala oeste —argumentó Mukuro.

—Bien, estoy de acuerdo —contestó Giotto sin perder el ritmo.

—Giotto, no puedes hacer eso —el Guardián de la Tormenta frunció el ceño.

—¿No hay otra forma de salvar la situación? —pidió Asari, tratando de negociar.

—Asari, G, está bien. Es mi culpa de todos modos —dijo Gioto antes de dirigirse a la Decima familia—.Podéis tener el ala oeste de la mansión. ¿Ahora puedo ver a Tsuna?

—No, no podemos dejarte hacer eso —contestó Yamamoto—. Aún no confiamos en ti.

—Eso es EXTREMADAMENTE cierto —rugió Ryohei.

—Primo-san, creo que sería mejor que nos dejes esta tarea a nosotros. Somos sus Guardianes, después de todo —dijo Chrome con firmeza.

—Pero… —Giotto intentó protestar, pero una mirada de Hibari le detuvo.

—Herbívoro, sal de aquí o te saco yo —siseó Hibari.

Al ver que la décima generación no se echaba para atrás en su decisión, Asari apretó con suavidad el hombro del rubio.

—Vamos a darles un descanso por ahora. Estoy seguro de que saben que están haciendo. Además, también necesitas descansar.

Un desanimado Giotto asintió con lentitud en respuesta.

~Fin Flashback~

* * *

><p>No hacía falta decir que la décima generación realmente mantuvo su palabra. Se apoderaron de toda el ala oeste y la convirtieron en su base. No permitieron que Giotto o cualquier otro se acercase al ala oeste, y quien intentaba entrar en su "territorio" se veían frustrados por todos ellos. Incluso Knuckle intentó usar la condición de Tsuna y su habilidad de sanación como excusa, pero fue rechazado casi de inmediato. Ya tenían a Ryohei para hacer eso.<p>

Durante dos días, la familia de Primo sólo escuchaba el silencio de la familia de Decimo. Giotto apenas y durmió durante ese tiempo ya que quería saber, con desesperación, el cómo estaba Tsuna. Su ansiedad devoró con rapidez sus nervios y, como era de esperar, el rubio comenzó a imaginar escenarios de lo que "probablemente" le pasó a Tsuna. Finalmente, incapaz de reprimirse por más tiempo, decidió tomar una medida drástica. Una que podría conducir a una guerra entre la familia de Primo y la de Decimo si está fracasaba horriblemente.

Giotto propuso el infiltrarse en la base de la familia de Decimo.

Por supuesto, no todos estuvieron de acuerdo con su propuesta, cosa que llevó a su actual disputa.

—Giotto, estoy seguro de que todo está bien —afirmó Asari tratando de clamarles—. Tsuna es fuerte. Además, Knuckle ha curado la mayoría de las heridas de Tsuna.

—La mayoría. No _todas_—le cortó Giotto.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros, Asari. Tenemos que ver a Tsuna en este instante —Giotto apretó los dientes. Respiró hondo y trató de calmarse. Su voz apenas y fue un susurro—. Sé que podéis pensar que este es un plan de locos. Sé que en los últimos dos días nadie ha conseguido entrar sin ser golpeado hasta quedar inconsciente durante una noche entera. Pero tengo que ver a Tsuna. Le–Le debo tanto, así que, por favor ayudadme.

La solicitud de Giotto entró en los corazones de todos. Rara vez los guardianes veía al rubio en este estado, pero fue suficiente para que quisiesen ayudar a su jefe sin importar lo irracional que pudiese ser. Y por más que lo intentaran no podían, ni siquiera Alaude o Daemon, pasar por alto la expresión de "soy un pobre jefe de la mafia que he sido abandonado por mis guardianes" que poseía su rostro.

G suspiró en derrota.

—Bien, te ayudaremos. Pero sólo por esta vez.

—Ore-sama también quiere ver su deplorable base —bostezó Lampo.

—No podemos permitir que la Decima familia haga todo lo que quiera, ¿verdad? Después de todo, el ala oeste es parte de nuestra mansión —dijo Daemon.

—Hn—Alaude sólo gruñó.

—Jajaja, supongo que ya está resuelto —sonrió Asari.

—Vamos a infiltrarnos EXTREMADAMENTE en su base —rugió Knuckle levantando los brazos hacia el aire.

—Gracias chicos —Giotto les sonrió con agradecimiento antes de gritar con espíritu—. ¡Vamos a empezar esta operación!

Y eso marcó el inicio de la infiltración a la base de la Decima familia.


	20. La base de la familia de Decimo

**Por: **Mangaanime15.

**Traductora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y el fic a mangaanime15.

Y dar las gracias a xanyxhi por corregir toda la traducción y mejorarla.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: no soy dueño de Hitman Reborn.<em>

_Beteado por Rekishichizu._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XX<strong>

**La base de la Familia de Decimo**

* * *

><p><em>«~Bienvenidos a la base de la Décima Famiglia~»<em>

Si alguien veía este letrero, sin duda pensaría que era recibido con los brazos abiertos. Pero no hay saltar a conclusiones tan rápido. Hay de leerlo todo, hasta el final, especialmente la letra pequeña.

_«P.D.: Entra bajo su propio riesgo. Cualquier lesión, mutilación o muerteque sucedan después de este punto_—_que sin duda van a suceder_—_no serán responsabilidad de ningún miembro de la Décima Famigilia. Estáis advertidos»._

Y no hay que olvidarse de la decoración en la entrada que conducía al ala oeste; si pensabas que los cráneos y esqueletos humanos están hechos para las entradas cálidas y acogedoras, estás totalmente equivocado. En todo caso, se parecía más a la entrada de una casa embrujada o de una infernal cámara de tortura.

Y eso es exactamente lo que la primera familia pensaba mientras permanecían de pie en frente de la entrada de la base de la familia de Decimo.

—¿Estás realmente seguro de que esto solía ser el ala oeste? —Lampo tragó saliva.

—Nufufufu, parece que están usando ilusiones reales para ello —comentó Daemon—. No me gusta admitirlo, pero son buenos. No mucha gente puede hacer ilusiones reales como estas.

—Así que, esta es una razón más por la que no debemos estar aquí —dijo Lampo, girando sobre sus talones para abandonar el lugar.

Por desgracia, G le atrapó por el cuello de su camisa.

—No vas a ninguna parte. Vamos a entrar y lo hacemos ahora mismo.

—P-Pero este lugar es aterrador —se quejó Lampo.

—Por no mencionar, que podrían haber establecido unas cuantas trampas para que nosotros acabemos, probablemente, heridos, mutilados o muertos tal y como dice el letrero —murmuró Daemon.

—Ja, ja, ja no te preocupes, Lampo. Vamos a estar allí para ti. No tienes que temer nada —se rió Asari.

—_No_ tengo miedo —Lampo trató de actuar con valentía.

—Entonces, ¿por qué tiemblas? —le preguntó G con una mirada de suficiencia.

—No estoy temblando. E-es sólo que hace mucho frío —mintió Lampo con la esperanza de que los otros le creyeran.

—Lampo, no es extremadamente agradable que nos mientas —exclamó Knuckle.

—¿Podríais bajar la voz?" Preguntó Giotto en voz baja—. Se supone que debemos estar en silencio. ¿Cómo vamos a infiltrarnos en su base si hacéis tanto ruido?

—Lo siento —murmuraron todos con la excepción de Daemon y Alaude.

—Alaude, ¿tienes el diseño de su base? —le preguntó Giotto dándole toda la atención al hombre anteriormente nombrado.

Con gran profesionalidad, Alaude asintió con la cabeza y sacó un conjunto de planos.

—Tengo el plan del diseño original del ala oeste. Sin embargo, no podemos estar seguros de que no hayan realizado cambios después de haberse instalado.

—Ya veo —Giotto asintió con la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan? —le preguntó G.

—Simple. Entramos, vemos a Tsuna, nos aseguramos que está bien y luego salimos de allí lo antes posible —respondió Giotto ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de G—. ¿Qué? —le preguntó, sin darse cuenta de la mirada de incredulidad que todos le daban.

—¿No puedes pensar en un plan mejor? —G le fulminó con la mirada.

—Sólo es una sugerencia. No hace falta que os sintáis ofendidos —Giotto levantó sus manos.

—Y yo que pensaba que lo tenías todo planeado cuando sugeriste el infiltrarnos en su base… —murmuró G.

—Eso no importa. Lo que importa ahora es ver a Tsuna. ¡Vamos a hacerlo! —Giottó gritó con espíritu, sólo para que sus guardianes cubrieran su boca.

—Idiota, ¡nos acabas de decir que callemos! ¿Quieres poner fin a nuestra misión antes de empezarla? —siseó G.

—Ja, ja, ja, lo siento —Giotto se rio con timidez.

Sin más dilación, la misión comenzó. Giotto se dirigió a la puerta con confianza y volteo el pomo de la puerta.

—Vamos a hacer todo lo posible para llegar hasta Tsuna —dijo Giotto mientras empujaba la puerta.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como la abrió, una luz cegadora salió. La familia de Primo cubrió sus ojos con rapidez. Antes de darse cuenta, fueron separados y en un extraño lugar.

* * *

><p>~Con Alaude, Lampo y Daemon~<p>

Lampo gimió y se frotó los ojos. Esa luz cegadora en verdad le lastimó los ojos. ¿Por qué estuvo de acuerdo con Giotto en primer lugar? Ah, es cierto. Giotto sacó su inocente y triste mirada junto a la cara de perrito. ¿Cómo podía decirle que no a eso? Lampo quería quejarse de su mala suerte cuando se dio cuenta de dónde estaba.

Estaba en un cementerio.

Y si eso no era lo suficientemente malo, estaba con Alaude y Daemon; los dos guardianes más violentos de su Famiglia.

Su pierna derecha estaba esposada a la izquierda de Alaude mientras que su pierna izquierda estaba esposada a la derecha de Daemon, como si estuvieran en una carrera de tres piernas. No quería ni imaginarse lo que sucedería ahora. Giotto no estaba aquí para calmarles. Y puesto que sus piernas estaban esposadas, no podía huir de ellos. En pocas palabras, estaba jodido en muchos aspectos.

—Esto es un sueño. Esto es un sueño. No estoy en un cementerio y no estoy con Alaude y Daemon —exclamó Lampo con el deseo de que no fuera más que una pesadilla, totalmente ajeno de que Daemon y Alaude habían despertado.

—Nufufufu… me molestas, Lampo. ¿Debo hacer que te calles? —Daemon se rio misteriosamente.

—No —Lampo tragó saliva audiblemente.

—Así está mejor —Daemon asintió con la cabeza—. Ahora, vamos a encontrar una manera de salir de aquí.

Daemon trató de ponerse de pie, sólo para tropezar. Miró a su pierna derecha y se encontró que, para su sorpresa, estaba atada a la pierna izquierda de Lampo. Alaude parecía haberse dado cuenta de que su pierna izquierda estaba esposada a la pierna derecha de Lampo. Daemon y Alaude miraron a Lampo.

—Tienes diez segundos para explicar que pasó —gruñó Daemon.

—N-No lo sé. Las esposas ya estaban puestas cuando desperté—gimió Lampo.

—Esen contra de la ley el mentir —Alaude le fulminó con la mirada.

Obviamente, al Guardián de la Nube y de la Niebla no les gustó la respuesta de Lampo. Con mucho gusto usarían la fuerza para sacarle la información a Lampo, si fuera necesario. Por alguna razón, el Guardián del Rayo tenía un presentimiento de que hoy iba a ser un día largo para él. Con suerte, saldría ileso.

…Con suerte.

* * *

><p>~Con Asari y Knuckle~<p>

Cuando Knuckle despertó, estaba muy confundido. Lo primero que hizo fue mirar a su alrededor para buscar a sus amigos. Sin encontrar a nadie, excepto Asari. Para su sorpresa, su pierna derecha estaba esposada a la pierna izquierda de Asari. Knuckle se tomó un momento para contemplar su entorno.

Se encontraban en un pasillo.

Un extremadamente oscuro, espeluznante y silencioso pasillo.

Igual a uno extremadamente oscuro, espeluznante y silencioso donde fue encerrado "accidentalmente" junto con Asari.

Luego notó que Asari había traído sus espadas.

El horror se grabó en su rostro lentamente cuando su mente se dio cuenta de la situación.

Estaba _atrapado_ en un extremadamente oscuro, espeluznante y silencioso pasillo con Asari quien tenía sus espadas al alcance de su mano.

Igual que aquella vez.

Asari eligió ese momento para despertar. Estaba confundido al ver a Knuckle mirándole como si fuera a transformarse un demonio. Agitó una mano delante de Knuckle tratando de llamar su atención.

Knuckle, por el otro lado, estaba congelado en el mismo sitio, recordando la pesadilla que tuvo cuando Asari, el guardián de la lluvia, estalló.

Knuckle oró desesperadamente.

«Amado señor, hasta que encontremos una manera de salir de aquí, _por favor_, no dejes que Asari se convierta en un demonio y trate de quitarme la vida».

* * *

><p>~Con Giotto y G~<p>

—¿Cómo diablos se han esposado nuestras piernas? —bramó G, claramente molesto por la actual situación—. ¿Y por qué diablos no las puedo quitar?

—Vamos, G. No puede ser tan malo. Solíamos hacerlo cuando éramos niños. ¿Recuerdas la carrera a tres piernas que solíamos tener? —dijo Giotto.

—Pero eso no significa que quiera hacerlo _ahora mismo_ —replicó G.

Cuando Giotto y G despertaron, también encontraron que sus piernas estaban esposadas la una a la otra, muy a su disgusto. Y si eso no fuera suficiente, se encontraban en medio de un bosque desconocido.

—¿Cómo demonios terminamos un bosque? —gritó G.

—No creo que sea un bosque de verdad, G. Creo que alguien lanzó una ilusión sobre nosotros para hacernos pensar que estamos en un bosque —le respondió Giotto con calma, arrastrando a G contra una pared—. La salida debería de estar por aquí…

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso?—le preguntó G con curiosidad, un poco impresionado de Giotto.

—Híper intuición —murmuró el rubio mientras sus manos rozaban la pared. G quería gritarle a Giotto por creer en esas tonterías, pero fue interrumpido cuando Giotto dejó escapar un grito de triunfo—. ¡Lo encontré!

Antes de que el pelirrojo se diera cuenta, una puerta apareció delante de ellos. Giotto sólo sonrió y le dio una mirada de "te lo dije".

G sólo suspiró.

—Vamos a encontrar a los demás y a salir de aquí. Cuanto antes veamos a Tsuna, mejor.

* * *

><p>~Con la Familia de Decimo~<p>

—Kufufufu, parece que alguien se atrevió a infiltrarse en nuestra base —Mukuro se rio entre dientes.

—¿Qué debemos hacer, Mukuro-sama? —le preguntó Chrome agarrando su tridente.

—Tsk, ¿qué debemos hacer? Por supuesto que vamos a detenerles —Gokudera frunció el ceño.

—Eso es cierto al extremo —rugió Ryohei.

—Ja, ja, ja, va a ser muy interesante. ¿Crees que podrán pasar a través de las trampas y llegar hasta aquí? —sonrió Yamamoto.

—Herbívoro, ¿estás cuestionando mi sistema de seguridad? —Hibari le fulminó con la mirada.

—Kufufufu… Yamamoto Takeshi, mis ilusiones son de clase alta. No hay manera de que puedan romperlas tan fácilmente —le dijo Mukuro.

—Ja, ja, ja, no os enfadéis. Sólo preguntaba —Yamamoto se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza.

—Ne, ne, Lambo-san va a acabar con ellos con una de sus granadas —declaró infantilmente Lambo.

Toda la familia de Primo de repente sintió un escalofrío recorrer por sus espaldas. Por alguna razón, tenían la sensación de que la familia de Decimo no les permitiría pasar con tanta facilidad. Sólo podían esperar que no hubiesen cometido un error al venir aquí.


	21. Un grupo en desajuste

**Por: **Mangaanime15

**Traductora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y el fic a mangaanime15.

Y dar las gracias a xanyxhi por corregir toda la traducción y mejorarla.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Hitman Reborn.<em>

_Beteado por Rekihichizu._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXI<strong>

**Un grupo en desajuste**

* * *

><p>Decir que Alaude estaba furioso era quedarse corto. Si las miradas pudiesen matar, Lampo y Daemon habrían muerto unas mil veces hasta ahora. Por desgracia, la situación actual no le permitía hacer eso. No importa que hiciese, las malditas esposas no podían ser quitadas. Alaude gruñó ante la situación.<p>

Y si eso no fuese suficiente…

_¡BAAMM!_

Habían estado tropezando y cayéndose al suelo.

Cada cinco pasos que daban.

¿La razón?

Su pierna estaba esposada a la pierna de un mocoso llorón, quien casualmente tenía su otra pierna esposada a una pierna de cierto estúpido cabeza de melón.

Así que, sí, Alaude tenía todo el derecho de estar enojado.

—¿Quieres dejar de hacernos caer? —Daemon fulminó con la mirada a Lampo.

—¿Yo? ¿Qué he hecho? Eres tú el que camina demasiado rápido —se quejó Lampo.

—¿Eres idiota? Eres tú el que está caminando demasiado lento —respondió Daemon.

—Eso no es cierto —replicó Lampo.

Daemon quería devolverle la réplica a Lampo pero Alaude les cortó al haber tenido suficiente de sus fuertes peleas.

—Dejad de pelear y mirad como podemos avanzar si caer.

—Nufufufu… parece que tenemos a una alondra de mal humor —Daemon sonrió burlonamente—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que vamos a seguir tus órdenes?

—Porque yo lo digo —gruñó Alaude.

—Entonces, creo que no se pueden cumplir —Daemon le respondió.

—Usaré la fuerza si hace falta —amenazó Alaude.

—Hazlo —se burló Daemon.

Lampo sabía que tenía que hacer algo al respecto inmediatamente. Su cuerpo aún estaba adolorido por los golpes que recibió de Alaude y Daemon. _Realmente_ no quería estar en medio de una de sus luchas. Por supuesto, la perfecta solución era correr tan lejos como le fuese posible de los dos guardianes y esperar a que terminasen su pelea. Por desgracia, Lampo no podía hacer eso ya que estaba esposado a ellos. Por suerte le vino una idea a la cabeza.

—¡Esperad! Sé como podemos resolver este problema —dijo Lampo capturando su atención.

—Nufufufu… ¿Y cuál es la solución? —Daemon enarcó las cejas mientras que Alaude escuchaba atentamente.

—Mirad, seguimos cayéndonos porque no podemos coordinar los movimientos de uno con los del otro, ¿verdad? —preguntó Lampo, ganando un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Daemon y Alaude—. Entonces, ¿por qué no elegimos un líder y seguimos su ejemplo?

—Nufufufu, suena bastante simple. Entonces, supongo que debo ser el líder —Daemon anunció en voz alta.

—No estás en condiciones de ser un líder —Alaude le fulminó con la mirada—. Si alguien debe ser el líder, ese sería yo.

—¡Esperad! Sé de una manera para elegir a un líder —ofreció Lampo poniendo fin a sus disputas.

Alaude frunció el ceño.

—¿Y cómo vamos a elegir a este supuesto líder?

—Utilizando el método estándar de Vongola para la elección de un líder —respondió Lampo sacando un pequeño libro titulado "_Reglamento de la Mafia Vongola_" desde algún lugar en su camisa. Pasó las páginas hasta la 67 y leyó en voz alta para que le oyeran—: Párrafo 17, Sección 2, Sub-sección A de "_Reglamento de la Mafia Vongola_" prescribe lo siguiente: «_En caso de que haya una disputa sobre quién debe ser el líder, el que tenga mayor autoridad y posición deberá dirigir temporalmente al equipo hasta que un líder que sea adecuado sea nombrado por el actual jefe Vongola»._

Daemon frunció el ceño cuando escuchó eso.

—Eso no ayuda. La posición más alta después de la del jefe es la de los guardianes. Y ya que somos los guardianes de Giotto, técnicamente tenemos la misma autoridad y posición. ¿Ahora cómo elegiremos el líder?

—Todavía no he terminado —dijo Lampo antes de continuar donde lo dejó—. Sin embargo, en el párrafo 17, sección 2, sub-sección B también de "_Reglamento de la Mafia Vongola_" prescribe: «_En el caso de que los candidatos a líder tengan la misma autoridad y posición, el líder se decidirá a través de uncombate determinado»._

—¿Y cuál es el susodicho combate? —preguntó Alaude un tanto intrigado.

—Piedra, papel y tijera —respondió Lampo.

Silencio.

Un silencio mortal.

Lampo levantó la mano de inmediato cuando Daemon y Alaude se dispusieron a darle una paliza nuevamente.

—Es verdad. No miento. Podéis comprobarlo vosotros mismos.

—Déjame ver —murmuró Daemon arrebatándole el libro de las manos de Lampo. Después de leer la regla varias veces para asegurarse de que era cierto, a regañadientes le dio el libro a Alaude—. Tiene razón. Míralo tú mismo.

Los ojos de Alaude se estrecharon.

—Es una manera estúpida de elegir a un líder —gruñó tirando el libro hacia Lampo después de leerlo, Lampo lo capturo con torpeza.

—Por mucho que odie admitirlo, estoy de acuerdo contigo —comentó Daemon.

—Entonces, vamos a decidirlo con una lucha—sugirió Alaude entrando en postura delucha.

—Nufufufu, perderás ante mí —dijo Daemon blandiendo su guadaña.

—¡Pero, esperad! Tenemos que seguir esta regla o de lo contrario habrá un castigo —les interrumpió Lampo, agitando frenéticamente el libro.

—¿Y qué es? —Daemon frunció el ceño, claramente molesto con la interferencia.

Lampo leyó el libro:

—Párrafo 17, sección 3, sub-sección A del "_Reglamento de la Mafia Vongola_" prescribe: «_Si alguien se niega a seguir las normas establecidas en el párrafo 17, sección 2, sub-sección A y sub-sección B sin dar una razón valida, él o ella será castigado con una pena peor a la muerte…»._

Alaude y Daemon levantaron las cejas ante eso. ¿Qué castigo puede ser peor que la muerte?

—«_Él o ella tendrá que hacer el papeleo…__»_

Daemon resopló.

—¿Papeleo? No es tan difícil de hacer.

Alaude gruñó de acuerdo.

—_«…durante un mes entero» _—los guardianes se quedaron quietos al oír eso. Sin embargo, Lampo no se dio cuenta y continuó leyendo—. _«Durante ese período, a él o a ella no se le permitirá tomar misiones no importa lo mucho que él o ella lo suplique, las únicas misiones que se le darán a dicha persona serán las misiones diplomáticas para hacer frente a…»_

Por alguna razón, Alaude y Daemon tenían una horrible sensación. Realmente esperaban que no fuera lo que estaban pensando. Aceptarían cualquier misión que les arrojaran, siempre y cuando no tuviera nada que ver con…

—_«…las fangirls» _—terminó Lampo mientras cerraba el libro.

Durante un momento todos estuvieron tranquilos. Cada uno sopesaba los pros y los contras de seguir la regla. La elección de un líder a través de piedra, papel y tijera era ridícula. Alaude y Daemon juraron que cuando se encontraran con Giotto iban a estrangularle por elaborar unas normas tan absurdas. Sin embargo, el castigo por romper dicha norma no era algo que deseasen hacer. Después de batallar por ello durante un momento, tomaron su decisión.

—Vamos a decidirlo con piedra, papel y tijera —se quejó Alaude.

—Los perdedores no pueden guardar rencor al ganador —añadió Daemon ganando el reconocimiento de los otros dos.

Al unísono, todos bajaron sus manos y gritaron:

—¡Piedra, papel y tijeras!

¿El resultado?

La tijera de Lampo cortó el papel de Alaude y Daemon convirtiéndose en el ganador.

—¡Sí, he ganado! Tenéis que escucharme a mí ahora —gritó Lampo por la victoria, ganando una mirada fulminante por parte de Alaude y Daemon.

Con la torpe coordinación del guardián del rayo, lograron caminar sin caer al suelo cada cinco pasos que daban. No se convirtió en un problema hasta que llegaron al final del cementerio y tenían que elegir una de las tres calles en frente de ellos para continuar.

—Nufufufu, parece que tenemos que hacer una elección —dijo Daemon agarrando con fuerza su guadaña—. Creo que deberíamos ir por la derecha. Tengo una cuenta pendiente.

—No, debemos ir hacia la izquierda. Tengo que enseñarle a alguien una lección —siseó Alaude.

—Nufufufu… parece que tenemos un desacuerdo. Vamos a escuchar lo que nuestro líder tiene que decir sobre esto —dijo Daemon centrando su atención en Lampo—. Lampo, estás de acuerdo conmigo, ¿verdad?

—No. Lampo está de acuerdo conmigo. Vamos a tomar la calle de la izquierda—presionó Alaude.

Lampo tragó seco cuando Alaude y Daemon le miraron tratando de amenazarlo no tan sutilmente para que estuviera de acuerdo con su elección. Estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haber ganado el juego. Si no, no estaría en esta posición. Mientras miraba el letrero en frente de él, maldijo a quien sea que era lo suficientemente suicida como para dejar tal mensaje.

_«Querido lo suficientemente suicida como para llegar a esta base,_

_Delante de usted hay tres calles. Todas ellas le llevarán a su destino._

_Si opta por la calle de la derecha se encontrará con un joven y apuesto Ilusionista que ya ha derrotado a cierto Ilusionista Cabeza de Melón sin siquiera sudar. Este pasaje es sólo para personas que tienen talento y aprecian las ilusiones extremas, sangrientas y sádicas. Se garantiza que pasará durante un tiempo en el Infierno si decide elegir esta calle. Por lo tanto, los cobardes no deberían de elegir esta calle a no ser que quieran hacerse pis en los pantalones._

_Para aquellos que deseen elegir la calle de la izquierda se sugiere que tenga habilidades decentes en la lucha, porque sin duda se encontrará con cierto Prefecto sanguinario que, sin lugar a dudas, va a morderle hasta la muerte. Se garantiza que va a experimentar un dolor más allá de su imaginación. No cabe duda de que tendrá huesos rotos, costillas fracturadas, cabeza ensangrentada y otras lesionas desagradables. Por lo tanto, es recomendable, especialmente para cierto Hombre Viejo que le encanta jugar con esposas de juguete, que prepare un botiquín de primeros auxilios para tratar sus heridas, para cuando dicho hombre sea molido a golpes._

_Si opta por la calle de en medio, este le llevará a un lugar lleno de gritos extremos. Puede perder su audición si desea elegir este camino. Por lo tanto, es recomendable que tenga tapones para los oídos antes de pasar por esta calle. Nótese que esta calle probablemente tendrá algunas trampas. Por lo tanto, tenga cuidado, tal y como hemos recordado en el letrero de en frente de la entrada a nuestra base, no vamos a asumir cualquier tipo de responsabilidad por las lesiones, mutilaciones y muertes que puedan ocurrir durante vuestra exploración a la base._

_De,_

_Decima Famiglia_

_P.D.: Esperamos que tenga mucha diversión explorando nuestra base»._

No fue tan difícil de deducir a quien se referían con "Ilusionista Cabeza de Melón" y "Hombre Viejo". No hacía falta decir que Alaude y Daemon estaban molestos y querían enseñarles a sus respectivos sucesores una lección dolorosa. Por desgracia, estaban esposados el uno al otro y, como tal, sólo podían elegir una de las calles de en frente. Sin embargo, la única persona que podía tomar esa decisión era Lampo ya que había ganado el juego de piedra, papel y tijera. Alaude y Daemon maldijeron a Giotto una vez más por hacer semejante regla tan estúpida.

—Lampo, debemos ir por la _derecha _—insistió Daemon con una sonrisa escalofriante.

—Estúpido mocoso, iremos por la _izquierda _—gruñó Alaude, su intento asesino en aumento.

Cada guardián, sin duda, no estaba dispuesto a ceder en el tema.

Lampo estabaabatido. No sabía a quien escuchar. Si escuchaba a Daemon fijo que iba a pasar un tiempo con Alaude en su sala de interrogatorios; algo que Lampo quería evitar a toda costa. Pero si escuchaba a Alaude tendría que lidiar con las ilusiones sádicas y sangrientas de Daemon. Así que, ¿qué debía hacer ahora? No importase que lado eligiese, estaría recibiendo la ira del otro sin importar qué.Mientrasuna idea apareció en su mente, Lampo se decidió. Si iba a morir por sus manos, sería mejor morir sin remordimientos.

—¡Basta! Ya he tenido suficiente. Vamos a ir por la calle de en medio —gritó Lampo tan alto como pudo, incapaz de soportar la presión por más tiempo.

Era muy extraño y sorprendente como la presión podía cambiar a una persona. El mismo Lampo era un ejemplo. ¿Quién habría dicho que un niño mimado como él podría hacerle frente a los dos guardianes más peligrosos de Vongola?

—¿Qué acabas de decir? —susurró Daemon, claramente disgustado por la decisión de Lampo.

—¡Soy el líder! Por lo tanto, vamos a elegir la calle de en medio —dijo con firmeza sin dar marcha atrás—. Además, es mejor así. Nuestra prioridad es llegar a la sala de enfermería. Por lo que evitar confrontaciones tanto como sea posible aumentará nuestras posibilidades de éxito.

Si Daemon y Alaude se sorprendieron por la determinación de Lampo, claramente no lo demostraron. Sin embargo, lo que sucedió después les petrificó hasta la médula.

Lampo agarró sus brazos y gritó tan alto como sus pulmones le dejaron.

—¡Calle de en medio! ¡Allá vamos!

Sin saber que más hacer, siguieron en la dirección de Lampo, sólo para…

_¡SNAP!_

…caer en una trampa.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta,fueron atrapados en una red y suspendidos en el aire. Fue muy humillante para ellos. No importaba lo que hicieran, no podían librarse. Entonces, tres personas hicieron acto de presencia saliendo de sus respectivas calles.

—Kufufufu, parece que alguien cayó en nuestra trampa —Mukuro se rió burlonamente saliendo de la calle derecha—. Y pensar que nos tomamos la molestia de advertiros. Supongo que el cartel fue inútil.

—Esa fue una trampa muy extrema. Debemos hacerlo de nuevo —rugió Ryohei viniendo desde la calle de en medio.

—Hn, estúpidos herbívoros —murmuró Hibari cuando salió de la calle izquierda.

Daemon estaba hirviendo.

—¡Soltadnos!

—Kufufufu, no podemos hacer eso. Como nuestros presos os sugiero que os calléis —dijo Mukuro golpeando el suelo con su tridente.

De repente, Alaude, Daemon y Lampo fueron rodeados por niebla. Por alguna razón se sintieron muy somnolientos. Al poco tiempo cayeron en un profundo sueño.

—La misión de detener a la Nube, la Niebla y el Rayo ha sido un éxito —sonrió Mukuro.


	22. Lluvia y Sol en la tierra del horror

**Por: **Mangaanime15.

**Traductora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y el fic a mangaanime15.

Y dar las gracias a xanyxhi por corregir toda la traducción y mejorarla.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Hitman Reborn.<em>

_Beteado por Rekishichizu._

_N/A: Respondiendo a preguntas de; __A Natsume Yuunjinchou lover __me encontré con esa norma mientras que Rekishichizu lo editaba. __cael05 __fue Chrome quien escribió el letrero, por supuesto lo hizo con ayuda de otros guardianes. __xxAliceDeLunaxx __la décima familia renovó el ala oeste como su base el día en que se hicieron cargo de ella, en la línea donde estamos ya han pasado tres días después de su llegada al pasado, sobre que el malvaviscos esté vivo voy a pensar en tu sugerencia, tal vez dedique un capitulo entero sobre él._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXII<strong>

**Lluvia y sol en la tierra del horror.**

* * *

><p>Asari y Knuckle habían estado caminando por el pasillo extremadamente oscuro, espeluznante y silencioso durante quince minutos, sin ningún final a la vista. Hasta el momento no se habían encontrado con sus amigos o con la décima generación, lo cual era de buena suerte, ya que también estaban evadiendo alguna confrontación con sus sucesores. Después de todo, Knuckle había jurado no involucrarse en una pelea innecesaria y tenía la intención de mantener sus palabras. Sin embargo, la situación sería mucho mejor si sus movimientos no se vieran obstaculizados por las esposas…<p>

Era fácil de saber lo nervioso que estaba Knuckle por el silencio del pasillo. Por una razón u otra, el lugar le traía recuerdos no deseados. Deseo poder soltarlo todo con uno de sus fuertes gritos, pero con Asari y sus espadas aquí como que puede ser la última cosa que haga. Knuckle sabía por experiencia propia que el despreocupado guardián no era alguien a quien debías forzar a llegar a su límite. Pero a pesar de todo, no podía de estar inquieto, y eso no pasó desapercibido por Asari.

—Knuckle, ¿Qué sucede? Has estado inquieto desde que despertamos en este lugar —le preguntó Asari, con genuina preocupación por su compañero—. Ahora que pienso en ello, no has hecho ningún ruido en los últimos quince minutos tampoco…

Knuckle se echó a reír con nerviosismo.

—Ja ja ja, no es nada. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

—¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó una vez más, claramente sin creer a Knuckle.

El guardián sacudió la cabeza.

—No es… nada —respondió con suavidad, estando muy fuera de carácter para que él hiciera algo así—. Es sólo que…

—¿No me digas que es porque tienes miedo de que vaya a explotar y tratar de arrancarte la piel a tiras como la última vez? —preguntó Asari un poco incrédulo.

—No, no es eso —negó Knuckle con rapidez antes de que apartara los ojos de la vergüenza—. Simplemente no me gusta este pasillo. Eso es todo.

Asari se limitó a mirarle con confusión, sin entender lo que su amigo trataba de decir.

Knuckle jugueteó con las vendas de sus manos.

—Es-Es demasiado tranquilo —dijo con timidez—. Sé que puede sonar graciosos, pero este lugar me hace recordar cosas que preferiría olvidar.

Los dos detuvieron su andar. Asari quedó en silencio por un momento antes de que le sonriera amablemente.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—No, está bien. Me las arreglaré de alguna manera —le aseguró Knuckle.

Asari frunció el ceño nuevamente.

—Sabes si hablas de tus problemas con alguien, puede ayudarte a superarlo.

No había nada que Knuckle pudiera decir en contra de eso. Después de pensarlo un poco, comenzó:

—Como ya sabes, fui un luchador de calle antes de que me convirtiera en un sacerdote —Asari asintió con la cabeza mientras continuaba, perdido en el baúl de los recuerdos—. Me uní a peleas ilegales para ganarme la vida, a pesar de que siempre se celebraban en un lugar oscuro, espeluznante y aislado. Nunca tuve en mente estar allí todo mucho tiempo, pero ganaba mucho dinero, o tenía una buena pelea… hasta que sucedió **eso** —Knuckle hizo una mueca ante eso.

Asari no interrumpió a Knuckle. Sabía que el ex boxeador se refería al incidente en el que mató accidentalmente a su oponente.

—Ahora, cada vez que estoy en un lugar oscuro y espeluznante como este, siempre me acuerdo de mis días como boxeador y del oponente cuya vida tomé —dijo con tristeza y mirando a Asari—. Pero, no tienes que preocuparte. Ya tengo mi propia manera de manejarlo.

—¿Esa es la razón por la cual siempre estás gritando, especialmente cuándo estas en lugares oscuros y espeluznantes? ¿Para ahuyentar los malos recuerdos? —le preguntó Asari sorprendiendo al guardián del sol.

—…Sí, se puede decir de esa manera —respondió Knuckle apartando la mirada—. Es tonto, ¿verdad?

El guardián de la lluvia sacudió la cabeza.

—Tonterías. No lo creo de esa manera. Cada uno tiene su propia manera de lidiar con sus problemas —insistió Asari—. Está bien si quieres gritar. No me importa.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? ¿No vas a tratar de arrancarme la piel a tiras si grito demasiado alto? —le preguntó Knuckle con suspicacia, mirando las espadas de Asari con precaución.

Realmente no se podía culpar a Knuckle por decir algo así. Después de todo, él todavía tenía pesadillas aunque no fueran tan frecuentes como antes. No hace falta decir que Knuckle no tenía muchas ganas de repetir lo mismo que le llevó a tener esas pesadillas.

—Está bien. No me importa siempre y cuando no gritas demasiado alto —Asari se encogió de hombros antes de sugerir una idea—. ¿Qué te parece si toco una canción para ti? Escuchar una canción siempre anima a la gente.

Como si fuese el momento justo, una canción hizo eco por todo el pasillo extremadamente oscuro, espeluznante y silencioso.

_~Namimori medio~_

_~Lleno de paisajes verdes~_

_~No es demasiado pequeño ni demasiado grande~_

_~Se adapta perfectamente~_

—Ja, ja, ja, esa es buena, Asari. Pero, ¿puedes cantar otra canción? ¿Preferiblemente una que sea menos espeluznante? —Knuckle se echó a reír tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

—Ja, ja, ja, me gustaría hacer eso. Pero, por desgracia, yo no he sido quien cantó —respondió Asari igual de nervioso.

—Entonces, ¿quién? ¿No me digas que es un fantasma que está cantando? —Especuló Knuckle.

Como respondiendo a la pregunta de Kncukle, la canción volvió a hacerse eco. Esta vez acompañada de nubes de humo que se arrastraba por el suelo. Se podía oír el sonido de un aleteo.

_~Namimori medio~_

_~Lleno de paisajes verdes~_

_~No es demasiado pequeño ni demasiado grande~_

_~Se adapta perfectamente~_

Asari sacó su espada con rapidez, mientras que Knuckle se posicionaba en su postura de boxeo. Se sentía como que fue una eternidad mientras esperaban a que el que cantó esa canción hiciera su aparición. Asari y Knuckle se tensaron cuando algo salió del humo. Fue…

…un pájaro.

Un lindo y pequeño pájaro de color amarillo.

El pájaro voló, dando vueltas alrededor de ellos cantando.

—Herbívoros, herbívoros.

Los dos guardianes parpadearon un momento antes de estallar a carcajadas.

—Ja, ja, ja, y pensar que nos daría miedo un pájaro —dijo Knuckle.

—Sí, no me lo puedo creer —dijo Asari antes de volver su atención al ave—. ¿Puedes mostrarnos el camino a seguir?

Como si comprendiera el pedido de Asari el pájaro gorjeó.

—Por aquí, por aquí.

—Ja, ja, ja, supongo que quiere que le sigamos —dedujo Asari.

—¡Vamos a seguirle al extremo! —Rugió Knuckle.

Siguieron al pájaro amarillo lo mejor que pudieron con las esposas. Afortunadamente, el ave fue lo suficientemente considerado como para reducir la velocidad por ellos. Fueron conducidos a un pasillo donde había muchas puertas. El ave se posó sobre una perilla de una puerta roja.

Cuando Asari y Kncukle se acercaron a la puerta el ave gorjeó.

—Abridla, abridla.

—Bueno, creo que debemos abrirla —dijo Knuckle mientras giraba la perilla de la puerta, sin darse cuenta de un cartel situado no muy lejos de la puerta.

Al entrar se toparon con un cuarto oscuro y la puerta se cerró de golpe. Asari y Knuckle se miraron antes de encogerse de hombros, pero inmediatamente se arrepintieron de haberlo hecho cuando algo los tiró al suelo. Antes de que Asari lo supiera, sus espadas ya no estaban. Knuckle empujó al atacante lejos. Con rapidez se pusieron en pie, entrecerrando los ojos para identificar a quien les había asaltado. Lo que vieron sorprendió a los dos guardianes.

—Dios bendito, ¿de dónde diablos sacaron un leopardo? —Preguntó Knuckle en voz alta.

El leopardo era grande. No sólo eso, sino que también tenía llamas de la tormenta cubriéndole sus orejas y cola. Les estaba observando, esperando una oportunidad para saltar.

Normalmente, el guardián de la lluvia no hubiera tenido problemas para hacer frente a ese animal. Sin embargo, había perdido sus espadas.

—Knuckle, creo que debemos salir de aquí. No tengo mi espada —dijo Asari, ganando el reconocimiento de Knuckle.

Corrieron tan rápido como sus piernas esposadas les permitieron. Por suerte, se las arreglaron para salir de la habitación y cerraron la puerta en el último momento, escapando a duras penas de las garras del leopardo.

Con la espalda contra la única cosa que les separaba de la bestia, Asari, finalmente notó el letrero que pasaron por alto anteriormente.

_Querido quién sea el que se haya atrevido a venir a esta base,_

_Hay siete puertas en este pasillo. Todas ellas llevan a varios animales con excepción a una puerta._

_Por favor, tenga cuidado que a pesar de que los animales puedan parecer lindos, adorables y/o pequeños, eso no quiere decir que no sean peligrosos. Ya que es molesto deshacerse de cadáveres y eliminar las manchas de sangre de las paredes, os recomendamos que lo piensen muy bien antes de abrir una puerta, y por favor tengan cuidado cuando se acerquen a dichos animales._

_Por último, pero no menos importante, nos gustaría recordarles que no vamos asumir la responsabilidad por lesiones, mutilaciones o muertes por si decide abrir una de estas puertas. En pocas palabras, está por su cuenta._

_De,_

_La Décima Familia._

_P.D.: Incluso si se las arregla para encontrar la puerta que no lleva a ningún animal, eso no significa que esté a salvo._

Mientras leían el letrero, Asari se rascó la cabeza.

—Bueno, eso explica lo del leopardo.

—Por lo tanto, ¿qué puerta debemos escoger? —Preguntó Knuckle.

—Esta, esta —gorjeó el pájaro amarillo sentado en una perilla de una puerta amarilla.

—Bueno, entonces vamos a abrir esta puerta —dijo Asari antes de volver su atención al ave—. Por cierto, ¿tienes nombre?

—Hibird, Hibird —respondió el ave, obteniendo una risa de Asari y una mirada de impacto de Knuckle.

—Creo que su nombre es Hibird —dijo Asari antes de girar la perilla de la puerta amarilla.

Entraron a otro cuarto oscuro. Para su sorpresa, vieron a un canguro con llamas del sol en sus orejas y guantes de boxeo en sus dos manos. Bueno, al menos no era un animal carnívoro como el leopardo, ¿no? Eso fue lo que Asari y Knuckle pensaron mientras el canguro se acercaba a ellos. Deteniéndose a unos metros de distancia y mirándoles con ojos penetrantes.

—¿Cómo estás? —Knuckle le preguntó con nerviosismo.

¿La respuesta del canguro?

Un puñetazo extremadamente firme en cara de Knuckle.

—¡Knuckle! —Gritó Asari preocupado antes de que él también recibiera un golpe por parte del canguro.

Se levantaron a toda prisa y se apartaron para evaluar la situación.

Asari y Knuckle podían luchar contra el animal, pero estarían en una gran desventaja. Primero, porque no podían moverse libremente, iba a ser difícil para ellos el esquivar los puñetazos del canguro con sus piernas atadas de la forma en que estaban. Segundo, porque Knuckle era el único que sabía boxeo. Asari tendría dificultades para mantenerse al día con ellos. Teniendo en cuenta las probabilidades de éxito, los dos guardianes optaron por una retirada táctica. Después de todo, su prioridad era visitar a Tsuna, no luchar contra un canguro. Por supuesto, no se fueron sin consecuencias. Para cuando lograron salir de la habitación, lo hicieron cubiertos de moretones y cortes. Por suerte, Knuckle podía curar sus heridas con el atributo de la llama del sol.

—Tal vez deberíamos probar con otra —sugirió Knuckle mientras giraba la perilla de una puerta azul.

Mientras entraban en la habitación, Asari y Knuckle vieron un perro y una golondrina. Tenían llamas de la lluvia sobre sus cabezas. Ambos guardianes habrían, sin duda, dicho que eran lindos animales si tan sólo no les hubieran empezado a morder y picotear con tan sólo verles. Haciendo una nueva retirada táctica, Knuckle y Asari cerraron la puerta con fuerza. Sus ropas estaban destrozadas.

Respirando con dificultad, Knuckle preguntó:

—¿Por qué demonios la décima familia tiene estos animales peligrosos en su base?

—Yo– Yo no lo sé —jadeo Asari y señaló una puerta de color verde—. ¿Lo intentamos con esa puerta?

¿El resultado?

Un toro con llamas del rayo casi les electrocuta hasta la muerte.

Por suerte, se las arreglaron para sobrevivir. A continuación, probaron suerte abriendo la puerta con la perilla de color añil. Casi quedaron traumados de por vida cuando vieron a un búho de las nieves con llamas de la niebla cubriéndole las alas y riendo «kufufufu». Recordándoles con sobre medida a cierto ilusionista sádico, y no querían quedarse para averiguar si el búho también podía meterse en sus cabezas. Entonces optaron por abrir la puerta de color morado, y, no hacía falta decir que tuvieron suerte de no convertirse en alfileteros por un erizo con llamas de la nube cuando de repente se multiplicó y se expandió.

Por último, sólo quedaba una puerta que no habían abierto. Knuckle y Asari miraron a la puerta con cautela. Habiendo experimentado mala suerte seis veces seguidas, ellos ya se eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para primero pensar antes de tomar la iniciativa. Asari miró a Knuckle, en silencio pidiendo permiso para abrirla. Knuckle asintió lentamente. Por mucho que odiaran tener que abrir la puerta, necesitaban seguir adelante, y por desgracia, la única manera de avanzar era mediante la única puerta que quedaba. Agarrando la perilla de color naranja, se pusieron tensos, ya que chirrió ruidosamente mientras la abrían, sólo para ver…

…nada.

Asari y Knuckle suspiraron de alivio. Habían abierto, por fin, la puerta buena. La puerta que les llevaría a otro pasillo. Sin demora, entraron en el pasillo y…

_¡CRASH!_

…cayeron en un profundo hoyo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Knuckle tratando de ponerse en pie.

—ja, ja, ja, creo que caímos en una trampa —concluyó Asari.

Detuvieron su conversación cuando oyeron pasos. Momentos más tarde, Gokudera y Yamamoto aparecieron con un aspecto muy satisfecho ante el resultado de su trampa.

—Ja, ja, ja, parece que hemos cogido a unos intrusos —dijo Yamamoto sonriendo.

—Sacadnos de aquí —exigió Knuckle.

—¡Con demonio que vamos hacer eso! —rugió Gokudera antes de lanzar un cartucho de dinamita en el agujero.

Asari y Knuckle se alejaron de la dinamita con rapidez esperando a que explotara. Sin embargo, en lugar de explotar como pensaban, empezó a generar humo desde uno de los extremos, ahogándoles. Se trataba de un gas para dormir. Antes de darse cuenta ya habían caído en la inconsciencia.

—Ja, ja, ja, realmente fue una buena idea usas nuestras cajas de animales para asustarles, Gokudera —dijo Yamamoto.

—Por supuesto que es una buena idea, fanático del béisbol —dijo Gokudera.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Todavía no me puedo creer que Hibari nos dejó prestar su caja de animal y a Hibird —Yamamoto se rascó la cabeza antes de ponerse serio—. Misión de capturar al Sol y a la Lluvia: conseguido.


	23. Cuidado con la comida veneno

**Por: **Mangaanime15.

**Traductora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y el fic a mangaanime15.

Y dar las gracias a xanyxhi por corregir toda la traducción y mejorarla.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Hitman Reborn.<em>

_Beteado por Rekishichizu._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXIII <strong>

**Cuidado con la comida venenosa.**

* * *

><p>Giotto trató de caminar lo mejor que pudo mientras escuchaba las quejas de G cada cinco minutos. Era muy irritante. Primero se despertaron en un extraño bosque. Luego, se enteran de que estaban esposados el uno con el otro. Para empeorar las cosas, los planos originales eran completamente inútiles. No podían encontrar el camino hacia la habitación de Tsuna. Como tal, habían estado dando vueltas durante quince minutos hasta que vieron un cartel cerca de una perta.<p>

_Querido quién haya llegado tan lejos en la base,_

_Queremos felicitarle por haber sido capaz de llegar hasta aquí. Admitimos que nos sorprendería mucho si se las arregló para llegar hasta aquí sin ningún tipo de lesiones teniendo en cuenta la tendencia de nuestros visitantes para meterse en problemas._

_A la luz de sus logros, hemos decidido celebrarlo con una digna recompensa. Esta puerta le llevará a un comedor donde se pueden encontrar distintos tipo de deliciosos postres. __Por favor, no sea tímido y coma a gusto._

_Como de costumbre, nos gustaría recordarle que no asumiremos la responsabilidad ante las lesiones, mutilaciones o muertes que puedan producirse dentro de la base._

_De,_

_La Decimo familia._

_P.D.: La comida – especialmente la torta – es siempre una buena manera de llegar a través del corazón de un hombre. Pruebe una. Será una experiencia inolvidable._

Giotto y G leyeron el letrero antes de que el rubio se dirigiera al pelirrojo, dándola una mirada de cachorro diciendo «¿Puedo ir?», con la esperanza de que G estuviese de acuerdo con su sugerencia.

G la aplastó con rapidez la esperanza del rubio con una firme respuesta.

—No, no vamos a ir.

—Por favor, G, ¿no lo leíste? Hay muchos postres a la espera de que los devoremos —rogó Giotto.

—No, Giotto. Por lo que sabemos, podría ser una trampa. Y la última cosa que quiero es que caigamos en una de sus trampas —rugió G, claramente frustrado con la obsesión del rubio hacia los dulces.

Por desgracia, Giotto no iba a dejarse afectar por las palabras de su guardián. Decidido a convencer a su amigo, Giotto utilizó una táctica informal llamada "gana la simpatía con falsas lágrimas". En pocas palabras, para poder utilizar esa eficaz táctica, hay que saber fingir el llanto. Se sugiere que el usuario parezca triste e inocente, como un cachorro que ha sido apaleado con fuerza y/o tener una historia muy sentimental a su disposición durante el uso de dicha táctica.

Cualquier combinación de estas traerá la culpabilidad y la simpatía, por lo que es más fácil manipular a la gente a tu voluntad. También era muy recomendable que esta táctica se utilizaran los niños, ya que poseían lindura, cara adorable e inocente que muchos adultos no tenían. Muchos niños habían dominado esa técnica a una edad temprana para coaccionar a sus padres para que les den todo lo que quieran debido a su eficacia y eficiencia.

—G, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo hace desde la última vez que probé un delicioso pastel? —le preguntó Giotto. Una solitaria lágrima se podía ver en la esquina de sus ojos.

—Fue hace tres día… —le dijo G entre dientes.

—Pero, eso es como tres años para mí —Giotto miró a G esperanzado. Luego suspiró con tristeza junto a una mirada abatida, secándose la lágrima cuando el pelirrojo no se retractaba de su decisión—. Está bien, lo entiendo. Vamos a continuar nuestra búsqueda…

Ahora fue el turno de G para suspirar. Se sentía como si fuese el malo de la película en este mismo momento; uno que había pateado a un inocente cachorro y le dejó morir. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, tratando de pensar en una buena solución para resolver su situación hasta que encontró una. Giotto estaba muy entusiasmado con el postre, ¿no? ¿Por qué no hacer un buen uso de ello? El pelirrojo sonrió ante la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir.

—Bueno, creo que no hay nada malo en ir allí… —G se tocó la barbilla mientras fingía estar pensando profundamente, llamando la atención del rubio—. Pero sólo si me prometes hacer algo.

—Está bien, prometo que haré lo que tú quieras —dijo Giotto despreocupadamente mientras arrastraba a G hacia el comedor, sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo.

«_Oh, esto será divertido. No puedo esperar a ver la cara de Giotto cuando se dé cuenta de lo que acaba de firmar» _pensó el pelirrojo muy divertido.

Tan pronto como entraron al comedor, los dos se detuvieron, sin creer lo que veían sus ojos. Frente a ellos había una larga mesa decorada con un surtido de postres. Había tortas, pasteles, tartas, chocolates, y muchos más, todos ellos cuidadosamente diseñados en estilo buffet. Prácticamente brillaban desde donde estaban.

Sólo una palabra podía describir lo que sintió Giotto en esos momentos.

_Cielo._

Estaba en el cielo en este momento.

Sin demora alguna, el rubio se apresuró a acercarse a la mesa, arrastrando a G junto a él. Cogió un plato preguntándose con que postre debería empezar primero.

«_Hmm, ¿cuál debería elegir? ¿Debo ir con el pastel de arándanos con queso que tiene deliciosa mermelada de arándanos en la parte superior? O, ¿en caso de ese mullido y esponjoso pastel de fresa decorado con fresas frescas y crema batida? Si no es así, entonces, ¿tal vez la torta Bosque Negro llena de cerezas negras y arroz de chocolate…?» _pensó Giotto, incapaz de tomar una decisión. «_Arrghh, ¡hay demasiadas tortas deliciosas que quiero comer!... bueno, también podría comerlas todas. Los guardianes de Tsuna nos están invitando de a gratis, y no es bueno dejar restos de comida, ¿no?»_

Antes de que Giotto lo supiera, ya tenía el plato lleno de diferentes tipos de dulces. Que iban desde pasteles de manzana al pastel chiffon; nombra uno y encontrarás en el plato del rubio. G sólo podía bostezar cuando golpeó la cabeza de Giotto.

—Ahh, ¿a qué se debe eso? —le preguntó Giotto frotándose la cabeza.

—Eso por ser un idiota —gruñó G—, no puedes estar pensando seriamente en comerte los pasteles.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? —Giotto parpadeo, claramente sin entender lo que su amigo había dicho.

—Giotto, los pasteles pueden estar envenenados. ¿Qué vas hacer si comienzas a vomitar sangre? —argumentó G.

—Oh, vamos, G. Dudo que los guardianes de Tsuna fueran a matar a otras personas sólo porque alguien se infiltró en su base —razonó el rubio.

G resistió la tentación de golpearse con su cabeza contra la pared.

—Giotto, que somos la _mafia_. No podemos estar seguros de que no nos van a matar. Además, no puedes comerte todos los pasteles. Tendrás caries.

—Vamos, G. ¿Sólo un poco? Prueba uno. Estoy seguro de que te van a gustar —trató de convencer a G.

—No, no quiero… —Giotto le puso un trozo de endemoniado pastel en la boca.

G casi se ahogó. Al principio quería escupir la torta. Sin embargo, cambio de opinión cuando el delicioso sabor de la torta se extendió por toda su boca. G no sabía cómo describir a lo que sabía. Era muy…

…delicioso.

—Entonces, ¿cómo sabe? —le preguntó Giotto ante la expectativa.

—Tengo que probar otro bocado —dijo G fingiendo tos para ocultar sus pensamientos.

—¿Cómo está? —le volvió a preguntar Giotto mientras miraba como G consumía una cucharada de la torta de chocolate.

—Tengo que probar más antes de tomar una decisión —respondió el pelirrojo, tomando otra cucharada de otro trozo de pastel.

Diez minutos más tarde, una vena apareció en la cabeza del rubio.

—Por el amor de dios, ¿cuántos trozos más has de comer antes de que me puedas decir si la tarta es buena o no?

—Err, ¿otro bocado? —respondió G con aire de culpabilidad apartando los ojos mientras que Giotto sólo los rodó.

—G, ya te has comido el plato entero de pastel. No me digas que todavía no puedes tomar una decisión —exclamó Giotto.

—Oh, vamos. Por lo menos, no los devoré todos —se defendió G.

—Sí, claro —murmuró Giotto mientras también empezaba a llenarse el estómago con pasteles y postres. Estaba a punto de agarrar un trozo de la torta Bosque Negro cuando G se lo arrebató. Giotto miró al pelirrojo—. G, devuélveme mi pastel Bosque Negro.

—No, es mío —dijo G comiendo el pastel sin sentir culpa alguna.

—G, si no me lo devuelves… —Giotto no logró terminar su amenaza cuando de repente G comenzó a toser violentamente. Antes de que Giotto pudiese hacer nada, G se derrumbó en el suelo. Se podía ver espuma saliendo de la boca del pelirrojo.

«_Ellos no tratarían de envenenarnos a través de la comida, ¿verdad?» _pensó Giotto preocupado al recordar la especulación de G.

La sospecha del rubio se confirmó cuando, inesperadamente, su vista se volvió borrosa. Se sentía mareado y su estómago le dolía mucho, cosa que le obligó a arrodillarse en el suelo. Comenzó a arrepentirse de no haber escuchado las palabras de su guardián de la tormenta. Cuando Giotto perdió el conocimiento, dos figuras salieron de las sombras.

—Creo que Bianchi-san estaba en lo cierto. La clave para ganar a un hombre es a través de su estómago —murmuró Chrome.

—Lambo-san no cree que sea eso lo que supone que deba significar —Lambo sudó frío.

Lambo sólo podía sentir lástima por Giotto y G. ¿Quién hubiese sabido que una clase de cocina pudiese conducir al descubrimiento de los talentos culinarios en el arte de la cocina venenosa de Chrome? Tan pronto como Bianchi vio el regalo aparente de la niña, la tomó inmediatamente como su aprendiz. Por supuesto, Tsuna se opuso casi de inmediato. Sin embargo, Reborn pisoteó cualquier objeción de Tsuna. Tsuna no podía hacer otra cosa que dejar a Chrome aprender el arte de la cocina venenosa. Las enseñanzas de Bianchi eran absorbidas por Chrome a una velocidad alarmante y muchas personas ahora la aclamaban como la maestra en la cocina veneno.

El inconveniente era que Bianchi les utilizaba como muñecos de práctica para que Chrome aprendiese. No hacía falta decir fue un milagro que sobrevivieran. Habían sido enviados al hospital numerosas veces. En realidad, nadie podía culpar a Chrome. Lo hacía sin saberlo. Lambo no sabía que le dijo Bianchi a Chrome, pero hasta ahora, Chrome sigue pensando que ella está aprendiendo a cocinar comida normal. Lambo negó con la cabeza, despejando su mente. Estaban en el medio de la misión en estos momentos. Además, no era culpa suya. Giotto y G deberían saber mejor que el de comer alimentos que sean servidos en territorio enemigo.

—Misión de capturar al Cielo y a la Tormenta: conseguido —dijo Chrome con tranquilidad.


	24. Vamos a resolver esto en la corte

**Por: **Mangaanime15.

**Traductora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y el fic a manganaime15.

Y dar las gracias a xanyxhi por corregir toda la traducción y mejorarla.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Hitman Reborn.<em>

_Beteado por Rekishichizu._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXIV<strong>

**Vamos a resolver esto en la corte.**

* * *

><p>Giotto ahogó un quejido cuando abrió los ojos. Parpadeó tratando de adaptarse a las luces de arriba. Su estómago estaba adolorido, pero no tanto como antes. En silencio, Giotto se preguntó cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente. Después de luchar un poco, llegó a la conclusión de que sus captores le habían quitado el manto y le habían atado sus manos y piernas antes de dejarle tirado en el suelo. El jefe Vongola escaneó su entorno en busca de algunas pistas y se sorprendió al oír gritar a G desde atrás, para su deleite.<p>

—G, ¿qué está pasando? —Le preguntó Giotto, llamando la atención del pelirrojo. No era difícil de imaginarse una mirada furibunda en el rostro de su amigo por el tono de su voz.

—¡Los mocosos nos capturaron a todos y no nos dejan ir! —bramó G.

—¿A todos? Eso quiere decir… —la voz de Giotto se apagó cuando vio a Knuckle y a Asari atados juntos en una posición que reflejaba a la suya. Sus ropas estaban desgarradas como si hubieran sido arrancadas por garras de peligrosos animales. Pero, lo que sorprendió a la mayoría fue la condición de Lampo, Alaude y Daemon: estaban colgados del techo en una red.

El Parpadeó.

—¿Qué pasó con vosotros?

—Ja, ja, ja, tuvimos unos encuentros desafortunados con algunos animales. Los hubieras visto. Usaban llamas de última voluntad —se rió Asari mientras que Knuckle asentía con la cabeza

—Idiota, este no es momento para reír —rugió G a Asari quien se disculpó alegremente.

Giotto, por el contario, estaba muy confundido. ¿Desde cuándo tenían animales dentro de la mansión? Su pregunta fue contestada cuando vio a los animales con llamas de pie cerca de la Décima familia. Un erizo estaba sentado en el hombro derecho de Hibari mientras que un pequeño pájaro amarillo descansaba sobre el izquierdo. Yamamoto tenía a un perro y a una golondrina a su lado, ésta última descansando sobre la cabeza del primero. Ryohei tenía uno de sus brazos colgando en el hombro de un canguro, mientras que Gokudera estaba ocupado manejando su gato. Lambo estaba sentado en el lomo de un toro grande y una lechuza se podía ver sentada en el hombro de Chrome.

Giotto se quedó sin habla. ¿Dónde habían encontrado esos animales la Décima familia? Mejor aún, ¿cómo diablos se las arreglaron para ocultar sin que les pillara Alaude? Esta pregunta llevó su línea de pensamientos hacia la peculiar situación en que se encontraban sus tres guardianes. Se volvió hacia el Guardián de la Nube queriéndole preguntar.

—No te atrevas a decir nada —Alaude le cortó, mirándole amenazadoramente

Giottoprensó su boca cerrándola. Por alguna razón, Alaude y Daemon parecía que iban a golpearle hasta la muerte. Inmediatamente supo el por qué cuando Damon abrió la boca.

—Nufufufu… cuando salga de esta red, voy a estrangularte hasta la muerte. ¿Quién en su sano juicio hace una regla usando el piedra-papel-tijera para determinar un líder? —siseó Daemon.

Giotto palideció, recordando que dicha regla la puso por diversión como una forma de vengarse de sus Guardianes. Esperar de que dicha regla le ayudaría a hacer frente a problemas de papeleo y fangirls era un plus, sin embrago, nunca pensó que sería contraproducente para él. Por otro lado, Giotto estaba feliz por su reencuentro. Sus guardianes, todos, estaban sanos y salvos, aunque todavía le intrigaba la forma en que quedaron atrapados, especialmente su Guardián de la Nube y de la Niebla. El jefe Vongola tenía la sensación de que tenía algo que ver con Lampo, a juzgar por la forma en que le miraban los Guardianes. Desafortunadamente, al Décimo Guardián de la Tormenta no podía importarle menos.

Les dio una mirada amenazadora.

—Así que, ¿qué estabais haciendo…? —Sin embargo, antes de que Gokudera pudiese terminar su frase, lanzó un grito de dolor—. ¡Uri, deja de arañarme!

Esto desencadenó una cadena de acontecimientos. Uri al arañar a Gokudera causó que éste cayera hacia atrás, empujando accidentalmente a Chrome. Esto hizo que el tridente de Chrome cayera con ella, dándole en la frente de Lambo. El niño respondió lloriqueandotan alto como sus pulmones le permitían. Mukuro, quien era un poco sobreprotector con Chrome, no le gustó el como Gokudera la empujó. Decidió enseñar a Gokudera una lección, obligándole a defenderse lanzando dinamita al ilusionista. Mukuro desviaba calmado la dinamita con su tridente.

Por desgracia, la dinamita voló hasta Hibari mientras explotaba. No hacía falta decir que Hibari se puso furioso cuando su ropa se ensució. Sacó sus tonfas y se dispuso a morderles a todos hasta la muerte. Viendo como la Décima familia estaba en caos, Giotto lo tomó como una oportunidad para escapar. Con rapidez quemó las cuerdas que lo ataban y luego procedió a liberar a sus Guardianes. La Décima familia no se dio cuenta de nada hasta que la Primera familia se puso en pie delante de ellos y con sus respectivas armas.

—Kufufufu… parece que nuestros prisioneros han logrado escapar —murmuró Mukuro.

—¡Espera! No hemos venido aquí a luchar. ¡Lo único que queremos es ver a Tsuna! —Afirmó Giotto, sin gustarle lo que estaba pasando.

—Tsk, pensé que os dejamos claro que no vamos a dejaros ver a Juudaime —Gokudera frunció el ceño—. Y más ahora que os habéis infiltrado en nuestra base.

Daemon se burló ante eso.

—¿Cómo que vuestra base? Sólo os la hemos prestado —murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que todos le oyeran.

—Oya, oya, parece ser que alguien está de mal humor después de caer en una trampa tan simple —sonrió Mukuro ganándose una mirada fulminante del otro guardián de la niebla.

—No creas que me he olvidado de lo que me has hecho —Daemon frunció el ceño. Ambos adoptaron sus posiciones de pelea.

Pero antes de que pudiesen llegar a un punto de no retorno, el Guardián de la Lluvia de Primo trató de enfriar las cosas.

—Ma, ma, tranquilizaos todos. Desde que nuestra familia está en desacuerdo unos con otros, ¿por qué no le pedimos a alguien para que sea nuestro juez en este caso? —Sugirió Asari.

—¿Quién diablos utiliza a un juez para resolver los conflictos familiares? —Respondió Gokudera visiblemente irritado por el pensamiento—. Y con todo, dudo que haya siquiera una regla para algo como eso.

—Umm, en realidad existe, Gokudera-san. Párrafo 132, sección 45, sub-sección A de "Reglamento de la Mafia Vongola" prescribe que siempre que haya un conflicto entre miembros de la familia y el jefe no esté disponible o es incapaz de resolverlo el caso será llevado a la corte de la mafia donde habrá un juez elegido para disolver el conflicto —Chrome recitó en voz baja el reglamento.

—Así que, ¿cómo vamos a elegir al juez? —Yamamoto se rascó la cabeza.

—Idiota, no accedas tan fácil. Además, ¿quién estaría de acuerdo con resolver este problema mediante ese método? —argumentó Gokudera.

—Tsuna lo estaría —dijo Yamamoto con tranquilidad, haciendo que todos se callaran—. Además, estoy seguro de que Tsuna hubiese querido que resolviéramos esto de una manera pacífica —de repente el ambiente se convirtió en uno triste y deprimente antes de que Yamamoto lo rompiera con una estúpida sonrisa y una sugerencia—. Por lo tanto, ¡vamos a llevar este caso a un juez!

—Tsk, por supuesto, ya lo sé. No era necesario que lo dijeras —murmuró Gokudera.

—Vamos a llevar este extremo caso a los tribunales —rugió Ryohei,

—Kufufufu, supongo que está bien. Después de todo, ha sido un tiempo desde que he actuado como abogado —Mukuro se rió entre dientes.

Hibari sólo gruñó, mientras que Chrome y Lambo asintieron con la cabeza. La familia de Primo sintió alivio y sorpresa al mismo tiempo. Se sintieron aliviados de saber que la familia de Decimo estaba dispuesta a resolver este problema sin la intervención de la violencia, y sorprendidos por el como Yamamoto logró calmar a todos. Verdaderamente estaba a la altura de su posición como Guardián de la Lluvia, uno que lavaba las preocupaciones de la gente y difuso la tensión en el ambiente. Asari no podía dejar de sentirse orgulloso de su sucesor.

—Como si tuvieseis un caso contra nosotros —resopló Daemon—. No podéis llevarnos a la corte sin un caso.

—Kufufufu, parece que alguien tiene mala memoria. En caso de que lo hayas olvidado, os habéis infiltrado en nuestra base cuando os advertimos de que no vinieseis. Eso es más que suficiente para considerar una declaración de guerra —dijo Mukuro.

La tensión en la sala aumentó de manera espectacular. Yamamoto se lo tomó como una señal para disminuir la tensión antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

—Ma, ma, vamos a buscar un juez para que maneje este caso. Estoy seguro de que todos queremos solucionarlo lo más rápido posible —dijo Yamamoto tratando de calmar los ánimos.

Funcionó un poco, especialmente cuando el niño vaca los distrajo con la anterior pregunta de Yamamoto.

—Entonces, ¿cómo elegiremos un juez?

Mukuro frunció el ceño.

—Obviamente, nosotros no podemos ser jueces ya que somos nosotros los que abrimos el caso. Y definitivamente no vamos aceptar a nadie de la familia de Primo, ya que son los delincuentes en nuestro caso.

Todos asintieron a la declaración, de acuerdo con Mukuro. Después de todo, no quieren que el juez sea parcial en su decisión.

—¿Por qué no nos referimos al libro de reglas de la mafia Vongola? —Sugirió Lampo pasando las páginas del libro.

—No quiero hacer referencia a ese libro. Por lo que sabemos, está lleno de reglas estúpidas y ridículas —comentó Daemon con un tono irritado mientras Alaude asentía con la cabeza.

—Daemon no seas así —le reprendió Giotto—. Me pasé mucho tiempo inventando a esas reglas, ya sabes.

—Nufufufu… ¿así que supongo que el uso de piedra-papel-tijera para elegir a un líder no es una regla ridícula? —Le preguntó Daemon misteriosamente mientras un aura oscura le envolvía.

—Eso… Eso no es lo que quería decir. Sí, es ridículo, pero eficaz, ¿verdad? —Tartamudeó Giorro tratando de salvarse a sí mismo.

—Sigue siendo una regla ridícula. Por eso voy a matarte —dijo Alaude con frialdad, liberando su intención de matar.

—E-Espera, estoy seguro que podemos discutir esto pacíficamente… —Giotto levantó las manos tratando de negociar su salida de este lío cuando Daemon y Alaude estaban listos para arremeter contra él. Afortunadamente fue rescatado por el triunfante grito de Lampo.

—¡Lo encontré! —Al instante todos se volvieron a Lampo que leía el libro—. En el párrafo 132, sección 65, sub-sección A del Reglamento de la Mafia Vongola prescribe: _En caso de que un jefe no puede ser el juez para resolver un conflicto familiar, las partes en disputa elegirán a una persona con quién se crucen primero como el juez del caso._

Tan pronto como Lampo terminó de leer la regla, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente, revelando a un hombre con el cabello rojo y ojos rojo rubí. Ajeno a su entorno, Shimon Cozart entró en la habitación.

—Hey, Giotto. Elena y yo venimos a visitaros —saludó Cozart pero inmediatamente empezó a sudar cuando vio que todo el mundo le estaba mirando—.Errmm, ¿Por qué me estás mirando todos? ¿Hay algo en mi cara? —preguntó nervioso

Daemon entrecerró sus ojos.

—¿Por qué estás con Elena?

—Vamos déjalo Daemon. Cozart y yo coincidimos en el camino. Como íbamos hacia el mismo destino decidimos unirnos —dijo una mujer rubia cuando entró en la habitación. Elena se dio cuenta de que había unos extraños en la habitación y la tensión en el aire era palpable. Ella les saludó cortésmente haciendo caso omiso a la mirada celosa de Daemon—. Hola a todos. Soy Elena y el es Shimon Cozart. ¿Hemos interrumpido algo?

—Ja, ja, ja, no en absoluto. No ha interrumpido nada. De hecho, sólo nos ayudaste a resolver nuestro problema —dijo Yamamoto sonriendo, ganándose una mirada confusa de ambos, Cozart y Elena.

—Hmm, creo que ya que nos encontramos primero con Cozart y luego con Elena, Cozart será nuestro juez —murmuró Gokudera en voz alta.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Preguntó Cozart tontamente, un poco perplejo por el hecho de que había siete niños que extrañamente se parecían a los guardianes de Giotto.

—Esto significa que serás el juez de nuestro caso —le respondió Giotto.

Por alguna razón, Cozart tuvo una sensación horrible. No sabía si era porque Daemon le estaba fulminando con la mirada, dispuesto a matarle en el acto, o por la atención que estaba recibiendo de todos en la sala. Tenía la sensación de que debía huir de este lugar lo más rápido posible.

Y, bueno, debería hacerlo.

Después de todo, va a ser el juez del caso más escandaloso en la historia de Vongola.


	25. Reborn vs Papeleo

**Por: **Mangaanime15.

**Traductora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a AkiraAmano-sensei y el fic a mangaanime15.

Y dar las gracias a xanyxhi por corregir toda la traducción y mejorarla.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Hitman Reborn.<em>

_Beteado por Rekishichizu._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXV <strong>

**Reborn vs Papeleo.**

* * *

><p>Si has preguntando qué clase de hombre (o bebé) era Reborn, la gente te hubiese dado respuestas diferentes.<p>

Para Tsuna, Reborn era su tutor manejador de esclavos enviado desde el infierno.

Para Gokudera, Reborn era el mayor asesino del mundo.

Para Yamamoto, Reborn era un niño realmente increíble.

Para Lambo, Reborn era un sádico bastardo que debe ser derrotado a toda costa.

Para Hibari, Reborn era un carnívoro que debía ser vigilado.

Para Mukuro y Chrome, Reborn era alguien que puede ser más manipulador que ellos.

Sí, Reborn era el mayor asesino del mundo. Todo el mundo conocía ese hecho ya que era de conocimiento común en el mundo de la mafia. La gente sabía que él podía matar a alguien con los ojos cerrados. Él podía disparar perfectamente a la gente en 0.05 segundos. Podía asumir misiones que tenían un porcentaje de cero posibilidades de supervivencia y aun así lograr regresar con vida para contar su historia. En resumen, se puede decir que Reborn tenía un registro perfecto desde siempre. Sin embargo, este registro no durará mucho tiempo, porque pronto va a ser destruido por…

…el papeleo.

Sí, mí querido lector. Has leído bien.

Papeleo.

El registro perfecto de Reborn va a ser destruido por el papeleo en el momento en que ponga un pie en la oficina de Tsuna.

Ahora, ¿por qué Reborn se molesta con el papeleo de Tsuna?

Por lo general, Reborn no se molestaba con ello en absoluto. Si este problema se presentaba ante él, lo primero que él haría sería buscar a Tsuna, arrastrarlo hacia su oficina y apuntar con su arma a la cabeza de Tsuna mientras el chico firmaba los papeles obedientemente. Y siempre funcionaba. Por desgracia, por mucho que Reborn quisiese usar esa táctica, no podía ya que su dame-estudiante, Tsuna, y sus guardianes fueron disparados, convenientemente, por una bazuca de los diez años defectuosa. Así que, ahora mismo, estaban atrapados en el pasado por quién sabe cuanto tiempo.

Cosa que dejaba a Reborn a cargo del deber de Tsuna como Decimo Vongola hasta que regresara.

Al principio, cuando se ofreció él mismo para hacerse cargo de las responsabilidades de Tsuna, se había imaginado que sólo estaría firmando una pequeña cantidad de papeles. No esperaba que en realidad fuera a estar firmando una _habitación llena_ de papeles, o que fuera enterrado por dicha monstruosidad tan pronto que Shoichi abriera la puerta del despacho. Para empeorar las cosas, el papeleo se burlaba de él al enterrarlo, no sólo una, sino _dos veces_.

Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, todavía no podía deshacerse de la maldita documentación, incluso después de pasar unos días firmando si parar. De hecho, cada vez había más. Toda esta situación estaba empezando a poner de los nervios a Reborn. Por lo tanto, no fue una sorpresa cuando estalló al quinto día de que Tsuna fuera enviado al pasado.

—¡Eso es todo! —gritó Reborn golpeando con sus diminutos puños sobre la mesa—. Soy un asesino a sueldo. ¡Y como asesino a sueldo, me niego a pasar todo mi día firmando documentos!

Reborn siempre se ha enorgullecido de ser alguien capaz de manejar cualquier cosa. Por desgracia, el papeleo no era una de esas cosas. Y por eso, decidió que ya era hora de deshacerse del papeleo de forma permanente sin tener que pasar por todo el problema de firmarlos todos. Agarró a León con rapidez convirtiéndose en un lanzallamas.

—Hoy será el último día de vuestra existencia, estúpido papeleo —Reborn sonrió mientras señalaba el lanzallamas a dichos documentos.

El sicario se echó a reír como un loco mientras un chorro de fuego salía del lanzallamas. Vio con satisfacción que las llamas envolvían a los papeles malditos. Sin embargo, su satisfacción no duró mucho ya al disiparse el humo revelando…

…que todos los documentos estaban intactos y sin ningún tipo de marcas de quemaduras.

Reborn miró al papeleo con los ojos entrecerrados. ¿Cómo podía suceder esto? El lanzallamas era lo suficientemente potente como para derretir los metales más duros del mundo. Así que, ¿por qué no se quemaba el papeleo? El asesino buscó en su mente. Reborn, siendo Reborn, no le gustaba ser incapaz de entender el problema ante él. Por suerte, la ayuda le llegó en forma de Shoichi y Spanner.

—Reborn-san, tenemos otro montón de papeles para que firme —le dijo Shoichi al ponerse, junto a Spanner, delante de Reborn que se volvió de repente con su arma apuntando a los dos técnicos desprevenidos. Shoichi tartamudeó—: R-Reborn-san, ¿por qué nos está apuntando con su arma?

—Explicadme por qué no puedo quemar los malditos papeles —gruñó Reborn.

Spanner cambió de lugar de la paleta en su boca.

—Oh, eso es simple. Los documentos están hechos de papel que puede soportar cualquier cosa, desde fuego, al agua e incluso bombas —explicó.

Reborn entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Y quién fue el idiota que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de hacerlos resistentes a casi cualquier cosa?

—Lo hiciste tú—respondió Spanner mientras el asesino a sueldo parpadeaba tratando de absorber la información.

Reborn se apoderó de su sombrero al recordar la razón por la cual lo hizo. Para evitar que Dame-Tsuna zanjara su trabajo quemándolo o destruyéndolo a través de cualquier medio. El Arcobaleno del sol comenzó a arrepentirse de tomar esa decisión. Claro, era muy divertido hacer que otras personas lo sufrieran. Pero, sin duda no era divertido cuando lo sufría él. Como burlándose de Reborn, otra avalancha de papeleo ocurrió enterrando a Reborn de nuevo.

—Reborn-san, ¿está bien? —le preguntó Shoichi preocupado, tratando de desenterrar al niño asesino a sueldo de la masa de color blanco.

Reborn frunció el ceño cuando finalmente logró liberarse. Por desgracia, hoy no era el día de Reborn. La conmoción sacudió a la repisa de libros más cercana provocando que un libro grueso y pesado cayera sobre su cabeza. Reborn estaba a punto de lanzar el libro contra la pared hasta que vio el título.

_Historia de Vongola: 8 momentos de locura que te dejaran riendo, llorando y/o francamente estupefacto._

Reborn enarcó las cejas ante eso. Su instinto como asesino a sueldo le dijo que iba a encontrar algo interesante en el interior del libro. Sin demora, pasó a una página al azar y comenzó a escanearla.

Tanto Shoichi como Spanner se alejaron unos pasos al ver un cambio en la expresión del asesino a sueldo. Su infame sonrisa había vuelto y se estaba extendiendo más y más con cada página que pasaba. En silencio, oraron para que Reborn no hubiera estallado y se volviera loco.

—Leed la página 720 —ordenó Reborn lanzando el libro a Shoichi que lo atrapó con torpeza. Miró a Spanner que se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

El técnico arqueó las cejas.

—¿Caso Primo? —Reborn asintió con la cabeza haciendo un gesto para que continuase leyendo—. Con una historia de la mafia que se remonta por 400 años, los Vongola no fueron ajenos a las sorpresas y a la locura. De hecho, algunos podrían decir que se han convertido en una norma en la Famiglia. Pero, incluso entonces hubo algunas situaciones que se consideran absolutamente imposibles si no estuvieran en los registros.

»Posicionado en sexto lugar en nuestros 8 mejores momentos de locura se encuentra el Caso Primo, a menudo referido como "el juicio más escandaloso en la historia de Vongola". Este caso fue considerado como un caso escandaloso ya que fue la primera vez en que un caso relacionado a los problemas internos de Vongola fue juzgado por alguien fuera de la Famiglia Vongola. Por no hablar, que alguien se atrevió a llevar a Primo Vongola y a sus Guardianes a la corte, cosa que _nunca_ había ocurrido antes. Para estudiar este caso sería conveniente conocer las circunstancias que llevaron a tal evento. Todo comenzó cuando…

* * *

><p>—Entonces, Giotto pidió un deseo a una estrella fugaz para conocer a la futura generación de Vongola, y por algún milagro, su deseo fue concedido. Pero entonces, vosotros sentisteis que no eran adecuados como para que fuesen vuestros sucesores después de una salida por la ciudad. Eso llevó a una reunión diplomática entre las dos generaciones en la que todos decidieron usar los preparativos de la fiesta como una manera de llegar a conoceros mejor. ¿Lo entendí bien? —Pidió Cozart a la familia de Primo que asintió con la cabeza.<p>

Luego, Cozart continuó:

—Por desgracia, Giotto y su sucesor, Tsuna, tuvieron una emboscada por parte de algunos enemigos al azar cuando huían de las fangirls. El líder del enemigo trató de disparar a Giotto mientras él estaba distraído, lo que conllevó a que Tsuna saltara delante de Giotto y recibiera seis disparos. —Giotto hizo una mueca de dolor en esa parte, mientras que la familia de Decimo fulminaba con la mirada en lo que dijo el jefe—. Por suerte, Tsuna sobrevivió a sus heridas pero aún está inconsciente.

»A la familia de Decimo no le gustó como su jefe fue herido a causa de Giotto y os prohibió a todos el visitarle. Además de eso, se hicieron cargo del ala oeste de la mansión en concepto como indemnización por los daños recibidos a su jefe, convirtiéndolo en su base y declarándolo su territorio. Sin embargo, Giotto tenía tantas ganas de visitar a Tsuna que propuso una misión de infiltración que terminó casi de inmediato cuando vosotros caísteis en sus trampas —dijo Cozart haciendo caso omiso de las risitas y miradas engreídas de la familia de Decimo así como las miradas de indignación de la primera familia.

—Y ahora ellos quieren llevaros a los tribunales a causa de su infiltración a vuestra base. ¿Lo he resumido todo bien? —preguntó Cozart obteniendo el visto bueno de todos.

—Lo has resumido a la perfección —Giotto asintió con la cabeza.

—Pero, ¿no creéis que es algo exagerado? Quiero decir… vamos… _¿viaje en el tiempo? _¡Eso es ridículo! Además, ¿realmente no podéis creer que… —argumentó Cozart señalando con su mano a la familia de Decimo—… estos niños sean vuestros sucesores? Son demasiado jóvenes.

—Sé cómo te sientes, Cozart. Pero es cierto —Giotto suspiró antes de ponerse serio—. Entonces, ¿vas a ser el juez de nuestro caso?

Cozart sólo pudo pasarse la mano por su cabello rojo. Esto era una locura. ¿Cómo diablos podía su mejor amigo tomarlo como si fuera un hecho normal? ¡Por el amor de dios, era una locura! Tal vez debería llevar al rubio a un hospital para enfermos mentales en su lugar. Sin duda, los médicos sabrían cómo curar a Giotto. Sin embargo, el rubio no parecía estar bromeando. Sería mejor creerle. No es como si Giotto le hubiera mentido antes.

—¿Realmente estás seguro de que deseas que un extraño como yo juzgue vuestro caso? —Preguntó Cozart.

—Cozart, eso es una tontería. No eres un extraño. Vongola y Shimon han sido amigos desde mucho tiempo. Dudo de que alguien vaya hacer algún alboroto por ello —insistió Giotto.

—Bueno, yo lo haría —murmuró Daemon ganándose una mirada fulminante de Giotto.

—El punto es que queremos que te conviertas en nuestro juez. Ignora a Daemon—le dijo Giotto.

—Bueno, entonces está bien —Cozart suspiró con resignación—. ¿Todos sois serios acerca de esto? —Preguntó Cozart obteniendo el visto bueno de todos—. Si es así, enviad a un representante de vuestra familia para declarar formalmente que estáis de acuerdo con resolver este caso a través de litigios y elegirme como juez a la vista de todos. El que desee traer este caso declarará en primer lugar.

Es cierto que la mafia es despiadada y violenta. Pero tenían su propio código de honor. Todo el mundo sabía que para pedir a alguien que fuera el juez se debían seguir ciertas formalidades, como les había pedido hacer Cozart. Esto evitaba las cuestiones en contra de la autoridad del juez ya que había sido anunciado públicamente.

Gokudera dio un paso adelante. Desde que Tsuna estaba fuera de servicio, era su responsabilidad para hacerse cargo del lugar de su jefe como el líder. Al fin y al cabo, Gokudera _era _la mano derecha de Tsuna. Dijo en voz alta para que todos le oyeran—: Yo, Gokudera Hayato, mano derecha del Decimo Vongola, representando a la Décima Generación de los Vongola, deseo que traer un caso ante la corte en contra de la Primera Generación de los Vongola por infiltrarse en nuestra base. Estamos de acuerdo en aceptar a Shimon Cozart, jefe de la Famiglia Shimon, como juez de nuestro caso.

Si la Primera Familia se sorprendió por el profesionalismo de Gokudera, sin duda hizo un buen trabajo en ocultarlo. Esto hizo que G y Giotto se preguntaran si la madurez que Gokudera había mostrado antes no fue casualidad o la emoción del momento. Giotto fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Cozart le hizo un gesto para que se presentara.

Giotto imitó la acción de Gokudera. Diciendo en voz alta:

—Yo, Giotto, Primo Vongola, jefe de la Primera Generación de los Vongola, representando a la Primera Generación de los Vongola, acepto en resolver este caso en la corte. Estamos de acuerdo en aceptar a Shimon Cozart, jefe de la Famiglia Shimon, como juez de nuestro caso.

Cozart asinitó con la cabeza satisfecho con su declaración. Luego, él hizo el anuncio.

—Yo, Shimon Cozart, estoy de acuerdo con juzgar vuestro caso. El procedimiento se hará de acuerdo al código de conducta de la mafia. Cualquier interrupción en el código será sancionado en consecuencia. El procedimiento se iniciara a las ocho en punto de la mañana.

Ambas familias asintieron con la cabeza y se retiraron a sus propias bases. Después de todo, tenían que crear una estrategia para ganar el caso…


	26. Orden en la sala

**Por: **Mangaanime15.

**Traductora: **Nyanko.

**Dsclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y el fic a mangaanime15~

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Hitman Reborn.<em>

_Beteado por Rekishichizu._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXVI: Orden en la sala.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>¡BUMP! ¡BUMP!<em>

Cozart cerró la grava en el estrado del juez y habló con autoridad. "El tribunal va a comenzar con la sesión. Aquellos que vayan a actuar como abogados de sus respectivas familias, por favor tomad asiento. Aquellos que no actúen como abogados; sentaos detrás de ellos en los asientos reservados al público." Luego, Cozart miró a Giotto. "Giotto, por favor, toma el asiento en el lugar de los acusados ya que la familia de Decimo te ha nombrado a ti como el autor principal de su caso."

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y tomaron sus respectivos lugares con tranquilidad. Bueno, todos a excepción de G. Era evidente que no le gustaba ver a su mejor amigo de la infancia ser tratado como un criminal cuando sabía que Giotto en realidad no hizo nada malo. El rubio tomó todo lo que pudo para que G no le pusiera una bala en la cabeza de Cozart.

"G, detente. Cozart está haciendo su trabajo. No puedes culparlo por ello," le reprendió Giotto.

"Pero Giotto, no eres culpable. No debes ser tratado de esta forma," protestó el pelirrojo.

Giotto suspiró. "Vamos, G. No es como si me fueran a encerrar en la cárcel y me dejaran morir de hambre. Todo va a estar bien después de que todo se aclare en la corte." Giottó miró a G serio. "Y para que eso suceda, necesito que pienses en una manera de ganar el caso u no crees problemas que puedan hacer que nos echen."

"Si tu lo dices," murmuró G con resignación, ganando un gesto de aprobación de Giotto.

Con eso, la familia de Primo se sentó en la mesa a la izquierda del estrado del juez. Alaude, G y Lampo tomaron su lugar como abogados, ya que habían sido elegidos para representar a su familia en este caso. Alaude se había nominado y aprobado a si mismo como el jefe de los abogados de la familia de Primo, para gran disgusto de G. Nadie dijo nada al respecto ya que, de todos ellos, Alaude tenía mayor experiencia y conocimiento en el tratamiento de los casos judiciales. Sin mencionar que en realidad no acepta un 'no' por respuesta. El hinchazón en la mejilla y en los ojos de Lampo fue más que suficiente para demostrarlo.

En el lado opuesto, en la familia de Decimo se puede ver sentados juntos, con la excepción de Hibari que estaba de pie a varios metros de ellos. Habían elegido a Mukuro, Ryohei y Gokudera para que actuaran como sus abogados. Como jefe de abogados en la familia de Decimo, Mukuro se sentó en el primer asiento, Ryohei en el asiento del medio y Gokudera en el ultimo asiento, quejándose de no ser el jefe de abogados. Todos estaban sentados detrás de ellos escuchando, con la excepción de Chrome. Chrome estaba sentada junto a Mukuro, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la familia de Primo y su juez.

"Décima familia, sólo podéis enviar a tres personas para que actúen como abogados de vuestra familia. Por favor quitad a una persona de la mesa de fiscalía," pidió Cozart.

"Kufufufu, es cierto que sólo tres personas pueden actuar como abogado de sus respectivas familias. Pero, por desgracia, mi querida Chrome no es una de los abogados," respondió Mukuro sin problemas, haciendo un gesto con su mano a Chrome. "Ella es mi asistente. Y si no m equivoco, en el artículo 78, parte B, sección 15 del 'Reglamento de la mafia Vongola'; permite que un abogado lleve consigo a su asistente a la corte. Teniendo en cuenta que un asistente no es, técnicamente, un abogado, él o ella puede sentarse al lado del abogado siempre y cuando dicho abogado lo permita."

Cozart asintió con la cabeza aceptando el razonamiento de Mukuro. "Muy bien, se le permite a tu asistente para que se siente a tu lado siempre y cuando no actúe más a allá de su capacidad como asistente." Luego, Cozart volvió su atención a todos los presentes en la sala. "Nos hemos reunido aquí hoy porque la familia de Decimo ha traído un caso en contra de la familia de Primo por tratar de infiltrarse en su base. ¿Eso es correcto, décima familia?"

"Correcto, Señoría," dijo Mukuro. "De hecho, nos gustaría solicitar una orden de alejamiento hacia la primera familia para que no se acerque a nuestra base y jefe."

"¿Tienen algo que decir acerca de esta acusación, familia de Primo¿" Cozart miró a Alaude que se levantó como representante.

"Nos gustaría hacer una petición en este caso. En nuestra opinión, la familia de Decimo ha reaccionado de manera exagerada ante la situación. Y si bien es cierto que nos hemos infiltrado en su base, teníamos nuestras propias razones para tomar esa acción. No hay necesidad de solicitar una orden de alejamiento en la corte," dijo Alaude con firmeza. No tenía sentido ocultarlo, sobre todo cuando fueron sorprendidos en el flagrante delito.

"Tsk, no nos preocupa tu razonamiento. Igualmente no os permitiremos acercaros a nuestra base," Gokudera frunció el ceño.

"A pesar de ello, nos gustaría que el tribunal escuchara el razonamiento antes de hacer el veredicto," dijo Alaude con calma mirando mal a Gokudera.

"Kufufufu… si tu lo dices, entonces, ¿no te importaría si llamamos al acusado Primo Vongola para que de su testimonio delante de todos?" Mukuro sonrió.

Alaude entrecerró los ojos ante el reto de Mukuro. Sabía que tipo de abogado era el guardián de la niebla. Los abogados de su naturaleza eran expertos en manipular y torcer los hechos del caso de acuerdo a sus necesidades y deseos. Podían hacer que el inocente pareciera culpable o que el culpable pareciera inocente. Huelga decir que, Alaude odiaba a este tipo de abogados. Giotto tenía que ser cuidadoso en torno a Mukuro.

"Señoría, ¿puedo pedirle a Primo Vongola que responda a mis preguntas en frente del tribunal?" Preguntó Mukuro.

"Se concede el permiso," respondió Cozart.

Mukuro caminó tranquilamente hasta llegar a Primo. Se detuvo delante del hombre con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. La híper intuición de Giotto empezó a retorcerse. Algo le decía que necesitaba prepararse a si mismo en contra de todo lo que Mukuro pudiese tirarle.

"Primo, ¿es cierto que le propuso a nuestro jefe, Tsunayoshi, que le acompañara a la ciudad?" Preguntó Mukuro.

"Correcto," dijo Giotto con firmeza. "Le pedí que me acompañara a comprar vino para la fiesta que iba haber."

"¿Podría decirnos que pasó mientras estabais en la ciudad?" Solicitó Mukuro.

"Como ya he dicho antes, fuimos al pueblo a comprar algo de vino para la fiesta, pero, después de eso, fuimos perseguidos por las fangirls. Tsuna y yo escapamos; aunque para el momento en que las perdimos de vista ya estábamos fuera de las fronteras de la ciudad," respondió Giotto tratando de suprimir se tristeza.

"¿Qué pasó después?" Los ojos de Mukuro brillaron maliciosamente cosa que desencadenó que las alarmas de Giotto y Alaude sonaran.

"Bueno, fuimos emboscados por lo enemigos. Trataron de partirse por lo que nos atacaron por separado e impidieron que pudiésemos ayudarnos. Cuando noquee a uno de los atacantes, de repente escuché gritar a Tsuna en alarma y al darme la vuelta vi al jefe enemigo disparando a mi dirección. Me preparé para el disparo pero antes de darme cuenta, Tsuna tomó los disparos por mí," dijo Giotto en tono deprimido, con la cabeza gacha para evitar que las miradas de la familia de Decimo le perforaran.

"Entonces, vamos a ver si lo entiendo," Mukuro se tocó la barbilla fingiendo estar pensando profundamente antes de entrecerrar los ojos. "Te quedaste allí como un idiota esperando a que tu enemigo te traspasara con una bala en la cabeza sin hacer nada más, mientras que Tsunayoshi recibía el disparo. ¿Es eso correcto?"

Se podían oír murmullos por parte de la décima familia. Todos le enviaban miradas fulminantes a Giotto. Giotto quería decir algo para defenderse pero G se le adelantó.

"¡Protesto, Señoría!" G se levantó brusacemente golpeando sus manos sobre la mesa. "Me opongo a la pregunta de Mukuro hacia Primo. ¡No veo el cómo su pregunta está relacionada con nuestro caso!"

"Kufufufu… te pido perdón G, pero esta pregunta tiene que ver con nuestro caso," argumentó Mukuro antes de pasar a Cozart. "Puedo probarlo, Señoría."

"Por favor, continúe," dijo Cozart señalándole a Mukuro que continuara.

"Pero Señoría, está tratando de manchar la reputación de Primo al pedirle ta pregunta irrelevante," protestó G.

Cozart miró al pelirrojo serio. "G, en este momento el tribunal está en sesión. Por favor, controla tu ira. No querrías ser expulsado de esta cámara, ¿cierto?"

Alaude sentó con dureza a G. No había necesidad de que el guardián de la tormenta les retara como si fueran un pueblo bárbaro. Mukuro, por otro lado, sonrió en silencio. ¿Quién sabría que G era el tipo de abogado impulsivo? Este tipo de abogados tienden a ser agresivos cuando se trata de probar sus puntos. Ellos no se detienen ante nada hasta que han llevado al culpable ante la justicia. Al mismo tiempo, su naturaleza es lo que les hace que sean tan fáciles de manipular. Sólo irritas al abogado y puedes hacer que se vea como el malo de la película en el tribunal cuando pierde los estribos.

"Primo, ¿por qué decidiste infiltrarte en nuestra base?" Preguntó Mukuro ignorando la conmoción empezada por G.

"Porque estaba preocupado por Tsuna y quería visitarle," respondió Giotto.

"¿Y por qué querías visitar a Tsunayoshi?" Presionó Mukuro.

"Porque resultó gravemente herido. Quería ver si estaba bien," contestó Giotto con tristeza.

"Cómo se hirió Tsunayoshi?" Preguntó Mukuro.

"Él fue disparado por seis balas," dijo Giotto con aire de culpabilidad.

"¿Y de quién fue la culpa?" Se burló Mukuro ganando un movimiento de cabeza por parte de la décima familia.

"¡Protesto, Señoría!" G protestó gritando antes de que Giotto pudiese contestar. "Esa pregunta es la pregunta principal. No se pueden permitir que estas preguntas sean echas en el tribunal."

Mukuro fulminó a G con la mirada un poco irritado por ser interrumpido por el pelirrojo. "Puedo asegurarle, Señoría, que no es la primera pregunta. Sólo estoy pidiendo que aclare mi punto."

Antes de que G pudiese gritarle de nuevo, Alaude derribó a G una vez más. Entrecerrando los ojos mientras miraba a G, desatando su intención asesina al guardián de la tormenta. "Si no dejas de hacer este acto insensato voy a eximirte de tu posición como abogado. Estas haciendo que parezcamos idiotas."

"Por favor, continúe Mukuro," instruyó Cozart haciendo caso omiso de Alaude y G. "¿A qué punto está tratando de llegar?"

"Mi punto es que la primera familia no debe tener el permiso de entrar a nuestra base ni de visitar a nuestro jefe. Es obvio que el descuido de Primo ha causado graves heridas a nuestro jefe. Como guardianes de Decimo, tenemos nuestro derecho a que no les dejen ver a nuestro jefe," anunció Mukuro.

"¡Protesto, Señoría! Eso es una acusación sin fundamento. Mukuro no tiene nada para probar su acusación," gritó G.

Todos gimieron y gritaron, "¡Deja de protestar, G!"

"En serio, cómo vamos a continuar nuestro proceso si sigues protestando," murmuró Gokudera.

"Ma, ma, cálmate G. Debes dejar que Mukuro acabe primero antes de protestar," aconsejó Asari.

"Es de una mala educación extrema el interrumpir cuando la gente habla," gritó Ryohei.

"Por hacer estúpidas protestas, voy a morderte hasta la muerte," siseó Hibari sacando sus tonfas.

Antes de que las cosas se pusieran peores, Cozart golpeo varias veces la grava mientras gritaba, "¡Orden en la sala! ¡Orden en la sala!" Eso les calmó un poco. Cozart se volvió hacia G. "G, esta es la ultima advertencia. Si haces alguna otra protesta innecesaria voy a echarte de la corte." Le dijo el juez pelirrojo antes volverse a Mukuro. "¿tienes pruebas para respaldar la acusación?"

"Por supuesto, Señoría," dijo Mukuro mirando a Chrome. "Chrome muéstrales las escenas."

Chrome asintió con la cabeza mientras se levantaba, acercándose a una pared. Todos miraban a Crome con gran curiosidad mientras sacaba su tridente y golpeaba la pared con el. Al instante, la niebla comenzó a cubrir la pared mostrando una imagen borrosa. Mientras la imagen se volvía más clara, la primera familia de repente tuvo una sensación terrible.


	27. Testigo con pocas palabras

**Por: **Mangaanime15.

**Traductora: **Nyanko.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y el fic a mangaanime15~

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Hitman Reborn.<em>

_Beteado por Rekishichizu._

_N/A: Para A Natsume Yuujinchou lover, sí, hizo la investigación sobre la corte. Respondiendo a la pregunta de sunstar13, originalmente decidí usar el video para mostrar la evidencia. Por desgracia, el video no existía hace 400 años. Por eso, vamos hacerlo con ilusiones. Ah, por cierto, Feliz Navidad a los que lo celebren. De todos modos, los review siempre me hacen feliz._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXVII: Testigo con pocas palabras.<strong>

* * *

><p>Giotto no sabía el por qué, pero su híper intuición le decía que detuviera lo que Mukuro fuera a mostrar. Tenía la sensación de que iba a avergonzar a todos los miembros de su familia. Desafortunadamente, no tenía ninguna razón valida para detener las acciones del guardián de la niebla.<p>

Mukuro dijo, atrayendo la atención de todos, "Por favor, mire estos clips y prometo que va a ver por qué no sería prudente que la primera familia esté cerca de nuestro jefe."

Todos volvieron la cabeza hacia la pared de niebla con gran curiosidad. ¿Qué iba a mostrar Mukuro? La familia de Primo se sorprendió cuando vio las escenas que se mostraban en la pared, mostraban su conversación en el frente de a entrada de la familia de Decimo. La realización se hundió en sus cabezas, la horrible sensación de antes regresó diez veces más, sobre todo para algunos guardianes. Si la familia de Decimo había estado espiándoles desde antes de que se infiltraran a su base, ¿qué otra cosa podrían saber?

Cozart carraspeó. "Mukuro, ¿qué estás tratando de mostrarnos?"

El guardián de la niebla sonrió y respondió inocentemente, "La incompetencia de la primera familia." Las protestas y los gritos se podían escuchar por parte de la familia de Primo, pero Mukuro no les hizo caso. "Mirad esta escena."

La imagen en la pared que reveló se cambió al instante mostrando a Daemon, Alaude y Lampo en un cementerio. Mostraba como dichos guardianes se despertaban en el cementerio en la forma que fueron capturados. Toda la familia de Decimo se rió ante la reproducción, el resto de la familia de Primo guardó silencio, ya que no sabían que responder. Cozart, por el contrario, trató lo mejor que pudo para dejar de reír en voz alta, mientras que Elena se rió, es decir, de las payasadas del que se supone su ex.

"Por eso es que vosotros estabais colgados del techo," Giotto reflexionó en voz alta, pero inmediatamente cerró la boca cuando Daemon y Alaude le enviaron una mirada fulminante.

Luego, la pared mostró otra escena, pero esta vez de Asari y Knuckle. Giotto hizo una mueca de simpatía al ver como esos animales lindos u pequeños casi los matan. Pero, no era nada en comparación para cuando finalmente fue su turno y el de G. Todos sus guardianes, además de Cozart y Elena, les miraron con incredulidad, mientras que G simplemente miraba hacia abajo ante la vergüenza.

"En serio, chicos, ¿fuisteis atrapados por los pasteles?" Lampo preguntó incrédulo mirando a G y Giotto. "No puedo creer que cayerais en una trampa tan simple."

"Cierra la boca. Como si tuvieras el derecho de decir algo así. También caíste en una trampa muy sencilla," gruñó G.

"Nufufufu… siempre supe que tu obsesión por los pasteles sería tu perdición," dijo Daemon, "pero nunca pensé que sería tan pronto."

Cozart fingió una tos y golpeó contra la grava dos veces. "¿Podemos continuar con nuestro proceso?"

Todos callaron y asintieron con la cabeza. Mukuro lo tomó como una señal para así poder continuar su debate. Se volvió hacia Cozart y dijo en voz alta para que todos le oyeran. "Señoría, como he mostrado en las escenas anteriores, la primer familia – especialmente su jefe – es demasiado descuidada e incompetente. Mira esas escenas. Mira lo fácil que les ha sido el caer en esas simples trampas, incluso después de poner letreros para advertirles de ellas. Si esto no es suficiente para ser considerado como prueba de su falta de cuidado, no sé que más decir."

Una vez más, se pueden escuchar desde la familia de Primo soplos de ira pero fueron rápidamente callados cuando Cozart golpeó la grava. Cozart se dirigió al guardián de la niebla y le preguntó, "¿Eso es todo Mukuro?"

"Para ahora," Mukuro hizo una pausa antes de continuar. "Sí, Señoría."

Con eso, Mukuro se fue a su asiento con una sonrisa triunfante. Dándole una mirada de 'vénceme ahora' a Alaude. Ni que decir tiene que el guardián de la nube estaba hirviendo. No sería derrotado por esa cabeza de piña. Se levantó de su asiento y miró a Cozart.

"Señoría, ¿puedo interrogar al acusado?"

"Adelante," Cozart asintió con la cabeza.

"Primo, decidiste infiltrarte en la base de la familia de Decimo porque querías visitar a Tsuna. ¿Eso es cierto?" Preguntó Alaude.

Giotto asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, eso es cierto."

"¿Por qué no pediste permiso a la familia de Decimo para visitar Tsuna?" Cuestionó Alaude. "Nos habría ahorrado un montón de problemas."

"Intenté hablar con ellos sobre esto," murmuró Giotto. "Hasta les escribí cartas y envié regalos como ofrendas de paz. Por desgracia, no aceptaron mis disculpas."

"Cuando eso no funcionó, ¿qué hiciste?" Alaude le hizo un gesto a Giotto para que hablara.

"Envié a mis representantes para que visitaran a Tsuna en mi nombre, ya que la familia de Decimo no me permitía acercarme a su base. Pero, eso tampoco funcionó. Se podría decir que todos mis hombres están pasando un tiempo en la enfermería por sus esfuerzos," explicó Giotto.

"Gracias por su cooperación." Alaude miró a Cozart. "Señoría, me gustaría hacer un llamamiento al jefe de seguridad de la décima familia, Hibari Kyouya."

"Se concede el permiso," Cozart asintió con la cabeza. Miró al guardián de la nube. "Hibari, por favor toma lugar en el estrado de testigos."

Hibari simplemente gruñó en respuesta y marchó hacia su destino. Mukuro entrecerró los ojos a Alaude. Si el guardián de la nube de Primo era parecido a Hibari, es seguro asumir que Alaude es un tipo de abogado táctico – el pero rival para los abogados manipuladores como él. Los abogados tácticos siempre se aseguran de que haya suficiente evidencia sólida para respaldar sus argumentos antes de ir a los tribunales. Ellos profundizan en _todo_ lo que puedan encontrar como pista para su caso, no importa lo ridícula que pueda ser la pista. Esto podría ser un problema para ellos.

"Hibari Kyouya, ¿la familia de Decimo recibió huéspedes hace dos días?" Preguntó Alaude.

"Hn," gruñó Hibari dando una mirada penetrante de, '¿Qué clase de pregunta idiota acabas de hacerme?' a Alaude.

Alaude se la devolvió con una mirada de fastidio, 'Sólo tienes que responder a la maldita pregunta'.

Hibari le dio a Alaude un gruñido afirmativo, 'Bien. Hemos recibido los supuestos representantes'.

Alaude no dio marcha atrás. Enviándole una mirada en cuestión, '¿Les diste la bienvenida?'

Hibari respondió a la pregunta muda con un mirada molesta, 'Por supuesto que no les dimos la bienvenida. ¿Por qué demonios piensas que vuestros llamados representantes han terminado en una sala de la enfermería?'

Alaude entrecerró los ojos, inconscientemente liberando su instinto de asesinato que prácticamente gritaba, '¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? ¿Al menos sabes el por qué estaban allí? ¿Sabes cuantos hombres están heridos?'

Hibari se cruzó de brazos entrecerrando los ojos y liberando su propio instinto de asesinato que prácticamente gritaba, 'No es mi culpa. Esos herbívoros estaban agrupándose y eran ruidosos'.

Alaude le dio una mirada amenazante, 'Mocoso, ¿sabes la cantidad de papeleo que debo hacer por ti?'

La respuesta de Hibari fue un ceño fruncido, 'Aguántate, viejo' antes de convertirse en una sonrisa divertida, 'Por cierto, ¿te las has arreglado para encontrar una novia?'

Las cejas de Alaude se contrajeron, dándole una mirada penetrante, 'Ese asunto no es de tu incumbencia, mocoso'.

A Alaude le tomó hasta la ultima gota de su voluntad para no lanzarse hacia Hibari y golpearle hasta acabar con su mirada engreída, 'Entonces, no la has encontrado todavía'.

Risas y sonrisas disimuladas podían ser escuchadas por parte de la familia de Primo y la de Decimo. Era raro ver a alguien seguirle el ritmo a Alaude en un concurso de miradas.

"Nufufufu… parece que el gran Alaude ha sido derrotado en su propio juego," sonrió Daemon.

"No se preocupe, Alaude-san. Estoy segura de que la encontrarás algún día," se rió Chrome tratando de consolar al guardián.

"Así es Alaude. Si lo deseas puedo ayudarte al extremo," rugió Knuckle.

"Puedes contar con nosotros al extremo," gritó Ryohei levantando los puños al aire.

"Yare, yare, no me importa lo que hagáis siempre y cuando no me arrastréis en este lío," bostezó Lampo.

Cozart, por el contrario, no entendía que acababa de suceder. Hasta hace un momento Alaude estaba cuestionando a Hibari. Después de eso, los dos se quedaron en silencio mirándose el uno al otro como si fueran a matarse. Entonces, lo siguiente que sabe es que todos se están riendo.

"¿Alguien puede decirme que ha sucedido?" Preguntó Cozart sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

"Oh, no es nada, Señoría. Hibari-san se estaba burlando de Alaude-san por no tener novia," respondió Chrome.

"¿Eh? ¿Cuándo sucedió eso?" Estaba confundido ya que podía jurar que los dos guardianes de la nube no pronunciaron ni una sola palabra durante los últimos cinco minutos antes de que todos empezaran a reírse.

"Cuando se miraban el uno al otro," respondió Chrome en un tono de eso es un hecho.

"Espera un minuto, ¿estás diciendo que podéis entender lo que decían a través de sus miradas?" Preguntó Cozart con incredulidad.

Esta vez fue Yamamoto el que contestó. "Ja, ja, ja, no es muy difícil. Puedes saber lo que piensan prestando atención a sus expresiones faciales." Pensó antes de añadir, "En realidad es algo difícil. Nos llevó dos años comprender a Hibari a través de sus expresiones faciales, e incluso entonces todavía es difícil de leer. Hasta ahora la única persona que puede hacerlo sin ningún esfuerzo es Tsuna."

"Eso es cierto al extremo," rugió Ryohei,

"Pero, eso todavía no explica como podéis entender a Alaude," dijo Cozart.

"Tsk, no es tan difícil. Los dos tienen personalidades similares. Eso y que pasar tiempo con personas estoicas hace maravillas con la habilidad de leer a la gente," agregó Gokudera ganándose una mirada furibunda de ambos guardianes de la nube.

"Umm, está bien…" Cozart todavía no se sentía seguro, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. "De todos modos, ¿alguien puede decirme de que estuvieron hablando Alaude y Hibari a través de sus miradas?"

"Ja, ja, ja, yo puedo," Asari levantó su mano antes de explicarle todo a Cozart.

Cozart levantó las cejas ante la explicación. "Así que, ¿vosotros también podéis entenderlo?"

G se burló. "Por supuesto que lo entendemos, además, no es como si nos hubiéramos conocido ayer – hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos después de todo."

Cozart asintió con la cabeza antes de preguntar por curiosidad, "Así que, ¿Alaude tiene novia?"

Giotto decidió que era un buen momento para intervenir en este momento. Alaude parecía que iba a matarles a todos. Giotto no quería perder el caso porque su guardián de la nube no podía controlar su temperamento.

"Umm, no quiero parecer grosero pero ¿no tenemos un juicio que terminar?" Giotto preguntó con nerviosismo.

"Kufufufu… por mucho que lo odie, estoy de acuerdo con Primo. Siempre podemos burlarnos de él en otro momento," Mukuro se rió entre dientes haciendo caso omiso de la mirada asesino que le mandaba Alaude.

Cozart asintió con la cabeza. "Alaude, puedes continuar."

"Gracias, Señoría," dijo antes de que Alaude cogiera un alijo de documentos y se los diera a Elena. Después de comprobar y leerlos, se los dio a Cozart. Alaude habló mientras leían los documentos, "Señoría, estos documentos que tiene son la lista de los representantes que fueron enviados en misiones de paz diplomática a la base de la familia de Decimo."

"¿Veinticinco personas en dos días? ¿Y todas ellas acabaron en la sala de enfermería?" Cozart levantó las cejas mientras que el guardián de la nube asentía con la cabeza.

"Sí, y todas ellas fueron golpeadas sin tener la oportunidad de expresar sus razones," añadió Alaude.

"¿Es eso cierto, Hibari?" Le cuestionó Cozart.

"Estaban formando una multitud. No veo la razón para escucharles," dijo Hibari.

Alaude lo tomó como una oportunidad para justificar la acción de Primo. "Señoría, el acusado no debe ser culpado por este delito. Él ha utilizado todos sus canales diplomáticos para comunicarse con la décima familia. Eso y el hecho de que hirieron violentamente a los representantes de Primo justifica la infiltración de rimo. Después de todo, es natural que un jefe quiera saber el por qué sus subordinados fueron golpeados con tanta violencia. Por no mencionar el ser el antecesor de Tsuna, no le debe ser prohibido visitar al Decimo Vongola."

"¿Eso es todo Alaude?" Le preguntó Cozart obteniendo el reconocimiento de dicho guardián. Luego se dirigió a Hibari, "Puedes regresar a tu asiento."

"Es mi turno extremo," rugió Ryohei tan pronto como Hibari tomó asiento. "Yo hago un llamamiento extremo a Knuckle para dar su testimonio."

Todos se estremecieron ante el volumen y en silencio oraron para que no se volvieran sordos al final del juicio. Knuckle tomó su lugar en el estrado de testigos. Estaba muy nervioso. Trató de clamarse.

"Tengo algo extremo que preguntarte," dijo Ryohei con un rostro serio.

"Hazlo. Voy a responder al extremo," respondió Knuckle en el mismo tono de voz tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

"Entonces, prepárate al extremo," dijo Ryohei serio cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos como si estuviese pensando profundamente.

Un minuto.

Tres minutos.

Cinco minutos.

Todos estaban cada vez más inquietos. Ryohei había estado metido en sus pensamientos durante cinco minutos sin hacer ruido – algo que nunca había sucedido.

Cozart carraspeó tratando de actuar con indiferencia. "Puedes hacer las preguntas, Ryohei."

Ryohei estalló abriendo los ojos, "Pero necesito un tiempo extremo para pensar."

"Umm, ¿por qué de eso?" Cozart le preguntó vacilante.

Ryohei pensó un momento antes de contestarle, "He olvidado la pregunta extrema."

Todos se palmearon el rostro ante la declaración del boxeador. Cozart quería golpear su cabeza sobre la mesa. Desafortunadamente, tenía una apariencia que necesitaba para mantener la tranquilidad. Sólo esperaba que pudiese mantenerse bien hasta el final del juicio.

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **¡Moi, Moi! Aquí los dos capis que tocan~

¡Muchas gracias a los que leen pero muchísimas más a los que leen y comentan~!

Piiffle Priincess (xDD no has tenido que esperar mucho para saberlo~)

Jk23 (me alegra que te haya gustado, el humor es algo que rebosa de este fic xDD)

Katekyo1827R27X27 (xDD Me parece que Tsuna está más preocupado por centrarse donde está que por saber la que han liado sus guardianes xD)

Himeno Sakura Hamasaki y Kurotsuki-tania1827 (dudas respondidas~)

Animaster27 (si eso sería inesperado y estaría muy bien xD)


	28. Di hola a Dame Tsuna

**Por: **Mangaanime15.

**Traductora: **Nyanko.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y el fic a mangaanime15~

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Hitman Reborn. <em>

_Beteado por Rekishichizu._

_N/A: Cuando miré los reviews no pude evitar preguntarme por qué todos queréis con tanto ahínco que Tsuna despierte. Entonces, miré los capítulos anteriores y OMG, ¿realmente he mantenido a Tsuna sin despertarse durante 10 capítulos? De todos modos, espero que este capítulo solucione el problema. ¡Oh! Los review siempre me pone feliz._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXVIII: Di hola a Dame Tsuna.<strong>

* * *

><p>Shoichi cerró el libro. Miró a Reborn con expresión seria. "Reborn-san, tenemos que hacer algo al respecto."<p>

"Aún es una especulación, Shoichi. Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta si el libro habla, realmente, de las aventuras de Dame-Tsuna y sus guardianes en el pasado," replicó Reborn cubriéndose los ojos con el ala de la fedora. "Necesitamos investigar mas."

"Realmente no creo que tengamos que hacer mucha investigación para este caso," dio Spanner pasando las páginas. "Quiero decir, obviamente es como si fueran calificados como la octava locura, _La legendaria lucha de Daemon: _es obvio que el niño que luchó junto con el guardián de la nube de Primo fue Hibari Kyouya, después de todo, ¿qué otra persona se parece a Alaude-san y pelea con tonfas? Con su fuerza y habilidades no me sorprendería su en realidad se estableciera como la lucha más rápida y violenta jamás vista en la historia de la mafia."

"Sí, y no nos olvidemos el séptimo momento loco, _La princesa Daemon. _En el que el guardián de la niebla de Primo, Daemon, caminó alrededor de la ciudad llevando un vestido suave y esponjoso, con volantes, de color rosa, con una corona adornando su cabeza. No puedes negar que tiene que ver con los guardianes de la niebla de Sawada-san. Sólo Mukuro es lo suficientemente sádico como para lanzar ese tipo de ilusiones humillantes sobre otras personas. Y no es tan difícil de averiguar de dónde sacó la idea de hacer esa ilusión," agregó Shoichi apoyando la lógica de su amigo.

Reborn simplemente sonrió ante su preocupación. "Tal vez tengáis razón. Tal vez estéis equivocados."

"Pero, ¿no deberíamos advertir a Sawada-san y a los demás?" Preguntó Shoichi.

El niño se echó a reír extrañamente. "Ahora bien, no sería divertido si lo hiciésemos. Después de todo, esta es la manera perfecta de vengarnos de él." Luego su mirada se tornó asesina. "Ahora, alguien puede explicarme," dijo Reborn con calma antes de estallar, "¡CÓMO DEMONIOS ME HE QUEDADO ATRAPADO EN ESTA SILLA!"

Shoichi y Spanner se miraron con nerviosismo, considerando el riesgo de decírselo a Reborn. Después de un momento de silencio, Shoichi abrió la boca tratando tan duro como podía de no tartamudear. "Err, bueno, eso es un sistema de seguridad. Impide que salgas de la habitación pegándote a la silla."

Reborn entrecerró los ojos. "¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, ¿se acuerda cuando Sawada-san a menudo se escapaba de sus deberes?" Preguntó Shoichi con nerviosismo. Reborn ante esto resopló. Eso realmente era una subestimación. Tsuna prácticamente trataba de deshacerse del _trabajo en cada momento que podía._ Shoichi continuó, "Se podría decir que el sistema de seguridad está diseñado para Sawada-san. Impide que alguien levante de la silla hasta que el papeleo esté terminado."

Reborn apretó los dientes. "Entonces, no voy a levantarme de esta silla hasta que termine todo el papeleo."

"Así es," confirmó Shoichi.

"¿Y quién diablos fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para dar la orden de diseñar este estúpido sistema?" Preguntó Reborn peligrosamente.

"Lo hiciste tú," respondió Spanner.

EL niño parpadeo un momento antes de hervir en cólera. No sabía si debía estar enojado con los técnicos por seguir sus órdenes o si debe estar enojado consigo mismo por dar tal orden estúpida. En serio, necesitaba asegurarse de que sus planes no volvían a ponerse en contra de él en un futuro. Pero, en este momento, lo que necesitaba…

"Da igual. Sacadme de esta silla ahora mismo," Reborn medio murmuró medio ordenó.

Spanner estaba a punto de decir algo pero su amigo intervino, "En realidad no podemos, Reborn-san – nos dijo que fuera de efecto permanente hasta que el trabajo estuviese completado," Shoichi se puso bien las gafas antes de añadir. "No hay otra manera de levantarse de ella."

Reborn maldijo en cinco idiomas distintos que se pudieron escuchar por toda la mansión Vongola. Huelga decir que, Shoichi y Spanner lo tomaron como señal para hacer una retirada táctica. En silencio salieron de la habitación, mientras que Reborn estaba demasiado ocupado en maldecir, sobre todo a su dame-estudiante. Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos técnicos cuando se dirigían a su taller.

"¿Por qué le mentiste sobre el botón de parada de emergencia?" Le preguntó Spanner con curiosidad. "Podría haberlo usado para levantarse de la silla."

"¿Y tener que hacer todo el papeleo nosotros después de que él escape?" Shoichi enarcó una ceja antes de sacudir la cabeza. "No voy a dejar que eso suceda. Además, alguien debe hacer el papeleo. Mejor que lo haga él a que lo hagamos nosotros."

Spanner se puso una nueva paleta en la boca. "Es cierto. Pero, ¿no crees que esto sea demasiado cruel? Parecía que iba a perder la cordura."

"¿Realmente es tan cruel?2 Murmuró Shoichi pidiéndoselo más para si mismo que a Spanner.

Hubo un breve silencio antes de que ambos técnicos dijeran a coro, "¡Naahhh!"

"Estoy seguro de que Reborn-san podrá manejar un par de montones de papeles," dijo Shoichi.

Spanner asintió con la cabeza. "Él es el mejor asesino del mundo, después de todo – unos pocos papeles no van a matarle o a volverle loco."

Oh, si tan sólo supieran.

* * *

><p>Cozart tenía ganas de llorar antes eso. <em>'¿Por qué, oh, porqué aceptó este trabajo? ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?' <em>Se lamentó en su mente. Bueno, nadie puede culparlo. Cualquier persona actuaría como el pelirrojo si estuviese en sus zapatos en este mismo momento.

"Estúpido cabeza de césped, ¿qué quieres decir con que te olvidaste que preguntar? ¡Pensé que te había dicho que anotaras tus preguntas en un papel!" Bramó Gokudera.

"¡Cierra la boca, cabeza de pulpo! Por supuesto que las anoté en un papel. Me olvidé de eso," se quejó Ryohei buscando en sus bolsillos dicho papel.

Un minuto.

Cinco minutos.

Diez minutos.

"Tsk, ¿cuánto tiempo te va a tomar encontrar un maldito trozo de papel?" Gruñó G con impaciencia.

"Sólo un minuto. Sé que lo puse en algún lugar por aquí, rosita," dijo Ryohei.

"¡No me llames rosita!" Gritó G.

"Sin embargo tu pelo es de color rosa." Ryohei parpadeo como un búho.

"¡Mi pelo _NO _es de color rosa!" Estalló G antes de mirar a Cozart. "Señoría, quisiera hacerme cargo de los interrogatorios."

Antes de que pudiese responder, Ryohei rugió en señal de protesta, "No puedes hacer eso al extremo. No puedes saltarte un turno. Es mi turno ahora."

"No me importa. No es como si fueses a preguntarle algo importante a Knuckle," gruñó G.

"Lo haré. Sólo que no encuentro el papel," resopló Ryohei.

"Señoría, me gustaría cuestionar a Primo Vongola," dijo G haciendo caso omiso a las protestas de Ryohei.

"No puedes hacer eso al extremo, rosita. Esto es obviamente una violación al parágrafo 54, sección 78 del 'Reglamento de la mafia Vongola'", gritó Ryohei. "Señoría, por favor, elimine a esa cabeza rosa de la sala del tribunal."

"_No _tengo la cabeza rosa, ¡estúpido monstruo del boxeo!" Bramó G.

"Entonces, vamos a resolver esto en el ring extremo," dijo Ryohei, entrando en su posición de combate.

"Por mi perfecto," dijo G sacando su pistola. "Vamos a resolver esto a través de una pelea."

Cozart estaba empezando a entrar en pánico. En el mundo de la mafia, al llevar el caso a la corte, sólo una de las dos cosas puede suceder. Que el caso quede resuelto pacíficamente sin ningún tipo de accidente, o que una entre en erupción una batalla sin cuartel entre las dos partes. Realmente, Cozart esperaba que la última no fuera a suceder. Porque en serio, dudaba que pudiese detener una batalla sin cuartel entre la familiade Primo y sus minis. Por desgracia, hoy no parecía ser su día de suerte. Ambas familias ya habían sacado sus armas.

"E-Esperad, ¿no podemos resolver esto de forma pacifica?" Declaró Giotto.

"Nufufufu…" Daemon rió misteriosamente apretando el control sobre su guadaña. "No creo que eso funcione, Giotto. Son demasiado estúpidos para comprender nuestro razonamiento. La única manera de conseguir a través de esos gruesos cráneos es golpeando bien duro sus cabezas."

"Oya, oya, esa es una declaración muy audaz para alguien que quedó atrapado en una simple trampa," afirmó Mukuro. Sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente.

Mientras tanto, los dos guardianes de la nube ya habían entrado en otro concurso de miradas. Alaude quería venganza por su anterior humillación, mientras que Hibari era, bueno, Hibari. "Viejo estúpido, voy a morderte hasta la muerte," dijo Hibari con sus tonfas en mano.

"Hn, no hay que ser tan arrogante, malcriado," declaró Alaude con indiferencia.

Asari por el contrario, tenía sentimientos encontrados. El guardián de la lluvia no quería involucrarse en esta lucha sin sentido, pero, al mismo tiempo, también quería conocer la verdadera habilidad de su sucesor. Además, Yamamoto todavía no había respondido a su pregunta sobre por qué pretende que el mundo de la mafia es un juego.

Lampo también se mostraba reacio a pelear, su razonamiento provenía principalmente de la pereza. Por no hablar, que no se creía capaz de golpear a un niño indefenso como Lambo. En cuanto a Cozart y a Elena, se quedaron atrapados en medio. Como juez, Cozart no podía tomar parte, pero que tenía que parar esta locura antes de que destruyeran la mansión. En silencio esperaba que algo pudiese detenerles a tiempo.

"HIIIII, ¿dónde estoy?" Como si su oración hubiera sido contestada, un grito resonó en toda la mansión antes de que un fuerte '_¡CRASH!' _se escuchara. Provenía de la habitación de al lado. O, para ser más precisos, de la sala de Tsuna.

Todos se congelaron donde estaban. Una repentina sensación de déjà vu se apoderó de la primera familia. Era el mismo grito que habían estado escuchando durante los últimos días. Cozart y Elena, por su parte, se sorprendieron. No sabían que una chica se hospedaba en la habitación de Tsuna. ¿Pasó algo con ella?

La familia de Decimo fue la primera en salir de su estupor y correr hasta la habitación de Tsuna. Todos parecían muy alarmados y preocupados. El hecho de que su jefe gritara tan alto, con ese grito femenino sólo podía significar que su jefe estaba en un apuro. Casi atravesaron la puerta ya que se apresuraron en ir hasta Tsuna. Su temor se confirmó cuando vieron que dicho individuo se encontraba enterrado debajo de una enorme pila de los regalos de Giotto. Con rapidez desenterraron a su querido jefe.

Tsuna dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio tan pronto como salió de ese lío. "Gracias por ayudarme chicos."

"¿Está bien, Juudaime? ¿Le han herido? No se ha hecho daño, ¿verdad? ¿Debo llamar a alguien para que le chequee?" Gokudera empezó a avasallarle con preguntas, claramente preocupado por su jefe.

Tsuna intentó calmar de inmediato a su guardián de la tormenta. "Está bien, Gokudera. Estoy bien." Tsuna tropezó e hizo una mueca de dolor mientras trataba de ponerse en pie. Por suerte, sus guardianes le atraparon antes de que cayera.

"Herbívoro, permanece en tu cama," le ordenó Hibari.

"Jefe, no creo que debas moverte," le dijo Chrome con voz tenue.

"Juudaime, ¿realmente está bien? ¿Necesita algo? Voy a hacerlo por usted," Gokudera seguía divagando y dándole una mirada de preocupación a Tsuna.

"No, no, está bien, Gokudera. Me duele la cabeza de por ese sueño raro," respondió Tsuna antes de suspirar y masajearse la frente. "Quiero decir, por supuesto que es un sueño. No hay manera de que estemos atapados en el pasado de hace 400 años. Y que sólo tengamos una semana para conocer la razón por la cual la primera familia nos quería conocer si no queremos quedarnos atrapados aquí para siempre."

Todos dieron miradas nerviosas entre sí con la excepción de Mukuro y Hibari. Mukuro tenía una expresión de diversión pintada en su rostro, mientras que Hibari sólo le miraba con indiferencia. Tsuna notó el nerviosismo de sus guardianes.

"¿Qué? ¿He dicho algo malo?" Preguntó Tsuna.

Antes de que alguien pudiese responder a la pregunta de Tsuna, la puerta fue abierta con un gran estrepito revelando a la primera familia. Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron antes de que le señalara tembloroso. "¿P-Por qué…?"

Giotto se ilumino de inmediato al ver a Tsuna, vivo y despierto en su cama. "Tsuna, ¿cómo estás? ¿Estás bien?"

El cerebro de Tsuna se sobrecargó. El sueño que tuvo no fue un sueño después de todo. Todo lo sucedido ha sido de verdad. Realmente Primo Vongola estaba de pie delante de ellos con sus guardianes. Realmente estaban atascados en el pasado. Sin poder manejar la loca información, Tsuna hizo la cosa más normal que era su costumbre para este tipo de situaciones.

"¡HIIII, realmente estamos atascados en el pasado!" Tsuna gritó como una niña antes de desmayarse en frente de su tatara-tatara-tatara abuelo

La mandíbula de la primera familia cayó al suelo. No podían creerse lo que había ocurrido justo en frente de ellos. Giotto fue el primero en volver de la sorpresa y dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

"Daemon, escanea este espacio por si hay alguna ilusión," ordenó Giotto con urgencia.

Daemon registró la habitación con rapidez para asegurarse de que no habían quedado atrapados en una especie de ilusión enfermiza.

¿Resultado?

"Ninguna. No hay ninguna ilusión," dijo Daemon tontamente.

"Entonces, eso significa que…" la voz de Asari se fue apagando.

"Tsuna realmente gritó como una niña y se desmayó delante de nosotros," dijo Lampo terminando la frase.

Lo único que pudieron hacer fue asentir con la cabeza sin decir nada, siendo Asari el que tratara de librar la confusión con su sonrisa. "Ja, ja, ja, supongo que no debimos interrumpir de esa manera. Puede que le hayamos sorprendido."

"Eso crees," dijo G con el rostro inexpresivo.

"Maa, maa, cálmate, G. Estoy seguro que hay una razón por el repentino desmayo de Tsuna," razonó Asari.

Antes que G pudiese iniciar una discusión con Asari, Lampo les interrumpió, "Err, chicos, no creo que debamos discutir ahora." Tragó saliva audiblemente. "Bueno, al menos, no hasta que nos alejemos de la décima familia y estemos seguros."

Al oír esto, todos miraron a la familia de Decimo. Ni que decir tiene, que parecían a punto de matarles. Sus animales caja se podían ver al lado de cada uno de ellos.

"¿Qué le hiciste a Juudaime?" Bramó Gokudera. "¡Se desmayó después de verte!"

"E-Espera, no hice nada," dijo Giotto.

Por desgracia, el motivo del rubio cayó a oídos sordos. Sólo podía esperar que de alguna manera pudiesen someter a la décima familia que estaba muy enojada y había gritado, "¡Cambio Froma!"


	29. Los guardianes sobreprotectores

**Por: **Mangaanime15.

**Traductora: **Nyanko.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y el fic a mangaanime15~

Y dar las gracias a xanyxhi por corregir toda la traducción y mejorarla.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Hitman Reborn.<em>

_N/A: Respondiendo a la pregunta de __MeotaTsukiko__, no voy a añadir a otros personajes como Enma, Dino o Varia. No sabría que hacer con ellos si los pusiera en la historia. En cuanto a la pregunta de __Reena Vongola__, lo primero que me imaginé era que esta historia sería de aventura. Por desgracia, me he desviado. Pero sigue siendo de aventura. Por eso no cambio la categoría._

_Respondiendo a la pregunta de __Kuro-Squ-chan__, los animales caja pueden cambiar de su versión normal a la versión VG igual que los anillos Vongola. En este capítulo los animales caja todavía se encuentran en su versión normal antes de someterse a la actualización del VG. No puedo dejar que la décima familia mate a la primera familia, ¿verdad? Para __BeArOcKpRiNxEsS__, sí, he puesto números al azar para los párrafos de las reglas. De todos modos, los reviews siempre me ponen feliz. _

_Beteado por Rekishichizu._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXIX<strong>

**Los Guardianes Sobreprotectores.**

* * *

><p>Cuando Tsuna abrió sus ojos, se sintió como si hubiese sido atropellado por untren. Era realmente doloroso el mover su cuerpo, pero decidió ignorarlo a favor de inspeccionar su alrededor. Tsuna se masajeó con suavidad la sien para calmar el dolor de cabeza producido por el extraño sueño. En ese sueño él era perseguido por una horda de fangirls antes de que él y sus Guardianes fueran disparados por la bazuca de los diez años. Entonces, por alguna razón, se quedaron atascados en el pasado y tuvieron que vivir con la Familia de Vongola Primo hasta que supieran el por quéla Familia de Primo quería reunirse con ellos.<p>

Tsuna sonrió.

Simplemente fue un sueño extraño.

Pero primero tenía que encontrar a sus Guardianes. Su híper intuición le decía que les buscase tan pronto como le fuese posible antes de que algo pasara.

Al principio pensó que estaba en su habitación, pero a medida que su visión se hacía más clara, se dio cuenta de inmediato que estaba en la habitación de un desconocido. Una habitación, se dio cuenta, que estaba llena de regalos; lo suficiente como para rivalizar el papeleo de su oficina.

Tsuna no pudo hacer otra cosa que gritar ante esta situación.

—HIIIII, ¿dónde estoy?

Por desgracia, Tsuna no consideró que su agudo y femenino grito podría causar una avalancha de regalos.

_¡CRASH!_

Y antes de que el castaño lo supiera, fue enterrado por los regalos. Internamente, maldijo a quien quiera que haya traído tantos regalos a la habitación.

_«Como si los documentos no fuesen suficientes…»_

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando oyó pasos acercándose velozmente a la habitación. Se sintió muy aliviado cuando vio a sus Guardianes. Al ver la forma en que se desvivieron por él, le hizo sentir que sólo era otro día normal.

Por un momento se sintió ridículo en pensar que el sueño se convertiría en realidad. Era cierto que se había encontrado con muchas cosas ridículas e imposibles, pero no importa lo que pensase, aún le resultaba difícil de creer que estaban atrapados en el pasado. Debe de haber estado trabajando demasiado. Tal vez debería de tomarse unas vacaciones. Al menos, eso era lo que pensaba Tsuna hasta que…

La Primera Familia irrumpió en la habitación.

Tsuna puede ser el Gran Décimo Vongola, pero aún tenía el gen _inútil_ en algún lugar de su cuerpo. Por dicha razón, hizo la cosa más normal que solía hacer cuando estaba en esta situación.

—¡HIIIII, realmente estamos atrapados en el pasado!—gritó Tsuna como una niña antes de desmayarse en frente de su tatara-tatara-tatara abuelo.

* * *

><p>Honestamente, Giotto no podía comprender como las cosas se tornaron en una lucha de todo-contra-todos. Para empezar, ni siquiera sabía el <em>por qué<em> estaban luchando. Recordaba haber irrumpido en la enfermería y saludar a Tsuna antes de que el castaño gritara como una pequeña niña y se desmayara en frente de ellos. Giotto todavía estaba tratando de procesar el hecho de que su sucesor había soltado un agudo y femenino grito antes de que Gokudera les comenzara a gritar.

Para cuando el rubio pudo reaccionar, la Décima Familia ya había invocado a sus animales caja de quién-sabía-donde. Y si eso no fue suficientementesorprendente, esos mismos animales pronto se convirtieron en armas cuando la Familia del Décimo gritó: "¡Cambio Forma!"

Ah, y no os olvidéis del hecho de que sus armas eran _muy similares_ a las armas de sus propios Guardianes.

Gokudera tenía lo que parecía ser un arco unido a su brazo. Yamamoto llevaba una espada larga y las empuñaduras de tres espadas cortas. El arma de Hibari eran esposas, igual que Alaude, pero de un color más oscuro, mientras que Mukuro tenía un juego de lentes que flotaban justo alrededor de su ojo. Ryohei estaba usando su equipo de boxeo (su ropa original, observó Primo, había desaparecido misteriosamente en el aire); y Lambo ahora portaba una armadura y un escudo.

No hacía falta decir que a Alaude, Daemon y G no les agradó que sus armas fueran duplicadas por sus sucesores.

—¿De dónde demonios has sacado ese arco? ¿Me estás copiando? Mejor aún, ¿sabes cómo usarlo?—Bramó G mientras disparaba unas flechas con llamas de Tormenta a Gokudera.

—Por supuesto que sé como usarlo. En cuanto a copiarte, culpa a los técnicos. No es mi culpa que la maldita arma caja fuera diseñada con la base de la tu arma —gritó Gokudera, bloqueando la flecha con un escudo con osamentas en sus bordes.

—Por romper la ley de derechos de autor, voy a arrestarte —murmuró Alaude fulminando a Hibari con la mirada.

—La ley de derechos de autor no existe en esta época, viejo. No puedes arrestarme —Hibari rodó los ojos antes de sonreír—. Por hacer leyes inexistentes, voy a morderte hasta la muerte.

—Nufufufu… parece que alguien es un copión. ¿Finalmente te has dado cuenta de mi genialidad?—se burló Daemon.

—Kufufufu… ruego que me disculpes. ¿Acaso tienes daño cerebral? No compares mis increíbles lentes con tus lentes inútiles. Las mías son mucho más superiores a las tuyas —Mukuro frunció el ceño.

Giotto deseaba que Tsuna se despertara pronto para que aclarara el malentendido. Era obvio que la Décima Familia estaba molesta con ellos a causade Tsuna. Pero por alguna razón, la híper intuición de Giotto le decía que no sería una buena idea que Tsuna despertase.

* * *

><p><em>~Mente de Tsuna~<em>

—¡Tsuna! ¡Tsuna! ¡Abre los ojos!—Le gritó una voz con urgencia, sacudiéndole violentamente los hombros.

Por desgracia para esa voz, Tsuna tenía sueño pesado. Podía dormir incluso si hubiese una fuerte sirena justo al lado de su oreja. Por eso, la voz tuvo que tomar medidas drásticas. Golpeó a Tsuna con un mazo de una tonelada, sacándolo por completo al castaño de su maravillosa tierra de los sueños.

—Reborn, ¿por qué hiciste eso?—gritó Tsuna completamente despierto.

—No soy Reborn. Soy el Tsuna Interno. Revísate la visión —gruñó el Tsuna Interno.

—¿Ehh?—Parpadeó Tsuna con una expresión de no saber nada—. Tsuna Interno, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Tsuna, es necesario que despiertes ahora mismo. No puedes permanecer en tu mundo imaginario para siempre —le dijo el Tsuna Interno.

—HIIII, ¿por qué no? No quiero despertar. Aún no sé cómodebería reaccionar ante la Primera Familia. Me vieron gritando como una niña —dijo Tsuna con obvio tono avergonzado en su voz.

—Tsuna, ¿qué pasa con tú Familia? ¿No te importa lo que pueda hacerle la Primera Familia?—Le preguntó con severidad el Tsuna Interno—. Probablemente intimiden a tu Familia si no te despiertas, ya que creen que tu Familia es fácil de vencer.

—HIIII, Giotto-san no permitiría que le hiciesen daño a mi Familia —protestó Tsuna.

—Oh, por favor, Tsuna. Tú y yo sabemos que a Alaude y a Daemon no les gustamos desde un principio. Con un demonio, a Primo a veces le costaba mucho detenerles. ¿Qué garantiza que no vayan a atacar a tu Familia ahora que estás fuera de combate?—Argumentó el Tsuna Interno.

—Pero…—antes de que Tsuna pudiese protestar, el Tsuna Interno levantó la mano haciéndole un gesto para que el Jefe permaneciera en silencio.

En tono serio el Tsuna Interno le preguntó:

—¿No lo oyes?

—¿Oír, qué?—Preguntó Tsuna con nerviosismo.

—_¡POR FAVOR QUÉ ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!_

—Oír a Lambo pidiendo ayuda —respondió el Tsuna Interno.

* * *

><p>—¡POR FAVOR QUÉ ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!<p>

Gritó Lampo tanto como sus pulmones le dejaron, con la esperanza de que Giotto o alguien se apareciera y le salvara de esta peligrosa situación que amenazaba su vida. ¿Quién podría saber que el agua creada a partir de las Llamas de Lluvia podían ser utilizadas como un eficaz conductor para los rayos creados por las Llamas del Rayo? Lampo vio con mudo horror como Yamamoto se lanzaba hacia él con la intención de cortarle a la mitad. Sólo pudo cerrar los ojos preparándose para el impacto.

Sólo para que la hoja fuera interceptada.

Asari estaba enfrentando a Yamamoto intensamente.

Lampo tragó saliva.

Era extraño ver al músico tan serio. El guardián del rayo supo de inmediato que habría una lucha de espadas entre los dos espadachines, así que, con cuidado se retiró del lugar hacia uno seguro mientras los dos espadachines comenzaron su revancha.

* * *

><p>—Estoy seguro de que los demás –especialmente Yamamoto– protegerán a Lambo —razonó Tsuna—. Él no dejará que Lambo salga herido.<p>

—Sí, claro. Eso si Yamamoto no está ocupado defendiéndose a sí mismo de Asari-san —replicó el Tsuna Interno—. Asari-san puede ser un hombre peligroso cuando quiere. Vamos a orar para que no trate de cortar a Yamamoto como lo hizo con Knuckle-san, si lo que dijo Reborn era cierto.

Tsuna estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando oyó un grito.

—_¡CUIDADO FÁNATICO DE LA ESPADA!_

* * *

><p>—¡CUIDADO FANÁTICO DE LA ESPADA!—Gritó G.<p>

Asari apenas logró esquivar la estocada de Yamamotogracias a la advertencia de G. La habitación estaba inundada de agua que llegaba por encima de los tobillos. Ambos espadachines continuaron su combate;arrojándose golpes y cortes a absurdas velocidades hasta que finalmente, en el lapso de un momento, Asari vio una abertura. Sin demora, tomó la oportunidad e hizo un movimiento hacia el estomago de su contrincante. Los ojos de Yamamoto se abrieron en una fracción de segundos antes de que su forma se disolviera, fusionándose con el agua de abajo.

—Estilo Shigure Souen: Novena Forma Ofensiva, Lluvia Duplicada —Yamamoto murmuró mientras aparecía detrás de Asari.

Asari se dio la vuelta con rapidez con la intención de hacer pedazos la cabeza de Yamamoto con la empuñadura de su espada, pero para entonces Yamamoto ya había empleado su próximo movimiento. Un torrente de agua apareció de la nada llevándose lejos a Asari y estrellándole contra la pared. Con gran dificultad, el mayor Guardián de la Lluvia se puso de pie con su espada usándola de soporte.

_«Parece que las cosas no van a ser fáciles» _Asari pensó sombríamente.

* * *

><p>—Pero-Pero, la Familia de Primo han sido buenos con todos nosotros en todo este tiempo. No van a hacerles daño a mis amigos —concluyó Tsuna tratando de razonar con el Tsuna Interno—. Además, no creo que Gokudera, Hibari-san y Mukuro tomen esas estupideces sin ningún tipo de represalia.<p>

—¿De verdad quieres que tomen represalias? Cuando ellos entran en una lucha, _harán_ daños y _nunca_ serán a pequeña escala… Tú, de entre todas las personas, deberías de saber esto —el Tsuna Interno rodó los ojos regañando a Tsuna—. Piensa en todo el papeleo que estarás haciendo por ellos. Y no creo que Reborn te permita destruir el papeleo.

La imagen de montañas de papeles asaltó la mente de Tsuna de inmediato. Eso no hacía las cosas mejor cuando–

_¡BANG!_

—_Tsk, Estúpido Pelo Rosa. ¡Quédate quieto para que pueda dispararte!_

—_¡Con un demonio que voy a hacer eso!_

_¡KABOOM!_

—_Nufufufu, estás muerto Cabeza de Piña._

—_Oya, oya, veo que alguien necesita revisar su visión. Porque estoy seguro de que eres tú el que va a morir ahora mismo._

_¡CRASH!_

—_Hn, para tener 25 años, en serio te mueves como un viejo._

—_Mocoso estúpido, yo no soy viejo. Todavía soy joven. _

Tsuna sólo podía oír los fuertes ruidos en un horror mudo. Por no hablar que el sonido de las armas chocando entre sí, se hacían cada vez más y más fuertes. Confiaba en que la sala pudiese permanecer intacta después de que terminara la batalla, pero no parecía posible que eso sucediera.

—Sí, definitivamente vamos a tener que hacer mucho papeleo —dijo sarcásticamente el Tsuna Interno—. Esperemos que Primo no se enoje con ellos por destruir la mansión y les congele a todos con su Punto Cero Avanzado

—_Punto Cero Avanzado —_una voz tranquila y autoritaria hizo eco por toda la habitación.

Tsuna se puso pálido de inmediato. Sólo un pensamiento pasaba por su mente:

Tenía que despertar ahora mismo.

* * *

><p>Cuando Cozart y Elena entraron en la enfermería se sorprendieron al ver a las dos generaciones luchando entre sí. Y al parecer la Décima Familia estaba ganando a la Familia de Primo.<p>

Cozart decidió que era el momento adecuado para dar un poco de ayuda a sus amigos.

—Gravedad de la Tierra —dijo Cozart en modo última voluntad.

Inmediatamente, la Décima Familia fue atraída hacía el suelo por la gravedad. Desafortunadamente, el pelirrojo olvidó tener en cuenta a la primera Familia cuando manipuló la gravedad y como resultado, la Familia de Primo también sedesplomó al suelo al igual que sus sucesores.

—Cozart, _¿qué demonios estás haciendo?_—Gritó G.

—Nufufufu, no sabía que estabas tan ansioso por entrar en mi lista negra, Cozart —dijo Daemon misteriosamente.

Haciendo caso omiso a las amenazas de muerte y las miradas fulminantes de ambas generaciones, Cozart le dijo a Giotto:

—Giotto, esta es tú oportunidad. ¡Congélales ahora!

Giotto asintió con la cabeza y con rapidez entró en modo última voluntad.

Con voz tranquila y autoritaria dijo el nombre de su técnica mientras congelaba a la Décima Familia—: Punto Cero Avanzado.

Dio un paso atrás para examinar su trabajo. La Décima generación estaba cubierta con hielo de pies a cabeza. Giotto suspiró aliviadamente antes de dirigirse a Cozart.

—Gracias por la ayuda, Cozart.

—No hay problema —sonrió el pelirrojo ayudando a la Familia de Primo a ponerse en pie.

—Ahora, ¿qué debemos hacer con ellos?—Preguntó G señalando a la Décima Familia.

—Nufufufu… ¿qué tal si los aplastamos mientras están congelados?—Sugirió Daemon, listo para blandir su guadaña a la Décima Familia antes de que Giotto pudiese detenerlo.

Por desgracia para Daemon, un pequeño pero adorable cachorro de león se interpuso en su camino. Tenía la melena hecha de Llamas del Cielo y sin duda era uno de los animales de compañía de la Décima Familia.

Daemon se burló del cachorro de león.

—Aléjate o te aplastaré igual que a ellos.

La híper intuición de Giotto le alzó de inmediato una bandera roja. Sabía que debía detener a Daemon de atacar al cachorro de león. Si el león era parecido a las otras mascotas de la Décima Familia, entonces era mucho más de lo que aparentaba ser.

La híper intuición de Giotto demostró tener razón cuando el cachorro de león,repentinamente, se convirtió en una fiera y soltó un rugido estridente. La onda expansivadel rugido fue tan fuerte que les envió a todos a estrellarse contra el muro, causando que Elena y Cozart quedaran inconscientes.

Con rapidez, hicieron un movimiento y cogieron sus armas, sólo para descubrir que se habían convertido en piedra. Giotto tuvo suerte de habérselas arreglado para proteger sus guantes con su manto, siendo esa la razón por la que su arma era la única que no había sido petrificada por Natsu. Por otro lado, los guardianes de Giotto no tuvieron tanta suerte y como tal, se vieron obligados a tirarlas a un lado. Era algo bueno que tuviesen el hábito de llevar armas de repuesto en algún lugar de su cuerpo.

Giotto y compañía se pusieron tensos de inmediato al sentir un insano instinto de asesinato que envolvía la habitación.

—¿Les importaría decirme por qué mi Familia está convertida en cubitos de hielo?—Dijo una voz fría.

Todos voltearon la cabeza hacia la voz para ver…

A un cabreado Tsuna en modo última voluntad.


	30. La ira de mini Primo

**Por: **Mangaanime15.

**Traductora: **Nyanko.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y el fic a mangaanime15.

Y dar las gracias a xanyxhi por corregir toda la traducción y mejorarla~

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Hitman Reborn.<em>

_Beteado por Rekishichizu._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXX<strong>

**La ira de mini Primo.**

* * *

><p>~Extracto del libro titulado <em>Historia de Vongola: Ocho alocados momentos que te dejarán riendo, llorando yo totalmente estupefacto_~

"_Vongola Primo pudo haber sido conocido como un jefe de la mafia que era generoso, amable y de buen corazón; pero él no era, de ninguna manera, una presa fácil o alguien que pudiese ser intimidado. De hecho, la gente salía de su camino para evitar problemas con el primer jefe Vongola. Nunca fue una agradable vista cada vez que su paciencia se agotaba _—_sus propios guardianes podían dar fe de ello _—_y si preguntabas quién era el Jefe más temible y peligroso cuando está enojado, los mafiosos de dicha época te dirían con mucho gusto (aunque discretamente) que era Vongola Primo. Al menos, eso era lo que todo el mundo pensaba hasta que…_

_El incidente de La ira de Mini Primo ocurrió._

_Un niño de aproximadamente dieciséis años les mostró a los Vongola que, en efecto, había otra persona que, cuando se enojaba, podía ser más aterradora y peligrosa que Vongola Primo. El chico se parecía mucho a Vongola Primo, por eso recibió el apodo de "Mini Primo" por aquellos que lo habían conocido. Nadie sabía de dónde había venido el niño o sus amigos _—_los guardianes de Primo fueron muy cerrados al respecto _—_pero hubo una cosa que supieron a ciencia cierta luego del incidente que lo puso en el puesto número cinco de los momentos locos en la historia Vongola:_

_Era más seguro enojar a Vongola Primo que a su mini."_

* * *

><p>—¿Les importaría decirme por qué mi familia está convertida en cubitos de hielo?—dijo una voz fría.<p>

Era Tsuna, luciendo realmente iracundo. Su mirada estaba reservada exclusivamente para Giotto, sus ojos ya no eran de color marrón sino naranja. Giotto hizo todo lo posible para no sobresaltarse. El cachorro de león corrió hacia Tsuna, saltó y luego se sentó sobre su hombro. Ronroneando mientras Tsuna le rascaba la oreja. Él retornó su atención al rubio.

—¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a contestar o quedarte con la boca abierta como un idiota?

—Tsuna, podemos explicártelo todo —le dijo Giotto rápidamente.

—¿Y acaso eso involucra lo de machacar a mi familia en pedazos mientras están congelados, _Primo_?—habló Tsuna de nuevo, optando por llamar a Giotto por su título para mostrarle el grado de su descontento.

—Eso no es cierto. Daemon no lo dijo en serio —exclamó Giotto.

—¿Es así?—murmuró antes de enviarles una mirada escalofriante—. Entonces, ¿por qué parecía que estaba listo para aplastar a mi familia con su guadaña?

—Tsuna, espera. Daemon estaba bromeando —dijo el rubio tratando de encontrar una excusa.

Esas realmente fueron una mala elección de palabras. Si Giotto hubiese sabido que pasó con su Guardián de la Niebla y la Décima familia en el futuro, sin duda, habría optado por un distinto camino.

Mechones castaños ensombrecieron su rostro.

—¿Bromeando? ¡Bromeando!—Tsuna murmuró incoherentemente. «_¡Cómo podía Primo–!» _Su cuerpo temblaba por la notoria ira, sus pensamientos eran un caos total. Tsuna apretó sus puños y luego exclamó—: ¿Qué parte de esto es una broma? ¡Podrían haber muerto!

De repente, la Familia de Primo tuvo una escalofriante sensación. Este no era el mismo Tsuna que antes había gritado, desmayándose delante de ellos. Este era Vongola Décimo. Y si Décimo era parecido a Primo cuando estaba enojado, entonces, estaban en serios problemas. Si se tenía en cuenta que los Guardianes de Tsuna estaban casi a la par con su fuerza, entonces ¿qué tan fuerte sería su jefe?

Antes de que alguien pudiese reaccionar, Tsuna desapareció de vista y volvió a aparecer a sus espaldas, haciendo que tanto Knuckle como Lampo cayeran inconscientes de un rápido golpe en sus cuellos.

Mientras que el rubio corría hacia sus amigos para asegurarse de que estaban bien, Asari arremetió hacía Tsuna con la intención de derribarle. Tsuna le vio y esquivó rápidamente el golpe. Luego, con una apertura, pateó al Guardián de la Lluvia con fuerza y lo arrojó contra el suelo. Habría seguido con otra patada pero G le disparó una bala que pasó, a pocos centímetros, por encima de su cabeza.

—Oi, fanático de la flauta, ¿estás bien?—gritó G, apuntando con su arma a Tsuna.

—Estoy bien —le contestó Asari tratando de ocultar su dolor con una sonrisa.

—Tsuna, detén esto. ¡Todavía no estás recuperado del todo! Si te mueves de ese modo sólo te harás más daño —declaró Giotto.

Era cierto. Tsuna ya estaba jadeando, podía sentir que sus heridas volvían a abrirse pero él no se detendría por ello. Tenía una familia que proteger, maldita sea. No pudieron protegerse a sí mismos y quedaron atrapados en el hielo; por lo que esta vez era su trabajo el protegerlos y sacarles de manera segura. Con eso en mente, Tsuna se precipitó hacia Giotto, con el objetivo de lanzar un potente golpe con su llama al jefe Vongola. Era bueno que las heridas de Tsuna hicieran que sus movimientos fuesen lentos, de lo contrario, Giotto no habría sido capaz de evitarlo. Giotto se crispó cuando vio el agujero creado a partir del golpe de Tsuna.

—Giotto, no sirve de nada hablar con él ahora —le dijo G agarrando el hombro de Giotto mientras Alaude se apresuró a entrar en un combate mano a mano con Tsuna.

Antes de que el rubio pudiese protestar, Asari le interrumpió.

—Creo que G tiene razón, Giotto. Tsuna está demasiado enojado en este momento como para escuchar lo que tienes que decir. Será mejor si primero le dejamos inconsciente y luego le explicamos todo cuando despierte.

Giotto suspiró silenciosamente pero asintió en su razonamiento.

—G, Asari, ayudad a Daemon, yo iré a ayudar a Alaude. Pero tened cuidado con el cachorro de león; parece tener la capacidad de petrificar las cosas.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, el Guardián de la Tormenta y de la Lluvia fueron a ayudar al de la Niebla.

* * *

><p>~Con Asari, G, Daemon y Natsu~<p>

Daemon no estaba contento. Sus ilusiones eran prácticamente inútiles en ese momento. Ese estúpido cachorro de león decidió que sería mucho más divertido petrificar cada una de las ilusiones que creaba. Estaba empezando a quedarse sin ideas cuando G y Asari decidieron presentarse.

—¿Necesitas una mano?—le preguntó el pelirrojo disparándole un tiro de advertencia a Natsu.

Daemon le fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Estás insinuando que no puedo manejar a este león yo solo?

—Ma, ma, no creo que G lo haya querido decir de esa manera, Daemon. Sólo queremos ayudarte —contestó Asari alegremente.

—Nufufufu… —la irritación era evidente en el rostro de Daemon pero al no haber salida, él rápidamente se rindió—, muy bien. ¿Cuál es el plan?

—Tú y yo coordinaremos nuestros ataques para intentar que el león se fije en nosotros. Entonces, cuando le hayamos distraído, Asari se acercará al rango de ataque del león y le tumbará con su espada —se separaron de inmediato para ejecutar el plan.

Teniendo la atención del león dividida, los tres guardianes fueron ganando lentamente algo de ventaja. La habilidad de Natsu para petrificar las ilusiones y las balas no podía igualarse ante la cantidad de oponentes. Por eso, Natsu decidió que sería prudente hacer una retirada táctica y reagruparse con su amo.

Enviándoles un último rugido petrificante, Natsu dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el castaño, esquivando todos los intentos de captura por parte de los tres detrás de él.

* * *

><p>~Con Giotto, Alaude y Tsuna~<p>

Tsuna ya se encontraba jadeando fatigosamente. Gotas de sudor corrían por su frente, su camisa estaba empapada de sangre, indicando que sus heridas se habían abierto de nuevo. Tsuna aplicó presión con una mano en el torso para tratar de detener la hemorragia. Su visión también estaba empezando a nublarse, pero aun así, se esforzó en tratar de mantenerse enfocado en sus adversarios delante de él. Mientras Alaude se precipitó de nuevo hacia él, Tsuna se preparó para el contraataque. Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando una patada de Alaude aterrizó en el herido torso.

—¡Alaude, no le hagas demasiado daño a Tsuna!—gritó Giotto.

Las palabras del rubio distrajeron a Alaude durante un pequeño segundo – lo suficiente como para que Tsuna golpeara duramente el abdomen del otro. Alaude se tambaleó hacia atrás e hizo una mueca de dolor, pero no sin antes de asestar un golpe directamente en el rostro de Tsuna. El ataque del Guardián de la Nube le envió con éxito hacia el suelo, añadiendo un nuevo cráter en el piso. El castaño se restregó la mejilla mientras se ponía con rapidez de pie y en su postura de combate.

Tsuna sabía que no podría vencer a Alaude y a Giotto al mismo tiempo con sus heridas. No importaba el tipo de plan que se le ocurriese, siempre terminaba con él perdiendo. Tan pronto como entendió esa realidad, Tsuna tomó una decisión desesperada:

Si él no podía derrotarlos, haría todo el daño que pudiese.

Viendo a Natsu correr hacia él hizo que se decidiera. Después de todo, en situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.

* * *

><p>Natsu gruñó con furia al ver el estado de su amo. ¡Alguien se atrevió a golpear a Tsuna! El cachorro de león saltó sobre el hombro de su amo, lamiéndole la mejilla hinchada intentando disminuir el dolor. Tsuna acarició la cabeza de Natsu para tranquilizarlo, para luego devolver su atención sobre sus oponentes. La familia de Primo (con la excepción de Knuckle y Lampo) les había rodeado. Tsuna se contorsionó interiormente. Las cosas no pintaban bien para el dúo…<p>

—Tsuna, ríndete ahora. Os tenemos rodeados —le ordenó Giotto.

¿La respuesta de Tsuna?

—Natsu, Cambio Forma: Modo Attaco —dijo Tsuna con firmeza mientras Natsu saltaba hacia su puño, cambiando en un guante.

Sin demora, Tsuna concentro sus llamas en su puño. Los ojos de todos se abrieron como platos antes de que G dijera algo que provocó el temor en sus mentes.

—Giotto, por favor, no me digas que conoce tu técnica Big Bang Axle y tiene planeado usarla contra nosotros —dijo el pelirrojo con nerviosismo.

Giotto no respondió a la pregunta de G.

En lugar de eso, corrió junto a Alaude hacia Tsuna para que dejara de lanzar dicha técnica que podría destruir toda el ala oeste. Pero, por desgracia, Giotto y Alaude no fueron los suficientemente rápidos como para detener a Tsuna.

—¡Big Bang Axle!—gritó Tsuna.

_¡CRASH!_

El piso se derrumbó debido a la fuerza de la técnica.

Afortunadamente o desafortunadamente, dependiendo del punto de vista, Tsuna estaba demasiado débil como para utilizar la técnica en su máxima potencia. Por eso, en lugar de demoler toda el ala oeste como como se suponía que debía de hacerlo, el ataque sólo causó que el piso de la habitación colapsara.

Mientras Tsuna caía, no pudo evitar pensar en una cosa antes de caer inconsciente:

«_Soy un Jefe terrible. Ni siquiera puedo mantener a mi familia a salvo»._

Después de eso, todo fue oscuridad para el castaño.


	31. Él es sólo un niño

**Por: **Mangaanime15.

**Traductora: **Nyanko.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! Pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y el fic a mangaanime15.

Y dar las gracias a xanyxhi por corregir toda la traducción y mejorarla.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Hitman Reborn.<em>

_Beteado por Rekishichizu._

_N/A: Siento haber tardado en actualizar. Para __Mafia-ish Adiction__, no creo que vaya a llevar a los Arcobaleno al pasado. Demasiados personajes para que yo pueda manejarlos. Respondiendo a la pregunta de __Kanrei__, creo que me quedo con lo que se encuentra en el manga._

_Para __BeArOcKpRiNxEsS__, sí, no me lo puedo creer. Estoy a punto de tener 1000 reviews. Volviendo a tú pregunta, no, no he mencionado el primer momento más loco. Estoy pensando en hacer una cuenta regresiva. El octavo, séptimo, sexto y quinto ya han sido revelados. Entonces, sólo quedan cuatro más para acabar. En cuanto al porqué Tsuna utiliza el Big BangAxle, es más fácil de utilizarlo en su condición actual. Además, creo que el XX Burner o el X Burner son más adecuados para ataques de larga distancia. De todos modos, los comentarios siempre me hacen feliz._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXXI<strong>

**Él es sólo un niño.**

* * *

><p>—¡Juudaime! ¡Juudaime! ¿Está bien?<p>

—Maa, maa, Gokudera, no grites tan alto. Perturbarás a Tsuna.

—¡Eso es extremadamente cierto!

—Urm… Ryohei-senpai, no creo que también debas de gritar.

Tsuna se removió, sus cejas se movieron en una evidente incomodidad. ¿Por qué había tanto _ruido _a esa hora del día? ¿Acaso no podían bajarle al ruido? Aún era demasiado temprano como para despertarse, y él quería dormir tanto como le fuera posible antes de que se le fuera privado del sueño debido al maldito papeleo…

—Despierta Tsuna. Lambo-san quiere algunos caramelos.

—Kufufufu… parece que Tsunayoshi realmente tiene un sueño pesado. ¿Y si usamos el método del Arcobaleno para despertarle?

—Hn, puedo hacerlo mejor que eso.

Tsuna se levantó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos antes de caerse de la cama. Estremeciéndose al recordar que tan sádico puede ser Reborn cuando el bebé decidía levantarle. Iba desde trampas para osos a pistolas paralizantes; incluso el clásico martillo de una tonelada de peso–no importaba que usara, ya que lo que sea que el infante hiciese dolía. Dos valiosos años de reflejos y de instinto comenzaron a mostrarse.

—¡HIIIII, no me pegues! ¡Estoy despierto! ¡Estoy despierto!—gritó Tsuna agitando las manos para defenderse de ser golpeado.

—¡Juudaime, está despierto!—exclamó Gokudera con alegría.

—Ja, ja, ¿ves? Os dije que iba a despertarse —dijo Yamamoto alegremente.

Todos dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio con excepción de Mukuro y Hibari.

Mukuro tenía una mirada divertida, sin embargo decepcionada en su rostro, aunque Tsuna no estaba seguro de si era por la forma en que gritó como una niña o fue el hecho de que la alondra no pudo golpearle en la cara. Hibari, por el contrario, tenía los ojos entrecerrados por la frustración; probablemente porque el moreno no estaba actuando como un carnívoro como debería de ser. De todas formas, Tsuna sonrió y trató de levantarse sólo para hacer una mueca de dolor por el daño recibido.

—Juudaime, ¿está bien? —medio gritó Gokudera con preocupación.

—Jefe, no creo que deba moverse mucho —agregó Chrome suavemente mientras los Guardianes de la Lluvia y de la Tormenta ayudaban al Cielo para que volviera a la cama.

—Está bien. Yo…—hizo una pausa cuando los recuerdos asaltaron su mente. De inmediato recordó su lucha contra la Familia de Primo. Tsuna se volvió hacia sus amigos y en entró en pánico, preguntando rápidamente—: ¿Estáis bien? ¿Os habéis hecho daño en cualquier sitio? ¿Cómo salisteis del hielo? ¿Necesitáis algo para entrar en calor?

—Woah, tranquilo Tsuna. No pasa nada como para que entres en pánico —sonrió Yamamoto agitando la mano despectivamente—. Estamos bien. No nos duele ningún lugar. Salimos del hielo debido a que tú golpe no sólo fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer colapsar el suelo, sino para también romper el hielo. Y no, no tenemos nada para poder calentarnos.

—¡Eso es genial!—sonrió Tsuna antes de fruncir el ceño—. Pero, ¿por qué Giotto-san os congeló en primer lugar? Pensé que estábamos en buenos términos.

Todos se movieron alrededor con nerviosismo.

Hibari simplemente desvió la mirada, aparentemente indiferente, mientras que Mukuro dejó escapar una risita nerviosa. Tsuna levantó una ceja ante eso. Su híper intuición le decía que sus amigos estaban escondiéndole algo.

—Chicos, ¿hay algo que deba saber? —preguntó con desconfianza.

Los siete se retorcieron bajo la mirada del castaño. ¿Cómo iban a decirle a su jefe que ellos habían creído erróneamente que la Familia de Primo le había hecho daño? Ellos ya podían ver la cadena de pensamientos de Tsuna si le decían algo de esto. Definitivamente sentiría vergüenza y depresión a causa de sus acciones.

Tsuna se cruzó de brazos de una manera muy paternal.

—Bueno, ¿vais a decírmelo?

—Kufufufu… yo me marcho de aquí. Llamadme después de que le contéis todo a Tsunayoshi —dijo Mukuro mientrasdaba un golpe con su tridente en el suelo para hacer su gran escape.

Se habría salido con la suya, en efecto, si Hibari no le hubiera sacado de la ilusión por el cuello.

—No vas a ninguna parte, piña herbívora. No hasta que resolvamos esto —siseó Hibari.

—¿Decirme qué?—Tsuna entrecerró los ojos antes de fijarse en Gokudera—. Gokudera, dime que pasó.

Dicha mano derecha estaba sudando a mares. Por suerte la ayuda le vino en forma de distracción por partede cierto Guardián de la Tormenta pelirrojo.

—Tú, mocoso estúpido, ¿acaso querías matarnos a todos? —bramó G, luchando por soltarse del agarre de Knuckle y Asari—. ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? ¡No puedes usar un ataque que pueda derribar un edificio así de simple!

—Maa, maa, cálmate, G. Estoy seguro de que Tsuna no quiso hacerlo. Estaba molesto, después de todo —razonó Asari.

—No deberías moverte demasiado al extremo. Todavía estás herido —le reprendió Knuckle.

—Como sí eso me importara. Voy a matarle por su estúpido pequeño truco —gritó G, cosa que encendió las alarmas en los Guardianes de Tsuna. Instintivamente tocaron sus armas mientras que el pelirrojo seguía despotricando—. Ni siquiera hicimos nada. ¡Fueron ellos los que nos atacaron primero!

_Eso_ llamó la atención de Tsuna. Y Preguntó.

—¿De qué está hablando G-san, chicos?

Yamamoto sonrió mientras se rascaba la mejilla–hábito que tenía cuando estaba nervioso

—Ja, ja, ja… puede ser que hayamos cometido algunos errores.

Tsuna entrecerró los ojos.

—Explicaos.

Todos tragaron saliva.

Era una palabra muy simple, pero el comando que llevaba dentro de ella no les dio lugar para mentiras o alegatos. Tendrían que decírselo a Tsuna tarde o temprano, ¿cierto? Sólo que esperaban que no reaccionara de forma exagerada después de que se lo dijesen.

—_Pensamos que se desmayó porque la familia de Primo le hizo daño y por eso les atacamos __—_Gokudera habló demasiado rápido como para que el moreno pudiese entenderle.

Tsuna parpadeó.

—¿Puedes repetirlo de nuevo? ¿Esta vez _más despacio_, por favor?

—Tsk, ¿qué tan difícil es escuchar lo que ha dicho? Dijo que pensaban que te habías desmayado porque te habíamos hecho daño y por eso nos atacaron —refunfuñó G enojadamente.

—¡HIII! ¿Por qué pensasteis eso? —gritó Tsuna, ganándose una mirada incrédula por parte de la Familia de Primo. ¿Cómo, pensaron todos al mismo tiempo, puede el moreno cambiar de un chico tranquilo, frío y calculador a un niño enclenque y torpe en una fracción de segundo? Entonces, una repentina idea asaltó la mente de Tsuna—. E-Entonces, ¿la familia de Primo no os atacó?

—Tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que eso —murmuró Alaude oscuramente—. Como terminar el juicio en la corte.

—Pensando en eso, Alaude tiene razón. No lo terminamos —Cozart asintió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo antes de sonreírle a Tsuna—. Hola, no nos hemos presentado todavía. Soy Shimon Cozart y ella… —hizo un gesto hacia Elena— es Elena. Yo soy el juez de vuestro caso.

Hubo un breve silencio mientras Tsuna trataba de juntar todas las piezas, pero cuanto más pensaba en ello, más confundido se ponía. Para empezar, ¿qué quieren decir con el juicio en la corte?

Antes de que pudiese preguntar, Gokudera decidió contestarle.

—Hemos llevado a la Familia de Primo a la corte por infiltrarse en nuestra base.

Tsuna exclamó en voz alta

—¿Desde cuándo tenemos una base en esta época?

—Primo-san nos dio el ala oeste, así que la hicimos nuestra base —contestó Chrome tranquilamente.

—¿Y por qué haría él eso? —preguntó Tsuna, de repente sintiéndose asustado.

—Kufufufu… le pedimos que nos diera el ala oeste como compensación por tus heridas —Tsuna no tenía ni idea al principio, hasta que Mukuro añadió—: Después de todo, no debería haberse paralizadoy permitir que tomaras SEIS balas por él.

—¡HIIII, eso no es cierto! Giotto-san no dejó que tomara las balas, yo fui el que saltó delante de él, no deberíais haber hecho eso. No ha sido muy amable —divagó Tsuna hasta que una horrible verdad se le hizo presente—. Oh dios mío, he atacado a la Familia de Primo. ¿Qué he de hacer ahora?

Luego se dirigió a la familia de Primo, tratando de ponerse en pie y pedirles disculpas, sólo para…

…tropezarse con sus pies por NADA.

—Juudaime, ¿está bien?—Gokudera le preguntó preocupado.

—Aquí, te ayudo —dijo Elena, ayudando al moreno a ponerse en pie.

—Ouch, eso realmente dolió…—Tsuna se frotó la cabeza antes de bombardear a la Familia de Primo con un montón de preguntas—: ¿Estáis bien? ¿Os habéis hecho daño? Lo siento. De verdad lo siento. No era mi intención haceros daño. La verdad es que no debería haber hecho suposiciones sin verificar su verdad —hizo una pausa durante un segundo recordando algo más—. ¡AH! ¿Giotto-san está bien? Ese hombre no le disparó, ¿verdad? Por favor, dime que no sangras por ninguna parte.

La Primera Familia estaba desconcertada mientras Tsuna continuaba con sus divagaciones. ¿Cómo demonios consiguieron que sus culos fueran golpeados por un niño debilucho? Maldición, ¿realmente este niño era Tsuna? ¿Alguien había cambiado al moreno por otro niño debilucho a sus espaldas? ¿Qué pasó con el chico fresco, tranquilo y serio que conocieron al principio?

Irritado, G se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—¿Quieres dejar de divagar? Es molesto.

—¡HIIII! Lo siento. Lo siento. No quería causar molestias. Por favor perdonadme —dijo Tsuna inclinándose profundamente.

—Está bien, Tsuna. G no quiso decir eso —Giotto se rió entre dientes con torpeza.

Giotto no sabía si debía de estar agradecido o decepcionado.

Claro, estaba agradecido de que su sucesor no estuviese actuando como un niño tenso, calculador y ser capaz de ver la otra cara amable de la personalidad de Tsuna era un extra; pero eso no quería decir que estaba contento con la aparentemente parte buena-para-nada de Tsuna. Porque en serio, ¿cómo puede un niño que se tropieza con nada dirigir una familia mafiosa?

—Lo siento. No era mi intención causar problemas —Tsuna murmuró tristemente, mirándoles completamente abatido—. Nos iremos de aquí si queréis.

—No, no os iréis de esta mansión —dijo Elena con plena convicción.

—¿Eso-Eso realmente está bien? —le preguntó Tsuna. Sus ojos se desplazabande Elena a Giotto.

Antes de que la primera familia pusiese objetar o decir cualquier cosa, Elena contestó con dulzura.

—Por supuesto que está bien. No nos importa que os alojéis aquí. De hecho, podéis quedaros todo el tiempo que queráis —se dio la vuelta y miró a la primera familia dándoles una mirada—. _¿Verdad, chicos?_

Todos los miembros de la Familia de Primo sólo pudieron asentir con la cabeza sin decir nada.

No eran estúpidos o suicidas para decirle que no a Elena y más cuando les dio su mirada amenazadora de "Haz lo que digo o si no…". Pero Daemon no se atrevía a dar marcha atrás así como así, sobre todo cuando su novia comenzó a mostrar afecto hacia otras personas. Puedes llamar al Guardián de la Niebla infantil o celoso, pero él simplemente no podía soportar ver a Elena con otros hombres. Los ojos de Daemon se estrecharon en Tsuna. No necesitaba a otro competidor en el amor.

—¿Por qué quieres ayudarlo de todos modos? Apenas lo conoces. Con un demonio, sólo lo conociste hace diez minutos. Por no hablar de que es peligroso —murmuró Daemon oscuramente, tratando tanto como pudo de no gruñir.

Elena sonrió internamente ante la actitud celosa de Daemon.

—Bueno, es fácil —le respondió—. ¡Es porque Tsuna es muuuy lindo! —chilló Elena mientras abrazaba a un inesperado moreno.

La Primera Familia y Cozart–con la excepción de Daemon–se dieron una palmada en la cara ante las palaras y acciones de Elena. Pensaron que esa sería la razón. Ella siempre ha estado obsesionada con las cosas lindas.

Francamente, la mirada de Daemon era la de un homicida al ver eso delante de él. Agarró con fuerza su guadaña. Olvidándose del niño piña. Podía tratar con él después de que matara al insolente pelirrojo y a ese débil Decimo.

«Nufufufu, eso suena como un gran plan», Daemon se rió entre dientes ante ese pensamiento.

—Oh, vamos. No es peligroso. Es lindo. Por eso se va a quedar aquí —dijo Elena con entusiasmo antes de fruncir el ceño—. El hecho de que su león haya causado estragos y casi haya destruido toda la sala no significa que Tsuna sea peligroso. Además, es sólo un niño.

—Tsk, es tan culpable como el león y sus Guardianes. Casi nos ha matado —G fulminó a Tsuna. Tsuna se estremeció ante la mirada.

—No hace falta ser tan duro con él, G. No tienes que ser mezquino con Tsuna sólo porque se vea como una presa fácil —le reprendió Cozart.

—Nufufufu… Shimon Cozart, te sugiero que te calles. No necesitamos de tu opinión en este asunto —Daemon el fulminó con la mirada.

—Oh, por favor, no me digas que este niño pequeño, frágil e indefenso os ha dado una patada en el culo en esa lucha de todo-o-nada que destruyó la enfermería —Elena rodó los ojos con incredulidad.

Cozart asintió con la cabeza ante la declaración de Elena. No importa lo mucho que observara a Tsuna, todavía no podía creerse que el chico fuera el sucesor de Giotto. Tsuna era demasiado torpe y cobarde para ser el Décimo Vongola. No era de extrañar que sus Guardianes fueran tan sobreprotectores con él.

La Primera Familia se miraron con nerviosismo. Ellos realmente estaban tentados a gritarles que Tsuna no era tan frágil e indefenso como Elena había dicho tan amablemente. Pero, sabían que Elena y Cozart no creerían nada de lo que dijesen acerca del moreno.

—Giotto, por favor, deja que Tsuna y su familia se quede —imploró Elena.

El rubio sólo pudo suspirar en derrota. No es que no pudiese decirle a Elena que no, ¿verdad?

—…Bueno, pueden quedarse.

Daemon apretó los dientes, frustrado por la decisión de Giotto. Tsuna tragó saliva con nerviosismo al ver que el ilusionista le miraba fríamente. Por alguna razón, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

Y como siempre, tenía razón.

Tsuna acaba de ganar el segundo lugar en la lista de Daemon "gente que quiero apuñalar, destripar, torturar y/o matar en el acto" justo detrás de Shimon Cozart.

Todo por culpa del inocente abrazo de Elena.


	32. Capturando a la nube

**Por:** Mangaanime15.

**Traductora: **yanko.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y el fic a mangaanime15.

Y dar las gracias a xanyxhi por corregir toda la traducción y mejorarla.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Hitman Reborn.<em>

_Beteado por Rekishichizu._

_N/A: Para __BeArOcKpRiNxEsS__, la línea del tiempo será de 400 años. Y, por supuesto, Tsuna y los demás saben de Daemon y Elena. Lucharon contra él en el presente. Sólo que no sabían nada de la pequeña ruptura de Daemon y Elena. Para __Black Maya__, no, Reborn no irá al pasado. Demasiados personajes para poder manejar la historia. De todos modos, yay, finalmente y oficialmente tengo 1000 reviews. Soy tan feliz. Los reviews siempre me hacen feliz._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXXII<strong>

**Capturando a la Nube.**

* * *

><p>Tsuna movió los pies inquieto. Después de todo lo que había sucedido, ya no sabía como reaccionar o actuar en frente de la Familia de Primo. Y por el amor de dios, ¿por qué le estaban mirando como si fuese alguna especie de monstruo escapado de un extraño laboratorio? El Guardián de la Tormenta de Primo no hizo las cosas más fáciles cuando decidió dirigir toda su hostilidad hacia el moreno.<p>

G gruñó ante la aproximación de Tsuna, sin molestarse en ocultar su irritación.

—¿Qué quieres, mocoso?

Cozart suspiró ante las necedades del pelirrojo. G había activado su modo "Soy la gran mano derecha de Giotto". Cozart sintió pena por Tsuna. A él seguramente no le gustaría estar en el lugar del chico cuando G estaba en ese modo. Es cierto que los guardianes del chico y sus mascotas habían creado una gran cantidad de destrucción, pero eso no quería decir que G debía de ser tan duro con el pobre, inocente e inofensivo chico. El moreno parecía que iba a romperse en cualquier momento.

—G, estás asustando a Tsuna. No creo que Tsuna quiera causar problemas —dijo Cozart con paciencia.

G frunció el ceño.

—Cállate, Cozart. En caso de que lo hayas olvidado, él estuvo a punto de destruir toda el ala oeste y matarnos al mismo tiempo —gritó de nuevo.

—Por el amor de dios, G, sólo porque tienes una cuenta pendiente con la Familia de Tsuna, no significa que debas darle toda la culpa al chico por sus acciones. Ellos sólo querían proteger a su jefe. ¿No harías lo mismo si estuvieras en su lugar? —señaló Cozart tranquilamente.

—Pero, al menos no habría sido tan sobre protector como ellos lo fueron —replicó G.

Cozart rodó los ojos.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Recuerdas la última vez que tuvimos una reunión mafiosa? En caso de que se te haya olvidado, casi le metiste una bala en la cabeza de todos cuando uno de ellos hizo algún gesto grosero hacia Giotto.

El rostro del pelirrojo se sonrojó de vergüenza.

—Yo-Yo no sé de que estás hablando —balbuceó.

Cozart suspiró.

—Claro que no… pero al menos dale una oportunidad a Tsuna. Estás actuando como si él fue el que destruyó toda la enfermería, cuando en realidad fue culpa del cachorro de león.

—Pero es que _fue_ culpa de ese mocoso. ¡Él ha sido quien ha destruido toda la habitación! —gritó G con frustración—. Puedes preguntárselo a Giotto si no me crees.

Giotto le dio una sonrisa incómoda y asintió con la cabeza en confirmación.

—Es cierto, Cozart. G no está mintiendo.

Cozart se acercó a él y puso una mano firme sobre el hombro del rubio.

—Giotto, sé que puedes sentirte un poco decepcionado con tu sucesor, pero eso no quiere decir que puedes conspirar con G para intimidarlo.

Giotto quiso golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. ¿Realmente era difícil de creer qué Tsuna fue quién destruyó la habitación? Bueno, tal vez tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que parecía que no podría matar ni a una mosca y era quizás un poco inocente para participar en el mundo de la mafia, pero aún así…

El moreno tomó ese momento para hablar.

—Lo-Lo siento por las molestias que hemos causado. ¿Hay alguna manera para que pueda compensar los daños que hemos hecho?

—Maa, maa, cálmate, Tsuna. No vamos a golpearte. Ignora a G. Está en uno de sus estados de ánimo —dijo Asari sonriendo alegremente, tratando de tranquilizar los nervios del moreno. El Guardián de la Lluvia le miró con preocupación—. Además, no creo que debas moverte mucho. Todavía estás herido.

Tsuna negó con la cabeza.

—No-No, está bien. Insisto. Hemos causado muchos problemas. Ayudaros es lo mínimo que puedo hacer —respondió tímidamente.

Antes de que Asari pudiera responderle, fueron interrumpidos por un grito de Knuckle.

—Hey, ¿alguien sabe dónde está Alaude? ¡Necesito extremadamente tratar su herida!

Todos miraron a su alrededor y se dieron cuenta que no podían encontrar a dicho guardián por ningún lado. Debió de haberse escapado cuando estaban demasiado ocupados como para prestarle atención.

—Voy a asegurarme de que sus heridas sean atendidas —se ofreció el chico con entusiasmo, agarrando los ungüentos y vendajes de las manos del sacerdote.

—Tsuna, ¿estás seguro acerca de esto? —preguntó Cozart preocupado—. Alaude puede ser muy violento…

El moreno le dio una sonrisa tentativa.

—Está bien. Estaré bien. Además, es culpa mía de que se hiciese daño —dijo, ignorando la mirada confusa de Cozart y yéndose antes de que Knuckle pudiese detenerle.

—Que buen chico. Está dispuesto a arriesgar su vida para asegurarse que Alaude esté bien. Deberíais ser más amables con él —suspiró Elena con expresión soñadora. Los instintos de novio celoso de Daemon empezaron a emerger de forma automática.

—Él es un demonio disfrazado de niño —murmuró—. No te dejes engañar por su apariencia —lo malo de decir eso, es que la ex novia del ilusionista le envió una mirada aterradora.

—¿Sabes qué? Ya he tenido suficiente de tú actitud. Voy a buscar algo de comida en lugar de escuchar tus estúpidas divagaciones, _así que adiós_ —espetó Elena enfadada antes de dirigirse hacia la cocina, dejando a un Daemon estupefacto (y compañía) detrás.

* * *

><p>Alaude no estaba de buen humor. Todavía no podía superar el hecho de que había sido llamado viejo por el estúpido niño de las tonfas. Y como si eso no fuese suficiente, ¡ese mocoso se había atrevido a imitar sus armas! Se aseguraría que en el mundo de la mafia se cumpliera la ley de derechos de autor después de la próxima reunión. Luego, para añadir sal a la herida, había sido golpeado por un débil mocoso bueno para nada. Por eso, Alaude realmente no estaba con el estado de ánimo para hacer frente a cualquier cosa, especialmente…<p>

…a un acosador.

En efecto; alguien era lo suficientemente suicida como para acechar al Gran Alaude.

Y esa persona era el mismo débil y bueno para nada Vongola Decimo.

No importaba cuantas vueltas diese o los pasajes por los que atravesase, la Nube no podía deshacerse del niño quien también parecía conocer la mansión como la palma de su mano (probablemente para esconderse de las fangirls).

Finalmente, Alaude había tenido suficiente. Él se detuvo en seco.

—Sal ahora mismo —ordenó.

Se escuchó un chillido a la vuelta de la esquina del pasillo. Pronto, una mata de cabello castaño apareció de el. Alaude se cruzó de brazos y golpeó el pie con impaciencia. No tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para desaprovechar con ese mocoso débil.

Tsuna jugueteó nervioso con las vendas en sus manos.

—Erm, M-Me preguntaba si estás bien. Knuckle-san dijo que aún n-necesitabas tratar tus heridas.

Alaude entrecerró los ojos.

—No necesito ninguna ayuda —respondió con frialdad.

Pero Tsuna no dejó que la respuesta de Alaude le disuadiera.

—¿E-Estás realmente seguro? Te golpeé muy fuerte…

Alaude le devolvió una mirada fulminante. No necesitaba que nadie le recordase _eso_.

—Métete en tus asuntos —gruñó y se alejó con la intención de dejar al moreno atrás.

Por desgracia para Alaude, Tsuna no quería dejar solo al guardián de la nube, al menos sin primero cumplir su misión. Siguió a Alaude en silencio como un cachorro perdido. Caminaron sin hacer ruido.

Un minuto.

Tres minutos.

Cinco minutos.

—¿Estás realmente seguro de que no quieres que revise tus heridas? —le preguntó Tsuna vacilante—. He traído conmigo los ungüentos de Knuckle-san. Son realmente eficaces—reveló los ungüentos en sus manos, tratando de convencer a la nube de que aceptase su tratamiento.

—No —respondió Alaude.

—Prometo ser cuidadoso—añadió Tsuna rápidamente—. Juro que ni siquiera sabrás que están ahí.

La paciencia del guardián (o lo que quedaba de ella) se agotó rápidamente. ¿Realmente era tan difícil de entender que él no necesitaba la ayuda del chico? Se dio la vuelta bruscamente y le arrebató los ungüentos, obteniendo un grito de Tsuna.

Alaude le dio una mirada amenazadora.

—Voy a hacerlo yo mismo —afirmó—. Ahora, _vete_.

Luego dio un giro de ciento-ochenta grados y siguió caminando. Con suerte y ese chico no le iba a seguir más, pensó. Pero, por desgracia, la Nube no consiguió su deseo. Tsuna todavía lo seguía con esa molesta expresión de timidez.

Exasperado, Alaude le preguntó en tono hostil.

—¿Qué quieres?

Tsuna se estremeció y volvió a juguetear con los vendajes.

—Urm, sólo quería asegurarme de que estás bien —respondió.

—Estoy bien —respondió Alaude.

Una vez más, el silencio reinó entre ellos. No era necesario decir, que era muy incómodo para el moreno; la tranquilidad le estaba matando lentamente. Entonces, cuando ya no pudo soportarlo más…

—Alaude-san, ¿necesitas algo? —dicho guardián suspiró mentalmente.

—No —le respondió, pero Tsuna no quería darse por vencido.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—No.

—¿Quieres un poco de agua?

—No.

—Erm, si quieres, puedo llevar los ungüentos por ti.

—No.

—¿Quieres algo de comida? Puedo ir a la cocina y buscar algo.

—No.

—Entonces, ¿quieres…?

Alaude no pudo soportarlo más. Se detuvo bruscamente en seco, haciendo que Tsuna tropezase con él y cayese al suelo. Miró a Tsuna con un terrorífico intento asesino, con la esperanza de asustar al joven como lo había hecho con hombres el doble de su tamaño. Pero, por desgracia para la Nube, Tsuna parecía no estar afectado por el intento asesino. De hecho, el chico le estaba mirando con ojos preocupados.

—¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas? —preguntó Alaude con frialdad.

—Sólo quería asegurarme de que estás bien —respondió tímidamente Tsuna.

—¿Por qué?

—Po-Porque te golpeé con mucha fuerza. No hay muchas personas que estén bien después de eso —Tsuna se movió nerviosamente bajo la mirada de Alaude.

El guardián apretó lo dientes.

—No soy uno de esos seres débiles.

—Sí, lo sé. Es sólo que estoy preocupado por ti —dijo Tsuna mirando gentilmente a los ojos de Alaude.

Ojos preocupados miraban a ojos fríos.

¿El ganador?

—Está bien. Puedes ayudarme a tratar mis heridas —suspiró Alaude ante la derrota.

Tsuna asintió con la cabeza alegremente y procedió a hacer su trabajo antes de que la nube pudiese cambiar de opinión. Mientras Tsuna veía y trataba los ennegrecidos golpes, no pudo evitar poner una mueca de dolor; realmente le dio a Alaude un golpe muy fuerte. Era increíble como el hombre no se veía afectado por los golpes, pensó Tsuna para sí mismo, aplicando cuidadosamente la pomada en una de las heridas.

Alaude, por el contrario, estaba observando a Tsuna mientras el chico ayudaba a vendarle el torso. La mayoría de las personas huían o se encogían ante su mera presencia, pero el moreno se mantuvo firme incluso después de que Alaude le hubiese advertido. O bien el chico era un retrasado o algún idiota valiente, concluyó en su mente.

—¿Por qué no estás con tú Familia? —preguntó Alaude.

—¿Eh? P-Pero yo estoy con mi Familia en este momento —respondió. Tsuna inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado un poco confundido.

Alaude gruñó en fastidio.

—Quiero decir con tus guardianes. ¿Por qué no estás con ellos? Es posible que te necesiten.

El Tsuna interno hizo una "O" con la boca, comprendiendo la pregunta y sus implicaciones.

—Pero, Alaude-san, tú eres uno de los miembros de mi familia también —dijo suavemente Tsuna—. Incluso si somos de diferentes generaciones… y-y das un poco de miedo, no puedo dejarte así.

_«Pero, puedo decir que Sawada Tsunayoshi no es un jefe que abandona a sus amigos sin importar lo solitarios que sean»._

Por alguna estúpida razón, la declaración de su sucesor hizo eco en la mente del Guardián. Alaude no pudo evitar pensar que quizás había algo de verdad en esas palabras.

Después de pensar un poco, el Guardián hizo una pregunta.

—¿Cómo está la CEDEF en el futuro?

Tsuna parpadeó, interrumpiendo en su trabajo.

—Erm, no se supone que deba decirte que sucede en el futuro—respondió con cautela—. Pero, puedo decirte esto: CEDEF está en buenas manos, papá es un gran líder; aunque si algo llegara a suceder, me aseguraré de tomarla bajo mi protección. Ellos, también, son una parte de nuestra Familia, después de todo.

Alaude estaba sorprendido por la determinación de Tsuna antes de que algo se procesara en su mente.

—¿Tú padre es el jefe de CEDEF?

—Sí, es un gran líder. Me venció una vez en una pelea —Tsuna se rascó la cabeza con timidez antes de balbucear cosas al azar—. Él puede parecer torpe y un inútil, pero es un jefe, realmente, realmente excelente…

Alaude dejó de hacer caso al balbuceo de Tsuna y volvió a observar al niño. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, no tenía que preocuparse por el futuro de CEDEF nunca más. A pesar de sus primeros pensamientos, Alaude tenía la sensación de que CEDEF iba a estar bien en manos de este chico. No le hacía falta poner a prueba la fortaleza del moreno; las heridas en el torso eran prueba más que suficiente de que el chico era fuerte. Por no mencionar, que Tsuna estaba en pésimas condiciones cuando luchó contra ellos. Eso, y su ardiente determinación de proteger a su Familia.

Sí, pensó.

Alaude había determinado.

CEDEF estará en buenas manos en el futuro.

Y si no, tenía previsto perseguir a ese chico hasta la muerte si se atrevía a descuidar su organización.

Pero primero…

…necesitaba detener las idiotas e inagotables divagaciones del chico.

Sin saberlo, el anillo Vongola de Alaude comenzó a brillar de un color púrpura. El gentil pálpito causó que tanto el Equipo Vongola de Tsuna como el de sus Guardianes brillara del mismo color púrpura. Tsuna lo notó, pero el resplandor desapareció tan rápido como apareció, dejando que el moreno se preguntase si realmente algo había sucedido.

_«Oh, bueno. Debo estar viendo cosas», _concluyó Tsuna en su mente.

No tenía idea de lo importante que iba a ser para ellos más adelante.


	33. Mi familia es mi casa

**Por: **Mangaanime15.

**Traductora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y la historia a mangaanime15.

Y dar las gracias a xanyxhi por corregir toda la traducción y mejorarla.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: No soy dueño deHitman Reborn.<em>

_Beteado por Rekishichizu._

_N/A: Para __Butterfree__, gracias por el review y comentar. Me sorprende que en realidad hayas comentado casi todos los capítulos que escribí. Respondiendo a tú pregunta sobre el capítulo 33, para ser honesta, sólo uso la idea que sale de mi cabeza cuando estoy escribiendo esta historia. Nunca tuve la intención de escribir hasta el capítulo 33. Así que, sí, a veces puede estar desorganizado. Pero trato de vincular los capítulos de modo que no será demasiado difícil cuando escriba un nuevo capítulo._

_En cuanto a la Decima familia siendo OOC, bueno, qué puedo decir. Es fanfiction. No puedo resistirme a la tentación de hacerlos algo OOC especialmente cuando se trata de divertirse al hacerlo. Para tú pregunta del review del capítulo 23, bueno, Giotto estaba tan feliz de estar en un paraíso lleno de pasteles y abandonó totalmente el ignorar a su Híper intuición. A la pregunta del capítulo 21, Daemon se olvidó de usar sus lentes porque estaba demasiado preocupado con el hecho de que estaba con Lampo y Alaude. De todos modos, los reviews siempre me hacen feliz._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXXIII<strong>

**Mi familia es mi casa.**

* * *

><p>—Wow, eso es realmente rápido —dijo Knuckle parpadeando en asombro.<p>

¿Quién hubiese dicho que a pesar de sus diferentes personalidades y peculiaridades ellos serían capaces de trabajar asombrosamente en equipo? Él no era el único que tenía esa opinión; Asari y Lampo también pensaban lo mismo. Fue una lástima que los demás no estuvieran allí para verlo: G había arrastrado a Giotto hacia su despacho para terminar el papeleo, murmurando algo acerca de cómo Giotto había accedido a hacer todo lo que le dijera si le permitía al rubio comer torta.

Cozart, siendo un buen amigo, siguió a los dos para asegurarse que G no hiciese nada drástico. Daemon, por el contrario, había perseguido a Elena después de que ella se hubiera ido de la sala, y sólo Dios sabía dónde estaba Alaude ya que tenía volver a aparecer desde que Tsuna fue a buscarle. En consecuencia, y sin mucho que hacer, Asari, Knuckle y Lampo se quedaron a cargo de limpiar el desastre y de vigilar la Familia del Décimo.

Tan pronto como las cosas se calmaron un poco, Gokudera literalmente había entrado en su modo de "yo soy la gran mano derecha de Juudaime". Knuckle, Asari y Lampo podían sentir el aire de madurez y autoridad que venía de Gokudera; algo que nunca habían experimentado desde que la Décima Familia llegó a su época… bueno, está bien, a excepcióndel momento en que Tsuna se hirió.

—Muy bien, llamad todos a vuestros animales caja. Necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir —ordenó Gokudera—. Cabeza de Césped y Knuckle-san podéis ayudar a limpiar los escombros. Lampo y Chrome podéis limpiar y reparar las ventanas. Lambo y yo iremos a buscar y a desenterrar los regalos y muebles en buen estado. Hibari y Mukuro podéis iros, siempre y cuando no hagáis más daño.

—Oya, oya, ¿qué te hace pensar que haremos más daño que ayudar? Eso duele, sabes —dijo Mukuro, fingiendo una expresión dolida. También añadió algo sobre "cuestionar [su] utilidad" y "dejando a Chrome con un puñado de hombres groseros".

Hibari, por el contrario, ya había desaparecido a saber donde antes de que Gokudera terminara de hablar. Interiormente, Lampo estaba muy agradecido por este progreso. No mucha gente podría igualar a Alaude con respecto a lo atemorizante como podía Hibari, y uno de ellos (Giotto) sólo se asustaba cada vez que se enojaba.

Mientras los dos guardianes iniciaban otro cara a cara (con amenazas, armas, y las intenciones de matar), Lampo, no pudo evitar notar la similitud que tenían los gritos de Gokudera con los de G. Parecía como si fuese a asesinar a todos en el acto; algo que G tendía a hacer cuando tenía que lidiar con cosas o personas molestas.

Y Mukuro era igual de protector que Daemon de un modo retorcido cuando se trataba de su gente querida. En el caso de Daemon, era Elena, mientras que para Mukuro, era Chrome. A juzgar por el brillo sádico en los ojos de Mukuro, Lampo realmente no quería poner a prueba su teoría.

Por suerte, antes de que las cosas empezaran a estallar de nuevo, Yamamoto vino al rescate de una manera muy similar a la de Asari y le propuso a Mukuro que ayudara con Chrome. Lampo no quería saber que hubiera pasado si Yamamoto no hubiese decidido actuar como pacificador; e incluso cuando él no quisiese admitirlo, la sonrisita y sonrisa de Yamamoto le consolaban de alguna manera.

Ryohei siendo Ryohei, dio un puñetazo hacia arriba en el aire y gritó en apoyo, a pesar de que se ganó unas miradas fulminantes por parte de Gokudera y Mukuro por sus comentarios de "Cabeza de Pulpo" y "Cabeza de Piña", respectivamente. Lampo en silencio se preguntó como no habían perdido su capacidad auditiva debido a los EXTREMOS problemas vocales de Ryohei y Knuckle.

No queriendo hacer frente a los dos idiotas más el sadismo de Mukuro, Gokudera finalmente cedió.

—Está bien, pero ya no causéis más problemas —refunfuñó—. No quiero que Juudaime tenga otro ataque de pánico. No está en buenas condiciones para moverse por aquí —todos guardaron silencio ante esto y pronto se pusieron a trabajar.

Dejando las discusiones, peleas y gritos a parte, todo transcurrió sin problemas entre los Guardianes de la Primera y Décima generación.

Kangaryu y Gyudon ayudaron a Ryohei y Knuckle para quitar el gran hormigón roto. La nariz de Jiro era muy útil para olfatear los dulces. Uri, por el contrario, no sirvió de mucha ayuda ya que todo lo que hizo fue arañar a Gokudera. Y tanto Kojiro como Mukurowl ayudaron a Chrome y a Lampo limpiando las ventanas. Desafortunadamente, las aves no podían limpiar algunas ventanas que no estaban a su alcance, por lo tanto, Chrome y Lampo tuvieron que sacar la escalera.

Ahora, ellos tenían un problema.

Chrome llevaba falda. Ella se había negado frenéticamente a subir a la escalera, ya que no quería mostrar su ropa interior a la persona que sujetara la escalera, Lampo. Lampo se apresuró a desmentir tales acciones, sin embargo Chrome insistió en que subiera la escalera en su lugar. Por supuesto, Mukuro apoyó completamente la sugerencia de Chrome y no había sido tan sutil en amenazar al pobre Lampo para que estuviera de acuerdo con la sugerencia.

—Pero, ese lugar es demasiado alto. No quiero hacerlo —se quejó Lampo, todavía tratando de escabullirse para no hacer el trabajo.

—Kufufufu… Entonces, es mejor que te acostumbres a los lugares altos ya que de ninguna manera voy a dejar que mi querida Chrome suba a esa escalera —Mukuro se rió entre dientes tétricamente.

_«Maldita sea, es tan parecido a Daemon. ¿Qué hice para tener que soportar a esta sádica Cabeza de Piña?» _gimió Lampo mentalmente.

Como si Mukuro pudiese leer los pensamientos de Lampo, sonrió espeluznantemente.

—Kufufufu… Puedo asegurarte que no soy como esa estúpida Cabeza de Melón. Además, a diferencia de él, mis ilusiones son más sádicas, realistas y fantásticas.

Sí, Lampo lo había decidido. Mukuro realmente era como Daemon. Probablemente, incluso peor. Tomando eso es cuenta, Lampo sólo pudo asentir obedientemente antes de empezar a subir la escalera.

—Urm, no te preocupes por eso, Lampo-san —llamó Chrome suavemente, tratando de tranquilizar a dicho Guardián—. Sólo son tres metros desde el suelo. No es tan alto, en serio.

_«Es más fácil para ti decirlo. No lo estás haciendo» _se quejó Lampo interiormente.

En lo que Lampo limpiaba la ventana, se lamentó sobre as similitudes entre su propia familia y la Familia del Décimo. Daba miedo lo parecidos que eran a pesar de sus diferencias. Lampo fue sacado de sus pensamientos gracias a las disputas de Gokudera y Lambo. Al parecer, Lambo quiso molestar a Gokudera sólo por el gusto de hacerlo y de alguna manera decidió que el cabello del bombardero se vería mejor en color rosa. Lampo hizo una nota mental para usar esa broma en G. Por supuesto, Gokudera no se lo tomó demasiado bien y le gritó al niño vaca, lo que a su vez causó que dicho niño rompiera en llanto y empezara a lanzar granadas aleatoriamente.

Por desgracia para Lampo, una de las granadas cayó junto a la escalera y explotó. En ese momento exacto, Tsuna entró en la habitación. Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron como platos al ver que Lampo caía de la escalera. Trató de detener la caída de Lampo, ya que él era el más cercano al lugar donde Lampo iba a aterrizar. Pero, Tsuna no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Él sólo pudo mirar con horror como Lampo se golpeaba contra el suelo con un espeluznante ruido todos abandonaron su trabajo y corrieron hacia Lampo.

Lampo, por otro lado, no se veía bien. Podía sentir su cabeza sangrando y a alguien presionando sobre la herida. Su visión era borrosa. Todo su cuerpo pulsaba en dolor. Lampo trató lo mejor que pudo en mantenerse consciente. Podía oír los gritos y chillidos de todos. Por primera vez, Lampo deseó poder entender que decían. A medida que caía en la inconsciencia, vio un par de ojos preocupados similares a los de alguien que conocía…

* * *

><p>Cuando Lampo se despertó, se sintió como si hubiera sido golpeado por una tonelada de ladrillos. Y todos los ruidos molestos y conversaciones que tenían lugar en la sala tampoco ayudaban para su dolor de cabeza.<p>

—¡Tú, estúpida vaca, mira lo que has hecho!

—Cállate, Estupidera. ¡Lambo-san no tenía intención de hacerlo! —un sollozo y unos lloriqueos pudieron ser escuchados a través del interlocutor.

—Ma, ma, cálmate, Gokudera. No seas tan duro con Lambo. Estoy seguro que Lampo va a estar bien. Tenemos a Knuckle-san y a sempai aquí.

—¡Eso es extremadamente cierto!

—Urmm, Ryohei-san, no creo que debas estar gritando —dijo una niña tímidamente.

Lampo decidió que ya era hora de hacerles saber que había despertado.

—¿Qué está pasando?

Eso inmediatamente captó la atención de todos. Ellos parpadearon un momento antes de que Gokudera se acercara a Lampo casualmente, deteniéndose justo en frente de él. Lampo todavía estaba tratando de averiguar quéera lo quería Gokudera cuando de repente el bombardero le golpeó la cabeza.

—¡HIII! Go-Gokudera, no deberías de golpear la cabeza de Lampo-san así —tartamudeó Tsuna.

—Ow, ¿por qué hiciste eso? —Lampo se frotó la cabeza.

—Tsk, eso es por hacer que Juudaime se preocupara realmente. Pero, puesto que Juudaime lo ha dicho, voy a dejarte ir —Gokudera dijo con severidad antes de que mirase hacia otro lado y preguntara—: ¿Estás bien?

Lampo tuvo que forzar el oído para escuchar la última parte. ¿El bombardero en realidad estaba preocupado por él?

—Ja, ja, ja, Gokudera no quiso golpearte, Lampo. Sólo está preocupado por ti. Eso es todo —dijo Yamamoto alegremente, confirmando su sospecha

Dicha personase ruborizó de inmediato. No ayudó en nada cuando empezó a tartamudear.

—¿Q-Quién dice que estoy preocupado por él?

Lampo tuvo que admitir que era una forma extraña de mostrar su preocupación.

La sonrisa de Ryohei se ensanchó.

—¡No seas extremadamente tímido en admitirlo, Cabeza de Pulpo!

—¿Quién dice que soy tímido? —Gokudera le gritó, completamente avergonzado de ser llamado de esa forma.

—Oya, Oya, parece que alguien intenta ocultar su rubor con gritos —bromeó Mukuro.

—Mu-Mukuro-sama, no creo que debería decirle algo así a Gokudera-san —tartamudeó Chrome.

—_¿Quién dice que estoy sonrojado? _—Gokudera gritó más fuerte, sacando su dinamita. El color en su rostro era casi como el color de pelo de G. Lampo no estaba realmente seguro de si era por ira o vergüenza.

—Ma, ma, cálmate, Gokudera. Mukuro no quiso decirlo para ofender—Yamamoto pasó su brazo sobre su hombro antes de añadir—. Aunque estoy de acuerdo con él en esta ocasión. Tu rostro está todo rojo.

—Suficiente. Prepárate para morir —exclamó Gokudera, lanzando la dinamita hacia ellos.

—¡HIIII! Go-Gokudera, no lances dinamita aquí. ¡Acabamos de arreglar el lugar!

Por desgracia, la súplica de Tsuna cayó en oídos sordos. Por lo tanto, se desató una pelea entre la Décima Familia _de nuevo_. Las cosas no fueron a mejor cuando de repente Hibari apareció de la nada y proclamó que estaban siendo demasiado ruidosos y se estaban aglomerando en una habitación. Inmediatamente Tsuna trató de detener la pelea con la ayuda de Asari y Knuckle, pero, por desgracia, sólo empeoraron las cosas.

Lampo los miró con una expresión de desconcierto.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó sin dirigirse a nadie en particular—. ¿Quieren destruir la habitación de nuevo?

—Sí, Lambo-san piensa lo mismo también. Pueden ser muy estúpidos y violentos —Lambo asintió con la cabeza sabiamente, ignorando la mirada de sorpresa de Lampo.

Lampo volvió a mirar a la Décima Familia y no pudo evitar el estar de acuerdo con Lambo.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón.

—Pero… —la voz de Lambo se apagó antes de continuar—. No importa qué, Lambo-san está muy agradecido de tenerles como su familia. Ellos son el hogar de Lambo-san —había afecto en su voz y ojos al decir esto—. Y, también son tu hogar, Lampo-san —Lampo volteó la cabeza ante la declaración de Lambo, reuniéndose con la suave mirada del niño—. Porque tú también eres uno de los miembros de nuestra familia. Incluso si eres de una generación distinta.

—Uno de los miembros de tú familia —Lampo repitió tontamente, tratando de entender lo que Lambo acababa de decir.

—Sí. Deberías haber visto lo que pasó cuando perdiste el conocimiento. Todos estaban tan preocupados, sobre todo Dame-Tsuna y Estúpidera. Pero, no se lo digas a nadie. Estúpidera te va bombardear si te oye propagándolo —Lambo se echó a reír al ver las disputas de su familia.

Algo dentro de Lampo se sintió muy cálido ante las palabras de Lambo. Él sacudió su cabeza. Los conceptos del niño eran infantiles. ¿Cómo puede alguien que has conocido por menos de una semana ser parte de la familia? Eso no tenía ningún sentido en absoluto. Él salió de sus cavilaciones cuando una suave mano le sacudió el hombro.

—¿Estás bien, Lampo-san? —Chrome le preguntó preocupada—. Estas ensimismándote

Esa pregunta detuvo la pelea de inmediato.

—Eh, Lampo, ¿estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo? —Tsuna miró a Lampo con ojos preocupados.

—¡Déjame que te revise extremadamente! —gritó Ryohei.

—No está bien. Estoy bien —Lampo contestó apresuradamente.

—¿Estás seguro? Te ves un poco pálido… —Yamamoto frunció el ceño—. Creo que deberías descansar. Nosotros terminaremos las reparaciones y la limpieza.

—¿En serio? ¿Estáis bien con eso? —Lampo se iluminó ante la perspectiva de faltar al trabajo.

—Sólo cállate y descansa —murmuró Gokudera antes de fulminarle con la mirada—. Pero no creas que podrás eludir tu trabajo la próxima vez.

Lampo se contrajo bajo la mirada de Gokudera. Afortunadamente, Chrome llegó a su rescate.

—Gokudera-san, no creo que debas mirarle de esa forma. Le estás asustando —señaló Chrome.

—Kufufufu… Será mejor que mejores. No querrás sufrir por mis manos, ¿verdad? —Mukuro sonrió tétricamente.

Hibari sólo gruñó. Lampo no sabía si eso significaba que estaba de acuerdo con Mukuro o no. Por fortuna no. Él no quería más huesos fracturados. Sin embargo, podía sentir la verdad en la declaración de Lambo. Él podía ver la preocupación y la inquietud en los ojos de todos, incluso si alguno de ellos (infructíferamente) lo negaban. Ellos estaban muy preocupados por él. Igual que cuando uno de los miembros de su familia resultaban heridos. Igual que cuando Tsuna se lesionó. Los ojos de Lampo se abrieron en comprensión.

Familia.

Ellos pensaban en él como uno de los miembros de su familia.

A pesar de que él es de otra época.

A pesar de que él es un extraño.

Lampo parpadeó, tratando de frenar las lágrimas que amenazaban con formarse en sus ojos. Nunca se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le alegraba eso. Probablemente porque ahora lo sabía sin ninguna duda.

Pasado, presente o futuro.

En realidad no importaba.

Vongola siempre será su familia y su hogar.

—Tú, estúpido cabeza de piña no se supone que debas decir eso —vociferó Gokudera.

—Kufufufu… ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? —preguntó Mukuro, sacando su tridente.

—¡HIII, por favor no os peleéis! —gritó Tsuna, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Otra pelea había empezado.

Lampo sonrió.

Sí, Vongola siempre sería su familia y hogar. Incluso si estaba lleno de gente loca y excéntrica.

Con ese pensamiento, su anillo Vongola brilló suavemente de un color verde. En respuesta, todos los Equipo Vongola empezaron a brillar con el mismo color. Por supuesto, pasó desapercibido ya que todos estaban demasiado ocupados y centrados en la disputa.


	34. Una pista para regresar a casa

**Por:** Mangaanime15.

**Traductora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y la historia a Mangaanime15.

Y dar las gracias a xanyxhi por corregir toda la traducción y mejorarla.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: No poseo Hitman Reborn. <em>

_Beteado por Rekishichizu._

_A/N: Disculpadme por la actualización tardía. Estoy muy ocupada con mis estudios. Pero, ahora mismo, tengo tiempo libre. ¡Bien por mí! (^^). Por favor no dudéis en darle las gracias a Rekishichizu por review, especialmente si pensáis que el capítulo 33 es realmente maravilloso. Ella me ayudó mucho a escribirlo._

_Para __Soul of TheWorld__, gracias por tú sugerencia. Realmente no puedo garantizarla. Pero, no te preocupes. Reborn saldrá en este capítulo, aunque no fuese en el pasado. Respondiendo a __Yuu3__, el octavo momento es la Legendaria Lucha del Demonio. Mira el capítulo 28 para verla. Todavía no he revelado el primer y cuarto momento ya que quiero que sea como una cuenta regresiva. De todos modos, no os olvidéis de los reviews. Los reviews siempre me hacen feliz y sirven de inspiración._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXXIV<strong>

**Una pista para regresar a casa.**

* * *

><p>Tsuna se sentó en su cama rozando con los dedos y observando distraídamente su anillo. Sus guardianes estaban reuniéndose a su alrededor. Todos habían terminado de limpiar el desorden pero de hecho había sido una tarea agotadora. Knuckle y Asari les habían dicho que se fueran a descansar antes de la cena.<p>

En un primer momento Tsuna fue bastante reticente. Todavía estaba preocupado por la condición de Lampo, cosa que Knuckle y Asari notaron. Pero después de mucha persuasión por parte de los dos, acerca de que Lampo sólo necesitaba descansar un poco y estaría bien para la hora de la cena, el castaño estuvo finalmente de acuerdo con su sugerencia y se fue a su habitación. Sin embargo, ahora mismo, Tsuna realmente deseaba poder hablar con Shoichi porque realmente no tenía ni idea de que hacer.

Hacía ya tres días desde su llegada y todavía no habían hecho ningún progreso en acercarse a la Familia de Primo. ¿Cómo iban a ayudar a la primera generación a cumplir sus deseos si no sabían que habían deseado en primer lugar? Y ahora sólo tenían cuatro días para averiguar dichos deseos. Al ritmo que iban, Tsuna no se sorprendería si se quedaban atascados en el pasado para siempre.

El adolescente fue sacado de sus profundos pensamientos cundo Yamamoto le echó el brazo sobre su hombro y le dio una sonrisa tonta.

—Maa, maa, no te preocupes demasiado, Tsuna. Estoy seguro de que todo estará bien.

—Lo siento —sonrió Tsuna débilmente—. Es que sólo nos quedan cuatro días y todavía no conozco ninguno de sus deseos.

—Ja, ja, ja, ¡entonces inclínate ante Lambo-san ya que ha descubierto el deseo de Lampo! —Lambo hinchó el pecho para aumentar el efecto de su declaración, pero que se arruinó por un golpe en su cabeza por parte de Gokudera.

—Vaca Estúpida, no tienes que ser tan arrogante —Gokudera le frunció el ceño antes de sonreírle a Tsuna—. Juudaime, conozco el deseo de G. Él quería saber…

Antes de que Gokudera pudiese terminar sus palabras Lambo le interrumpió.

—Estúpidera, ¿por qué me golpeaste?

—Porque estabas siendo molesto —le respondió sin vacilar.

Detectando que las discusiones estaban a punto de emerger, Tsuna intervino.

—Eso está muy bien, Gokudera, Lambo. Ahora, sólo tenemos que averiguar los deseos de los otros cinco.

—Ja, ja, ja, entonces, supongo que deben de quedar cuatro porque Asari-san me dijo su deseo —se rió Yamamoto.

—¡Eso extremadamente impresionante! ¡También he descubierto el extremo deseo de Knuckle! —rugió Ryohei.

—Ja, ja, ja, eso es genial Sempai —dijo Yamamoto antes de dirigirse a Mukuro—. ¿Y vosotros, Mukuro? ¿Ha habido suerte con Daemon?

Esa pregunta atrajo la atención de todos. Era bien sabido que Mukuro y Daemon se odiaban con pasión desde el momento en que se conocieron. De hecho, sería un milagro si Daemon estuviera dispuesto a tener una conversación de corazón a corazón con Mukuro.

—Kufufufu… No nos subestimes. Mi querida Chrome hizo un trabajo maravilloso en extraer la información —respondió Mukuro, su sonrisa recordándoles un poco a Byakuran.

Chrome se ruborizó.

—P-Pero Mukuro-sama, yo realmente no hice nada…

Todo el grupo parpadeó. ¿Escucharon bien? ¿Realmente era cierto que su tímida e inofensiva Guardiana de la Niebla se las había ingeniado para hacer que ese sádico y violento ilusionista Cabeza de Melón abriese la boca y sobreviviera para contarlo?

—P-Pero, ¿cómo? —pidió Tsuna aturdido, sin poder creerse las palabras de Mukuro.

—Él enojó a Chrome—la sonrisa de Mukuro se hizo más ancha—. La enojó lo suficiente como para poner en manifiesto su lado más oscuro.

Todos palidecieron ante el comunicado. Si Daemon logró convertir a la dulce, angelical e inocente Chrome en la Chrome maligna, sádica y oscura bruja, él debía de haber hecho algo que enfureciera _mucho_ a la chica. Todo el mundo se volvió para mirar a Chrome, que parecía confusa.

—Um, N-No creo que sea _tan _aterradora. E-Estaba… reprendiéndole —murmuró Chrome antes de devolverle a mirada al grupo con sus grandes e inocentes ojos, un poco herida de que hubiesen pensado en ella de esa forma—. Realmente no doy miedo, ¿verdad?

Sin el conocimiento de Chrome, su aura oscura había empezado a manifestarse alrededor de la niña.

Tsuna sacudió la cabeza rápidamente.

—No, Chrome, no creo que des miedo —respondió.

El aura desapareció.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó Chrome con inocencia, a lo cual el castaño asintió con la cabeza muy rápido.

—De verdad —afirmó sintiéndose un poco aliviado de que Chrome no hubiese llorado. Luego se dirigió a Hibari—: ¿Y tú, Hibari-san? ¿Recibiste alguna información de Alaude-san?

—Hn —gruñó Hibari—. El viejo me dijo su deseo.

Los hombros de Tsuna se desplomaron, agachando su cabeza en la vergüenza.

—Entonces eso significa que soy el único que no encontró nada útil sobre Giotto-san.

—Ma, ma, ma; está bien, Tsuna. Estoy seguro de que lo sabrás después de todo, aún tenemos unos días. ¿Qué hay acerca de compartir el deseo de nuestro predecesor? Tal vez podamos encontrar alguna forma de cumplirlos —sugirió Yamamoto.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, pensando que era una buena idea. Y así, cada uno se turnó para contar a los demás lo que habían descubierto de sus predecesores.

—Wow, ¿quién hubiese pensado que la primera familia tuviese tantos problemas con la inseguridad? Supongo que tiene sentido que Alaude me preguntase por la CEDEF entonces —murmuró Tsuna frotándose la frente para aliviar el próximo dolor de cabeza—. Ahora sólo tenemos que encontrar una manera de convencerles de que todo está bien… bueno, si somos capaces de encontrar una.

—No te preocupes. Ya estáis haciendo un buen trabajo cumpliendo sus deseos —dijo una voz.

De repente el Equipo Vongola de Tsuna empezó a brillar y un holograma apareció delante de ellos. Era Shoichi.

—Shoichi, ¿qué quieres decir con eso? No hemos hecho nada para cumplir sus deseos —exclamó Tsuna—. Al menos, no nada que se me ocurra —añadió en el último momento.

Shoichi sonrió subiéndose las gafas.

—Decidme, ¿alguno de vosotros ha notado sus equipos resplandecer de un color distinto a vuestra propia llama? —Tsuna parpadeó ante la pregunta. Ahora que Shoichi lo mencionaba…—. No estoy seguro—empezó—. Creo que mi anillo brillóde color púrpura cuando estaba hablando con Alaude-san. Y cuando estaba tratando de detener la lucha, el anillo brilló de nuevo pero en ese momento fue en verde. Sin embargo, podría haber sido mi imaginación. Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de evitar la destrucción de la habitación —Tsuna se rascó la cabeza.

—Mi Equipo Vongola brilló de color púrpura mientras estaba limpiando la habitación. Pero no estoy segura sobre el color verde —dijo Chrome obteniendo un asentimiento de los demás.

—¡Eso es genial! —respondió Shoichi golpeando con las manos, cosa que le valió muchas miradas confusas—. Eso significa que ya habéis cumplido sus vez que os las arregléis para hacer que un guardián de la primera generación crea que su deseo se hizo realidad, vuestro equipo Vongola se iluminará del color que corresponde a las llamas del Guardián —explicó Shoichi.

—Juudaime dijo que el anillo brilló en púrpura y verde. Eso significa que de alguna manera, sobre la marcha, nos las arreglamos para convencer a Alaude-san que la CEDEF está en buenas manos, y para Lampo que Vongola siempre será su famila, independientemente de lo que suceda en el futuro —concluyó Gokudera.

—Eso es correcto. Ahora, sólo tenéis cinco más por cumplir —vitoreó Shoichi.

Todos suspiraron de alivio. Realmente había avances en su misión. Nadie quería admitirlo pero habían estado preocupados por lo que sucedería si no podían volver a casa. Por desgracia, no duró mucho cuando Tsuna decidió cambiar de tema.

—¿Está todo bien en la mansión Vongola? —preguntó.

Shoichi se movió inquieto por la pregunta. Él realmente no sabía como explicarlo. Ajustándose las gafas, el técnico respondió:

—Todo está bien en la mansión Vongola. Bueno… con la excepción de Reborn-san, quizás.

Eso atrajo la atención del grupo. Reborn era el mejor asesino del mundo. No había nada que no pudiese manejar. Para que Reborn tuviese problemas, significaba que algo serio debía de haber ocurrido durante su ausencia.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Un enemigo atacó nuestra base? —le preguntó Tsuna en el modo jefe.

—Bueno, no. No hemos tenido ningún ataque de enemigos. Al menos, por ahora —dijo Shoichi con nerviosismo, ganándose el ceño fruncido y otra mirada confusa de todos—. Es sólo que Reborn-san ha estado teniendo problemas con _algunos_ de sus documentos, Sawada-san.

Tsuna tragó por el miedo. Por alguna razón no le gustaba la respuesta a su pregunta.

—¿Cuántos problemas se le presentan?

—Digamos que Reborn-san no estaba _realmente_ feliz por eso, sobre todo porque tiene que hacer el papeleo por el Día-F —explicó Shoichi.

Todos se estremecieron ante la mención de ese día en particular. El Día-F era un día de fiesta muy conocido en el mundo de la mafia. Se había celebrado desde hace 400 años—la época en la que se encontraban. Nadie estaba muy seguro de cómo empezó o incluso del por qué se celebraba siquiera.

Algunas personas dicen que fue en honor a una trágica historia entre dos amantes. Otros dicen que fue para celebrar la unión entre los subordinados y su jefe. Las personas que quedaban tenían sus propias ideas, aunque, recientemente, la teoría de que se trataba de un día en que los UMA invadieron y se apoderaron de sus mentes había ido ganando popularidad.

Nadie podía llegar a ningún acuerdo sobre el origen del festejo. Sin embargo, ellos sí estaban de acuerdo en una cosa:

El Día-F era una pesadilla.

En ese día a nadie se le permitía participar en ninguna actividad relacionada con la mafia. Eso significaba no atacar, no matar, no jugar con la mente de otras personas, no morder hasta la muerte a la gente, no arrojar ningún tipo de explosivo alrededor, y así sucesivamente. De hecho, a cada familia de la mafia se le animaba a hacer una visita amistosa a otra. Es un día donde todo mafioso podía disfrutar y divertirse como cualquier persona normal sin tener que preocuparse de ser asesinado en aéreas abiertas.

En pocas palabras, era un día para la paz—algo por lo que cada jefe mafioso estaba feliz; sobre todo Tsuna, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de papeleo que tenía a causa de sus destructivos Guardianes. Por supuesto, algunos de los Guardianes dijeron que no estaban muy entusiasmados con ello, pero no había nada que pudieran hacer con respecto a las festividades, por lo que Tsuna secretamente se alegraba. Él ya tenía un montón de papeleo que revisar sin necesidad de las pilas extras, muchas gracias.

Por lo tanto, si se trataba de un día para la paz, ¿por qué se consideraba una pesadilla para todo el mundo de la mafia?

Bueno, fue a causa de cierto enemigo conocido como _"fangirls_". Se podría decir que así fue como el día festivo recibió su nombre. En ese día, el acoso y las emboscadas de fangirls en familias mafiosas estaban en su apogeo. Nadie podía detener a las fans que afirmaban que sólo estaban haciendo una visita a las familias, lo cual era algo cierto, aunque lo hiciesen de una forma espeluznante y acechante. Sin mencionar que en realidad no habían hecho _daño_ a nadie, a parte de la toma de fotografías en secreto y robar cosas que pertenecían a su objeto de afecto.

Dado que no se les permitía luchar ese día, cada mafioso estaba vulnerable a susartimañas. Los jardineros podían ser sobornados para que las fangirls entrasen, las sirvientas y mayordomos podían ser objeto de chantaje. Los subordinados podían ser seducidos y, en el peor de los casos, estar dentro de su hogar sería tan peligroso como salir. Además, las chicas eran persistentes y viciosas. Por lo tanto, nadie, dentro o fuera de la mafia, quería estar en la lista negra de dichas fangirls.

La única cosa que las familias mafiosas _podían_ hacer era aumentar sus niveles de seguridad y esperar a que no pudiesen pasar a través de ellos. Tsuna se estremeció ante la facilidad en que las chicas desgarraron las medidas defensivas del año pasado. Eso por sí solo hablaba del gran número ya que el sistema de seguridad de los Vongola era uno de los mejores del mundo.

—No te preocupes por eso. Vamos a pensar en algo… —dijo Shoichi vacilante—. Tenemos a Reborn y Varia. Si las cosas se ponen peor, podríamos preguntar a Shimon y Cavallone que nos ayuden.

—¿Varia está en nuestra mansión? —Tsuna enarcó las cejas.

Eso era sorprendente. Xanxus rara vez fue a la mansión Vongola cuando Nono estaba en el poder, y mucho menos iba ahora que el castaño se había hecho cargo. Sólo lo hacía cuando había una emergencia o habían sido obligados por Tsuna anteriormente.

—Por razones de seguridad. Su base no está lo suficientemente protegida —dijo Shoichi cuidadosamente.

Tsuna asintió con una expresión solemne. Haría lo mismo si estuviese en los zapatos de Xanxus. El año pasado la base de Varia había sido saqueada hasta el punto en que estaba prácticamente vací idea de lidiar con el papeleo de los daños una vez más le dio al castaño un enorme dolor de cabeza. Tsuna fue traído a la realidad cuando el holograma del técnico empezó a desdibujarse.

—Parece que mi tiempo se está acabando —dijo Shoichi deprisa y un poco en pánico—. Reborn-san me dijo que no te dijese esto porque podría cambiar el futuro, pero creo que es importante que lo sepas. Ayuda a Daemon con su problema, y hagas lo que hagas no…

Antes de que Shoichi pudiese terminar sus palabras el holograma se desvaneció, dejando a todos colgados y confundidos.

_«¿Qué quiso decirnos Shoichi?»._ Se preguntó el grupo.

Tsuna silenciosamente esperó que sea lo que fuese a decir no fuera demasiado importante, pero el dolor de cabeza que regresaba le decía lo contrario.

—Ja, ja, ja —se rió Yamamoto—. Creo que tenemos que ayudar a Daemon con su problema y evitar hacer lo que sea que quería decir Shoichi —sonrió.

Gokudera se dio en el rostro.

—¡Eres un idiota, ni siquiera sabemos en qué necesitamos ayudar y el qué evitar! —frunció el ceño. Yamamoto se rió.

—Jefe —habló Chrome—, creo que Shoichi quiere que ayudemos a Daemon-san y a Elena-san para que vuelvan a estar juntos. Daemon-san se veía deprimido cuando nos dijo que Elena-san lo había dejado por Cozart-san—añadió.

Ryohei, por otro lado, se cruzó de brazos.

—No lo entiendo al extremo. ¡Se supone que se aman extremadamente el uno al otro! ¿Por qué quisieron romper al extremo? —compartió el boxeador con fuerte voz.

Todos parpadearon ante la pregunta sorprendentemente inteligente que provino de Ryohei. Ahora que pensaban en ello, debía de haber una razón de por qué Elena y Daemon lo habían dejado, ¿cierto…?

Tsuna suspiró frotándose la frente. Esperando que el dolor de cabeza desapareciese antes de la cena, pero conociendo su suerte, parecía que las cosas estaban a punto de complicarse de nuevo.

¿Era mucho pedir a una familia pacifica? Pensó para sí mismo.

Evidentemente, cuando uno es parte de Vongola, la respuesta siempre será: "sí'.

* * *

><p>Reborn nunca se sintió tan exhausto y al borde de morir como ahora. Trató de mover la mano pero no importaba lo mucho que la ordenara, su mano no se movía ni un centímetro. Era como si su cuerpo estuviese hecho de plomo. Reborn paseó su mirada alrededor de la oficina. No había montañas de papeles en la habitación. Le tomó una gran cantidad de tiempo, sudor, sangre y esfuerzo pero finalmente logró terminar con ellos, excepto por el papel que estaba delante de él. Reborn conocía muy bien las implicaciones de esto.<p>

Sólo un documento más.

Sólo una firma más.

Después de eso sería libre de este maldito papeleo y de esta estúpida silla. No iba a ver más al estúpido papeleo. Podría empezar a planear su venganza en su estudiante estúpido y bueno para nada. Reborn sonrió aterradoramente ante ese pensamiento. Con la motivación renovada, él movió su mano temblorosa.

Un poco más cerca.

Sólo un centímetro.

Ahí.

Ahora, sólo debía firmar el papel. Reborn se felicitó mentalmente mientras lo firmaba, vagamente consciente de que podía dejar la silla ahora mismo. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que tuvo un buen descanso y una ducha. Por desgracia, no duró mucho tiempo cuando de repente escuchó…

_¡KABOOM!_

—VOI, ¿en qué estáis pensando vosotros dos? ¡Dejad de pelear!

—Ushishishi, el príncipe no va a escuchar a un plebeyo.

—Bel-sempai es muy irritable. Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad. Tiene un gusto de la moda extraño.

—Ushishishi… ¿Podrías repetir eso de nuevo, Rana?

_¡CRASH!_

—Oh, sólo deja que se diviertan. Después de todo ha sido un tiempo desde que vinimos a visitar a Tsu-chan.

—Jefe, ¿tenemos que hacer algo al respecto?

_¡BANG!_

—VOI, estúpido jefe, ¿por qué hiciste eso?

—Eres molesto. Tráeme más vino.

Los ojos de Reborn se abrieron como platos al oír el ruido. Por alguna razón, sintió la catástrofe inminente que se acercaba. Su suposición se demostró correcta cuando Shoichi y Spanner entraron, cada uno empujando un carrito lleno de papeles.

—Reborn-san, le traemos nuevos documentos. Esta vez fue Varia —dijo Shoichi.

—Tenemos otros diez carros de papeleo afuera. Los traeremos más tarde —agregó Spanner, completamente ignorante de que León se había convertido en un arma de fuego.

—¿Otros diez dices? —Reborn apretó los dientes. Justo cuando pensaba que sería libre de los malditos documentos, Spanner le respondía con un incierto «Sí» causando que un aura oscura se manifestase en torno al asesino a sueldo.

Reborn quitó el gatillo de seguridad de la pistola mientras que decidía que ya era la hora.

La hora de enseñarles a todos una lección de por qué él era el mejor asesino del mundo.

Y el momento para demostrarles por qué era de suicidas crear más documentos para que él los firmase.


	35. Una cena incómoda

**Por: **Mangaanime15.

**Traductora: **Nyanko1827.

Y dar las gracias a xanyxhi por corregir toda la traducción y mejorarla.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Hitman Reborn no me pertenece.<em>

_N/A: Hola a todos. Ya estoy de vuelta después de un largo tiempo. Siento no haber actualizado la historia. Como disculpa he incluido un omake al final de cada capítulo. Aseguraos de leerlo. Y, como siempre, me gustaría agradecer y dar crédito a Rekishichizu por betar mi historia. Por favor no os olvidéis de ella cuando escribáis vuestro review. Por cierto, Rekishichizu no podrá ser mí lector beta a partir del próximo capítulo. Por eso actualmente necesito uno nuevo. Cualquier persona que quiera ser mí lector beta de esta historia puede enviarme un PM._

_Algunas personas me preguntaban si Daemon y Elena estuviesen juntos cambiaría el futuro, no arco Shimon. Personalmente no lo creo. Si Daemon y Elena están juntos, entonces él no va a tener una razón para atacar a Tsuna en el futuro, ya que la razón del porque lo hizo fue su amor por Elena. Además, la circunstancia que rodea la muerte de Elena fue vaga. El manga no dijo en detalles que la conducía a su muerte. Sólo podemos especular. De todas formas, no os olvidéis de comentar. Los comentarios siempre me hacen feliz._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXXV<strong>

**Una cena incómoda.**

* * *

><p>Sólo quería una cena.<p>

Una cena normal y simple.

No una cena llena de gente dispuesta a mutilar, destripar y dispararse unos a otros en el acto.

Eso era lo que Cozart se decía una y otra vez. Por desgracia, era difícil convencerse de lo contrario. El comedor estaba repleto de tensión. Se sentía como si una batalla fuese a suceder en cualquier momento. Alaude y Hibari estaban mirándose el uno al otro, con las manos inquietas sobre sus armas. G le tiraba miradas desagradables a Tsuna, haciendo que el niño se retorciera en su asiento. Por supuesto, Gokudera le devolvía la mirada con más fuerza. No había manera de que él fuese a dejar que cualquiera amenazase de esa forma a Juudaime.

No hace falta decir que era muy incómodo. Nadie empezaba una conversación. El silencio empezaba a asfixiar a Cozart. Y para empeorar las cosas, Daemon le había estado dando la mirada de "mejor vigila tu espalda, porque en el momento en que te descuides voy a hacer de tu vida un infierno". El pelirrojo intentaba ignorarlo, pero fracasaba miserablemente. Cozart podía sentir la mirada penetrándose en su cráneo desde el otro lado de la mesa. En silencio, se preguntaba por qué se había involucrado en el plan de Elena. Aún podía recordar el momento en que se le había acercado. Si se hubiera controlado mejor en ese entonces, la ira de Daemon habría sido la menor de sus preocupaciones.

* * *

><p>~Flashback de hace un mes~<p>

Era un día maravilloso. El sol había salido y brillaba mucho. Los pájaros cantaban y volaban alegremente. Era el día perfecto para visitar a un amigo. Y eso era exactamente lo que hizo Cozart.

Después de un paseo de 45 minutos, llegó a la Mansión Vongola. Las sirvientas le dieron la bienvenida con gusto. Él visitaba la Mansión Vongola tantas veces que los trabajadores le reconocían a simple vista. Sabiendo que era un invitado habitual y uno de los mejores amigos de Primo Vongola, le permitieron recorrer los alrededores. Y así, sin ninguna vacilación, fue a la oficina de Giotto. Pensándolo bien, deseaba no haber entrado en la oficina de Giotto. Porque tan pronto como entró en la oficina, se encontró con algo que no pudo creer. Era como un sueño hecho realidad.

Encima de la mesa había un hermoso _brazo de gitano_ de aspecto delicioso.

Ahora, Cozart no era un monstruo de los dulces como lo era Giotto, sin embargo, tenía debilidad por los _brazos de gitanos_. Simplemente no podía resistirse. Era extraño. Él podía controlarse delante de otros postres. Pero en lo que un _brazo de gitano _respecta, quería devorar todos y cada uno de ellos en el acto. Así de obsesionado estaba con los _brazos de gitanos_. Entonces, ver dicho pastel delante de él le destrozó.

¿Debería comérselo o no?

Era una decisión muy difícil para Cozart. Dio vueltas alrededor para ayudarle a pensar. Obviamente el pastel le pertenecía a Giotto ya que estaba en su mesa. Pero Giotto no estaba cerca. Por tanto, Giotto probablemente no sabrá quien tomó un bocado del _brazo de gitano_. Por otro lado, Giotto es su mejor amigo. Él no podía simplemente coger el pastel de su mejor amigo por las buenas. Pero—Cozart hizo una pausa en su caminar—no creía que Giotto fuese a enojarse con él. Son mejores amigos, ¿cierto? Por otra parte, Giotto nunca fue conocido por perdonar a quién hubiese comido sus pasteles. Sus Guardianes eran la prueba viviente. Cozart realmente no quería ser victima de una de las bromas del rubio.

Pensándolo bien, sólo iba a darle una mordida diminuta y microscópica. Giotto no se daría cuenta de nada. No, tenía que ser fuerte. No podía hacerle estas cosas a su mejor amigo. Debía resistir la tentación. Por el amor de Dios, él es el jefe de la familia Shimon. Tenía que ser fuerte. Cozart miró el _brazo de gitano_ de nuevo. Fue una mala decisión. Porque tan pronto como sus ojos se posaron en el _brazo de gitano_, su decisión se derrumbó de inmediato. En un instante, estaba sentado en la silla de Giotto, mordiendo un trozo del _brazo de gitano_.

En ese momento, Cozart sintió que estaba en el cielo. Distraídamente se metió el pastel en la boca. Desafortunadamente, eso también fue la caída de Cozart. Sin darse cuenta, ya se había comido el _brazo de gitano_ sin dejar nada. Al darse cuenta del plato limpio, Cozart se horrorizó. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

En medio de su pánico, la puerta se abrió y alguien entró en la oficina. Afortunadamente, fue Elena. Cozart agradeció a su estrella de la suerte que no hubiera sido Giotto. Hubo un momento de silencio entre ellos antes de que Elena lo rompiese.

—Te has comido el _brazo de gitano _de Giotto —afirmó en un tono dudoso.

—Errr, sí —Cozart asintió vacilante.

No tenía sentido negarlo. Había sido sorprendido en su flagrante delito. Además, era difícil de jugar al inocente cuando tenía trozos del _brazo de gitano _alrededor de la boca. Además, no era como si Elena fuese a delatarle, ¿verdad? Cozart intentó convencerse a sí mismo de nuevo cuando vio una sonrisa espeluznante y sádica extendida por el hermoso rostro de Elena.

—Voy a decírselo —sonrió maniáticamente, dirigiéndose fuera de la oficina.

Cozart instintivamente persiguió a Elena. No había manera de que él fuese a dejar que Elena se lo dijese a Giotto. El rubio lo mataría con seguridad. Le tomó un tiempo, pero se las arregló para alcanzar a Elena en la esquina y agarrarla por la muñeca.

—Elena, por favor, no se lo digas a Giotto. Haré cualquier cosa por ti —le rogó Cozart desesperadamente.

Ella parpadeó por un momento antes de sonreír ampliamente.

—¿Cualquier cosa, dices?

Cozart tragó saliva. No sabía por qué, pero, pensándolo bien, probablemente debería pensar mejor antes de soltar esas promesas. La sonrisa de Elena era cualquier cosa menos inocente en ese momento, y le dieron ganas de huir corriendo por las colinas.

—Entonces, quiero que seas mí novio —dijo Elena.

—¡Q–Qué! —exclamó Cozart—. ¿Por qué quieres que sea tú novio? ¿No estás con Daemon?

Decir que Cozart estaba sorprendido era quedarse corto. Realmente no esperaba tal petición de Elena. Estaba empezando a tener dolor de cabeza. Realmente no tenía ningún sentido. La mujer frente a él nunca mostró ningún interés romántico en él. Entonces, ¿qué sucedía con la repentina confesión?

—Nos separamos —dijo en un tono monótono.

Eso realmente dejó a Cozartperplejo. Antes de darse cuenta, había soltado sus preguntas:

—¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué nadie supo de esto?

—Oh, no hace mucho —dijo Elena casualmente. Sin embargo, Cozart podía sentir la tristeza mezclada en su voz—. Entonces, ¿serás mí novio o no?

—¿Qué? No voy a ser tú novio —Cozart exclamó ruidosamente.

Elena parecía no afectarle el arrebato de Cozart. De hecho, ella estaba sonriendo.

—Oh, no creo que tengas opción.

—¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTÁ MÍ BRAZO DE GITANO? —se escuchó un grito ensordecedor desde una determinada oficina.

Cozart supo al instante que estaba jodido en muchos aspectos. Renunciando a su suerte, le preguntó:

—¿Qué debo hacer?

Y esa fue la forma en la que fue arrastrado en el gran plan "Pongamos a Daemon celoso para que sepa lo descuidado que es como novio y prometido" de Elena.

~Fin flashback~

* * *

><p>Era fácil decir que a Elena no le gustaba ser su novia. Ella sólo quería que Daemon se pusiera celoso para poder llamar su atención. Y aparte de eso, nadie sabía realmente que había sucedido. Elena insistía en que ya no eran amantes, pero Daemon negaba todo lo que decía Elena. Siendo todo muy confuso. ¿Cuál de ellos tenía razón? Y para empeorar las cosas, Elena seguía dando señales "mixtas". A veces, parecía que todavía estaba enamorada de Daemon. Sin embargo, en otras ocasiones, ella actuaba como si Daemon fuera su peor enemigo.<p>

Al principio, Cozart pensó que el plan duraría una semana como máximo. Desafortunadamente, Elena y Daemon eran orgullosos y tercos. Por lo tanto, en lugar de durar una semana, se alargó hasta el mes. Cozart quería gritar de frustración. ¿Por qué no pueden simplemente llevarse bien con el otro? Mejor aún, ¿por qué no pueden simplemente confesar sus sentimientos? ¿Por qué ambos tienen que hacerse los difíciles para conseguirlo? Y peor aún, ¿porqué tuvieron que arrastrarle en este lío? Por suerte, cierto castaño trajo a Cozart de su rincón "emo" en un intento de entablar conversación.

—Realmente es una gran cena, ¿verdad? —dijo Tsuna nerviosamente. Para ser honesto, la tensión en el comedor estaba empezando a ponerle de los nervios.

—La cena aún no ha empezado —gruñó Daemon y después fulminó con la mirada a Cozart de nuevo—. De hecho, sería bueno que la cena empezase sin ciertas personas.

—No le hables así a Juudaime—gruñó Gokudera intentando defender el honor de Tsuna.

—Puedo decir lo que quiera como quiera —contestó Daemon y redirigió su mirada diez veces más fuerte.

—_Retira_ lo dicho —exclamó Gokudera mostrando su dinamita.

Y con la tensión llegando a su punto de ruptura. Todos estaban listos para sacar sus armas y empezar una batalla nuevamente. Bueno, era natural teniendo en cuenta el hecho que algunas personas tenían asuntos pendientes que atender.

_¡SLAM!_

—Es suficiente. Es hora de cenar. Una hora donde todos pasamos un buen rato con la familia. No intentando matarse constantemente unos a otros —gruñó Giotto, golpeando sus puños sobre la mesa nuevamente. Después habló en un tono suave—, ¿Porqué no podemos llevarnos bien? Somos una familia.

—Sí, claro. Intenta decirles eso a ellos—se burló G—. Dudo que cualquiera de nosotros podamos permanecer juntos a menos de cien metros sin intentar destruir y/o matar algo.

Giotto entrecerró los ojos antes de sonreír con malicia.

—Bien entonces, en vista de que todos ustedes tienen problemas intrapersonales. ¿Por qué no hacemos algunas actividades en familia?—les miró a todos, desafiándoles a que le contradijeran—. Es decir, si no tenéis ningún problema con ello.

Dichas personas inmediatamente cerraron la boca. Era de conocimiento común, después de todo, que no se debía causar ningún caos cuando Vongola Primo era serio. De lo contrario, iban a tener muchos problemas.

—Entonces, ¿qué haremos, Giotto-san? —le preguntó Tsuna con cautela.

Giotto sonrió inocentemente ante la pregunta de Tsuna. En realidad, era demasiado inocente. Casi parecía que estaba tramando un plan malvado para la dominación del mundo. Poco a poco, y sin hacerse notar tanto como pudieron, todos intentaron alejarse de Giotto.

—No os preocupéis. Es algo que a todos os gusta. Vamos a jugar a un juego de Verdad o Desafío—anunció Giotto.

Todos se estremecieron, de repente sintieron que algo horrible iba a suceder. Y, bueno, deberían de.

Porque esto dará lugar al cuarto momento más loco de la historia de Vongola:

_La guerra legendaria de lanzamientos._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Esto es un omake basado en el capítulo 17. Me imaginé que debería haber profundizado más en el pesar de Giotto cuando iba a ser asesinado por el enemigo. Por eso, disfrutad._

OMAKE: La venganza de Giotto.

Capítulo 1.

El comienzo de una venganza.

Giotto amaba los postres, especialmente los pasteles. Siempre le consolaban, sobretodo cuando tenía que soportar la tortura creada por su estúpido papeleo. Por eso, se podría decir que era como una terapia para el jefe mafioso. Y eso era exactamente lo que tenía en mente. Después de terminar con éxito su papeleo y de escapar de G, Giotto se acercó a la cocina, con la intención de comerse su súper ultra–delicioso pastel de chocolate por el que había pasado por muchos problemas para conseguir. Sin embargo, su esperanza se hizo añicos cuando vio a Alaude terminándose su ultra–delicioso pastel de chocolate.

La mandíbula de Giotto cayó al suelo.

No podía creerlo.

Su ultra–delicioso pastel de chocolate había sido comido.

Y ni siquiera pudo tener un bocado.

Tan pronto como la verdad fue registrada en la cabeza de Giotto, fue como si el mundo alrededor del rubio se hubiera estrellado. Se quedó boquiabierto ante su Guardián de la Nube hasta que dicho Guardián se fijó en él.

—Hn, ¿qué quieres? —preguntó Alaude con indiferencia.

—É-Ése era mí pastel —exclamó Giotto en un tono devastado, apuntando con el dedo tembloroso a Alaude—. Te-Te comiste mí pastel.

—¿Y qué? Sólo es un pastel. Puedes comprarlo otra vez —respondió Alaude sin una pizca de arrepentimiento o culpa.

Giotto se quedó boquiabierto ante la respuesta de Alaude. Su mente se entumeció. _¿Sólo un pastel? _¡Cómo podía Alaude decir tal cosa de su amado súper ultra–delicioso pastel de chocolate de esa forma! Antes de que pudiera estalla en ira, cierto pelirrojo le arrastró fuera de la cocina.

—Giotto, éste no es el momento para que te saltes el papeleo. Todavía tienes muchas cosas que hacer hoy —le reprendió G, sin saber de la agitación interna de su jefe mientras arrastraba al rubio a su oficina.

Mientras era alejado de la cocina, Giotto vio a Alaude comerse el resto del pastel hasta que no quedó nada en el plato.

En ese momento, Giotto juró vengarse de Alaude por comerse su súper ultra–delicioso pastel de chocolate.

Y así fue como empezó la venganza de Giotto.


	36. Enfrentamiento con el papeleo

**Por: **Mangaanime15

**Traductora: **Nyanko1827

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y la historia a mangaanime15.

Y dar las gracias a xanyxhi por corregir toda la traducción y mejorarla.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Hitman Reborn no me pertenece.<em>

_A/N: Todavía estoy buscando un nuevo lector beta. ¿Cualquier persona que tenga sugerencias de donde pueda encontrar uno? Este capítulo ha sido corregido por Rekishichizu. (Sé que dije que el capítulo 35 sería el último capítulo corregido por ella. Pero todavía no he encontrado un nuevo lector beta. Entonces, ella me ha ayudado en este capítulo). Agradezco y le doy el crédito por su maravilloso trabajo en corregir mí historia. De todas formas, no os olvidéis de comentar. Los comentarios siempre hacen a un escritor feliz._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXXVI<strong>

**Enfrentamiento con el papeleo.**

* * *

><p>Varia y Reborn estaban fulminando con la mirada a Shoichi. El pobre técnico pelirrojo intentó (sin éxito) hacerse desaparecer. A veces, odiaba ser el portador de malas noticias.<p>

«¿Por qué no puede alguien más hacerlo?», gimió Shoichi mentalmente.

El chasquido de una pistola sacó a Shoichi de su confusión interior. Vio con horror como Varia y Reborn sacaban sus armas. Tragó saliva mientras Xanxus apuntó su arma hacia él.

—Basura, qué quieres decir con que sólo hay _un _cuarto blindado —siseó Xanxus.

Shoichi se retorció como un gusano bajo su mirada.

—Bueno, verás, por vuestra disputa, habéis destruido prácticamente todas las demás habitaciones blindadas a excepción de una.

—¿Estás diciendo que es culpa nuestra? —Reborn entrecerró los ojos.

—¡No, no quise decir eso! —dijo Shoichi apresuradamente—. Si queréis, todavía tenemos otras habitaciones.

—Unas sin ningún tipo de medidas de seguridad contra las fangirls —Reborn afirmó rotundamente—. ¿Estás _intentando _hacer que nos maten?

—L-Lo siento. ¿No podéis simplemente compartirla? —Shoichi sugirió tímidamente.

—Ushishishi… Al príncipe no le gusta compartir su habitación con otros plebeyos —dijo Bel.

—VOOII, ¿qué quieres decir con _tú _habitación? —gritó Squalo—. Si alguien tendrá esa habitación, sería yo.

Shoichi suspiró, pasándose la mano por el pelo. ¿Por qué no podían simplemente compartir la habitación? La habitación era lo suficientemente grande para que todos entrasen cupieran. Pero, noooo. Ellos tenían que ir y hacer como si fueran los dueños del mundo. ¿Cuán egoístas podían ser? E incluso tenían el descaro de echarle la culpa de todo lo sucedido a él cuando había trabajado sin parar durante dos semanas preparando esos cuartos blindados. ¡Por el amor de dios, él no fue el que atacó, cortó y explotó todo! Eso enojaba a Shoichi. Y cuando Shoichi estaba enojado, nada bueno salía de ello. Spanner lo sabía muy bien. Por eso, cuando a Shoichi empezó a formársele una espeluznante sonrisa, Spanner hizo la sabia elección de mantenerse lo más lejos posible de Shoichi.

—Basura, dame la habitación a mí —exigió Xanxus, haciendo caso omiso de las disputas de sus subordinados.

Reborn chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

—La habitación es mía. No tuya.

—No, es mía —gruñó Xanxus, fulminando con la mirada al pequeño asesino a sueldo.

—No, es mía —Reborn imitó las palabras de Xanxus de una forma burlona, sin querer dar marcha atrás.

Shoichi decidió que ya era el momento adecuado para intervenir antes de que destruyeran la mansión.

—Sé lo mucho que deseáis esa habitación. Sin embargo, es necesario presentar la documentación necesaria antes de poder reservarla.

—VOOIII, ¿qué pensáis qué es la mansión Vongola? ¿Un maldito hotel? Nosotros no necesitamos reservar una habitación para alojarnos aquí —dijo Squalo bastante fuerte.

Shoichi sólo sonrió mientras sacaba un libro muy grueso de la nada.

—Eso ciertamente no es lo que dice el libro de reglas —él hojeó el libro, hasta que se detuvo en una determinada página. Asegurándose que todos estaban prestándole atención, Shoichi continuó—: Párrafo 3, Sección 18, Subsección A de la décima versión revisada del Libro de Reglas de la mafia Vongola dice que cualquier pedido acerca de **cualquier cosa** debe de ser apoyada por el papeleo necesario, el cuál será procesado de acuerdo al orden de llegada. Incumplimiento de hacerlo resultará en el rechazo de dicho pedido.

»Eso quiere decir que si quieren pedir una habitación para ustedes, tendrán que completar el papeleo requerido —el técnico pelirrojo miró a todos mientras cerraba el libro. Antes de que alguien pudiera protestar, Shoichi continuó con voz firme—: Y, no. No podemos cambiar la norma. Esta norma ha sido decretada por el mismo Sawada-san como una delas Diez Reglas de Vongola Decimo cuando se convirtió en Vongola Decimo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio ante eso. Era una tradición en Vongola que se había transmitido de generación en generación, indicando que cada vez que un heredero asumía el cargo de jefe, él o ella tienen el derecho de hacer diez reglas que todos han de seguir a toda costa. Estas reglas eran conocidas como las Diez Reglas Vongola, nombradas después del jefe de la actual generación. La única manera de cambiar las reglas era si el propio jefe cambiaba las reglas o si el jefe dimitía de su cargo y dejaba que un nuevo heredero se hiciese cargo. El nuevo heredero entonces decide si quiere mantener las viejas reglas o hacer otras nuevas.

Pedirle a Tsuna que cambiara la regla estúpida de la documentación ahora no era una opción ya que estúpidamente estaba atrapado en el pasado con sus guardianes. Y como Tsuna nunca dejó una carta de renuncia y todavía está muy vivo, simplemente no podían elegir a otro heredero y después obligarle al pobre heredero a que cambiase la regla. Eso sería llamado traición, por lo que significaba que sólo tenían una opción.

Con tono de resignación, Reborn pidió en nombre de todos—: ¿Cuánto papeleo tenemos que completar?

Shoichi les dio una sádica y bien escondida sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Mientras estaba sentado en la mesa del juez, Spanner no podía dejar de pensar en su amigo. Siempre pensó que era quien mejor conocía a Shoichi. Después de todo, él era el mejor amigo de Shoichi. Pero en este momento, ya no estaba tan seguro de si realmente conocía al pelirrojo. Es decir, ¿quién diría que Shoichi podría ser alguien tan sádico? Spanner realmente anhelaba que la personalidad de Byakuran no se le hubiese contagiado a su mejor amigo.<p>

—Shoichi, ¿estás _seguro_ que está bien hacer esto? —preguntó Spanner preocupado.

—No te preocupes, Spanner. Lo tengo todo bajo control. Si esto funciona, puede que no tengamos que hacer nada en absoluto —habló Shoichi alegremente—. Ahora, silencio. El espectáculo está a punto de empezar.

Spanner rodó los ojos cuando su atención volvió a los competidores de la pelea. Varia y Reborn habían tomado sus asientos. Al lado de cada uno de ellos había un carro lleno de papeles. Todo el mundo estaba ansioso e impaciente por empezar.

Shoichi tosió para llamar su atención.

—Como todo el mundo sabe, si deseáis permanecer en la última habitación con seguridad, tenéis que presentar la documentación apropiada. Vamos a hacerlo de acuerdo al orden de llegada. Quienquiera que termine primero el papeleo en un plazo de tres horas tendrán la solicitud aprobada. Para asegurarnos que todos tenéis la misma oportunidad, vamos a empezar al mismo tiempo. A partir… —Shoichi miró su reloj antes de mirar fijamente a ellos—…de ahora.

Con eso, todos tomaron sus bolígrafos y empezaron a firmar con furia el papeleo.

* * *

><p>Xanxus quedó mirando un fragmento de papeleo en su escritorio. Para ser completamente honesto, nunca había hecho ningún trámite antes. Ese era el trabajo de Squalo. Él se quedaba sentado en su silla parecida a un trono, bebiendo su vino mientras Squalo hacía el papeleo. Sin embargo, Squalo no estaba allí para ayudarle desde que el idiota decidió que quería la habitación para él mismo. Así que, básicamente, Xanxus se había quedado atascado con el papeleo sin tener la menor idea de cómo hacerlo. Esto le hacía sentir irritado y molesto. Y cuando Xanxus estaba irritado y molesto, la destrucción siempre le seguía.<p>

Por eso, realmente. No era tan sorprendente cuando Xanxus sacó sus pistolas, las cargó con su llama del Cielo, y después las disparó hacia su papeleo. A medida que el lugar se nublaba con el humo, él sonrió con satisfacción. En el libro de Xanxus, él había "terminado" con el papeleo, a pesar de que ya no tenía nada que entregar. Desafortunadamente, él no tuvo en cuenta que el papeleo pudiese sobrevivir a un ataque tan desastroso. Por eso, nadie puede culpar a Xanxus por mirar al papeleo con estupefacción una vez que el humo se había despejado.

—No se puede destruir el papeleo, Xanxus. Es indestructible. Confía en mí. Ni siquiera tus llamas de la ira podrían destruirlo —se rió Reborn, encontrando divertido ver la reacción de Xanxus aunque secretamente deseaba que Xanxus pudiese destruir el papeleo para que él pudiese hacer lo mismo también.

—No me hagas reír. Mira esto —gruñó Xanxus, centrando sus llamas de la ira al máximo nivel en sus armas.

_¡KABOOMM!_

Xanxus sonrió con suficiencia. No había forma de que el papeleo pudiese sobrevivir a sus llamas de la ira. Pero, para su horror, el papeleo aún estaba "vivo". Reborn no pudo soportarlo más. Él estalló en un gran ataque de risa en el intento fallido de Xanxus. Xanxus fulminó con la mirada un agujero en el cráneo de Reborn. Sin embargo, Reborn no se inmutó. En cambio, él miró a Xanxus y sonrió.

—Mira como yo uso una pistola correctamente para "terminar" con el papeleo —dijo Reborn con aire de suficiencia.

Con eso, Reborn lanzó sus papeles al aire. Mientras que el papeleo estaba todavía en el aire, sacó su arma y disparó balas de tinta sobre cada trozo de papel. Tan pronto como la bala tocó el papeleo, se formó la firma de Reborn. Xanxus miraba sin decir nada de que Reborn había conseguido firmar un centenar de artículos en menos de un minuto. Satisfecho con sus precisos tiros, Reborn miró los apapeles acumulándose muy bien en su mesa mientras descendían a tierra.

—Y así es como se "finaliza" el papeleo. Espero que puedas terminarlo a tiempo, también —Reborn rió mientras pasaba por Xanxus con una mirada de suficiencia—. Pero, realmente no creo que sea necesario ya que terminé primero —con eso, Reborn procedió a ir hacia la mesa del juez y puso el papeleo en frente de los dos técnicos—. Bueno, ¿vais a procesar mi solicitud o no? He terminado con el papeleo.

Decir que Shoichi y Spanner se sorprendieron por lo rápido que Reborn terminó su papeleo sería mentir. Nunca pensaron que alguien pudiese terminar una cantidad tan grande en tan poco tiempo.

—Muy bien, vamos a procesar bien las cosas ahora —dijo Shoichi.

Mientras los dos técnicos estaban sorteando el papeleo, Reborn empezaba a llenarse de felicidad. Finalmente había batido al maldito papeleo. Por no hablar, que ahora podía obtener toda la habitación para sí mismo. Por desgracia, esa sensación no duró mucho.

—Lo siento, Reborn-san, pero tenemos que rechazar su solicitud —dijo Shoichi con nerviosismo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con rechazar? —gruñó Reborn—. Firmé los papeles, como se supone que debo.

—Eso es cierto. Pero, no los rellenó con los datos en absoluto. Lo único que ha hecho ha sido firmarlos —intervino Spanner, mostrando el papeleo incompleto—. Mire, en ninguno escribió su nombre en absoluto —después le dio una mirada de disculpa a Reborn—. Lo siento, pero tenemos que rechazar su solicitud.

Reborn quería gritar de frustración. Xanxus, por otro lado, encontró que esta situación era muy divertida. De hecho, ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar su risa.

—Oh, eso es muy gracioso. Te olvidaste de escribir tú nombre. Nunca supe que el mayor asesino a sueldo del mundo tuviese la capacidad de memoria de un bebé —Xanxus fingió pensar por un momento antes de darle una mirada incrédula a Reborn—. Oh, espera. Se me olvidó. _Eres_ un bebé.

Reborn apretó los dientes.

—_No _soy un bebé.

—Sí, lo eres —dijo Xanxus.

—No. No. Lo. Soy —gruñó peligrosamente Reborn.

—Oohh, ¿el pequeño bebé Reborn intenta ser un niño mayor? Qué lindo —arrulló Xanxus.

Eso quebró la poca paciencia que Reborn tenía, sobre todo cuando empezó a oír algunas risitas ahogadas y risas por la habitación. Sin previo aviso, sacó un cubo de tinta de la nada y vertió su contenido encima de todos los papeles de Xanxus. La mandíbula de Xanxus cayó al ver que todos sus esfuerzos se iban por el desagüe.

—T-Tú… Q-Qué hiciste… —balbuceó incoherentemente Xanxus.

—Oohh, ¿el pequeño Xanxus no sabe hablar? ¿Quiere que el gran Reborn-sama le enseñe? —susurró burlonamente Reborn.

Xanxus gruñó con ira. Sin pensarlo, cogió un cubo de tinta y lo tiró hacia Reborn. Desgraciadamente, Reborn esquivó el cubo y en su lugar golpeó la cabeza de Squalo, arruinando tanto su pelo como su papeleo. Por supuesto, sus compañeros de trabajo no hicieron nada al respecto. De hecho, se rieron de él.

—Ushishishi, el príncipe aprueba el nuevo peinado de Squalo —dijo Bel.

—Ja, ja, ja, deberías de ver tú cabello. Está totalmente negro —Levi A Than se limpió una lagrima de su rostro.

—Si quieres, puedo ayudarte a hacer un cambio de imagen —ofreció Lussuria, también riendo.

_¡SPLASH!_

Bel, Levi y Lussuria miraron a Squalo con una expresión de horror. Ellos también estaban ahora goteando con tinta de pies a cabeza. Squalo, por otro lado, estaba sonriendo sarcástico. Tan pronto como el shock desapareció, ellos le miraron con enojo. Cada uno tomó un cubo de tinta y avanzaron hacia Squalo.

—Ushishishi, el príncipe no se alegra de que su cabello haya sido arruinado. Él quiere su venganza —dijo Bel sádicamente.

—No vas a llegar lejos con esto, Squalo —murmuró sombríamente Levi.

—Sin resentimientos. Es sólo venganza —rió Lussuria.

Y con eso, salpicaron a Squalo con tinta. Pero, para su horror, Squalo había logrado evadir la tinta. Y para empeorar las cosas, en lugar de empapar de tinta a Squalo, habían salpicado con dicho líquido a Xanxus y Reborn. Por un momento, un silencio mortal se produjo en la habitación.

—Vosotros realmente sois unos atrevidos —Xanxus les fulminó con la mirada intensamente, limpiándose la tinta del rostro.

—Xanxus, ¿por qué no hacemos una tregua momentánea? Vamos a tratar con estas basuras primero antes de continuar con nuestra pelea —sugirió Reborn.

—Trato.

Con eso, avanzaron hacia adelante con pistolas cargadas de balas de tinta. Squalo, Lussuria, Bel y Levi empezaron a revolverlo todo, buscando la mayor cantidad de tinta para ser convertida en armas.

Después de todo, no iban a sobrevivir la Guerra de Tinta contra dos oponentes mortales si se sentaban ahí como fáciles blancos.

* * *

><p>OMAKE: La venganza de Giotto.<p>

Capítulo 2

Más gente en la lista.

Mientras G arrastraba al rubio a su oficina, Giotto todavía no podía superar el shock de ver a Alaude comerse su súper ultra-delicioso pastel de chocolate. De hecho, estaba tan sorprendido que no se dio cuenta de que su silla brillaba con una extraña luz y G estaba sonriendo como un loco. Fue sacado de su estado de shock inducido cuando G dejó caer una enorme pila de papeles delante de él. Lo primero que pasó por la mente de Giotto cuando vio la pila era de levantarse de la silla y correr lo más lejos que pudiese. Y eso era exactamente lo que hizo. Si tan sólo…

…él no estuviera atascado en su silla.

No hacía falta mencionar que Giotto estaba pasmado. Miró al sonriente G para una explicación.

—Le pedí a Talbot que inventase una silla que hiciese que te pegaras a ella hasta que terminases con el papeleo —dijo G alegremente.

—¿Qué? No puedes hacer esto. ¡Me niego a hacer este papeleo! —gritó Giotto, todavía luchando con su silla.

—No —G movió su dedo como una madre reprendiendo—. Si no terminas con ellos lo más rápido posible, algo malo va a suceder.

A Giotto realmente no le gustaba el brillo que vio en los ojos de G. Sus sospechas se demostraron ciertas cuando la puerta se abrió, revelando a Lampo con un pastel de queso con arándanos y una tarta Bosque Negro. _Su _pastel de queso con arándanos y tarta Bosque Negro. Las tortas que había escondido y ocultado secretamente lejos de su familia. Lampo a continuación, puso los pasteles en una mesa no muy lejos de la mesa de Giotto. Giotto miró a G con cautela. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio a G recoger el cuchillo y cortó un trozo de la torta para él y Lampo. De pronto tuvo una terrible sensación.

—¿Q-Qué estás haciendo? —Giotto tartamudeó

—Comiendo tu pastel de arándanos —respondió inocentemente G mientras comía dicha torta.

—Giotto, tienes un delicioso pastel Bosque Negro —comentó Lampo mientras se metía en la boca más pastel.

—¡No podéis hacer esto! ¡No os dejaré! —berreó Giotto con enojo, luchando con más fuerza que antes.

—Entonces, empieza a hacer el papeleo. Cuanto más rápido se termine el papeleo, más rápido podrás dejar la silla, y más rápido podrás detenernos de comer tú pastel —dijo G casualmente—. Piensa en eso como una motivación para que tú puedas hacer el papeleo.

Giotto sólo podía abrir la boca como un idiota antes de que un grito de G le sacara de sus pensamientos.

—¡Es mejor que empieces a terminar el papeleo antes de que nos comamos todos los pasteles!

Mientras Giotto se apresuraba a coger su pluma, juró en su corazón. «Vais a pagar los dos por esto».


	37. Una agridulce verdad

**Por: **Mangaanime15

**Traductora: **Nyanko1827

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y la historia a mangaanime15.

Y dar gracias a xanyxhi por corregir toda la traducción y mejorarla.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Hitman Reborn no me pertenece.<em>

_A/N: Aquí está el nuevo capítulo (^^). Buenas noticies a todos. Me encontré con un nuevo lector beta. Su nombre es Darkened Fire Dragon. Por eso, me gustaría agradecerle y darle el Crédito por corregir mí historia. Por favor no os olvidéis de comentar. De todos modos, los comentarios siempre me hacen feliz._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXXVII<strong>

Una Agridulce Verdad

* * *

><p>—¿De verdad tenemos que hacer esto? ¿No podemos cenar e ir a la cama después? —Se quejó Lampo.<p>

—No —habló Giotto con severidad—. Todos vamos a participar en esta actividad. Por _todos_, quiero decir a todos los de éste comedor.

—Urmm Giotto-san, ¿no podemos hacer esto en otro momento? —Preguntó Tsuna tímidamente.

—No. Para ser honesto, estoy cansado de tratar con todas vuestras disputas. Ya que está muy claro que todas estas estúpidas disputas son por nuestra _falta_ de comunicación, yo digo que deberíamos solucionar este problema mediante la mejora de nuestra comunicación a través de Verdad o Desafío —Explicó Giotto.

—¿Y por eso quieres exponer nuestros secretos _más oscuros _y humillarnos a nosotros mismos delante de otros? —Intervino Daemon.

—¿Y por qué en la cena? Me muero de hambre. No quiero perderme la cena por éste juego —se quejó Lampo.

—Primero, no vamos a exponer nuestros secretos más oscuros y humillarnos a nosotros mismos delante de otros, sólo vamos a dejar que la gente nos conozca mejor al ser honestos y abiertos con ellos —Giotto miró a Daemon antes de pasar a Lampo—. Vamos a hacer esto en la cena, porque este es el momento perfecto para reunirnos. Y no, no vamos a saltarnos la cena. Dejaremos de jugar al juego cuando la cena se sirva

Después de su discurso, Giotto dio su mejor mirada de "Será mejor que hagáis lo que digo o sino" a todos. No hacía falta decir que fue muy eficaz. Todos tragaron sus quejas y se dispusieron a iniciar el juego.

—Entonces, ¿quién será el primero? —preguntó Tsuna nerviosamente.

Nadie podía culpar a Tsuna por estar nervioso. Ellos también estaban nerviosos. Sin embargo, uno de ellos vio esto como una gran oportunidad para completar su misión.

—¡Yo seré el primero Juudaime! —Gokudera levantó la mano con plena emoción.

—Bueno, es bueno saber que alguien está dispuesto a jugar este juego, —dijo Mukuro sarcásticamente.

—Muy bien, Gokudera empezará primero. ¿A quién quieres elegir primero? —Giotto sonrió, contento de saber que alguien estaba apoyando su idea.

—A ti —Gokudera señaló a Giotto.

—¿Yo? —Giotto parpadeó confundido. Nunca esperó que fuera el primero en ser elegido. Se encogió de hombros después de un momento—. Claro, ¿por qué no?

—Bien, entonces, ¿Verdad o Desafío? —Preguntó Gokudera.

—Verdad —respondió Giotto con confianza.

Gokudera sonrió ante la respuesta de Giotto y por alguna razón, esto incomodó mucho a Giotto. Era como si el chico de cabello plateado tuviese algo bajo la manga. Pero no podía identificar exactamente que era.

—¿Alguna vez sentiste remordimiento o enojo por haber sido obligado a crear Vongola y convertirte en el jefe? —soltó Gokudera sin dudarlo.

G se atragantó con su bebida mientras que todos se pusieron tensos. Era evidente que nadie esperaba una pregunta tan directa de Gokudera. Ellos discretamente echaron un vistazo a Giotto, preguntándose si él explotaría en ira. Sorprendentemente, Giotto no estaba enojado, en cambio, estaba abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez dorado.

—¿Q-Qué? —Farfulló Giotto—. ¿Por qué haces ése tipo de preguntas?

—Bueno, G-san se sentía culpable por obligarte a crear Vongola. Pensó que estabas enojado con él, —explicó Gokudera.

No hacía falta mencionar que Giotto se sorprendió. Mir le preguntó—: G, ¿es eso cierto?

—¿No sé sobre que estás hablando? —Exclamó G, intentado ocultar su pánico.

—Me puedes decir cualquier cosa G. Somos buenos amigos, ¿verdad? Los buenos amigos no se ocultan algo el uno del otro —dijo Giotto en voz baja.

G apartó la mirada de Giotto y fulminó con los ojos a Gokudera

—¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Estas intentando embaucarme? —siseó G.

—Por favor, no soy lo suficientemente rastrero como para hacer eso. Tengo moral —se burló Gokudera—. Sólo quiero que demostrarte cómo una _buena _mano derecha actúa.

—¿Una _buena_ mano derecha? ¿Estas insinuando que no soy una buena mano derecha? —G entrecerró los ojos.

—Una real mano derecha mantendría una buena relación con su jefe. Ellos no esconden cosas el uno del otro. De hecho, siempre confían entre si y son honestos el uno al otro. Como Juudaime y yo. No como vosotros, —habló Gokudera con confianza.

_«__En realidad, Gokudera, también te oculto cosas ti como G-san__»__. _Dijo Tsuna mentalmente.

—¿Y cómo es cierto eso? —Preguntó el mayor.

—Bueno, Juudaime nunca me ha mentido sobre su papeleo. Nunca intenta destruirlos, tampoco. De hecho, él hace su papeleo incluso si yo no estoy allí para recordárselo —dijo Gokudera con aire de suficiencia.

Ahora, Tsuna se sentía un poco culpable.

_«__Oh Gokudera, si sólo supieras la verdad__»__._

* * *

><p>~Flashback~<p>

—¡XX Burner!

_¡KABOOM!_

Tsuna esperó pacientemente a que el polvo se disipara. Realmente esperaba que funcionase ésta vez. Después de todo, él había utilizado su ataque más fuerte en ése maldito papeleo. Seguramente, no iban a sobrevivir en contra de su ataque. Desafortunadamente, Tsuna no consiguió su deseo.

¡El papeleo sobrevivió a su XX Burner!

Tan pronto como Tsuna se recuperó de su sorpresa, su corazón empezó a llorar con desesperación.

_«__¿Por qué, Reborn? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hiciste éste papeleo indestructible?__»_

_¡Toc! ¡Toc!_

—Juudaime, ¿está todo bien? He oído algo de ruido en la oficina… —preguntó Gokudera mientras entraba en la oficina de Tsuna, con otro rimero de papeleo.

Tsuna cambió su expresión en el rostro de inmediato.

—Todo está bien. —Sonrió Tsuna. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se volvió un poco forzada cuando vio lo que estaba en la mano de Gokudera—. ¿Qué traes?

—Oh, sólo más papeleo; esta vez han sido Hibari y Mukuro —dijo Gokudera casualmente antes de mirar alrededor—. Diga Juudaime, ¿por qué se ve como si alguien hubiera incendiado su oficina?

—Ja, ja, ja, sólo algunos accidentes con fuego. Ya sabes cómo Lambo y sus bazucas pueden crear un desastre —Tsuna se rió nerviosamente. No había manera de que fuese a admitir que él estaba intentado chamuscar a su papeleo. A parte, era cierto, Lambo y sus bazucas a menudo crean desastres.

—Esa estúpida vaca —murmuró Gokudera con irritación mientras caminaba hacia la puerta para darle un sermón a Lambo—. Me asegurare de que aprenda su lección Juudaime.

—No seas muy duro con él Gokudera —exclamó Tsuna a Gokudera antes de que pudiese irse. Sin embargo, tan pronto como Gokudera salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta, Tsuna se derrumbó en el suelo y lloró—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo que hacer más papeleo?

* * *

><p><em>«<em>_La única razón por la que no destruí el papeleo es porque no puedo destruirlo. Sólo Dios sabe cómo Reborn lo hizo indestructible__»__. _Suspiró Tsuna mentalmente.

—¿De verdad, Tsuna no intentó destruirlos? ¿Y los hace sin ser forzado? —G miró a Gokudera boquiabierto—. Eres un mocoso con suerte, yo tengo que perseguir a Giotto alrededor de la mansión sólo para que firme un par de hojas, —gruñó G, obviamente sintiendo celos de Gokudera.

_«__Bueno, no es porque quiera hacerlo, es porque tengo qué. Mi vida está en juego__»__. _Pensó Tsuna con desesperación.

* * *

><p>~Flashback~<p>

Leer, firmar y sellar.

Leer, firmar y sellar.

Leer, firmar y sellar.

—Re-Reborn, ¿puedo tomar un descanso? —rogó Tsuna, mientras observaba detenidamente el arma.

—Dame-Tsuna, todavía no has terminado tu papeleo —dijo Reborn, apuntando con su arma a la cabeza de su alumno.

Tsuna gimió.

—Reborn, ¿puedes dejar de apuntarme con tu arma?

—No hasta que hayas terminado el papeleo —Reborn sonrió sádicamente—. Ahora, a hacer tu trabajo o sino…

El brillo en los ojos de Reborn fue más que suficiente para motivar a Tsuna para terminar su papeleo. Y pensar que él podría tomar un descanso mientras Gokudera estaba ausente. Que error de haber pensado así.

—Haz tu trabajo Dame-Tsuna.

* * *

><p>Tsuna se estremeció involuntariamente.<p>

_«__Suficiente Tsuna. Reborn no está aquí. Él no puede matarte en estos momentos__»__._

G miró a Giotto.

—Giotto, ¿por qué no puedes ser como Tsuna? Mírale, él hace su trabajo como se supone que debe.

—B-Bueno, yo… —Giotto estaba perplejo antes de que se diera cuenta de algo—. Oye, no cambies de tema. ¿Por qué crees que estoy enojado contigo?

G suspiró, incapaz de mirar directamente a los ojos de su mejor amigo.

—Siempre dices que no quieres ser un jefe. Que si pudieras encontrar a un sucesor en este momento, tú dejarías tu posición de jefe y huirías a un lugar lejano de inmediato

—Bueno, eso no es cierto. Realmente no digo cosas por ese estilo —protestó Giotto.

—También dijiste que no habrías llegado a ser el jefe, si no fuera por nosotros —dijo G en voz baja.

Todos estaban mirando intensamente el drama que se desarrollaba en frente de ellos. Sólo para añadirle al estado de ánimo, Mukuro creó efectos de sonido, el mar y gaviotas con sus ilusiones, mientras que Chrome creaba una puesta de sol y la playa con su poder. Como toque final, Daemon añadió estrellas brillantes y suaves burbujas en el fondo. Alaude y Hibari se retorcieron ante las decoraciones.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo? —siseó Alaude.

—Sólo jugando un poco. Además, no es como si fueran conscientes de ellos —respondió Daemon.

Fiel a las palabras de Daemon, G y Giotto no notaron nada. Estaban demasiado ocupados con su crisis.

Giotto tomó una respiración profunda.

—G, es verdad que no quería ser un jefe de la mafia al principio. Sólo quería crear un grupo de vigilantes para defender a nuestra gente. No un grupo de la mafia.

—Entonces, _estás _enojado conmigo —dijo G, listo para irse del comedor.

—No maldita sea; escucha lo que voy a decir primero —Giotto casi gritó a G. Después se calmó—. Es verdad que no quiero ser un jefe. Siempre me metió en muchos problemas y el papeleo —ante esto, Giotto y Tsuna se estremecieron—. Pero tienes que saber esto G: nunca he estado enojado o te he culpado por ello. Fue decisión mía de ser el jefe. De hecho, te estoy agradecido por eso.

—¿Me estas agradecido?— Preguntó G lentamente antes de exclamar desesperadamente—. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no estás enojado conmigo? ¡Te metí en tantas situaciones peligrosas!

—Es cierto que me metiste en muchos problemas, especialmente con el papeleo —Giotto asintió y dio una sonrisa sincera—. Pero por ello, me encontré con una familia y amigos irremplazables que no cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

—¿D-De verdad? —G se atragantó.

—De verdad —Giotto respondió con firmeza.

El resto estaban observando el intercambio de sentimientos incómodos. Era como si estuvieran molestando el momento privado de G y Giotto.

—Que sobre dramático —murmuró Daemon.

—Ma, ma, ma, no seas así. No todos los días podemos ver tal escena acaramelada —reprendió Asari con suavidad.

G sintió una sensación de calor en su pecho cuando oyó la respuesta de Giotto. Él siempre tenía sus dudad, siempre pensó que estaba arruinando la vida de su mejor amigo. Pero en este momento, estaba seguro de que no hizo tal error. Con eso, su anillo Vongola empezó a brillar con un color rojo. Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron en eso. Discretamente miró su Equipo Vongola, y fiel a su predicción, estaba brillando con un color rojo.

_«__Van tres y quedan cuatro más__»_ dijo Tsuna mentalmente.

* * *

><p>OMAKE: La venganza de Giotto.<p>

Capítulo 3: Otra pérdida desafortunada.

Giotto intentó consolarse por la pérdida de su súper-ultra delicioso pastel de chocolate, de su pastel de queso con arándanos y del pastel Bosque Negro a manos de Alaude, G y Lampo mientras se arrastraba fuera de su oficina. Se sintió mejor cuando recordó de su pastel de fresa y pastel de vainilla estaban escondidos con seguridad en su estudio. Esto le levantó un poco el estado de ánimo a Giotto. Él se los comería mientras planeaba su venganza. Tan pronto como llegó a su estudio, vio que alguien ya estaba allí.

Era Asari.

Y estaba a la mitad de hacer algo.

—Asari, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Giotto saludó a su Guardián de la Lluvia. Por alguna razón, su híper intuición le dijo que su Guardián de la Lluvia estaba tramando algo.

—Nada, no hago nada —Dijo Asari nerviosamente mientras intentaba ocultar algo antes de volverse para saludar a su jefe.

Giotto inmediatamente se congeló en sus pasos cuando vio la cara de Asari.

—Asari, ¿de qué son las migajas alrededor de tu boca? —Él oró profundamente en su corazón de que no fuera lo que pensaba que era.

—Oh, es tu pastel crujiente de fresa —dijo Asari en un tono despistado mientras se limpiaba la cara antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que había dicho en la cabeza. Él acababa de exponer su secreto.

Giotto inmediatamente se desplomó en el suelo y empezó a patalear.

—¡NO! Mi precioso pastel de fresa, ¿cómo pudiste comértelo?

—Giotto, por favor, no llores. Todavía tienes tu pastel de vainilla —razonó Asari mientras ponía el plato de pastel de vainilla en la mano de Giotto y ayudaba a su jefe a levantarse.

Giotto iba a calmarse cuando Knuckle de repente irrumpió en el estudio y gritó con fuerza—: Giotto, vamos a tener una pelea amistosa.

Al hacer esa ruidosa declaración, Knuckle golpeó el aire, y golpeó accidentalmente el pastel de vainilla en la mano de Giotto. Los ojos de todos se abrieron cuando el pastel se alzó por el aire. Giotto se deslizó en un intento desesperado para salvar a su pastel. Por desgracia, no fue lo suficientemente rápido. El pastel se desparramó por el suelo.

Silencio.

Silencio mortal.

Un aura oscura empezó a salir de Giotto. Asari y Knuckle lo tomaron como una señal para que salieran de allí tan rápido como pudieran. Como Giotto estaba sólo en la habitación, decidió en añadir a Asari y Knuckle en su lista.


	38. La legendaria guerra de lanzamientos

**Por: **Mangaanime15.

**Traductora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y la historia a mangaanime15.

Y dar las gracias a xanyxhi por corregir toda la traducción y mejorarla.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Hitman Reborn no me pertenece.<em>

_N/A: Me gustaría agradecer y darle crédito a Darkned Fire Dragon por corregir mi historia. Por favor no os olvidéis de comentar. Para xanyxhi, el (punto) que no debía estar allí. Pero, se me olvidó quitarlo. (^^) ya lo he arreglado. De todas formas, no os olvidéis de comentar. Los comentarios siempre me hacen feliz._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXXVIII<strong>

**La legendaria guerra de lanzamientos.**

* * *

><p>~Extracto del libro titulado <em>Historia de Vongola: 8 Momentos locos que te dejaran riendo, llorando yo francamente estupefacto~_

_La gente dice a menudo que las discusiones harán a los amantes más unidos entre ellos, y el Guardián de la Niebla de Vongola Primo y su prometida, sin duda tomaron este dicho en serio. Es más, lo llevaron a un nivel extremo. Una de sus peleas de pareja ha logrado dejar una huella en la historia de Vongola, y fue considerada como el cuarto momento más loco de la historia de Vongola. A día de hoy, nadie ha podido igualar la gran destrucción que habían hecho durante su lucha. Los testigos dijeron que el comedor fue casi demolido y la pareja de hecho rompió su relación._

_Y todo empezó por una estúpida pregunta de cierto chico conocido como Mini Primo._

* * *

><p>—¿Podemos empezar el juego ahora? No creo que pueda soportar más vuestro esponjoso momento de amistad —dijo Mukuro, ganando la afirmación de todos.<p>

—Supongo que es mi turno ahora, —Giotto sonrió tímidamente y se volvió hacia Tsuna—. Tsuna, ¿verdad o prenda?

Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron de sorpresa antes de que tartamudeara.

—P-Prenda, por favor —mentalmente se abofeteó en la cara cuando se dio cuenta de que había hecho.

_«Genial Tsuna. Muy genial. Ahora, Giotto–san definitivamente pensara que eres un idiota y que no sirves», _Tsuna se regañó internamente a sí mismo. «_Y, ¿por qué elegí prenda? ¿Y si él te hace hacer algo vergonzoso?»_

Al parecer, Giotto no se dio cuenta de la tartamudez de Tsuna o simplemente prefirió ignorarlo.

—Te reto a decirme más sobre un miembro de tu familia que no sean tus guardianes —preguntó directamente.

—¿Alguien que no sean mis guardianes? —Repitió Tsuna lentamente.

—Sí, con excepción de tus guardianes, —Giotto asintió con entusiasmo—. Estoy seguro que tu familia no sólo se compone de los Guardianes.

—Bueno, tengo un tutor —dijo Tsuna lentamente, contemplando que debía decir sobre Reborn—. Él me ha enseñado muchas cosas. —Tsuna sonrió con cariño a esto.

_«Eso es cierto. Él te ha enseñado las formas efectivas para chantajear, engañar, mentir y jugar sucio. De hecho, parece como si hubiera sido ayer cuando él te enseñó a coquetear con una chica. Sin él, no creo que puedas sobrevivir como un jefe de la mafia.__» _El Tsuna Interno asintió sabiamente.

Tsuna continuó mientras todos escuchaban tentativamente.

—Él siempre encuentra la forma de motivarme.

_«Al meterte en situaciones de vida o muerte. Oh, no te olvides de sus amenazas de muerte cuando no terminas tu papeleo.» _El Tsuna Interno añadió amablemente a lo que Tsuna palideció ligeramente.

—Tsuna, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Giotto cuando notó la palidez de Tsuna.

—No, no, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Ahora, ¿dónde estaba? —Tsuna negó con la cabeza antes de que recordara algo—. Oh, sí, y los miembros de mi familia siempre son útiles.

_«__En aumentar la cantidad de papeleo» _Tsuna Interno suspiró cansinamente. _«Juro que lo hacen a propósito. Te sorprenderías la gran cantidad de papeleo que Varia crea en un ratito.»_

—Y siempre se preocupan y se llevan bien con los demás. —dijo Tsuna, ignorando al Tsuna Interno sin importar qué tan cierto fuera.

_«__Sí, claro, el infierno se congelara cuando eso suceda.» _Murmuró el Tsuna Interno. _«De hecho, no me sorprendería si Reborn y Varia estuvieran intentando matarse unos a otros en estos momentos.»_

* * *

><p>~En el presente~<p>

_¡KABOOM!_

—¡Muere basura estúpida!

—En tus sueños.

_¡CRASH!_

—VOOOIIII, ¿Quién ensució mis papeles?

—Tranquilo, tranquilo Squalo-chan, no te enojes. No es bueno para tu salud.

Mientras la batalla se convertía de peor en peor, dos técnicos optaron sabiamente el ir a esconderse. Definitivamente no querían meterse en medio de la batalla.

—Shoichi, ¿está bien que no los detengamos? —preguntó Spanner preocupado.

—No te preocupes, van a parar eventualmente —respondió Shoichi nerviosamente.

Ciertamente lo esperaba, porque Tsuna no estará feliz cuando vuelva a casa, si es que vuelve.

* * *

><p><em>«Sí, eso es sin duda lo que están haciendo en este momento.» <em>Reflexionó el Tsuna Interior.

Una vez más, Tsuna ignoró al Tsuna Interior.

—Supongo que eso es todo de mi familia. No puedo decir mucho sin afectar el futuro. Y, ya conoces a mis guardianes, así que no voy a hablar de ellos.

—Está bien —Giotto asintió con satisfacción antes de sonreír—. Ahora es tu turno. Elige tu persona.

—Bueno, quiero preguntar a Elena-san —Tsuna movió sus piernas—. Entonces, Elena-san, ¿verdad o prenda?

—Hmm, creo que verdad. No tengo nada que ocultar a diferencia de cierta persona. —Dijo Elena mientras miraba a un ilusionista cabeza de melón.

—¿Por qué rompiste con Daemon-san, Elena-san? —preguntó Tsuna.

Al instante, toda la sala se quedó en un silencio absoluto. Era como si alguien hubiera dejado caer una bomba nuclear en la habitación. Todos dieron una mirada sutil a las reacciones de Elena y Daemon. Elena estaba sorprendida mientras que Daemon estaba petrificado en su silla. Ellos totalmente no esperaban esa pregunta. Tsuna, por otra parte, se preguntaba si era la decisión correcta de hacer tal cuestión. Tenía la sensación de que el verdadero deseo de Daemon no era ver a Vongola convertirse en la Famiglia más poderosa en el futuro, sino hacer las paces con Elena y quitársela a Cozart.

Al demostrar que la familia Vongola era superior.

Tsuna pensó que si podía encontrar la razón de su pelea, podría ayudar a Daemon a hacer las paces con Elena. Por eso es que hizo la pregunta. Pero ante las caras de Elena y Daemon, Tsuna se preguntó si fue una buena idea hacer la pregunta directamente como Gokudera había hecho con anterioridad.

—Urmm Elena-san, está bien si no quieres contestar. Podría elegir otra pregunta —dijo Tsuna.

—Kufufufu, eso sería injusto Tsunayoshi. Primo no tuvo ningún problema en contestar a la pregunta de Gokudera. ¿Por qué debemos hacer una excepción con ella? —preguntó Mukuro inocentemente—. Al fin y al cabo, yo también quiero saber el por qué se separaron.

—Nosotros no estamos separamos —exclamó Daemon, golpeando las manos sobre la mesa del comedor.

—Bueno, eso no es lo que dijiste cuando estabas atado en la silla y siendo interrogado por mi querida Chrome —respondió Mukuro fluidamente.

Tsuna maldijo a su Guardián de la Niebla internamente. Confía en Mukuro para empeorar las cosas. Ahora, nunca sabrán lo que sucedió realmente entre los dos amantes.

—No me sorprende si Elena rompió con Daemon, —resopló G—. Él se lo merece.

Antes que Daemon pudiese explotar, Giotto intervino.

—Ya es suficiente. Estamos aquí para pasar un buen tiempo para llegar a conocernos los unos a los otros. No para iniciar una nueva pelea. Ahora, callaos para que podamos escuchar la respuesta de Elena.

Todos miraron a Elena, a la espera de su respuesta. Se hizo el silencio en el comedor. No hacía falta mencionar que el silencio estaba matándoles a todos. Estaban ansiosos por saber la respuesta de Elena.

—Él es un idiota.

—Uh. —Fue la única respuesta inteligente que Tsuna pudo pensar.

—Él es un idiota —continuó Elena como si no oyera nada—. Siempre está engañándome con otras mujeres. De hecho, tiene el descaro de hacerlo delante de mí.

—Espera un minuto, nunca te he engañado con nadie. —Protestó Daemon, levantándose de su asiento.

—¡Sí, lo hiciste! —gritó Elena, levantándose bruscamente de su silla.

—¿Cuándo? —gruñó Daemon. No le gustaba ser acusado como novio infiel cuando él era cualquier cosa menos eso.

A estas alturas, todos fueron lo suficientemente sabios para saber que deberían de distanciarse de la pareja. Por supuesto, dicha pareja no se dio cuenta porque estaban demasiado ocupados tratando de superarse el uno al otro. Tsuna miró el evento desenvolverse preocupadamente desde una distancia muy segura la cual era al final del comedor y cerca de la salida.

—¿Está bien que no los detengamos? —Preguntó Tsuna—. Podrían matarse el uno al otro.

—No, está bien. Creo que es mejor así, —Giotto se encogió de hombros—. Además, ya era hora de que explotasen y se enfrentaran entre sí en lugar de mantenerlo dentro. Quién sabe… tal vez se junten una vez más. —Luego hizo una pausa y suspiró—. Para ser honesto, estoy bastante harto de su pequeño drama.

La Familia de Primo y Cozart asintieron con la cabeza ante el razonamiento de Giotto. Para ser honestos, se estaba haciendo demasiado viejo. Claro, era divertido al principio al ver a Daemon todo deprimido a causa de su difícil relación con Elena, pero estaba volviéndose molesto para ellos al ser los consejeros de Daemon cada vez que tenía una pelea con Elena.

Tsuna asintió y siguió observando la pelea de la pareja.

—¿Cuándo? —Exclamó Elena, repitiendo a Daemon—. ¡Cuando estabas coqueteando con esa chica de Estraneo!

Daemon gimió antes de mirar a Elena y gritarle.

—Oh, por el amor de dios, ¿todavía no lo has superado? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? No coqueteé con esa chica. Estaba negociando los términos del tratado con ella.

—¿Mientras bailaban juntos? —Se mofó Elena, cruzando los brazos y desafiando con la mirada a Daemon—. Me cuesta creer que tuvieras que bailar con ella para hablar de los términos del tratado.

—Era una fiesta Elena, por supuesto que iba a haber un baile —Siseó Daemon—. ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Rechazarla cuando ella me invitó a bailar?

—Sí, —dijo Elena sin expresión—. Podrías haber hecho una excusa, diciéndole que querías bailar conmigo.

—Salvo que tú no quieres bailar conmigo —murmuró Daemon—. A diferencia de otras chicas…

—Disculpa, ¿qué se supone que significa eso? —Elena entrecerró los ojos con las manos en las caderas—. ¿Quieres decir que no soy lo suficientemente femenina?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Exclamó Daemon antes de murmurar—. Es sólo que otras chicas acuden a mí para bailar.

Desafortunadamente, Elena tomó esa declaración por el camino equivocado.

—Yo puedo ser como las otras chicas. ¡Estúpido, cabeza de melón, ilusionista de segunda! —Gritó Elena, agarrando un tenedor y lanzándolo con precisión mortal a Daemon.

Daemon esquivó el tenedor al rozarle en la mejilla y siseando en dolor e ira. Elena realmente había cabreado a Daemon. Si había algo por lo que Daemon fuera sensible, era sin duda su peinado y su habilidad como ilusionista. Y Elena había insultado a su estilo de peinado y a su destreza al mismo tiempo. Sería quedarse corto al decir que Daemon estaba enojado.

—Oh sí, ¿qué tipo de chica tiene la fuerza de un gorila? —Exclamó Daemon mientras se vengaba lanzándole un plato a Elena.

Elena lo esquivó y el plato se hizo añicos. Ella miró el plato roto con ojos incrédulos. No podía creer que Daemon, su amado novio, le había tirado un plato a ella. Esto hizo que Elena se enojara más.

—¡NO SOY UN GORILA! —Gritó Elena, agarrando un vaso y lanzándolo a Daemon.

Y así, empezó la guerra de lanzamientos.

Primero, empezó con pequeñas cosas como cucharas, tenedores, platos y vasos. Luego empezaron a moverse con los objetos más grandes, como floreros, sillas y retratos. Para cuando ambos estaban jadeando de cansancio, el comedor estaba totalmente destrozado.

—No creas que esto se ha terminado, traidor —susurró Elena.

—¿Yo, un traidor? ¿Y tú? No parecías tener ningún problema saliendo con Cozart a mis espaldas —despreció Daemon. Ante la mirada muda de Elena, Daemon continuó—: No es que sea realmente sorprendente, ya que eres una desesperada buscadora de atención que nunca será reconocida por su padre.

Toda la sala se quedó en silencio ante las palabras de Daemon. Los ojos de Daemon se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir a Elena. Elena le miró como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar en el acto. En ese momento, Daemon supo que había pasado de la raya. Así que no hizo nada cuando Elena se le acercó y le dio una bofetada muy, muy, fuerte. Que él había previsto mucho después de lo que había dicho. Pero, él no esperó lo que siguió.

—¡TE ODIO, DAEMON SPADE! —Gritó Elena a todo pulmón antes de irrumpir fuera del comedor.

Daemon estaba clavado en el suelo. De alguna manera, tenía la sensación de que él y Elena no estarían juntos nunca más.

* * *

><p>OMAKE: La venganza de Giotto.<p>

_N/A: Por favor, fingid que nunca leísteis el capítulo 17 para el humor adicional._

Capítulo 4: El caso del café desaparecido.

Como jefe de CEDEF, una organización de inteligencia, Alaude tenía que leer muchos informes de sus subordinados. Como tal, era natural para él quedarse hasta tarde para leerlos. Esto le hizo un poco gruñón y con sueño por la mañana. Era un problema para Alaude, ya que un Alaude gruñón y con sueño era igual a un Alaude torpe. No había manera que él fuese a dejar que alguien viera su torpeza. Él tenía una reputación que mantener.

Es por eso que una taza de café caliente era una necesidad cada mañana para Alaude.

Sin embargo, alguien tuvo el valor para ocultar toda su despensa de café. ¿Cómo demonios iba a funcionar adecuadamente por la mañana sin su café? Había buscado por todas partes en la mansión pero no encontró nada. La mente detectivesca de Alaude intentó deducir quién fue el responsable de la desaparición de su amado café. Tenía a tres sospechosos en mente.

Sospechoso Nº 1: Daemon.

Un estúpido ilusionista cabeza de melón, que siempre intentaba meterse bajo su piel en cada oportunidad. Era posible que ese ilusionista lo hiciese para fastidiarle. Pero, Daemon estaba demasiado ocupado llorando por Elena. Por tanto, no había posibilidad que él lo hiciese, ya que estaba demasiado distraído con Elena.

Sospechoso Nº 2: Giotto.

Un jefe de la mafia que tenía un gran deseo por la comida dulce, especialmente los pasteles. Alaude era muy consciente que Giotto podía guardar rencor si quería, sobre todo si estaba relacionado con sus pasteles. Por tanto, Giotto tenía un motivo para ocultar toda su despensa de café. Después de todo, Alaude se había comido el pastel de Giotto en frente de él. Pero Giotto estaba ocupado con su papeleo. Era imposible para él encontrar y ocultar el café de Alaude en un corto período de tiempo, especialmente, mientras G le observaba como un halcón.

Sospechoso Nº 3: Lampo.

El residente bromista que no tenía nada que hacer en su tiempo libre, excepto jugarle bromas a otras personas. Existía la posibilidad de que todo este fiasco fuera otra broma de Lampo. Pero, Alaude nunca pensó que Lampo sería lo suficientemente suicida como para hacerle una broma a él. Ese mocoso sabía que no debía bromear con él.

A excepción de ellos, él no creía que realmente hubiese otras personas que tuviesen los motivos suficientes para ocultar su despensa secreta.

Así que, en resumen, tenía tres sospechosos.

Pero, sólo había un culpable.

¿Quién podría ser el culpable?

Parecía que tenía que hacer un poco de trabajo de detective en este momento si quería que su provisión de café volviera.


End file.
